The Girl Who Didn't Believe
by paws-bells
Summary: Two girls are brought into the FY world by Taitsukun and the four beast gods, where they encounter a lot of troubles and adventures... TasOC&ChiriOC. First fic, so pls be lenient with your reviews! Arigato!
1. Introduction

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hi! This is my first fic! Gomen for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Pls be kind and review after reading. Flames accepted. (I do need the opinion!) Arigato!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I, do, however, own Sable and Kitten. Go Figure. ^__^  
  
'thoughts' = character's thoughts  
  
########## = In another place  
  
Yup, that's all I can think of right now! Have fun reading! ^v^  
  
Chapter 1- Introduction  
  
"Will you stop it already!" Kitten yelled. "I am damned sick and tired of you watching Fushigi Yuugi day in and day out!!! It's driving me fucking nuts!"  
  
"No can do..." Sable muttered distractedly. The curly-haired brunette was currently engrossed in, for the ten thousandth time, the Fushigi Yuugi series.  
  
"Grrrrr... Stop it! I command you to stop it! You baka woman, so obsessed with this anime! What, did you think that if you watch enough of this baka series, you'd get into the baka cartoon and become the baka Suzaku no miko with seven baka seishis? What do you think this is? Snow White and the fucking seven dwarves?"  
  
"Eh..." Sable's bright green eyes were glued to the television.  
  
Encouraged by the murmur, Kitten continued her tirade.  
  
"I don't bloody think so, what is the bloody fuss about anyway? In fact, after watching the entire series, I suspect that it may be a biological war weapon sent by the Iraqis to brainwash all you gullible, baka, fangirls so that they could use us for their diabolical schemes...Sable? Oi, Sab, are you still with me or not?"  
  
"Um hmmm..."  
  
At that Kitten spun around to see that, well, to see that Sable has went off to FY Land and had not been on earth for a long, long time...  
  
"Aw, shit," hissed Kitten, disgusted, "you have not heard me at all haven't you?"  
  
At that sharp remark, Sable snapped out of her stupor and blinked at blue- haired girl.  
  
"What is it, now, Kit? If you are not interested, you can just scat and do what you want! I'm not asking you to accompany me to watch my favorite anime. Besides, Fushigi Yuugi is just a temporary obsession, I will get over it soon..." With that retort, Sable focused her attention back to the television.  
  
Kitten scuffed the floor angrily.  
  
"Temporary obsession...that's what you said five months ago...and I hate it when you talk to me in that kind of tone," muttered Kitten sulkily, "It makes me feel like you think my voice is coming from some irritating cockroach down there, and you are wondering where it is so you can step on it."  
  
Kitten peeked up then, to see Sable's reaction, only to find none other than Sable's eyes glazing over at staring too long at the screen.  
  
"Dammit." With that muted curse, Kitten stomped out of the living room to pout.  
  
Sable didn't even notice her friend's sulky departure.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten was frowning something fierce. She had left the living room in a temper for the comfort of Sable's room and had not come out since.  
  
'I really do not understand what is wrong with Sab. Between us, she, at 23 years old, being 4 years my senior, should be the most logical one, the most sedate and practical one and yet SHE is the one to be so obsessed with an anime, for god's sake! A bloody anime! People would think that I should be the one who is most likely to be fixated, not her...'Kitten thought angrily.  
  
At that, Kitten broke out of her musing.  
  
Sighing, she supposed that there isn't much that she could do until Sable willingly snaps out of her obsession. Smiling, she decided to go to the kitchen to get some 'peace offerings' to appease Sable.  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile, in an alternate world...  
  
"What is this nonsense that I had heard?" Taitsukun demanded.  
  
"Well..." Suzaku hesitated.  
  
"Did I or did I not just hear your illogical request to transport two girls from the mikos' world to the Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
"Hai." Suzaku answered bravely, "Hai. Brother and I asked of this because we think that it might be interesting to see how they react with my two remaining shichi seishis, Tasuki and Chichiri."  
  
"HUH! I didn't ask anything. I just come to be entertained by this overgrown, matchmaking chicken over her...OOOMPH...nothing." Seiryu said, holding his side where a certain overgrown, matchmaking chicken had shoved his wings into.  
  
Taitsukun look from one brother to another suspiciously. Seiryu was glaring at Suzaku, most probably plotting his revenge, whereas Suzaku looked as innocent as a newborn lamb. Both the beast gods were in their human form, with Seiryu looking immaculate in his bluish-tinged armor (A/N: Seiryu, is after all the god of war) and Suzaku looking graceful and handsome in his court attire.  
  
Taitsukun sighed.  
  
"Do you know that we only bring in girls from the other world to serve as mikos for you gods, not to serve as your entertainment?"  
  
"Demo...demo..." Suzaku protested.  
  
"No buts." Taitsukun said firmly. "There is no reason to bring in any girls when all of you have been summoned and all your shichi seishis are happy and..."  
  
"That's it!" Suzaku interrupted. "Taitsukun, mine are not! The surviving ones, that is. Tasuki and Chihiri may look contented, but the loss of the other seishis, friends whom they have come to care deeply about, would always weigh heavily on their hearts. The two girls from the mikos' world might be able to divert their grief and make them happy and maybe even fall in love! And then they will live happily ever after! Huh? What say you, Seiryu?"  
  
Seiryu shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me. All of my shichi seishis are dead except one and HE was brainwashed. So don't ask me."  
  
Again, Taitsukun sighed. Suzaku did have a point there. She knew that although the other shichi seishis had helped Chichiri overcome his traumatizing past, the lost of the other seishis had affected her disciple deeply. However, the rule is the rule and it made no sense to utilize so much energy to transport two girls in for such a flimsy reason.  
  
"I see your point...but I still do not see the advantages of bringing two girls here. Any girls in The Universe of the Four Gods would do. There are, after all, so many to choose from." Taitsukun said.  
  
"The old woman is right, brother, of all the girls to pick from, you must choose two foreign ones. You're...ARRRRGH!!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!!" Taitsukun roared, suddenly appearing to be five times bigger than her original self.  
  
"No! No! I didn't say anything! I swear! I'm sorry! I am! I really am!" stammered a cowed and super deformed Seiryu.  
  
Taitsukun was about to do something else to said god when the Nyan Nyans popped out of nowhere.  
  
"We fix! We fix! We heal! We heal! Taitsukun! Let us fix your anger and heal your face!!"  
  
Taitsukun immediately forgot about her anger towards Seiryu and turned towards the offending Nyan Nyans and booted them into the stratosphere.  
  
"Nyan Nyyyyaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn...!!"  
  
Suzaku sweatdropped.  
  
Seiryu, for once, was extremely relieved. He was certain that had the Nyan Nyans not interfered, he would be the one doing the flying.  
  
Seeing Seiryu obvious relief, Suzaku's sweatdrop grew bigger. Shaking his head, he tried to get back to the topic that they were discussing before the untimely interruption.  
  
"Anou...Taitsukun...the reason why I chose the two girls is because that I think that they are compatible with my two seishis. Another reason I want them to come into our world is because one of the girls, Kitten, she does not believe in our world and worse, she holds contempt for everything related to us."  
  
"He is right, you know. As much as I do not wish to, I have no choice but to agree with Pinky here," Seiryu said, referring to his pinkishly-gowned brother (A/N: is there a word such as pinkishly?), "the girl is annoyingly impertinent and vulgar in her disbelieve in us. In fact, just yesterday, she cursed the four gods. To be precise, she told us to do something anatomically impossible to ourselves." Seiryu wrinkled his nose. "How distasteful."  
  
Taitsukun arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Suzaku nodded.  
  
"Hai, I'm afraid that it is so."  
  
"How interesting...Now that you mention this, I think I can understand your sentiments, Seiryu. Maybe I can help you out..."  
  
"Sou ka...does it mean that I can summon the girls here?" Suzaku asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, yes, you can, but you have to be discreet, of course."  
  
Suzaku brightened. Literally. He glowed PINK in his excitement, much to his brother's disgust. He was about to take off when Taitsukun stopped him.  
  
"One thing first, Suzaku, being the god of love (A/N: In the OVA series, I think that there is a part that mentions that the phoenix, Suzaku gets his power from love or something like that.), I take it that you are expecting the girls to fall in love with your seishis and vice versa?"  
  
"Hai. Tasuki and Chichiri have served me well and I'd like think of this as a reward for them."  
  
"So, you are expecting the girls to stay here for life? What about their families? You can't just separate them like that."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I neglect to tell you that both the girls are orphaned since young and have been brought up in a monastery, the Shao Lin temple (A/N: Those who watch Chinese ancient Kung Fu flicks would know, ne?), so they do not really have any family ties."  
  
"I see. How convenient. Since you are being so noble," Seiryu snorted at that. Taitsukun glared at the said dragon.  
  
"You got a problem with that, Seiryu?" Seiryu immediately shook his head in denial.  
  
"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that since Suzaku is being so noble and selfless..."  
  
"Selfless, my ass." Seiryu muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yes, Seiryu, you were saying?" Taitsukun asked coldly.  
  
Seiryu panicked. He had just polished his armor today and did not want to do any aerial stunts. "Nuh-uh. I was just talking to myself."  
  
"That is good," Taitsukun said, "but please keep what you want to say to yourself private first. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted twice, since Suzaku here was being so noble and selfless, wanting to prove to disbelieving individuals that his world exist and keeping his seishis' happiness in mind, I shall bend the rule a little and allow the girls' entry to this world."  
  
By now, Suzaku's pleasure was so keen that he was blinding everyone in sight. Those who opened their eyes are instantly blinded by a neon pink light and those who keep their eyes closed would see bright pink phoenixes imprinted in the back of their eyelids.  
  
"My thanks, Taitsukun!" Suzaku crowed. Again, he was about to disappear when the Creator stopped him again.  
  
"Wait a minute, Suzaku. What's the big rush? I have not finished. This advantage that I have given to you has strings attached to it. There are rules that you must heed."  
  
"Rules?" Suzaku squeaked. His bright aura of excitement visibly diminished, much to the relief of those around him.  
  
"Yes, rules. Listen and listen well. Rule Number One: Both your seishis will have only half a year to persuade the girls to stay in their world. " Taitsukun instructed.  
  
"NANI?!!!" Byakko, the tiger god roared. He had eavesdropped on the conversation earlier and had decided to join the melee.  
  
"This is so unfair! Why can the girls stay in the Universe of the Four Gods when my own priestess, Suzuno, cannot?" Byakko cried.  
  
Taitsukun stared at Byakko.  
  
"Byakko, kindly remember that the wish for one to stay in the Universe of the Four Gods is the only wish that the four gods cannot grant."  
  
"Yes! Exactly! Then why the girls whom Suzaku is planning to import in can stay if they want to?"  
  
"Byakko, also kindly remember that I am not one of the four gods. I am the Creator, and thus I have the right to say who stays and who goes!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted at that.  
  
"That is the stupidest reason I've ever heard" Seiryu mumbled.  
  
"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME, SEIRYU?!!"  
  
"Uhh...of course not! Where did you get that idea, Taitsukun? You are the most powerful among all of us. Uh...you can do what you want to do..."  
  
Taitsukun glared daggers at Seiryu. If looks could boot one's body to outer space, Seiryu would be visiting a NASA satellite already.  
  
"For the benefit of your own health, you better not be, Seiryu."  
  
"Taitsukun, please let me clarify my doubts. Are you saying that if my priestess, if Suzuno, used one of her three wishes to ask for you to let her stay in the Universe of the Four Gods, you would be able to grant it?" Byakko persisted.  
  
Taitsukun sighed.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. I would be able to fulfill the wish that you four gods cannot."  
  
Everyone facefaulted again.  
  
"Now, where was I just now? Oh, explaining rule number one. Okay, I will now explain the next rule. Listen well, Suzaku. Rule Number Two: Other than transporting the girls here, you are not allowed to interfere during the six months that the girls are here. Which means that you cannot help them or your seishis. If there is any courtship or danger or any other stuff, they will blunder along themselves. Without your help. Is that clear?"  
  
Suzaku nodded quietly.  
  
Byakko in the meantime was whining in the background about how unfair it was that his priestess didn't get to live happily ever after with the Byakko shichi seishi Tatara and how Taitsukun always favor Suzaku. Genbu had also arrived at the scene, and from the look of his face, he didn't seem too happy about what happened either. Seiryu, on the other hand, just stood there and smirked. After all, why would he care about lovey dovey stuff like this? He is the god of war, not the god of sap. However, Seiryu was quite interested about how things would turn out. Byakko was raging and even Genbu, the mildest-tempered god among all four was riled.  
  
Taitsukun sighed. She could feel a pounding migraine coming up and it wasn't even afternoon!  
  
"Okay, okay, I give. Since you three gods seem so disapproving, why don't you guys come out with something that you deem fair, hmm?"  
  
At that everyone stopped what they were doing. Byakko stopped his whining and stared at Genbu. Genbu stopped frowning and stared back at Byakko. Even Seiryu quit smirking.  
  
"Well, any ideas?" Taitsukun asked.  
  
Suzaku prayed hard. 'Please no, please, please no...'  
  
ndeed there was silence. None of the gods seem to be able to think of something good to suggest.  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
"No? You guys have no ideas? Then you all will have to quit your moaning and scowling. You cannot say that I am not fair anymore. I have given you all a chance and you all cannot think of anythi..."  
  
"Matte, matte!!" Seiryu yelled. "I've got an idea!"  
  
Everyone looked at Seiryu with interest.  
  
Suzaku glared at him.  
  
Seiryu ignored Suzaku and continued. "You know, the reason why the girls will be sent here is because they might be able to fall in love with the two Suzaku shichi seishis, right?" everyone nodded. "Okay, so if they really fall in love, the girls would want to stay here right?" again, nods from all. "But how do you now that they are really in love? They might want to stay here maybe because uh...they find the atmosphere here great, or that uh...the food here is great! So you never really know." Everyone nodded again.  
  
"Seiryu is correct, you know." Byakko told Taitsukun.  
  
Sensing danger ahead, Suzaku quickly demanded of Seiryu. "And your point is?!!"  
  
Seiryu smirked. This is going to be fun.  
  
"My point is that true love should survive against all odds right? So we can test this theory...umm...by giving Tasuki, Chichiri and the girls challenges at every turn! In that way, if they really were in love, the two girls would still want to stay in the Universe of the Four Gods after six months of arduous tribulations! AND...since dear 'ole' Suzaku is out of action, why not let the remaining three of us gods mete the challenges appropriate for the foursome! Huh, Taitsukun, what do you say!"  
  
'It does make sense. If I let the other three do what they want to the foursome, they cannot accuse me of favoritism. Another pro is that if the girls still want to stay after what the other gods had done to them, then, it should prove enough of their love and devotion towards the two shichi seishis. Furthermore, I think that Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu won't be able to say that it isn't fair anymore. After all, it is them who will deal out the challenges...'Taitsukun thought.  
  
Meanwhile Suzaku was looking hunted.  
  
Taitsukun had better not agree to what Seiryu had just proposed. The three of them could and would easily and cheerfully make mince meat out of his seishis and their future intended!  
  
"I have come to a conclusion," Taitsukun boomed. "I find Seiryu's idea intriguing and fair. After all, if the girls still want to remain here after what the three of you have dealt to them, I think that they deserve to stay, agreed?"  
  
Genbu, Byakko and Seiryu nodded, satisfied.  
  
Suzaku shook his head frantically.  
  
"No, Taitsukun! They'd torture them and make their six months stay a living hell!"  
  
"Silence! My decision is final. Besides, I don't think that Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko would do that much to harm the mortals, right?"  
  
The three said gods nodded their heads innocently, much to the chagrin of Suzaku.  
  
"Okay, so this is decided. The third rule would be that the other three animal gods would be allowed to mete out any challenge they deem fit and that you, Suzaku, cannot do anything, not even to move a feather to help. Is that clear?"  
  
"Demo...demo..." Suzaku stuttered.  
  
"No buts! I have to be fair! These are the three rules! Do you accept? If not, this deal is off!"  
  
Suzaku gulped and nodded.  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu, Taitsukun." Suzaku bowed and poofed before anymore distressing changes can be implemented.  
  
##########  
  
Sable sighed with longing as a certain powdered blue-haired monk with a speech impediment appeared on screen.  
  
'Chichiri. How I wish that he is for real...But he is not. Guess I just have to get over him and continue with my life. It's no use moping after an anime character. Anyway Kit has been rather pissed off at me lately for my FY fixation and if she ever knows the true reason behind my obsession, I'd never hear the end of it.'  
  
Quickly, Sable stopped the DVD player. Suddenly, a plate of cookies appeared before her.  
  
"Do you want cookies and milk? If you do, you must forgive a certain blue- haired amethyst-eyed girl for her insensitive comments on your temporary" Kitten choked on the word, "hobby. So, would you?"  
  
Sable grinned. "Well on account of the cookies, I guess I have to, don't I?"  
  
The girls were about to dig in when a sudden red glow surrounded them. Both gaped in surprise. In a blink of an eye, the red glow disappeared and in its place stood a handsome, red-haired man with a pair of pinkish-white wings.  
  
"Kuso..." Kitten whispered, "Am I dreaming? Who is that kawaii guy?"  
  
"Suzaku..." Sable gasped. She could not believe her eyes.  
  
The man nodded regally.  
  
"Indeed I am the great Suzaku, Guardian of the Southern empire of Konan. The reason I am here is because I have a message for you girls."  
  
"Indeed," Kitten said sarcastically. Sable shushed her.  
  
"Silence!" Suzaku boomed. "I am here because YOU, Kitten Akani chose not to believe in the Universe of the Four Gods. Thus, after a discussion with the Creator and the other three gods, we have decided to send you and your friend, Sable Shinkami, to our world. Both of you will have half a year's time in the alternate world and after that would be given a choice to stay or return to your own world. Thus said, I will now depart; leaving with you two hours to pack the things that you would like to bring to my world. At the end of said time, a flash of red light would teleport you there. Is that clear?"  
  
At that, Suzaku just... disappeared.  
  
Sable stared at Kitten in shock.  
  
"Did I really see what I just saw? And why did I not know of your 'dislike' and 'disbelief' in fushigi yuugi?" Sable asked. "No, wait, no need to answer, I think I already know the answer to the last part."  
  
"Nah-uh. I am not gonna believe that I just saw an anime character, no matter how cute he is. I am not..." Kitten muttered.  
  
"This is so weird. If we did see the phoenix god, what exactly did he mean by... OH MY GOD!! We are going into the Universe of the Four Gods!" Sable squealed with delight  
  
"I still think that we are hallucinating..."  
  
Sable immediately dragged Kitten into her room. Upon reaching, Sab whipped open a small valise and started throwing random things inside it.  
  
Kitten glared at Sable. "Hello? Sable? If you remember, the Universe of the Four Gods does not exist. It is not real!"  
  
"Okay, if it is not real, then who is that guy who just appeared in front of us and then just as quickly disappeared?"  
  
"Well..." Kitten stammered.  
  
"Aw...come on, Kit. Let's just pack some stuff, okay? Even if it is not true, let us be prepared just in case...anyway, we'd know the truth in a couple of hours."  
  
'What Sable said does make sense,' Kitten thought, 'there is no harm in being prepared...the truth will come soon enough.'  
  
Sable stared at Kitten anxiously.  
  
Kitten smiled slowly. "Well... what are you looking at me for? Let's go pack!! Since I do not believe that that nonsense exist, when it does not happen, I 'm gonna have great fun rubbing it in your face! Already, I can't wait!"  
  
Sable smiled.  
  
Two hour later...  
  
"Oi, Sab. Nothing is happening."  
  
Kitten said as she stared at Sable. Sable merely sighed and looked around.  
  
The 'a little bit of stuff' has generated into 'a lot of stuff' as Kitten enthusiastically jumped into the mood of packing. If she was not wrong, Sable counted three large suitcases and a huge backpack that contained Kitten's 'necessary possessions'. She, on the other hand, had managed to stuff everything into her small valise and her lucky shoulder bag.  
  
A few minutes passed by.  
  
"That's it! Ha ha, Sab, we were just hallucinating! Yep, that's what happens when you watch too much FY! No more FY for you, old woman. I'm gonna throw the..."  
  
Suddenly, a red light appeared and swept the two girls away.  
  
So, how is it, huh? Huh? Any mistakes? I just edited this chapter and thus it is longer than my originally one. And what do you call the place where Taitsukun is? Anyone know the answer? Please review! Onegai! I'd like to know how my 'baby' scored! Thanks! And Metajoker? If you are reading this, thanks for the mail again! What do you think, Metajoker? If you can, I'd like to know your comments about this, so please mail me again! The same goes to everyone else, pls review or mail!! Lotsa thanx! 


	2. Meeting

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konichi wa!! I'm back with chapter two! Dammit, but I am obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi! Anyway, please pardon me for the usual grammar and spelling mistakes! And is Taitsukun's place, Mt. Taikyoku, spelt like this? Please review! ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
'thoughts'=thoughts of character  
  
##########=at another place  
  
Well, that's all for now! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two- Meeting  
  
"Chichiri, damn it! When are we gonna reach there? My legs are killing me!"  
  
Chichiri ignored Tasuki's annoying whine and looked straight ahead, between his steed's ears.  
  
"CHICHIRI! I mean it! When are we gonna reach there?!! I'm not gonna walk until I get the answer."  
  
At that, Chichiri heard a loud thump behind him. Sighing, he shook his head and halted the horse.  
  
"Tasuki, no da. You can't be tired, no da. We just stopped an hour ago, no da. Come on, no da, we have another day's worth of traveling, no da."  
  
"Nani!" Tasuki shrieked, jumping back to his feet. "You must be joking. Another day of walking! We, or rather, I, have been walking for three days already! Three motherfucking days! You think it's so easy, sitting on a horse and all, well, let me tell you it's not!"  
  
Having endured the younger man's constant whining since early morning, Chichiri finally snapped. He pulled off his smiling mask and glared down as Tasuki.  
  
"Please remember WHO was it who refused to travel by horseback? WHO was it that wanted to follow me to Mt. Taikyoku? And WHO was it who declined the offer of ridding double with me?"  
  
Tasuki was so surprised by Chichiri's sudden temper that he sat back down again.  
  
"Well, you know that I do not like horses, ever since the last one I was on took out boxing gloves from it's saddle bag and hit the bejeezus outta me. And I decided to follow you since Kouji was having such fun leading the pack, and I sure as hell can't be sharing a horse with you! If people saw us, they'd think that we're a pair of flaming okamas!"  
  
Chichiri glowered at Tasuki for a few moments before exhaling noisily. He slapped his mask back on, led his mount to the side, and dismounted. Immediately, Tasuki hurried over to his side.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do now, huh? he asked.  
  
"I see that we have no choice but to rest here anyway, on the account that you are not going to budge and that the sun has almost set, no da. Might as well set camp here for the night, no da."  
  
Tasuki flushed brightly and quickly changed the topic. He was inwardly relieved that his friend had started his 'no das' again, which meant that he was not angry anymore.  
  
"Why are we going to Mt. Taikyoku anyway? To visit the Nyan Nyans, or dear old Sunakake Baba?" Tasuki snickered.  
  
Chichiri frowned at Tasuki.  
  
"Don't say that about Taitsukun, you are not so great looking yourself, Uncle Scary-face," Chichiri said, referring to the nickname which Boushin, the late emperor, Hotohori's son, had given to Tasuki.  
  
At that reminder, Tasuki's face darkened and he was about to come out with an angry retort when Chichiri interrupted.  
  
"Oi, no da, I was just joking, no da, anyway regarding the question you asked, Taitsukun had requested for me to go find her, saying that she has something that requires me to do, no da. Come to think of it, no da, I think that she wanted me to bring you to Mt. Taikyoku too. I wonder why..."  
  
Tasuki lay on the soft springy grass. "Well, I guess we won't know until we reach there, won't we?"  
  
Which immediately reminded Chichiri of the reason of their delay and that caused him to frown again.  
  
"Tasuki, no da, I hope that this does not happen again tomorrow, no da. I want to get there as soon as possible and if you become unreasonable again, by Suzaku's wings (A/N:I don't know if they swear like that or not.) I swear that I will leave you and you can walk to Taitsukun all by yourself."  
  
'Uh-oh,' thought Tasuki, 'the 'no das' disappeared again. I supposed that he means business now. Better agree or he is really gonna leave me behind.'  
  
Tasuki grumbled a little before agreeing, and both men settled down for the night.  
  
##########  
  
"...No more FY for you, old woman. I'm gonna throw the..." was the last sentence Kitten uttered before a red light appeared in Sable's room and engulfed them, suitcases and all...  
  
Kitten squeezed her eyes shut. She had tried screaming but no sound came out. She felt as though she was being dropped headfirst from a tall, tall building. She wondered what happened and if Sable was caught in this horrifying fall too.  
  
Sable, on the other hand, had kept her eyes open and what she saw amazed her. She and Kitten, together with an assortment of suitcases, were traveling in space! And surrounding them was reddish glow!  
  
'Sugoi, I can't believe it! This is the same as when Miaka was being pulled into the Universe of the Four Gods!' Sable thought.  
  
Suddenly she saw a flash of red. It was a phoenix, and it emitted a trilling cry.  
  
'Suzaku...is that you?' Sable asked.  
  
'Yes, it is. I was held up by my annoying snake of a brother.'  
  
'Where are we going now, Suzaku?'  
  
'Taitsukun's place. Brace yourself, for we are reaching.'  
  
As soon as the words transmitted themselves into Sable's mind, everyone hit the ground with a jarring thud.  
  
"Ouchie. Get the luggage offa me." Kitten groaned.  
  
Sable sat up.  
  
She was, surprisingly, not hit by any debris. She stood up and looked around.  
  
'So this is Taitsukun's retreat, Mt. Taikyoku, if I'm not wrong.'  
  
Mt. Taikyoku could only be described by one word.  
  
Breathtaking.  
  
The scenery looked as if it belonged in a Chinese painting and the weather was wonderful. Sable took a deep breath of fresh mountain air.  
  
"SAB! HELLO? I need a little help here? I'm squashed."  
  
With a sigh, Sable turned and started towards the mountain of bags that buried Kitten. She pushed away a few suitcases and unveiled Kitten.  
  
Kitten was obviously very pissed off as she looked as if she is going to explode.  
  
And Sable was right.  
  
Kitten immediately jumped to her feet and started waving her fists at no one in particular.  
  
"Suzaku! You great, moronic bird! How dare you do this to me! Do you thing this is fun?! I will let you know that I do not appreciate you dropping me on my head and purposely piling all my stuff on me. Oh, I know you are laughing somewhere, you...you baka bird!"  
  
"Are you quite done with insulting my children, young lady?" a gravelly voiced asked suddenly.  
  
Sable quit laughing at Kit's antics and together both girls turned in the direction of the sound.  
  
And saw Taitsukun.  
  
"You...you...really exist." Said Kit faintly. "Oh my god...this can't be true...I'm in an anime!"  
  
"Iie, you are not. The Universe of the Four Gods is real. It might look like anime but it's not."  
  
"If that is the case, then...then why are we here for?"  
  
"Young lady, if you remember, you did not believe in the existence of this world, and thus Suzaku, upon hearing this, insisted that you and your friend are to be allowed to come into this world. As people in your world will say, what is better than seeing and believing?"  
  
Sable stared thoughtfully at Taitsukun.  
  
"Taitsukun, in that case, do you mean that we are sort of here for a holiday?"  
  
The Creator nodded.  
  
Sable stared at a still dazed Kitten with excitement.  
  
"Taitsukun, does this also means that we can join Miaka and the Suzaku shichi seishis on their adventures?"  
  
"Iie, you can't. You see, Suzaku has been summoned two years ago. And as you know, most of the Suzaku shichi seishis have either perished or left for the other world, except..."  
  
"Except Tasuki and Chichiri, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
Sable looked thoughtful. So, Chichiri and Tasuki are still alive. Which means that they are both...Sable quickly did a mental calculation...nineteen and twenty-six years old respectively.  
  
Kitten squinted at Taitsukun.  
  
"That's it? You guys brought my friend and I into this world just because I do not believe in this bloody place? Whoo boy, now that I know, I gotta start disbelieving in all the places I'd like to go!"  
  
Taitsukun glared at a now recovered Kitten.  
  
"This is no laughing matter, girl. I only said that the six months here are KIND OF like a holiday," Taitsukun emphasized.  
  
"KIND OF?!!" the girls echoed, "what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind about that, girls. I will tell you later when everyone is here. No use repeating my instructions anyway. You two just rest for the time being. Flying from one place to another must have been exhausting. Nyan Nyans!!"  
  
As the girls stared in amazement, four little girls popped out of thin air.  
  
"Nyan Nyan! Nyan Nyan! We fix! We fix! We heal! We heal!" the Nyan Nyans squealed.  
  
Sable smiled at them. They were so adorable. Kitten, on the other hand, winced and scowled, those tiny little tykes are so damn annoying with their high-pitched voices.  
  
"These Nyan Nyans will bring you two to the spring and pretty much do what you request. So if you need anything, just tell them." Taitsukun called after the two girls who were rapidly being ushered away by the chattering Nyan Nyans.  
  
"Hmm," Taitsukun muttered to herself, "now where are Tasuki and Chichiri? They are taking far too long to reach here..."  
  
##########  
  
"Chichiri!! Why can't you use your kasa and pop us over there! Since Taitsukun wanted you to reach there as soon as possible and all, huh?"  
  
Chichiri glared at the space in between his horse's ears.  
  
Again.  
  
He seems to be doing that all the time nowadays.  
  
'So much for promising not to make so much noise,' he thought.  
  
Tasuki was, in fact, making enough noise for an entire crowd.  
  
It started well enough. At first, that is. Both of them were eager to reach Mt. Taikyoku, thus ending their journey.  
  
However, by mid morning, a bored Tasuki, for lack of anything better to do, decided to try walking without opening his eyes. Of course, as usual, he failed, and fell into a "deep sea" or so he calls it, when in actual fact, the "deep sea" that almost did him in was just a knee-deep pond.  
  
When that happened, Chichiri was torn between laughing and bashing his own head against a nearby tree in exasperation. He did neither; settling for frowning instead and calling out for Tasuki to stand up and stop squealing like a baby.  
  
Tasuki, making as much noise as he was, splashing and screaming away, of course, did not hear Chichiri. At last it was Chichiri who had to personally step in and fish Tasuki out of the water, which, of course resulted in two very wet men, one of whom is very embarrassed, the other very annoyed.  
  
Sure enough, it all went downhill from there. Tasuki started demanding for Chichiri to teleport their wet selves to Mt. Taikyoku. Chichiri refused because he thought that Tasuki should not have everything done his way. As a result, Tasuki resorted to asking Chichiri the same question every five minutes, which needless to say, annoyed the heck out of the blue-haired monk.  
  
"Chichiri, why can't we telepo..." Tasuki started again, for the ten thousandth time.  
  
"Grrrrrrr...okay! Okay! We will teleport! You are so irritating, you know?"  
  
"Really?!! All right! Let's go!"  
  
Tasuki hurried towards Chichiri.  
  
"Chichiri, whatcha waiting for? Get off the bloody horse and let's go!"  
  
"Tasuki, no da. I have a certain responsibility to look after the horse, no da. It has served me so well, no da, and I can't just leave it to fend for itself in the wild, no da."  
  
"What ddya mean? There's so many nice fresh grass for the horsie here! Come on, let's leave it here and let's go!"  
  
"Iie, no da. I cannot do this, no da."  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri swooped down and pulled Tasuki up on the horse behind him.  
  
"Arrrrgh...Chichiri! Put me down! What are you doing?!! Put me down! OH SHIT!!! Please DON'T tell me you are going to bring the HORSE along too!"  
  
Chichiri nodded grimly and threw his kasa into the air. The kasa immediately enlarged to be able to encompass all of them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!! Don't do it!!!!! Your landing is so lousy!!!!!!! I don't wanna die under a horse!!!!!!!! I don't wanna!!!!!!! I changed my mind!!!!! I wanna walk!!!!!! I don't wanna teleport anymore!!!!!!! HEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Too late, no da. You want to teleport, you get it." That was the last words Chichiri said before everyone, including the horse, disappeared into the kasa.  
  
##########  
  
"Ahhh...Sable, this is the life, ne?"  
  
Kitten and Sable were currently relaxing in a hot spring bath. The Nyan Nyans had stripped them of their clothes and insisted that they take a soak in the hot spring. In fact, they were so eager to get the girls clean that they themselves would have jumped in and help wash the girls. However, Kitten put a stop to it by threatening to pop the Nyan Nyans one if they even attempted to step into the water.  
  
"Kit, you shouldn't be so fierce to the Nyan Nyans just now, you know. They were merely trying to help." Sable frowned.  
  
"Yeah right, trying to help. I know what those perverted little things were trying to do and it wasn't that."  
  
Sable shook her head and smiled. Kitten had disliked the cheerful Nyan Nyans on sight when she first saw them on TV, saying that something that is so cheerful is downright unnatural.  
  
"Come on, Kitten, let's get out of here. I'm hungry, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get outta here."  
  
As if on cue, the Nyan Nyans popped out just as the girls stepped out of the water. Sable meekly allowed the little girls to dry her whereas Kitten, to Sable's chagrin, snatched the towel from a Nyan Nyan approaching her and warned the little girl not to come near her.  
  
After the girls were dry and clothed, the Nyan Nyans again led both of them to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was a very wonderful place, cozy, with delicious smells wafting out of it. Inside the kitchen was yet another Nyan Nyan. This Nyan Nyan was wearing an apron that says, "We fix! We fix! We heal! We heal!" (A/N: So what else is new?) Kitten and Sable seat themselves on the chairs by the table as the Nyan Nyan with the apron set trays upon trays of mouthwatering food on the table.  
  
Kitten and Sable dug in with gusto, complementing the beaming Nyan Nyan between bites. They were midway through the delicious fare when they heard a thump and a lot of noise outside. Curious, both girls abandoned their food and rushed outside to see what the commotion was about.  
  
The girls skidded out of the kitchen just in time to see...  
  
"A horse?!! There is a horse in the hallway?" Kitten asked disbelieving.  
  
Sable, on the other hand, was looking at what, no, who was atop the horse.  
  
"Tasuki...Chichiri..."  
  
Kitten saw them too.  
  
"Oi! What are you two doing hugging on top of the horse?!! You two okamas are so disgusting!! Get a room, would you?!! You just ruined my appetite! You guys are the remaining Suzaku shichi seishis, right? Jeez, so all that internet rumors about you two being gay is true after all..."  
  
At that remark, the two guys looked down at a smirking Kitten, and then looked back up at each other again.  
  
They eeped as Kitten's words reached them, then turned SD and sprung away from each other.  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
Kitten, being the animal lover that she was, walked over to the horse and cooed to it.  
  
"Oh you poor, poor, horsie. You have to endure the two okamas and their hankie panky...poor horsie, I betcha emotionally scarred by now..."  
  
Tasuki turned a dull red and immediately popped back to his original size.  
  
"Oi, woman! Watch whatcha saying okay?!! Chiri and I just teleported here with the fucking horse. Ain't our fault that we're in that position. At least we aren't under the horse!"  
  
"SURE it isn't your fault..." Kitten taunted.  
  
Tasuki was turning tomato-red from hyperventilating now whereas Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped.  
  
Tasuki was about to use his tessen and his trademark quote to convince Kitten when Chichiri decided to step in.  
  
"Enough, no da. Tasuki was right. We teleported here and just landed this way."  
  
"I agree with Chichiri. For god's sake Kitten, Chichiri is a monk. He wouldn't do something like that. And even if they were, I'm sure that they won't do it in such an undignified position and in Taitsukun's place either. Either way, it is none of your business." Sable put in.  
  
"Aw...Sab, you always spoil my fun," Kitten complained as she stroked the horse.  
  
"You have fun by being sadistic?" Tasuki cut in.  
  
Kitten scowled at Tasuki.  
  
"You shut up! No one is asking you, okama!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Little...little what? Huh, CARROT TOP!"  
  
"That's it! You're gonna pay! You baka yaroo! REKKA SHIN..."  
  
Tasuki was about to flame Kitten when his tessen was abruptly snatched away.  
  
"That's enough from both of you. Fancy seeing you both acting so childish."  
  
Tasuki turned to see who is the baka who took away his tessen.  
  
"Kisama! Return my tess...ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THE LORD OF THE DONKEYS?!!!!!"  
  
"NO...NO...Taitsukun! Sorry! I didn't know that it was you! Please don't hit me with my tessen!!"  
  
Kitten smirked as a SD Tasuki cowered before a XXL sized Taitsukun brandishing the said tessen.  
  
Chichiri's and Sables' sweatdrops grew bigger.  
  
"Hmmm...impertinent youngsters."  
  
Taitsukun bopped SD Tasuki on the head with the tessen before dropping the weapon on his head. SD Tasuki immediately sported a large goose egg, much to the amusement of Kitten, who was still glued to the horse.  
  
Taitsukun then turned toward her former disciple and Sable.  
  
"I see that you two are still the more mature ones."  
  
Chichiri and Sable looked awkwardly at each other.  
  
"Anou...Taitsukun, no da, why did you call me and Tasuki to come to Mt. Taikyoku, no da?"  
  
"Oh, regarding that matter, I'd appreciate it if both of you were to lead your juvenile counterparts to the meditating room (A/N: I do not know if there is such a room as that) first and wait for me there. I will tell you what to do then."  
  
Thus said, Taitsukun floated down the hallway and disappeared.  
  
Chichiri and Sable stared at each other.  
  
"Okay," Sable said, " let's bring the two of them to the meditating room, then."  
  
Chichiri nodded. Both of them turned to see Kitten and Tasuki going at each other again.  
  
"Kit!" Sable yelled. "Stop it! We are going to meet Taitsukun now. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Similarly, Chichiri called out to Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, no da, we have to go see Taitsukun now, so stop it, or Taitsukun is gonna hit you again, no da!"  
  
At last, with great difficulty, the quarrelsome duo was separated and the foursome, with Chichiri and Sable in between, of course, set off for the meditating room.  
  
Okie dokie! That's all for chapter two! How is the storyline so far? Hope it isn't too boring for all of you! Oh, and for those who had read the first chapter before I edited it, you'd realize that I have changed the ages of the girls. Yep, I have made them younger! Originally, I've wanted them to come in five years after the summoning of Suzaku, after the all the OVA series. However, by then, our Chichiri would be a ripe old age of twenty-nine, ne? Much too old for most of us fangirls, don't you think? So, I changed the ages of the girls to make them more or less compatible with the two bishies. Gomen for confusing you guys! Please review anyway to comment on how to improve this fic. Flames accepted! Arrigato gozaimasu! 


	3. The Decision

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hello to all, again! Wow, this is my third chapter already! Special thanks to Metajoker, Riverwood and NaTTie for being my first three reviewers! Let me tell you that the Fushigi Yuugi TV Series Songs Complete Collection rocks, big time man! Okay, maybe except the part where Nakago sings "Blue Eyes Blue". Can anyone sound so stiff and cold? BBRRRRR... Well, enough nonsensical chatter on my part, onward with the story, and folks, please remember to review, okay?!! Gomen first for any future spelling or grammar mistakes. Arrigato gozaimasu!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
'Thoughts'= character thoughts  
  
########## = in another place  
  
Again, that's all I can think of now!  
  
Chapter 3- The Decision  
  
The small group trudged off towards the meditation room. Chichiri and Sable were in the middle, same as before, so as to prevent any future squabbles that might occur between their friends. Tasuki and Kitten were sulking.  
  
"Sou ka...you're Chichiri of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi, right?" asked Sable, in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Hai, no da," Chichiri answered.  
  
"Sable, you're asking such a stupid question. You practically glue your eyes to this weird fellow every time he comes out on screen, and you sure as heck know him inside out. His past, his everything, and I bet you know the color of his underwear, too. And now when you finally meet him, what do you ask him? "You're Chichiri right?" Geez..... Ouch! Itai! Itai! What was that for! I was only telling the truth!"  
  
Sable blushed furiously and gave Kitten a few more deserving whacks on the head.  
  
"GRRRR...Kitten, you shoot your big mouth off again, and I will personally make sure that you will return home in seven excruciating, painful pieces. You got that!" Sable whispered menacingly.  
  
"Ouchie," Kitten winced, rubbing her sore head. "Okay, okay, I get the idea." She lowered her voice even more. " Heheheh. I had a nagging suspicion that you liked our blue-haired monk back home. Now it is more or less confirmed. OUCH! Okay! I will not say anything! I promise! What are good friends for, anyway?" Kitten paused for a little while before continuing, "Of course, it wouldn't hurt if you were to add a little incentive to keep my big mouth shut, ne?"  
  
Sable rolled her eyes and turned away from Kitten. Sometimes, she wondered what prompted her to choose such a moron for a friend.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
He and Tasuki had witnessed the entire Kitten-bashing session earlier, with Chichiri sweatdropping and the said redhead cheering with delight.  
  
Sable sighed deeply with relief. Chichiri hadn't heard, after all.  
  
"Uh...iie. Kitten was being stupid as usual."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Then, Tasuki decided to add his piece too.  
  
"Haha! Even your friend knows what an idiot you are!"  
  
"You shut your trap! CARROT HEAD!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Chichiri and Sable stared with amazement as the duo started hurling insults at each other again.  
  
Their eyes flew back and forth. It was starting to resemble a tennis match.  
  
"They never stop, don't they, no da?"  
  
"I gotta agree with you in this. Let's break them apart before it turns violent."  
  
"Yeah, no da, let's."  
  
For the second time that day, Kitten and Tasuki were forcibly pulled apart. The remaining of the walk to the meditating room was pretty uneventful, with Sable and Chichiri in between the sulking duo again and an awkward silence, covering them all.  
  
When they finally reached the room, Taitsukun was already waiting for them there, trademark scowl and all.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" She demanded, only to see a rumpled Kitten and Tasuki. "Forget that I asked. I already know the answer."  
  
She continued.  
  
"I believe you two, Sable and Kitten, already know the reason why the both of you are set here, so that leaves Tasuki and Chichiri."  
  
"Hai." The four chorused.  
  
"Okay, here goes. Chichiri, Tasuki, listen well. I have called both of you up to Mt. Taikyoku because of these two girls here. They are from the mikos' world and the reason they are here is because Kitten, the girl whom you were no doubt fighting with AGAIN earlier, does not believe nor like the Universe of the Four Gods. After hearing days and days of," Taitsukun glared at Kitten, " "constructive criticisms" from her, Suzaku and the other three gods finally decided to seek my permission to bring Kitten and her friend, Sable to our world so that they can see that it really exist. And as you can see here, I've granted their request"  
  
"Constructive criticisms? What constructive criticisms? And what does everything got to do with me and Chiri?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Wait, I have not finished. Well, from what I have heard, apparently she repeatedly told Suzaku that he can shove the Universe of the Four Gods up his...well, you get the idea. I also believe that she said some other things to the other gods too, come to think of it. But that's not important, for now."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!! She insulted the gods AND she is still ALIVE?!!"  
  
Kitten, on the other hand, had a very different reaction. She jumped around waving her fists at nothing in particular.  
  
"HAH! I had an inkling that you could hear me, bird brain! Now that it is confirmed, let me tell you what I REALLY think of you guys up there! YOU...UUUUMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sable, upon seeing that the clouds have turned dark at Kitten's sudden outburst, had very wisely reached out from behind her friend and slammed her hands on Kitten's mouth.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri sweatdropped as Kitten tried valiantly to resist Sable's effort.  
  
Taitsukun shook her head and continued.  
  
"Well, regarding the interesting question that you have asked me, Tasuki, I am glad to say that, since the girls are not from here and all, guess who are going to have to bring them around?"  
  
Tasuki paled visibly.  
  
"Oh no...sweet Suzaku, not...US?!!"  
  
"Correct."  
  
At that, Tasuki began muttering dark expletives that caused everybody's eyebrows to shoot way up.  
  
Even Kitten stopped struggling.  
  
Sable had released her hold on Kitten's mouth. She was that surprised. She was going to travel with the two Suzaku shichi seishis?!!  
  
"Oh no...Taitsukun please tell me that it isn't true. That Tasuki and Chichiri aren't gonna be our guides. No offense to Chichiri here, but with Tasuki as our guides, we might as well be better off traveling ourselves!" Kitten exaggerated.  
  
Tasuki glared at Kitten.  
  
"I am not that lousy!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"AM TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT! WHY YOU, STUPID...!! REKKA SHIN..."  
  
"As entertaining as it is becoming, I have to say that it is ENOUGH!!"  
  
A tessen wielding Tasuki and a SD Kitten turned to see a vein-popping Taitsukun and as usual, the sweatdropping duo, Chichiri and Sable.  
  
"My decision is final! The remaining two Suzaku shichi seishis, Tasuki and Chichiri, WILL escort the two girls that came from the mikos' world, Kitten and Sable, thus effectively being their GUIDES in the Universe of the Four Gods for their six months stay here. The two seishis WILL lead the two girls through the four gods' respective domains, namely Konan, Kutou, Hokkan and Sairo. They WILL serve as friends and companions to the girls, and if need be, rise to become their protectors in times of danger."  
  
"NANI?!! DANGER?!!" the four echoed stupidly, their differences temporary forgotten.  
  
"Yes, didn't I mention that?" asked Taitsukun innocently. "Well, there are danger, and then there are DANGER..."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!! I thought you told Sable and me that this is a holiday! What kind of holiday is this if it is dangerous?!!"  
  
"KIND OF. I distinctly remembered that I said kind of." Taitsukun added slyly. 'And by the way, Kitten, did you really think that my children would really let you off that easily after all the insults you threw at them?"  
  
"Aw...SHIT." Kitten hissed.  
  
Sable shook her head sadly  
  
"We're SO dead."  
  
"Well, as I said, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryu will come up with challenges for you all and I am guessing, no, make that sure, yes, sure that it would be dangerous. As far as I know, the god whose domain you are on will mete out the challenge that you will face there. You are also to spend equal amount of time in each domain. So...I am suggesting that you start with Konan, seeing that Suzaku might be more lenient towards his own seishis."  
  
Tasuki stared at Taitsukun.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no. Oh shit. This is not real, right?! RIGHT, CHIRI?!"  
  
Tasuki was yelling at an equally stunned Chichiri.  
  
"Uh...no da?"  
  
"I can't fucking believe this! We just merely escaped fucking death when we summoned Suzaku two fucking years ago and now this! Oi, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukakae?!! Do you fucking really want us to go up and join you like fucking NOW?!! Can't you guys wait for a few fucking more years?! I still have things that I need to fucking do, you know?!! " Tasuki lamented to the skies.  
  
Taitsukun interrupted.  
  
"Can you stop being so over melodramatic, Tasuki? I do not think that my children will kill you off just like that. They'd just make your journey more...interesting."  
  
"Yeah, right. Interesting. Ye gods, I'm gonna die!" Tasuki bemoaned.  
  
Suddenly, Kitten cut in. Her amethyst eyes shone with determination.  
  
"Wait, Taitsukun. Tasuki is right. This journey might prove to be fatally dangerous. And since it is me who had offended the gods, let me do the journey by myself. There is no need to force them to follow me. After all, who is willing to place themselves in danger for someone whom they do not even know," her gaze flickered to Tasuki. "Or let alone like? I know I wouldn't. So, onegai, let me go by myself and leave the Suzaku seishis in peace."  
  
"She is right."  
  
Kitten half-turned, only to hear Sable's agreement. Her heart sank. She had been hoping that Sable would accompany her. Guess she's wrong, after all.  
  
"She's right," Sable repeated. She walked up to Kitten, maintaining eye contact with her friend at all times. "Leave the seishis alone. I'm sure that BOTH of us can manage. After all, we just need to travel around, right? How hard can that be?"  
  
"SAB!" Kitten, upon hearing Sable's words, pounced on her friend for a hug. "I was afraid that you'd leave me to travel by myself."  
  
"You baka, do you really think that I would let you go adventuring without me? Fat chance!" Sable gave Kitten a playful cuff on the side of her head.  
  
Taitsukun stared at the two girls. She had not expected this sudden change of event. In her experience, girls, both from this world and the other, tend to depend overly on their male counterparts, more often than not asking for their help rather than looking for ways to solve the problems themselves.  
  
'But than,' she reminded herself, 'these two were hand chosen by Suzaku to fit his seishis' personalities. So if they are anything like Tasuki and Chichiri, they won't resemble or even follow the trend of the main crowd. I'd better do well to remember this. Well,' Taitsukun thought, 'since the girls have made their stand, I have no choice but to force Chichiri's and Tasuki's hands. I wonder if guilt would do the trick.'  
  
"Sable, Kitten, are both of you very sure? This might sound like something of a great holiday adventure to you, but in fact this particular trip is fraught with many dangers and perils, none of them suitable for girls like you two. Furthermore, none of you know nor understand the culture or etiquette here. It would be extremely easy for both of you to blunder, make enemies and needless to say, get into a lot of trouble. This world is not as friendly as the one you both were acquainted with back home. In fact, it is downright hostile, especially to girls. There are slave traders, and not all bandits are as nice as Tasuki here. If you are caught by any one of them, let's just say that they'd make you suffer a fate worse than death. Thus said, are you both still very certain that you'd want to make this journey on your own?"  
  
Grimly, the girls nodded.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were, however, not that restrained. Tasuki blanched and Chichiri was frowning. After all, being occupants of said world, they both knew and had time and again been first hand witnesses of such happenings. What disturbed them furthermore was that stuff like that occur regularly and that if Kitten and Sable were really to travel all by themselves, chances are that they won't even survive six hours, let alone half a year.  
  
Taitsukun sighed, but inwardly, she had taken note of the seishis' reaction and hoped that her instincts were correct.  
  
"Okay, then, if this is what you two want, then it's what you two will get. I do not think that there is anything left to discuss anymore, since your decisions were already made. You girls can leave now, to rest. Tomorrow, you will leave Mt. Taikyoku and that will mark the first day of your six months here, is that clear?"  
  
The girls nodded and took their leave, clearly weary of the entire conversation.  
  
Taitsukun watched them go before turning her attention back to the guys.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Dammit, but we do not really have a choice here, huh, Chiri? That is, unless, we want the girls on our conscience for the rest of our lives, ne?"  
  
Chichiri sighed and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Shucks, but shit like this always happens to me when there are girls around. After this, I am gonna keep a ten feet distance away from all girls."  
  
Chichiri smiled and shook his head.  
  
Tasuki is always contradicting himself. Always saying how much he hated girls, but never failing to turn to putty when said members of the opposite sex becomes upset or unhappy.  
  
"Well, no da, what are we waiting for, no da? Let's go tell Taitsukun, no da, it's been so long since our last adventure. Maybe this one will be better than the last, no da."  
  
Taitsukun heaved an inward sigh of relief when she saw the two shichi seishis striding determinedly towards her. Her gamble had paid off.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "I suppose that both of you will want to take your leave now."  
  
Chichiri frowned whereas Tasuki looked suspiciously at Taitsukun.  
  
"Uh...Taitsukun, no da. We have changed our minds, no da. We have decided to follow the two girls on this trip, no da."  
  
Taitsukun arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? May I enquire about the reason why?"  
  
Tasuki glared at the old woman.  
  
"You damned well know the reason why, having manipulated us to do it. We can't just fucking leave the girls defenseless and alone, and you knew it. Chiri! Let's go and prepare for tomorrow!"  
  
Chichiri watch his friend stalk out of the room and then removed his smiling mask. He turned towards Taitsukun.  
  
"Tasuki is sulking, today, Taitsukun, so please do not be angry with him, no da."  
  
The Creator nodded.  
  
"I suppose you want to ask me why I've called upon you two for help, right?"  
  
Chichiri nodded solemnly.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Suzaku volunteered both your services, and leave it at that."  
  
"Demo...Taitsukun...that doesn't make much sense..."  
  
"Don't worry so much, Chichiri. Things will be revealed to you in time. I think your main priority now is to focus on this journey and not let anything distract you."  
  
"I understand Taitsukun. Rest assured that Tasuki and I would do anything to protect the girls."  
  
Thus said, Chichiri popped his mask back on, bowed and left the room.  
  
'Well,' Taitsukun thought, 'my duty is done for the moment. This proves to be extremely interesting. My sons, I wonder what you all have planned for them..."  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods...  
  
"Hey, Genbu, Byakko, the plan is already set in action!" Seiryu said. He had not bothered with Suzaku as the phoenix already knew and was pouting in a corner.  
  
"Okay, then," Genbu said, "who wants to be the first?"  
  
"I'm thinking Suzaku, seeing that Mother had already suggested for the four to go there first." Byakko answered.  
  
Everyone looked at Suzaku, who was beginning to turn pink again, this time for a totally different reason.  
  
"How can you guys be so mean to my seishis!" he whined.  
  
The three gods looked at each other.  
  
"Hey, Suzaku, your seishis wiped out most of mine." Seiryu answered nervously. It wouldn't do if Suzaku became too upset.  
  
"Yea, and took our shinzahos, too, you know." Byakko and Genbu added quickly, remembering what happened to Suzaku the last time he became too emotional.  
  
"Demo...demo..." Suzaku was now an agitated pink.  
  
"Aw, come on, Suzie," Seiryu coaxed, "let us have some fun, we promise not to rough up your seishis too much, won't we bros?"  
  
The other two immediately nodded their heads.  
  
At that, Suzaku immediately, turned red-hot PINK.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME SUZIE!!"  
  
"Oh-oh." muttered Seiryu. "Wrong time to name call."  
  
"Come on, Byakko, what are you waiting for? Let's go NOW!!" Genbu urged.  
  
The two older gods poofed and disappeared. Just in time, too. For the pink Suzaku kind of began to swell up.  
  
"SHIT, not me again." Seiryu groaned.  
  
Suzaku continued to bloat. Seiryu winced, knowing what is going to occur next. And indeed, it happened. Suzaku exploded. Into a huge ball of flames, to be exact.  
  
Sighing, Seiryu shook his head again. He then summoned water to put out the fire (A/N: Seiryu is the god controlling water or something).  
  
The extinguished fire revealed an ugly, featherless, pinkish (A/N: What else?) chicken-like bird. Ever seen a plucked chicken? That's what the bird looked like. It was squawking incessantly and irritating the heck out of Seiryu.  
  
Almost immediately, Genbu and Byakko poofed back in again.  
  
"Oh, I see that Suzie is ugly again." Byakko said.  
  
"Byakko, you know, you have a knack for saying the obvious." Genbu added dryly.  
  
"Nice of you two to disappear and leave me to deal with Suzie. Very nice of you. By the way, both of you missed out on the magnificent fireworks." Seiryu said scathingly.  
  
Genbu and Byakko shuddered.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"I'd forgo that gladly. Too bad we didn't miss the ugly ending, too," said Genbu, staring at Suzaku.  
  
Byakko guffawed.  
  
"It never fails to amaze me that an elegant, handsome creature like Suzie could look so ugly at birth. I'm surprised that Mother didn't flush him down the toilet the moment he was born."  
  
Suzaku the now ugly, featherless, pinkish chicken-like god squawked again. This time indignantly. It appears that though it looked diminished, it could still understand what is being said.  
  
The three gods look at him, then at each other.  
  
"Okay..." Genbu said cautiously. "So who is going to babysit this time?"  
  
"Not me." Byakko replied.  
  
"Not me, either." Seiryu hurriedly answered. He remembered the last time he had to babysit infant Suzaku. Suzaku's mindless squawking had driven him up the wall and left him deaf in the ear for a month.  
  
Genbu frowned at Seiryu.  
  
"What do you mean by, "Not you, either."? YOU are the one who caused him to explode, so YOU should take care of him."  
  
Byakko grinned at that. "Seiryu always cause Suzie to blow, so when is it not him?"  
  
Seiryu growled at that.  
  
"Stop it! I didn't mean it anyway...MATTE! I got an idea!" Seiryu smiled with unholy delight.  
  
"What is it?" Byakko asked, still grinning. Seiryu always come out with the most stupid ideas.  
  
"Since, Suzaku is supposed to come out with the challenge first, why not we just throw him to his seishis and let that count as his challenge to them? Since it takes around a month and a half for him to go back to normal and that raising baby Suzie here is gonna be as hard a challenge as it is going to get, so why not? None of us even need to be bothered with Suzie! I, for one, think that it is an excellent idea!"  
  
Genbu and Byakko stared. And stared. They stared at baby Suzaku. They stared at Seiryu. They stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!! I...HAHAHA...think that it is a...GASP...great idea!!" they both roared.  
  
Seiryu grinned. The next one and a half month is going to prove to be extremely interesting.  
  
Well, that ends chapter three! Hope that it is quite okay! I myself think that the dialogue between Taitsukun and the two couples was quite boring, though. Maybe I will try to edit that part. As for turning Suzaku into a plucked chicken-like thingy, gomen! I just cannot resist! I think some of you out there do know the folklore of the 'rebirth' of the phoenix. If not, please read Harry Potter! HAHAHAH! Please don't flame me for making Suzaku so undignified! I really cannot help it. As you can guess, there will be quite a few mayhem as the four try to take care of their infant god with disastrous results! Well, this ends the endnote. Please be a good soul and review! Arrigato gozaimasu! __^ 


	4. The Adventure Begins!

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hiya, minna!! In case you do not know, you are on chapter four of my fic! Congratulations for surviving the past three chapters! As usual, I start with apologizing for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen nasai! As for those who helped review this fic of mine, thank you! Arrigatou gozaimasu! Before I start my chapter, though, I'd like to thank two anonymous reviewers of mine. For ANONYMOUSLY ANONYMOUS, thanks for your review. I'd like to apologize to you about my tenses. I am horrible with tenses, so please bear with me! Thank you. For THE RANDOM PASSERBYER, thank you for your review, too. I will try to keep your words in mind when I write this fic. OKAY!! Back to the story!! Opps, sorry, almost forgot...HEY MINNA! Please remember to review, okay? Thanks.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'thoughts'=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
Chapter 4-The Adventure Begins!  
  
It was nighttime at Mt. Taikyoku, and Kitten and Sable had just finished their gourmet dinner.  
  
"Hey, Sab! Whatcha thinking about!" asked Kitten energetically, as the girls walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh...nothing much...just this and that."  
  
Kitten frowned. It wasn't like Sable to be so evasive in her answers.  
  
"No, seriously, what are you thinking about? And don't give me that "this and that" crap. You have been brooding since dinner." Kitten's voice lowered with amusement, "Are you perchance thinking of a certain blue- haired monk, hmm, no da?"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
"Itai! Itai! That hurts!"  
  
Kitten turned huge, injured puppy eyes at Sable, but to no avail.  
  
"Stuff it, Kit, you pulled that one too often for me to even bother."  
  
That remark was surprisingly sharp and hurtful. A stunned silence followed.  
  
Sable broke away and sighed. She looked around her. They were walking along some sort of open-air corridor with a pond beside it. Sable walked towards one of the railing and leaned over it, idly watching the startled fish swim away. The pond was calm, and reflected her image clearly. She twirled her fingers in the water, causing ripples that broke the smooth surface of the pond. When the water cleared again, she saw Kitten's concerned face reflected back at her.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sable? Sorry for that stupid remark. It was meant to lighten your mood, not to make you feel even worse."  
  
Sable kept silent. Kitten scuffed her foot on the floor.  
  
"You are worried about tomorrow, right? I know you are. Don't hide it from me. You know, if you're really afraid, you do not have to accompany me. I'd go by myself, and I won't blame you for it."  
  
Sable looked at Kitten through the reflected surfaces of the pond. Kitten was getting extremely upset by the moment. Her head was bowed down, her dark blue hair effectively hiding her face from the world. Her hands were agitatedly plucking at invisible lint on her jeans.  
  
'Funny, how ironic things are,' Sable mused, 'Kit might act like the fiercest thing in the world, yet she is the one to be most easily hurt or affected by the slightest things.'  
  
"Sable?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Sable broke away from her musings.  
  
Kitten looked uncertainly at her.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Sable straightened from her slouch and stared at Kitten, her eyes implacable.  
  
'Dammit,' Kit thought, 'I hate it whenever she looks at me this way. I don't even know what she is thinking about!'  
  
Sable decided to speak then.  
  
"Yes, I am extremely mad at you," she said gravely.  
  
Kitten winced.  
  
'Shit. That tone never bode well for me.'  
  
"However," Sable's tone lightened to almost normal, "I'd forgive you if you stop teasing me about Chichiri...is that a deal?"  
  
"Deal! Duh!" Kitten said almost immediately.  
  
The two girls shook on it and grinned at each other.  
  
They were both about to reach their respective rooms when it suddenly occurred to Kitten.  
  
"Dammit, Sab!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were never angry at me in the first place, right?!!"  
  
Sable grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Took you that long to figure out, huh?"  
  
"NO FAIR, Sab! You tricked me! I want my deal back!" Kitten whined  
  
"Nuh-uh, no way. We shook on it!"  
  
Kitten stopped complaining and her eyes gleamed with mischievous intent.  
  
"Uh, Kit?" asked Sable warily.  
  
"Well, if I cannot take back my deal...then...I WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!!"  
  
At that, Kitten jumped a squealing Sable and began alternating between tickling and lightly cuffing her wily friend.  
  
"This is payment for the emotional trauma you gave me, you baka woman!!" Kitten crowed.  
  
She tickled Sable till the said girl asked for mercy. Slowly, their laughter ceased. Sable looped an arm around Kitten and stared warmly at her best friend.  
  
"It's your own fault that you're tricked, after all, thinking that something as trivial as your teasing would make me mad. Do you think that best friends fall out with each other that easily? If that were really true, then I would have been angry all the time, seeing that you make fun of me all the time. And quit acting so guilty like we are all going to die tomorrow. We are going for an adventure, and you can stop acting like as if you've brought a great misfortune on me, when in reality, you have made my dreams come true, you silly goose."  
  
"Yeah, damn silly of me...hmmm...really, Sable, what were you thinking of just now? You seemed so preoccupied."  
  
Sable sighed. Kitten was not her best friend for nothing.  
  
"Well...you were right. I was thinking about tomorrow. But not in a negative way," she hurriedly assured Kitten. "I just cannot believe that something like this is happening to me, to us. Just think, we were in our own world just this afternoon, doing our own things, minding our own business but now, thanks to Suzaku, we are HERE, in the Universe of the Four Gods, ready to start an adventure of our own tomorrow. I just can't help but think, 'Is this a dream come true or what? Am I going wake up to find that all this is naught but a dream?'"  
  
Kitten stared thoughtfully at Sable. She could see that this whole thing was very important to her best friend.  
  
"Aw...Sab, this is as real as it is gonna get. Come on, you are the logical one, right? I'm sure that you can figure this out yourself, ne? And even if all this is a dream, I promise that we will look back and laugh at it. Just remember, the most important thing is that no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other, honto ne?"  
  
Sable smiled. If Kitten wanted to cheer her up, she had succeeded beyond all her expectations.  
  
"What am I babbling about? Of course this whole thingy is real. I won't allow it to be otherwise. Come on, Kit, let's retire. We have to rest for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!! For tomorrow!! We are going to have us a great adventure, ne, ne?"  
  
##########  
  
The great adventure started most horribly. The girls woke up late and had to be literally dragged out of bed by the Nyan Nyans, much to Kitten's annoyance. Sable and Kitten then rushed around taking care of daily necessities in as short a time as possible. They finally left their rooms an hour later with all their stuff dragged behind them.  
  
"Sab! What's the damn hurry! Wait up!"  
  
Sable looked back at a panting Kitten and rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you didn't insist on bringing so much stuff here, you won't end up being left behind, you know."  
  
"Oi, Sable, can you save the lecture for later and help me take something, will ya!"  
  
Sable retraced her steps to Kitten.  
  
"Ommmphh...What did you put inside here, Kit? Stones?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Just as the girls were about to stumble towards the kitchen, the two Suzaku shichi seishis appeared. Tasuki and Chichiri stared at the two heavily laden girls.  
  
"Don't tell me that you are gonna to travel with all that junk."  
  
At that remark, Kitten glared at Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah, we are and they are not "junk" as you so nicely put it, and there is nothing you can do about it! This is none of your business, anyway."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me. Why don't you go do some other thing like let Taitsukun beat you up and stop bothering me?"  
  
"Uh...no da?" Chichiri attempted to cut in.  
  
Tasuki and Kitten, however, were having none of it. Both whirled to face Chichiri.  
  
"You keep out of this!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Chichiri looked to Sable for help. Sable merely shrugged.  
  
"I think that the best thing to do now is to let them fight it out."  
  
Chichiri sighed.  
  
"I think you're right, no da."  
  
"Then, in that case, let's leave them here and we can head off towards the kitchen for breakfast."  
  
"Good idea, no da. I haven't had a peaceful breakfast in ages. Do you need help with your things, no da?"  
  
"Technically most of them are Kit's, but, yeah, I need it. Thanks."  
  
Chichiri picked up one of the bigger suitcase from Sable's hand and both started towards the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"So...when are you guys leaving Mt. Taikyoku?" Sable asked.  
  
Chichiri stared at Sable with surprise.  
  
"Didn't Taitsukun tell you, no da? We have decided to accompany the both of you, to serve as your guides for the next six months, no da."  
  
"Huh? Honto? We didn't know because we have not spoken nor seen Taitsukun since yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Oh I see. Well...both of us are following you and what's her name, Kitty, no da?"  
  
Sable laughed. It was husky and low and it surprised Chichiri.  
  
'Funny,' he thought, confused, 'why does her laughter make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside? No, it cannot be her. It must've been my stomach. I'm too hungry.' Chichiri reasoned with himself.  
  
"Chichiri-san, let me give you one advice. Never call Kitten Kitty. She doesn't like it. And when Kitten is not happy, you can expect pandemonium to follow shortly, hear?"  
  
"No da?"  
  
"Yes da." Sable laughed some more, and even Chichiri smiled.  
  
"Hey, we've reached the kitchen. Come on, let's go eat. We'll discuss about the trip when Kit and Tasuki-san is here." Sable said, grabbing the bemused monk's available hand and dragging him into the room.  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki and Sable were currently engaged in a glaring contest. Kitten was winning. Defeated, Tasuki broke the eye contact and demanded.  
  
"Why can't ya be like your friend, huh? Without even knowing her well, I can see that she is an understanding, helpful, and polite girl. You, on the other hand, are the exact opposite of her. So unreasonable. I cannot understand how she can tolerate ya."  
  
Kitten flushed with anger.  
  
"Why don't you judge yourself before you judge others, huh?"  
  
"What! If I want to judge ya, ain't nobody can stop me! Furthermore, now that I'm going on this little trip with ya, that's the least I deserve."  
  
"NANI! YOU are following us! It cannot be! I thought that...that you didn't want to go?" Kitten stuttered.  
  
"We changed our minds. Me and Chiri are gonna follow you and your friend. Ask Chiri if you don't believe me."  
  
Kitten immediately turned to ask the monk.  
  
"Chichiri-san is that...NANI! Where are they?"  
  
"Use that fluff between your ears once in a while, will ya? They'd rot if ya don't. Anyway, even an idiot can guess that they most probably went to the kitchen, duh." Tasuki said as he himself headed towards it.  
  
"GRRR...Hey! Wait for me! And aren't you supposed to help me with the luggage? What kind of a gentleman are you?"  
  
Tasuki's amused reply was soft but Kitten managed to catch all of it.  
  
"Onna, I never said that I was a gentleman. I'm a bandit, and proud of it. Furthermore, you did say that it was none of my business. So, ja ne!"  
  
Kitten growled and muttered curse words under her breath.  
  
'One of these days, I swear I'm gonna kill that baka yero. Just wait and see.' She thought murderously.  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri and Sable were about to finish their breakfast when Tasuki, followed by a panting, red-in-the-face Kitten slammed their way into the kitchen. Both winced.  
  
"So much for a peaceful breakfast, ne?"  
  
Chichiri smiled  
  
"Sou ka, Tasuki, no da. Have both of you settle your disagreements, yet?"  
  
Before Tasuki had a chance to respond, Kitten walked up.  
  
"Is it true that you and that creep of a redhead is coming with us?"  
  
Tasuki, glared at Kitten.  
  
"Watch it, Kitty."  
  
Sable groaned. So, Tasuki had found out about that.  
  
Kitten, for once, ignored that jibe.  
  
"Hai, Tasuki is correct, no da."  
  
"Yeah, Kit, they have decided to accompany us. So maybe you and Tasuki-san can have a truce or something." Sable added.  
  
At that, the aforementioned pair stared at Sable as if she had just told them to sleep together or something.  
  
Chichiri sighed. This is not going to be easy.  
  
However, Kitten had a sudden change of mind. 'Hmm...If I'm not wrong, Tasuki disliked girls...interesting.' Immediately, an idea formed in her mind. She grinned evilly. It was payback time.  
  
Sable saw that smile and immediately resisted the urge to smack her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Kitten..."she warned.  
  
Kitten looked innocently at Sable.  
  
"What? And about that truce, I agree. We should travel in harmony, right, Tasuki-san?" Kitten asked walking over to a suspicious Tasuki and latching herself to his arm, all the while fluttering her eyelashes comically.  
  
"Uhh...can you let go of me?"  
  
Tasuki did not understand this sudden change of behavior.  
  
Sable did though, and she grinned. This is going to be interesting.  
  
Chichiri looked on curiously. Just like Tasuki, he did not know what was going on.  
  
"Uhh...okay...a truce then, if you'd release me right now!"  
  
"Great! Tasuki-chan!" Kitten squealed, and instead of letting go, she all but hugged the air out of him.  
  
Tasuki turned red.  
  
"Dammit, don't call me that."  
  
"What? Tasuki-chan? But it sounds so sweet! And you are so kawaii when you are angry, too. Why, your tomato-red face complements your carroty hair!"  
  
Sable burst out laughing then. Chichiri followed soon after. He finally understood.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, did not appreciate the joke. He scowled at Kitten and quickly pried her off him.  
  
Kitten then sashayed to the seat beside Sable whereas Tasuki stalked to the seat beside Chichiri.  
  
"You don't want to seat with me? I'm so hurt, Tasuki..."  
  
"I warn ya, don't call me that!"  
  
"...-chan."  
  
Tasuki immediately looked as if he is going to explode. Chichiri, upon seeing Tasuki's furious expression, decided it was time to stop the teasing before it escalated to violence.  
  
"Okay, no da. Let's stop this no da. Tasuki, Kitten, you two hurry up and get the Nyan Nyans to make you breakfast. We have to discuss about the trip."  
  
"Chichiri's right."  
  
Everybody jumped.  
  
Tasuki squeaked.  
  
All turned to see Taitsukun.  
  
"Tait...Taitsukun...what are you doing here?" Kitten asked shakily.  
  
"I'm here to bid you to hurry up. The gods are impatient. They have already set your first challenge. The four of you will leave right after this. Your supplies have already been prepared for you."  
  
"NANI!" Kitten yelled. "Demo...demo...we have not discussed on which place to start first!"  
  
Taitsukun looked impatiently at the girl.  
  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday? It's best to start at Konan. Suzaku will be more lenient with his own seishis."  
  
"Taitsukun is right. We will go to Konan. Tasuki and I need to go and visit Houki-sama and Boushin, anyway." Chichiri agreed.  
  
"Good. It is settled then. Now where was I? Oh...as I was saying, your supplies and luggage are all waiting outside. Now, I will not be able to see you off, but I wish you guys good luck."  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu" the four murmured as they bowed with respect. When they straightened, however, Taitsukun was already gone.  
  
The four of them sweatdropped. Kitten turned towards Chichiri.  
  
"Really, Chichiri-san, I think your teacher likes to scare the bejeezus out of people."  
  
Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Enough about Taitsukun, no da. You and Tasuki better eat fast. We are going to leave soon."  
  
The morning passed with relatively no incident after that. Kitten and Tasuki finished their breakfast, and the four thanked the Nyan Nyans, before heading out to the courtyard. Sure enough, there were two pack mules laden with supplies and suitcases. Kitten immediately ran towards one of the mules.  
  
"Ooohhhh...you are so cute!"  
  
She was about to touch the animal when the beast suddenly turned and attempted to take a chunk out of Kitten's hand.  
  
What happened next was very fast.  
  
One moment, Kitten was staring in shock as the mule was about to chomp off her hand. The next, she was sprawled flat on the ground, a heavy weight crushing her. At first, she thought that the mule had decided against biting her and instead chose to squish her to death. But then, mules do not have orange hair, and the one on top of her had a shock of it. Finally, she came to her senses and realized that it was Tasuki.  
  
"Oi, onna, are ya all right?"  
  
Her reply was a punch straight to Tasuki's gut.  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped as they saw Tasuki fly across the courtyard.  
  
"Hentai-pervert!!"  
  
"WHAT!! I just saved yer stupid ass!" Tasuki yelled back.  
  
"I had everything under control! There was no need for your interference!"  
  
"Yeah, right. You were standing there like a block of wood. You might as well have been wearing a sign that says "BITE ME"!"  
  
"That's not the point. How was I to know that this mule bites?!!"  
  
"Well, if you used your brain a little, you'd know! The mules are Taitsukun's, of course they'd be as sour as her!"  
  
Chichiri's and Sable's sweatdropped grew bigger.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki-san...I don't think that it is wise to yell your opinions of Taitsukun out here!"  
  
"Sable's right, no da. I think it is best if we were to leave right now, no da."  
  
Tasuki grumbled but obligingly stalked towards the mules to take their leads.  
  
Chichiri looked at Kitten and Sable.  
  
"Well, no da. Let's go."  
  
The girls, together with Chichiri, followed behind Tasuki as he led the way down Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
The adventure has begun.  
  
Well! Chapter 4 completed. Gomen nasai if this chapter is a little bit too slow and long-winded. I think it still needs to be refined, though. I know that this chapter is a little weird, like not proper connected or something. Please review and tell me what you think. Arrigato gozaimasu! Next Chapter: YOUR GOD IS A CHICKEN? Heheheh. Watch out for it! ^__^ 


	5. Nani! Your God Is A Chicken?

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konichiwa! Chapter 5 is up already! As Austin Power would say, "YEAH, BABY!!" Again, special thanks to all reviewers. Arrigato gozaimasu, minna! To, Metajoker, thanks for the idea, fellow occupant of the tiny red dot! ^__^ No, offense, but I think that I'd file the idea away first for later use. Good things come to those who wait, ne, ne? Heheheh. I am writing too much bull. Okay, onward with the usual!! Gomen for any future spelling, grammar, tenses or any other mistakes. Gomen! If you find any, please review and inform me so that I can edit the mistake. If not, well, please review too!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi charaters. They belong to Yuu Watase. Kitten and Sable belong to me, though.  
  
//...//= telepathic conversation  
  
'thoughts'=thoughts, duh  
  
########## = at another place  
  
That's all, minna!  
  
Chapter 5-Nani! Your God Is A Chicken?  
  
"What do you think they're doing now?" Sable asked Chichiri.  
  
"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I have given up upon them three hours ago."  
  
"But don't you think that it is dangerous leaving them both unsupervised like that?"  
  
"Tasuki can take care of Kitten."  
  
"No, you're mistaken, Chichiri-san. I'm not worried for Kit; She can take care of herself. Suzaku bless the one who tries to cross her."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"No, you don't understand, I'm concerned for the well being of the general public. Just imagine what would happen if both of them decide to have a fight again."  
  
Sable and Chichiri were walking along one of the mountainous trails that lead to the capital of Konan. They were leading the pack mules. Tasuki and Kitten were far behind. No doubt arguing as usual.  
  
Chichiri's jaw muscle twitched with annoyance.  
  
Sable was right. Putting the both of them together was like waiting for trouble to happen.  
  
He sighed. How he wished that he could take out his fishing rod now and go to the nearest lake to fish. He shook his head instead. They have not even reached the first domain of the gods and already his head was pounding like the very devil.  
  
Actually, things were not so chaotic at first. In fact, everything started well enough.  
  
Tasuki was leading the mules, with Chichiri and the girls following behind. Everyone was walking in companionable silence. The unfortunate thing was, that mood didn't last long.  
  
Two hours after they left Mt. Taikyoku, Kitten announced that she was tired. Which prompted Tasuki to point out the number of reasons why he thinks girls are useless. Of course, that made Kitten madder than a hornet and both of them started squabbling. Miraculously, Kitten managed to forget about her fatigue as she was suddenly able to chase and yell and throw random things after a certain redhead. Thankfully, Chichiri, with the help of Sable's aid, succeeded in stopping the quarrel before it escalated into anything too violent.  
  
Regrettably, Kitten again remembered her exhaustion and demanded for a rest stop. As usual, before anyone can say anything, Tasuki the loudmouth decided to deny the request out of spite. That started another round of bickering. By then, Chichiri had already developed a tiny migraine and Sable was looking extremely chagrined. Again, the peacemaking duo broke up the squabble by looking for an alternative way to appease both parties. In the end, they did not stop for a rest, but instead set Kitten up on one of the less heavily laden pack mules.  
  
The journey went smoothly for another hour.  
  
Naturally, fate just had to intervene, because right after the said hour, the mules refused to budge, not even an inch. That provided an excellent excuse for Tasuki to yell at Kitten, and he grabbed at it, joyfully. In less polite terms, he demanded for Kitten to get off the mule, saying that she was too hefty for the beast. No woman wants to be told that they are fat, Kitten included. Needless to say, a long name-calling session followed soon after. Again, Chichiri and Sable had to step in.  
  
When everything was in order again, Chichiri was beginning to wonder if this was supposed to be the challenge that the gods set for them and that if it is, that god had certainly chosen well because those two had succeeded in driving each other and pretty much everyone else up the wall.  
  
However, things did not end there. After Kitten was persuaded by Sable to walk for a little while and Tasuki was openly threatened by an irate Chichiri to watch his words or else, the grouped reached a forked path. One obviously leads to Konan whereas the other leads to a nearby inn. Kitten then started trying her damndest to persuade Chichiri and Sable to go down the path of the inn for a well-deserved rest and also to spend the night there. Tasuki, on the other hand, merely snorted and lead the mules down the other path.  
  
That didn't sit too well with Kitten and she told it to Tasuki and everybody who bothered to hear. She also announced to the world about what she thought of Tasuki, along with a few choice vulgarities.  
  
Tasuki, being the hothead that he is, refused to stand by silently while Kitten was yelling at him for the entire world to hear. He just had to add in his piece.  
  
When that happened, Chichiri's initial tiny migraine had escalated into a full blown, pounding headache.  
  
Just when Tasuki and Kitten were about to start a tug-of-war over who gets the leads of the mules, Chichiri's patience snapped. He strode over to the both of them, snatched the leads out of their surprised hands and stalked off towards the path leading to Konan. He grabbed Sable, too, figuring that like him, she didn't deserve to be the middle man for those two cracker jacks.  
  
Which was precisely why Chichiri and Sable were now walking far ahead of the other two.  
  
"You're right, Sable-san, let's wait for them, no da."  
  
"Okay, but can you please call me Sable? Sable-san sounds so formal."  
  
"Hai, but only if you're to call me Chichiri, no da."  
  
"Done!"  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh, and Chichiri? You're not mad, anymore, are you?"  
  
Chichiri looked at Sable in surprise. Was he that obvious?  
  
'Even wearing a mask and all, Sable can sense my mood?'  
  
"How did you know that I was angry, no da?" he asked neutrally.  
  
"That's easy. When you are angry or serious, I don't hear any "no das" in your talk. Now that it is back again, I take it that you're not mad anymore, ne?"  
  
Chichiri smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You're right, no da."  
  
Both of them sat in companionable silence by the side of the road.  
  
Five minutes later, a scowling Tasuki and a fuming Kitten arrived. With the unpleasant scene of Chichiri's unexpected temper still deeply imprinted on their minds, both had wisely decided to keep their mouths shut and rest alongside their friends. The four sat under the shade, enjoying the relative peace, and the fresh forest air.  
  
"How long before we reach the palace, Chichiri-san?" Kitten asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"A couple more hours' walk and we'd reach the capital, no da."  
  
"Are we on Konan land now?" a curious Sable asked.  
  
"Hai, no da. We've been on Konan land ever since we crossed that forked path, no da."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri stood up.  
  
"Let's go, no da. If we hurry now, we'd be able to reach the palace just in time for dinner."  
  
The rest of the group agreed. Tasuki is leading the mules again this time and Kitten is walking together with Sable and Chichiri.  
  
They were about to start moving when unexpectedly, three human figures 'poofed' right before them.  
  
Instantaneously, Chichiri and Tasuki shoved the girls behind them and took on defensive postures.  
  
"Who the hell are you three?" Tasuki demanded. "I give you five seconds to answer or you are all gonna have a taste of my holy fire!"  
  
Quieter, Tasuki asked Chichiri. "Do you know them?"  
  
Chichiri frowned and shook his head. "I don't recognize them, but their ki is very familiar."  
  
The three men stepped into view and Sable gasped.  
  
Each of the three men had different colored hair. One had a shock of white hair. Another had a mane of blue. The last one had green.  
  
"Who are you, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Think, Suzaku shichi seishis, I think that the answer would come to you soon." The blue haired man said sardonically.  
  
"Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu..." Sable whispered.  
  
"Bingo." Seiryu smiled.  
  
"NANI! You guys cannot be the three gods!" Tasuki muttered. "I do not believe you."  
  
Seiryu merely lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What if we tell you that we are the reason why those two girls are brought in from the mikos' world, hmm?" Genbu replied.  
  
"What!! How did you know about that?!!" Tasuki demanded.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri interrupted.  
  
"Stop, Tasuki. They really are the children of the Creator. The reason why their ki is so familiar is because of Taitsukun's bond with them."  
  
"Smart of you, Suzaku shichi seishi." Seiryu commented, sounding bored.  
  
"Where is Suzaku, by the way? I wanna yell at him for putting me in this predicament." Kitten asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at that.  
  
However, Seiryu recovered quickly.  
  
"You see, Suzaku is the reason why we're here. As you all are heading towards Konan, therefore you must accept a challenge from Suzaku, right?"  
  
The four nodded warily.  
  
"Uhmmm...the three of us are sort of here to deliver your first challenge."  
  
Tasuki arched an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Uh-huh. THREE GODS to deliver a mere challenge?"  
  
Seiryu looked frantically at Byakko and Byakko looked back at Genbu with panic-stricken eyes.  
  
"Um...right." Genbu answered. "But don't expect the rest of your challenge to be delivered in advance, they will be sprung on you at the most unexpected times." he blurted out.  
  
Seiryu rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Okay, so what is challenge?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
Seiryu and Genbu looked at Byakko and nodded. As if on cue, Byakko stepped out from behind his brothers. He was carrying a white bundle. He walked over to Kitten and deposited the bundle in her arms.  
  
"This is your challenge." Byakko said simply.  
  
At that, the other three members of the group clambered to see what is inside that bundle. Four heads gathered together as Kitten tentatively uncovered the bundle to reveal...  
  
"What the fuck?!! Our challenge is a plucked chicken?!!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
The plucked chicken in question gave a deafening squawk of indignation. The three gods winced as the others clapped their hands on their ears.  
  
"Itai! Itai! Dammit! I understand now! So, Suzaku's challenge is to sent a goddamn ugly, naked chicken to squawk us deaf?" Kitten asked sarcastically. She had one hand supporting the bird and the other hand over its beak, so as to prevent it from making that god-awful noise again.  
  
The three gods flinched at Kitten's crude way of silencing the bird and looked uncomfortably at each other. When Suzaku goes back to normal, they are going to be so dead.  
  
"Uh...not really..."they hesitated.  
  
"Then what? Quit mincing your words!" Tasuki growled with irritation.  
  
Seiryu looked uncertainly at his brothers before continuing.  
  
"You see...Suzie here..."  
  
"It's called Suzie?!!" the group echoed stupidly.  
  
"What a stupid name..." muttered Tasuki.  
  
"Eh...Suzie here is actually..."  
  
"Actually our god, Suzaku." Chichiri finished quietly.  
  
Sable, Tasuki and Kitten stared at Chichiri with mouths agape.  
  
"NANI! It cannot be! This goddamned ugly bird cannot be our god! Our god is huge and handsome and magnificent and red! This bird is...is, well, small and UGLY and scrawny and...and PINK, for god's sake! How could it be Suzaku?" A chibi Tasuki cried, running around the group in circles.  
  
Seiryu cringed.  
  
"Please be careful with your words, Suzaku shichi seishi, for although your god might look like a stupid, brainless chicken right now, but let me assure you that he can hear and understand what you say. You don't want to get into your god's naughty list."  
  
"What exactly happened to Suzaku?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Oh, this is easy. Seiryu made him mad again. And whenever Suzaku gets too angry, he kinda explodes into a ball of flames, you know, and then he will change into his infant form for around one and a half months before he goes back to normal again. Your challenge is to look after him in Konan for the next one month and a half until he takes his usual form. Don't worry about him trying to do anything funny, though, he can't do much in this infant stage, except for those stupid screeches of his." Byakko answered.  
  
Tasuki narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You guys screwed around and reduced our god to this pathetic, PINKISH stage and now you fucking want us to take care of the mess that you have fucking made?"  
  
The three gods fidgeted. Then Byakko and Genbu spoke up.  
  
"Uh...uh...I have to go take care of my country now, to make it even colder." Genbu said, before he disappeared.  
  
"Me too...me too...I have to make mine warmer. Ja ne!" Byakko too vanished, leaving Seiryu alone.  
  
"Deserters," Seiryu mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yes?" Tasuki prodded.  
  
At that, Seiryu rose to his full height.  
  
"Suzaku shichi seishis," he boomed, "Suzaku is your god, and thus you have an obligation to look after him. I may be his brother but for now, we are still arch enemies. You cannot expect me to look after him. So that leaves you guys. Use the powers he has granted you to protect him. For now, that's your challenge. See that you fulfill it."  
  
With that sentence, Seiryu departed in a poof of bluish smoke.  
  
The foursome stared as the smoke dispersed, then blinked repeatedly.  
  
Tasuki was shaking his head, sadly.  
  
"I still can't believe that he's PINK."  
  
Chichiri and Sable stared at each other.  
  
"Tasuki can't seem to get over that fact, can he?" Sable asked.  
  
"Ye Gods! PINK is such a girlish colour..."Tasuki bemoaned.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
// RELEASE ME, NOW, MORTAL!!//  
  
Kitten blinked. Did she actually hear someone talking in her head?  
  
"Who are you?" she asked aloud. "Are you my conscience?"  
  
Sable, Chichiri and Tasuki were now staring at Kitten with odd looks on their faces.  
  
//NO! I'M NOT YOUR CONSCIENCE!! I'M THE GOD THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE!//  
  
'Hey,' Kitten thought. 'My conscience has a most sarcastic sense of humor.'  
  
//KITTEN! I AM THE SUZAKU! RELEASE YOUR HOLD ON MY MOUTH IMMEDIATELY!//  
  
"NANI!!" Kitten was so surprised that she let go of the bird's beak. She stared at the bird in her hands. "You can speak mind-to-mind?"  
  
//OF COURSE! I'M A GOD// Suzaku said haughtily, as if that explains everything.  
  
Kitten suddenly had an urge to cook curry chicken.  
  
"Kitten, no da! Did Suzaku speak to you, no da?"  
  
Tasuki merely roared with laughter.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions, Chiri. Look at her face. She looks as if she wants to wring Suzaku's scrawny neck here and now. What do you think?"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
//WATCH IT, TASUKI, YOU MIGHT BE ONE OF MY SEISHIS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT ME.//  
  
Tasuki quit laughing immediately.  
  
"That's enough, already," Sable said. "What we really need now is to figure out where to go. Do we still go to the palace, now that we have Suzaku with us, or what?"  
  
"The palace. Let's go to the palace, no da. Tasuki and I must explain to Houki-sama the reason why we are going to accompany you two and also the predicament of our god."  
  
The rest nodded; Chichiri's answer made sense. They set off for the palace at once.  
  
##########  
  
Houki's eyebrow went up went she heard the news from her messenger.  
  
"Are you sure that it is the Suzaku shichi seishis, Tasuki and Chichiri?"  
  
"Positive. We saw them at the city gates and have reason to believe that they are making their way towards the palace as we speak, your highness."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Anou...your highness, I'd also like to add that they have two girls with them. The girls are wearing foreign clothing."  
  
Houki frowned with confusion.  
  
"Okay...but, messenger Wang, why are you telling me all this? There is never a need to inform me in advance about the arrival of the seishis."  
  
"Anou...it is actually not because of them that I come to inform you, but because of what they have with them."  
  
"Nani? Doushite? What did they bring with them that is so important?"  
  
"Well, you see, your highness...we spotted a most ugly bird-like thing tied to the top of one the mules that Suzaku shichi seishi, Tasuki-sama was leading..."  
  
##########  
  
Somewhere within the capital of Konan, but very near the palace, but not yet in the palace...  
  
The noisy, busy streets of Konan were for once silent.  
  
It was still busy, though, but silent. It would have been a miracle if not for the fact that everyone was glaring daggers at a certain pinkish-chicken- like-bird-that-is-tied-to-the-top-of-a-mule-and-screaming-bloody-murder- every-once-in-a-while.  
  
One might think, 'If there is so many people, then why didn't anyone attempt to "put the bird to sleep"?' But then, how do you "put the bird to sleep" when both your hands are occupied covering your ears from that god- awful sound that the bird is making?  
  
The answer is that you cannot, which is why everyone is glaring at the said bird in the first place, and, of course, at the ones who brought in this disaster.  
  
Chichiri, Kitten, Tasuki and Sable were placed strategically around Suzaku. They didn't like it, but they had to, in case someone decides to permanently severe the vocal cords of their annoying god. Chichiri, Kitten and Sable kept their faces emotionless, whereas Tasuki's frown was enough to scare people away; it was a good thing that he was up front; his scowl did wonders to clear the crowd and make a path for the group.  
  
Sable looked at the other side of the mule, where Kitten was.  
  
"It's all your fault, Kit."  
  
"What? How is it my fault? Each of us were getting tired of carrying Suzaku, remember? He is not some small chicken, you know, more like the size of a scrawny turkey and he was getting extremely heavy! Furthermore, it was a group decision to put him on the mule. And because he kept falling off the mule, we have no choice but to do the next best thing and strap him to the beast."  
  
"At least you could try to reason with him, to make him quit that racket that he is making, you know. You're the first one he mind-spoke to, ne?"  
  
Kitten glared at Sable.  
  
"Have you ever tried reasoning with a god? Do you know that Suzaku believes that we should listen to all that he says and treat his words like precious, holy relics? Jeez! He is even more vain and narcissistic than Hotohori, if that is possible! And when I try to reason with him some more, he goes AUTOMATICALLY DEAF!! He absolutely refuses to reply and pretends that he had not heard anything I have said to him. Talk about childish! I swear, if I have to 'reason' with him again, I'd wring his stupid neck myself!" Kitten fumed.  
  
"Calm down, Kitten, no da." Chichiri had obviously heard Kitten's furious ranting. "We're reaching the palace pretty soon, no da. See those massive gates there? That's the main entrance to the palace, no da."  
  
Kitten immediately squinted in the direction that Chichiri is pointing at.  
  
"Wow!! Sugoi!! Those gates sure are huge! Hey! What is happening? The gates are opening!" Kitten exclaimed, her irritation forgotten.  
  
"Maybe they're opening it for us, no da. No wait, there's someone coming out... it couldn't be...but that looks like Empress Houki..." Chichiri replied.  
  
"NANI! The empress is here to welcome us?" The girls cried in surprise.  
  
Just then, Suzaku chose to give an ear splitting squawk.  
  
//UNTIE ME IMMEDIATELY!! I CANNOT ALLOW THE RULER OF MY LAND TO SEE ME IN THIS UNDIGNIFIED STATE!!// Suzaku transmitted the message to all four.  
  
"Forget it, Suzie," Kitten muttered. "You are already undignified. Shifting positions from lying to standing won't help. Come to think of it, your mindless, squawking is not helping, either."  
  
Sable and Chichiri struggled to keep a straight face at that remark. Tasuki merely snorted and pulled at the mules' leads, inciting them to move faster to intercept the empress.  
  
"Empress Houki." Tasuki and Chichiri greeted.  
  
"Welcome to the palace, Chichiri, Tasuki." Houki said in returned.  
  
"Anou...Houki-sama," Chichiri introduced, "this is Sable and Kitten. They are from the mikos' world."  
  
"Greetings, Empress," the two girls chorused, sketching awkward bows.  
  
Houki looked amused at the girls' clumsy attempts.  
  
"It's all right, Sable, Kitten. I've heard a lot about your world from the Suzaku no miko, Miaka. Do you girls mind telling me more later?"  
  
"Iie...no, your highness. In fact, we'd be glad to." The girls stuttered.  
  
"Good, then we'll talk later, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Empress Houki."  
  
Houki smiled and turned her attention towards Suzaku.  
  
"I suppose that this is the bird whom I've heard screeching all day long?"  
  
"Hai." The foursome spoke in unison.  
  
"What is it? I've never heard of a species of bird that make as much noise as this one does."  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki stared at each other before replying.  
  
"It is an infant phoenix, Houki-sama, no da."  
  
Houki nodded understandingly.  
  
"Ah, an infant phoenix..." she murmured.  
  
Kitten, Sable, Chichiri and Tasuki watched her reaction intently. Sure enough, she stiffened and whipped her head to face Chichiri.  
  
"NANI!! An infant phoenix?!!"  
  
"Hai, Houki-sama, no da, this bird is our infant Suzaku."  
  
Hahaha! How is it? Huh? Huh? Sigh...I don't know about this chapter. It has its good and bad parts. Gomen for the cheesy part when Suzaku mind-talk to Kitten and Kit thought that it was her conscience! Sorry! I just can't resist! For those who have watched Finding Nemo, you'd understand what I'm babbling about! I had fun writing this chapter, though. I'd crack up every time I try to picture the anime version of this chapter!! Heheheh. ^__ Please do not flame me for making poor 'ole' Suzie act so undignified. Otherwise, all other comments are greatly welcome. Please review! Arrigato gozaimasu!! 


	6. Explanations, Explanations

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hi, everyone!! I'm back with chapter 6!! How's that for a first fic, huh, huh? Didn't think that I'd be able to make it that far. Ummm...let's see what other nonsense I can think of now...Uh-huh!! Got it!! Did I mention before how the Fushigi Yuugi TV Series soundtrack rox?!! Well, it does!! Congratulations to Satou Akemi for the opening theme, Itooshii Hito no Tame ni and also for Wakatte-ita hazu. For Konno Yukari, well done for the ending theme Tokimeki no Doukasen and Winner!! Heheheh. The best wishes for the FY singers are kinda retarded coz FY came out in 1995 or something, but I just have to say it. Please humor me!! ^__^ Well, that's enough nonsense for this chapter!! Okay, lastly, gomen for spelling, grammar, or tenses mistakes that you're going to read, and after reading, THOU SHALT REVIEW!! I COMMAND IT!! Heheh...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY character. I own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//= telepathic conversation.  
  
'thoughts' = thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 6-Explanations, Explanations  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri, Sable, Kitten and Suzaku were in the throne room. They were all waiting for Empress Houki. They had been hastily ushered in immediately after the Empress had discovered Suzaku's identity. Suzaku, of course, was released from the mule and carried in by Kitten.  
  
"Why is it always MY DUTY to look after HIM?!!" Kitten demanded to know. "I don't even like him."  
  
Tasuki frowned at that.  
  
"What do ya mean, "Why is it always you"? YOU are the one who landed all of us in this stupid mess!!"  
  
Kitten turned a dull red. She was about to come back with an angry retort when the courtiers announced the arrival of the Empress.  
  
Everyone turned and bowed respectfully.  
  
Houki dismissed the servants and waited for all of them to vacate the room.  
  
"Sou ka...Can someone please tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
The small group stared at each other. Then Chichiri stepped out.  
  
"Houki-sama, no da, everything started like this..."  
  
Chichiri then told the Empress a summarized version of the events that happened, why Kitten and Sable were sent here, why they are all going on a quest, what happened to Suzaku...  
  
After his recount, Houki frowned.  
  
"Chichiri-san, are you telling me that the god of our arch enemy, Kutou, is the one who reduced Suzaku to this state?"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"Preposterous!! How could something like that happen?"  
  
Turning, Houki faced Suzaku, who was at that moment trying his best to look as regal and elegant as possible.  
  
"Suzaku-sama," Houki greeted. "Can you understand me?"  
  
An imperial nod.  
  
"Okay, so, what do you think we should do now?"  
  
//RULER OF KONAN, I SUGGEST THAT WE KEEP THIS MATTER DOWN. IT WOULDN'T DO IF THE CITIZENS OF KONAN, OR WORSE, KUTOU KNOW OF MY TEMPORARY CONDITION.//  
  
Houki was a little startled at first when she heard a majestic voice ringing inside her head. It took her a while to realize that it was Suzaku.  
  
The foursome, having heard the conversation, nodded. (A/N: For now, whenever Suzaku mind speaks, Chichiri, Tasuki, Kitten and Sable would also be able to hear.)  
  
"It makes sense, yer highness." Tasuki murmured. "If those Kutou bastards know of this, we'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"You are right. But what do you propose we do right now? Any ideas?"  
  
"Houki-sama, no da, I think the four of us should wander around in the countryside of Konan and not stay permanently in the capital for the next one and a half months, no da. If by any chance the truth leaks out around here, no da, we won't be able to stop it from circulating, no da. Furthermore, the palace walls have ears, if you understand what I mean, no da."  
  
"You're right. Demo you can't just wander about blindly for the next one and a half months. No offense to Tasuki-san here, but the backwoods of Konan is very quiet and dangerous, full of bandits and robbers. I'm not doubting your seishis' abilities here, but what if Suzaku is spirited away and mistaken for some poultry? The results would be disastrous. There must be a place that you guys can go to for the duration."  
  
Suzaku shuddered at the thought of being mistaken as food whereas the quartet was thoughtfully silent.  
  
"Umm...somewhere in the countryside but safe..."Kitten thought aloud.  
  
Suddenly, it struck her.  
  
"I know!!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Kitten turned to Sable in excitement.  
  
"Sab!! You know, that mountain where Tasuki's band of bandits are?"  
  
"Do you mean Mt. Reikaku? Hey, that's a great idea!! We'd be deep inside a mountain with a gang of bandits to protect Suzaku!! No one would think of going there!!"  
  
Houki and Chichiri looked at each other. This solution sounds perfect. Tasuki, on the other hand, looked absolutely petrified.  
  
"Houki-sama...surely you do not agree with the idea, right?" Tasuki stuttered.  
  
"Why not, Tasuki-san? It sounds wonderful to me."  
  
"Yeah, no da. Furthermore no da, didn't you tell me how much you want to visit Kouji and the others?"  
  
"Demo...demo..."  
  
//I TOO THINK THAT IT IS A GOOD IDEA.// Suzaku boomed into everyone's heads.  
  
"Then it's settled," Houki announced. "But for today, I'd suggest for the group of you to spend the night here and have a good rest before setting out for Mt. Reikaku tomorrow."  
  
At that, Houki pulled a cord that hung beside her throne. Almost immediately, a pair of servants arrived.  
  
"The servants would lead you four to rooms that had been prepared for you. Your belongings are already inside said rooms. I'd see you later, during dinner, after you all have settled in. Oh, and Chichiri, Tasuki? Boushin has been asking for his two uncles since he'd heard of your arrival. Maybe you two can make some time for him after dinner."  
  
"Hai, Houki-sama." The two seishis replied.  
  
At that the foursome retreated from the room to leave the Empress to see to other matters.  
  
Suddenly, Kitten groaned.  
  
"Suzaku...you are very heavy. Uh...can anyone help me?"  
  
Chichiri and Sable were up front talking, and didn't hear Kitten.  
  
Tasuki heard but did not reply. He was too busy pouting. He was, after all, going to have to bring the girls into his hideout.  
  
All in all, nobody offered to take Suzaku.  
  
"You are too fat, Suzie...you should lose some weight."  
  
//HMMMPPP...IMPERTINENT WENCH! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO BE BEARING MY ROYAL WEIGHT!//  
  
Suzaku shouldn't have said that.  
  
"You're right, Suzaku, I'm impertinent. In fact, too impertinent to even deserve to be bearing your royal weight." Kitten said sweetly as she bent down and dropped Suzaku on the floor.  
  
"So, my noble Kami-sama, you can sit here on your very majestic behind and wait until someone more deserving comes by."  
  
Thus said, Kitten left a surprised Suzaku in the middle of the courtyard and rushed off to catch up with the others.  
  
It didn't take long for Suzaku to retaliate. Soon, everyone in the palace heard of his displeasure.  
  
//MY SEISHIS!! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME?!!// Suzaku wailed.  
  
Chichiri and Sable stopped. Together with Tasuki, they looked back. All four had heard the vocal and mind complains that Suzaku had made.  
  
All three turned to look at Kitten.  
  
"Where is Suzaku, no da?"  
  
"He is in the courtyard." Kitten muttered, pointing behind her.  
  
The trio looked behind her and sure enough, there was Suzaku.  
  
He looked mad as hell and was trying his best to waddle towards the waiting group as quickly as possible. He looked so ridiculous that Kitten and Tasuki roared with laughter. Chichiri and Sable, merely sweatdropped, as usual.  
  
When Suzaku reached them, he did not stop.  
  
Instead, he when straight up to Kitten and Tasuki and shrieked at them instead. No doubt he was vowing eternal vengeance against the two of them. Tasuki and Kitten merely winced a little before grinning at each other like two idiots.  
  
Chichiri shook his head and scooped up his irate god.  
  
"Let's go, no da. I want to get this done with as soon as possible before dinner."  
  
//TAKE ME THERE TOO, FOR I WANT TO SEE THE FUTURE RULER OF MY LAND.//  
  
"Hai, Kami-sama, no da."  
  
The servants hurriedly guided the group to their respective rooms. The four rooms were all situated beside each other. Each of the rooms was richly and tastefully decorated with beautiful deep red undertones.  
  
//MY COLORS.// Suzaku said, taking great pride in that fact.  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I know...I know...but what I'd really want to know now is that who is going to bunk with Suzie here."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It has to be either of you guys. Don't expect us girls to share a room with him. He might be a god and a baby one at that, but he's still a guy. Technically, I think." Kitten continued.  
  
//WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'TECHNICALLY'? LET ME TELL YOU THAT I'M A VERY MANLY GOD.//  
  
Kitten snorted.  
  
"Manly chicken, you mean."  
  
Tasuki laughed outright whereas Chichiri and Sable merely grinned slightly.  
  
Suzaku huffed mentally in everyone's minds.  
  
//SINCE TASUKI FINDS MY PRESENCE SO JOYFUL, I'D LIKE TO SHARE HIS ROOM TONIGHT.//  
  
That shut Tasuki up effectively.  
  
"NANI!"  
  
The rest started laughing. Tasuki's expression was so comical.  
  
"You're gonna get it now, Tasuki-chan!!" Kitten taunted.  
  
"I find that I've to agree with Kitten-san, no da." Chichiri said, wiping tears of laughter from behind his mask.  
  
Tasuki growled, and grabbed Suzaku from Chichiri before stalking into his room. Sable too smiled and retreated into her room.  
  
"Kitten-san, is there anything else you need, no da?"  
  
"Oh iie, Chichiri-san, and please call me Kitten, will you? I'm a little tired of adding a 'san' behind your name everytime I have to call you."  
  
"Sure, Kitten, no da. Then, I'd see you later, no da?"  
  
"Hai. See ya later."  
  
Kitten and Chichiri withdrew into their respective rooms for a quick rest.  
  
##########  
  
Two hours later, the group gathered outside.  
  
Sable and Kitten had dressed casually and were waiting outside whereas Chichiri went into Tasuki's room to get Suzaku. Moments later, they heard a deafening crow followed by vicious curses compliment of a certain redheaded pyromaniac.  
  
Sable stared at Kitten, smiling.  
  
"Don't look at me," Kitten retorted, "I don't even want to guess what is going on in there."  
  
The girls waited patiently.  
  
Eventually, Chichiri came out with a gloating Suzaku whereas Tasuki stumbled out, still cursing under his breath.  
  
"I take it that Suzaku's other ability now is to serve as an alarm to wake people up?" Sable asked, amused.  
  
"More like an alarm to scare the beeheebees outta innocent people." Tasuki muttered.  
  
"You are not innocent, Tasuki-chan, no matter who tells you so." Kitten said.  
  
"Don't call me that," the redhead bared his fangs at Kitten.  
  
Kitten merely returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out.  
  
Sable shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"As sweet and as cozy as you two are behaving now, we really need to go to the dining room now. Houki-sama and Boushin are no doubt waiting for us."  
  
"NANI!!" Kitten and Tasuki yelled. Both of them went chibi.  
  
Chibi Kitten's eyes were slit as she advanced towards Sable slowly.  
  
"WHO is SWEET and COZY?!!"  
  
"Anou..."  
  
Chibi Tasuki immediately agreed.  
  
"WE are not like that!! Are you crazy?!! I don't even like girls!!"  
  
Kitten didn't know what happened, but somehow Tasuki's vehement denial hurt her. 'It doesn't make sense,' she thought, quickly pushing it aside. 'I'd analyze that later.' She promised. But for now...  
  
"Yeah, Sable, take that back. Tasuki's gay, remember?"  
  
"Yea...NO!! WHAT!! Onna, I'm gonna kill you!! I'm not okama!!"  
  
Chichiri dropped his gaze on the floor and sighed. Not this again.  
  
Suzaku, on the other hand, was extremely interested. He looked on as Tasuki chased after a hysterically laughing Kitten with his tessen.  
  
He had seen the look on Kitten's face earlier and the surprise he saw there had caused him endless relief. Kitten was slowly starting to realize her feelings for Tasuki.  
  
He turned his stare to Sable. He didn't need to worry about the other one. She's already half gone. What he worried about more is Chichiri. Would he be able to forget Kouran and love again?  
  
"Stop, no da. We really have to go. We can't keep the Empress and the young prince waiting."  
  
"I'd settle that with you later, onna."  
  
"I'd like to see you try, pyro."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Okay, no da. Enough." Chichiri and Sable slid quickly between the duo. Chichiri took the opportunity to dump Suzaku in Tasuki's hands to keep him occupied.  
  
The group then hurried to the dining room.  
  
##########  
  
Sure enough, Houki and her son, were already there. The foursome (A/N: Suzaku cannot talk, thus he cannot apologize. Furthermore, gods do not apologize at all, period.) apologized for being late before taking their seats. A special perch was prepared for Suzaku. Tasuki promptly deposited the god there and proceeded to find a seat as far away from the perch as possible.  
  
Boushin, however, did not have such qualms about Suzaku. In fact, he headed straight towards the perch, where the preening god stood.  
  
"Uncle Chichiri, Uncle Scary-face, why is this bird so weird? It has no feathers and it is pink. I think that it looks like a plucked chicken."  
  
Suzaku looked horrified by the young boy's remark. In fact, he looked as if he is going to cry at any moment.  
  
The others merely smiled, with the exception of Tasuki, who seemed to find Boushin's description of the infant phoenix hilarious.  
  
Boushin merely looked confused. What did he say that was so funny? He smiled and decided to continue.  
  
"I think that it is as kowai as Uncle Scary-face here. Is that why you own this pet bird?"  
  
Tasuki stopped laughing then, and started to turn several interesting shades of red. The group's grins widened. Kitten, however, burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Kowai-face." Kitten gasped out. "Did you keep the bird to complement your face?"  
  
//THAT'S NOT FUNNY.//  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Kitten laughed again.  
  
"Both of you even echo each other's words."  
  
//DO NOT.//  
  
"Do not."  
  
Tasuki and Suzaku looked at each other.  
  
//DO NOT MIMIC ME.//  
  
"Do not mimic me."  
  
That was the last straw. Everyone cracked up. Even Tasuki smiled.  
  
Suzaku, however, pretended not to recognize them. 'Stupid mortals. What's so funny?'  
  
Houki wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"I apologize to you both, Suzaku and Tasuki, for Boushin's remarks."  
  
//DOESN'T THE CHILD KNOWS WHO I AM?//  
  
Houki stared apologetically at Suzaku again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I think that it is best that Boushin does not know about your present state. He won't understand. But I promise you that I'd tell him when he is older, though." Houki added hastily.  
  
That seemed to appease Suzaku and without further ado, the dinner started.  
  
Suzaku was given the most exotic of fruits and Kitten and Sable's eyes lit up when they saw the delicious Chinese cuisine that was specially prepared for them. They ate enthusiastically and complemented Houki after the meal.  
  
"Empress Houki..."  
  
"Houki-sama will do."  
  
"Anou...Houki-sama...you have good cooks!!"  
  
Houki smiled.  
  
"It's my duty as a host to make sure that you four have the best food possible."  
  
Tasuki scowled at that.  
  
"Don't expect this kinda luxury at Mt. Reikaku." He muttered.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
Boushin then left his seat and went to the two seishis.  
  
"Can you play with me, uncle Chichiri, uncle Scary-face?"  
  
Houki interrupted at that.  
  
"Boushin, love, your uncles have a busy day tomorrow..."  
  
Boushin visibly wilted.  
  
"It's alright, no da. Both of us promised to play with Boushin, after all."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay, I suppose." Tasuki added.  
  
"Well..."Houki hesistated.  
  
"Please, kaa-san! Onegai?"  
  
"Okay then, but only for a while, ne?"  
  
Boushin nodded and started pulling the two seishis out of the door.  
  
"We'd be by the lake, no da!!" said Chichiri before he, too disappeared from view.  
  
The departure of the seishis left an awkward silence between the women.  
  
"Sou ka...why don't you girls tell me what your world is like?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The girls spent the rest of the hour talking to Houki about the world that they knew so well.  
  
Sable, however, was not that immersed into the conversation, She was daydreaming, thinking about what a good father Chichiri would have been if he had kids.  
  
Houki and Kitten were discussing about the difference in the type of transportation between their worlds when they finally noticed Sable's glazed expression.  
  
Houki did not know what to make of it.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Kitten grinned. She had guessed exactly what Sable was thinking about.  
  
"Yeah, Houki-sama. Don't worry too much about her. Watch."  
  
At that, Kitten crept behind Sable and mimicked a certain blue-haired monk's speech pattern.  
  
"Sable, no da? I think I love you no da!! Let's get married, no da!!" Kitten said in the same peculiar pitch that Chichiri always used.  
  
"NANI...But Chichiri...you're a monk, remem...MATTE!! KITTEN!!"  
  
Sable turned a deep red as she saw Houki-sama. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were twinkling with laughter. She also spotted Kitten, who was by now rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"You're going to be SO dead, Kit!!"  
  
"You should have," Kitten gasped, holding her sides. "seen your face!! So funny!! Ouch! Itai! Itai!"  
  
Sable was giving Kitten some deserving whacks.  
  
"You have embarrassed me in front of the Empress of Konan!!" Sable wailed.  
  
Houki merely laughed merrily.  
  
"You two are so kawaii. No wonder you are such best friends. I have never laughed so much before. And Sable, it is not embarrassing to let people know of your feelings. I too, remember a time," She paused, smiling wistfully. "a time when I daydreamed of my love too..."  
  
The girls sobered then.  
  
"Gomen, Houki-sama, we didn't mean to..."  
  
"Didn't mean to what? Remind me of Hotohori-sama? Demo...demo I wanted to thank you two...for helping me remember, for reminding me...you see, I have managed to forget about those precious few moments that we had together. Arrgato."  
  
The girls were stunned. They didn't know what to do.  
  
"H...hai."  
  
Houki shook her head slightly, then, as if to shake away her musings.  
  
"Silly me, what am I thinking?" She gave the girls a playful smile to show that she's all right, before becoming serious again. "Sable, I take it that you like Chichiri?"  
  
A shy nod.  
  
"Then you better try to let him know. Because...because you never know when fate might decide to separate you both." Houki advised.  
  
"But...how? He's a monk...it will never be possible." Sable stammered.  
  
Houki looked surprised at that admission.  
  
"Didn't you know that Chichiri had not been a monk since the Summoning two years ago?"  
  
"NANI?!!" The girls cried.  
  
"Hai, that's true. He might still walk around with that staff of his, but he has denounced his priesthood two years ago."  
  
Kitten start laughing again.  
  
"I can see that the trip tomorrow to Mt. Reikaku is gonna be interesting."  
  
"Doushite?" a confused Houki asked.  
  
"You see, Sable here has convinced herself that Chichiri is off-limits. But now that he is not...whoo boy!!"  
  
Sable blushed furiously.  
  
"I see," Houki smiled. "Good luck, then, Sable." She winked at the girl.  
  
Sable was about to say something in return when the guys returned.  
  
Boushin burst into the room, full of giggles. Chichiri and a wet Tasuki trailed behind.  
  
The ladies stared.  
  
"Sweet Suzaku...what happened to you, Tasuki-san?" Houki asked.  
  
"Oh...kaa-san! We were playing hide and seek and it was Uncle Chichiri's turn to look for us. Uncle Scary-face was hiding behind a tree beside the lake when Uncle Chichiri suddenly popped out of his hat and surprised Uncle Scary-face so much that he fell into the lake!!"  
  
Tasuki grumbled a little while the others smiled.  
  
"Can we do that again, kaa-san?"  
  
"I'm afraid not today, dear. It's getting late and everyone needs their rest. Maybe tomorrow, ne?"  
  
Boushin nodded excitedly.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
With that the group was about to leave when they heard a squawk.  
  
//ARE YOU PEOPLE LEAVING ME HERE?//  
  
"Gomen, gomen, Suzaku, no da." said Chichiri as he rushed back to gather the bird.  
  
Sable and Kitten looked horrified at each other. Suzaku must have heard everything they had said earlier!!  
  
//DON'T WORRY, GIRLS. I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT. YOU CAN TRUST THE PROMISE OFA GOD.//  
  
The girls looked relieved.  
  
"Say what? Oi, what were you three talking about that is so secretive?"  
  
"Oh, nothing...just gossip and this and that." Houki covered smoothly.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri didn't look as if they believe her, but they kept quiet.  
  
The group walked the Empress and the young prince to their living quarters.  
  
"See you all tomorrow, uncle Chichiri, uncle scary-face, Sable-san and Kitten-san!" Boushin waved before the servants brought him into the room, leaving Houki with the group.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Houki-sama." The four chorused.  
  
"Oh yes, and Sable?" Houki called.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Take my advice, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good night, then." Houki, too retreated to her room.  
  
The rest of the walk back was silent, with Chichiri and Tasuki too exhausted by the day's event to maintain small talk, and the girls deep in thought.  
  
Suzaku was silent too. After listening to Houki's conversation with the girls, he was feeling more than a little remorseful.  
  
'I should have tried harder to protect my seishis then. If I had, Hotohori would still have been alive and the three of them would have been a complete family." He thought. It was the first time Suzaku had realized how the feud between he and Seiryu had caused so much misery to the others.  
  
Chapter 6 end!! Is it okay, huh? And about Chichiri denouncing his priesthood, YAY!! How else am I gonna let Sable and Chiri's relationship go further, ne, ne? And thanks to Metajoker for those Japanese words! Arrigato! To all readers: gomen nasai if my story is progressing too slowly and getting too boring. I promise to speed things up a little and add in some action scenes soon! What say you guys, huh? Please review!! Arrigato!! ^__ 


	7. To Mt Reikaku

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konnichi Wa!! Nothing much to write, other than school is starting in a few days time and that I'm probably not gonna be able to write my chapters as fast as I did before. Gomen-nasai for that! I'd promise to try my best, though!! Okay, please forgive me for any grammar, spelling or tenses mistakes that I might make later, gomen, okay? And please remember to review after you read this chapter!! Onegai!! Arrigato gozaimasu!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN ANY OF THE FY CHARACTERS. THEY ARE not MINE. HEHEH. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'...'=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^= recall  
  
That's all!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 7-To Mt. Reikaku  
  
It was morning in Konan and the group was about to set off towards Mt. Reikaku. They had eaten their breakfast with Empress Houki and Prince Boushin earlier and it was now time to leave.  
  
"Kaa-san, why can't the uncles, Sable-san and Kitten-san stay longer?" Boushin asked.  
  
"Now, Boushin, we went through this before, ne? Your uncles have some important things that they need to do and have to leave urgently."  
  
Boushin looked a little upset at that. Sable looked sympathetically at the boy but did not know what to say.  
  
At last, it was Kitten who stepped in.  
  
"Look, squirt," She said, bending down to look at the boy eye-to-eye. "I know that anything that I'm gonna say now is not gonna help much but I'm sure that after your uncles finish their job, they're gonna come straight back here to visit you. Maybe even bring you a souvenir or two, ne? How 'bout that?"  
  
"Kitten is right, no da. We'd be back. We promise, no da!!" Chichiri said, flashing a victory sign at Boushin.  
  
"Yeah, kid." Tasuki muttered. He hated scenes like this. Always makes him feel so damn awkward and helpless.  
  
Boushin seemed to feel a little better after the reassurance and he even managed a smile, much to the group's relief.  
  
Immediately after that, to prevent any further incidents, the cluster of four plus three mules, finally bid farewell to the royal family and went on their way.  
  
It was Sable's turn to lead the beasts and she did so logically, tying the leads of two of the pack mules to the first one, which was sporting a plain wooden perch for Suzaku to roost on (nobody wanted to carry him all the way up Mt. Reikaku), thus making a wedge-like formation. Kitten was trotting beside her, making random remarks on the way and sort of chitchatting with Suzaku, who for once, was not squawking mindlessly away; maybe because of the fact that he is no longer hog-tied and bound to a mule.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were trailing behind, to make sure that no one was following them (Chichiri's reason) and also to have some peace and quiet (Tasuki's excuse).  
  
Half a day passed with relative peace and zero conflict. The group had just stopped an hour ago for a quick lunch that was prepared by the palace cooks.  
  
"Tasuki-chan!!" Kitten called out suddenly, breaking the companionable silence. "When are we gonna reach Mt. Reikaku?"  
  
"We're gonna reach there by night fall. And don't call me that." Tasuki groused.  
  
"What?!! Tasuki-chan? I can't hear you!!" Kitten's cheery voice was slightly louder, now.  
  
"I said that we're going to reach there by nightfall!!" Tasuki yelled back.  
  
"Oh I see!! Arrigato, Tasuki-chan!!"  
  
"Stupid onna..." the redheaded bandit muttered.  
  
He did not understand why, but nowadays he kept finding himself thinking more and more of Kitten all the time and he did not understand why, which irritated the heck out of him. He resented Kitten's invasion of his mind deeply.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki were still behind the girls, and whereas Tasuki was feeling grumpy and foul-tempered, Chichiri, on the other hand, was a picture of contentment. He seemed to be lost in his own little world.  
  
Up front, Sable was smiling at Kitten's excitement. Her friend loves nature to an unbelievable extent.  
  
"Hey, Sab!!" Kitten whispered sharply. "Stop!! Don't move!!"  
  
Startled, Sable froze. Even Suzaku stiffened.  
  
//WHAT IS IT?!!//  
  
Kitten pointed to the ground several yards in front of them, where a hare was.  
  
"Look at that!! Isn't him kawaii?" Kitten whispered softly.  
  
Suddenly, the two warriors rushed up. They had heard Suzaku mind-speak.  
  
"What happened, no da?" Chichiri exclaimed.  
  
The animal, apparently distressed by Chichiri's yell, bolted immediately into a clump of bushes.  
  
Everyone stared at the hare as it made its escape.  
  
"That's the fucking reason you girls stopped? To see a fucking bunny? We thought that something bad had happened to you two! Don't give us a fucking heart attack for nothing, onna!" Tasuki fumed.  
  
Everyone immediately switched their attention to Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, no da, what's wrong with you, no da? You have been acting peeved since morning, no da."  
  
"Oh, don't you know, Chichiri? Methinks that Tasuki-chan here is not happy because he does not want us onna to go to Mt. Reikaku!" Kitten teased.  
  
At that, Tasuki reacted with lightning speed. He had been pissed off with thoughts of Kitten and calling him "Tasuki-chan" was the last straw. It was payback time.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you calling me that!! What say you if I call you bitch, huh?!!"  
  
The silence that followed next was deafening.  
  
Sable and Chichiri looked surprised. It was not like Tasuki to behave this way. Kitten turned pale at that insult but otherwise made no attempt to retaliate.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, blanched when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"Anou...Kitten, gomen..."  
  
At that, Kitten shook her head as if awakening from a stupor.  
  
"Iie...iie. It was my fault. You told me time and again not to call you...Tasuki-ch...not to call you by that ridiculous nickname, but I didn't listen. It was my fault. Gomen-nasai, Tasuki-san, gomen."  
  
She was still pale, but still, she hurriedly pasted a smile to her face as she bowed and apologized to Tasuki.  
  
"Anou...Kitten..." Tasuki attempted again but Kitten interrupted first.  
  
"Come, Sable, let's continue with the journey. We...we need to get to Mt. Reikaku before nightfall, right? So let's hurry. Chichiri and...and Tasuki- san," Tasuki winced at that polite reference to his name. "You two can stay behind and guard our backs." Thus said, Kitten dragged Sable back front and the journey continued.  
  
Chichiri waited for the girls to walk way ahead before removing his mask and frowning at Tasuki.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for, Tasuki. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wakarima...I don't know. Kit...iie, let's just say that everything has been grating on my nerves for quite a while and I guess I just kinda exploded." Tasuki admitted.  
  
Chichiri sighed.  
  
"This is unlike you, you know. You better go apologize to Kitten soon. You have hurt her deeply. Let's go now, no da."  
  
Chichiri popped his mask back into position and both warriors walked fast to catch up with the girls.  
  
##########  
  
"Are you sure that you are all right, Kit?" Sable asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." Kitten replied quickly.  
  
Sable looked as if she didn't believe her but decided to let matters rest. Kitten would tell her when she is ready to.  
  
Kitten, on the other hand, was deep in thought. 'I shouldn't have made the decision I had yesterday night. Now, I'm paying for it.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The night before, when everyone was in bed sleeping. Kitten had tossed and turned in hers, remembering the hurt she felt earlier when Tasuki had vehemently denied even liking her a little. She did not understand why; she normally did not care about what others think of her, but somehow...Tasuki's opinion had seemed to be very important to her. And as her instincts were normally correct, she had decided to follow it and try to make friends with Tasuki.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'But what a big mistake.' Kitten thought. 'I should have known that I'd be hurt. People think that I have a thick skin, but that's not true...I DO feel and I DO hurt too. Somehow, with the exception of Sable, I always seem to screw up and get harmed whenever I try to open up and make friends. Guess it is really my own fault. Better wise up and keep my distance from Tasuki from now on.'  
  
After that self-counseling session, Kitten felt a lot better. She was about to fool around with Sable when suddenly, a group of unkempt-looking men burst out of the forest and surrounded the girls.  
  
"Well, well...what have we here..." the leader of the group smirked, looking the girls up and down lecherously.  
  
"What the fuck...who the bloody hell are you?" Kitten demanded out loud even as she mind-spoke to Suzaku.  
  
//Suzaku...tell Tasuki and Chichiri what happened and tell them to be careful.//  
  
//I WILL, AND KITTEN, PLEASE BE CAREFUL YOURSELF.//  
  
"Feisty, aren't we? Let's see if you are still that spirited after me and my buddies are you done with you." He lunged at Kitten.  
  
Kitten immediately dodged to aside, waited until the man was just past her, then used her elbow to hit him hard on the head. The man roared in pain but didn't get up.  
  
Kitten took a defensive posture and stared at Sable, who had also followed suit.  
  
"Ready, Sab?"  
  
"Anytime, Kit!"  
  
The other men were obviously a little slow as it took them a while to register the fact that their boss had just been defeated by a mere slip of a girl. When they realized that though, they did not take the hint, but instead jumped onto the fray.  
  
The girls had their backs against each other as they took on the scores of men. Their movements were coordinated and fluid as if both had fought like that for countless of times. When Kitten attacked, Sable defended. When some man was about to score an attack against an occupied Sable, Kitten would step in and block and vice versa. Each held their own wonderfully, but unfortunately, for this instance, quantity was better than quality, for the men were just too many to handle. It was getting harder and harder to fend off the attacks and the girls were tiring rapidly.  
  
Suddenly, one of the robbers got lucky. He saw an opening in Sable's defense and he took it. Just as he was about to stab his dagger into Sable's side, Kitten noticed and pushed her friend away. However, the deadly weapon did not meet air but instead drove itself deep into the back of Kitten's shoulder. Kitten flinched, but otherwise showed no reaction towards the wound. She turned, braced herself, and quickly pulled out that dagger, and not missing a step, she used the same dagger and attacked the man.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ASSAIL MY FRIEND!! YOU"D PAY FOR THIS, BASTARD!!" Kitten took aim and threw the dagger, lodging it deep in the screaming man's forearm.  
  
The two seishis arrived then; just in time to hear Kitten's roar of fury and see her throw that dagger at the man. Both men jumped into the fight, with Tasuki using his tessen and seishi speed and Chichiri using magic and ki blasts. The combat took up all of their attention, and none of them, not even the girls, saw the leader of the robbers regain consciousness and that he was stealthily creeping towards Kitten.  
  
The robbers who were foolish enough to take on the seishis soon found themselves defeated and seriously injured. Yes, Chichiri and Tasuki have the upper hand. The said robbers, finally realizing that they were not up against normal beings, were about to turn tail and flee when the tide turned towards them.  
  
"Stop fighting!! Unless you want this wench to die!!"  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Sable turned to see the leader holding a struggling Kitten in a deadly headlock. Sable instinctively started towards the man, but was immediately halted by Chichiri.  
  
"Iie, Sable, don't move. It might trigger that man to hurt Kitten."  
  
"What do you want, bastard?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
The leader smirked. Kitten stopped struggling.  
  
"What else? Everything valuable. And we can start with your diamond fan there."  
  
Tasuki cursed at the leader but obediently lowered his tessen on to the ground. Sable, on the other hand, was observing Kitten intently. Kitten was trying to tell her something and she understood. Using Tasuki as a distraction, Sable crept nearer to the robber leader. When she felt that she was as near as she could possibly be without being detected. Sable crouched into sprinting position and nodded her readiness to Kitten.  
  
Immediately, Kitten purposely made her body go slack in the man's arms.  
  
"What the..." was the last two words the robber leader said before Sable sprinted towards the man and hit his solar plexus so hard that he choked, instantly causing him to loosen his hold on Kitten, who at once turned to face him to deliver a vicious knee in his groin.  
  
The poor man went down squeaking. He blacked out for second time that day.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki blinked at the sudden change in events. Then Tasuki whooped and picked up his tessen. He didn't need to do much after that. The robbers, upon seeing the fall of their leader for the second time (and both times because of a girl), had fled like mice.  
  
The two girls stared at each other.  
  
"Just like the old times, ne, Sab!"  
  
"Yeah." Sable grinned.  
  
The grin quickly changed into a frown, however.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that, Kitten! It was damn careless of you to be caught by that creep. I thought that that was the end of you for sure."  
  
"Baka!! Did you think so little of me then? I'm a Kitten, ne?!! I have nine lives, baby!!" Kitten grinned.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki walked up to the girls.  
  
"Are you two all right, no da?"  
  
"Hai." The girls chorused.  
  
"Sorry for not being able to help on time, no da. Thankfully, Suzaku was able to communicate with us, no da."  
  
The said kami-sama preened on his perch nearby.  
  
Tasuki was frowning slightly.  
  
"You girls know how to fight?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But it is impossible even for us to knock him out in as short a time as you two did earlier. How did you girls bring him down so quickly?" he asked, indicating the robber leader with his head.  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
"Oh, it just took a good knee in the right place. Always works."  
  
"What do you mea...OHHHH...Ouch."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri winced collectively when they saw that the unconscious man was cradling his family jewels.  
  
"Remind me not to mess with you girls, no da." Chichiri said weakly.  
  
Sable smiled.  
  
"Well, that's that. Let's go. I want to reach Mt. Reikaku before anything like this happens again."  
  
"I agree, no da. Let's go, no da. But this time all of us are going to stick together, no da. I don't want us to be caught off guard again."  
  
The seishis were following the girls to the front of the mules when they first saw the injury. Tasuki paled and he rushed forward to Kitten's side.  
  
"Anou...Kitten," Chichiri stammered. "You are wounded."  
  
"NANI!!" Sable yelled.  
  
She rushed back to Kitten.  
  
"Ne?" Kitten questioned. Then she remembered. "Oh, that wound. I forgot about it."  
  
Kitten groaned in pain as Tasuki probed at it gently.  
  
"Itai!! Now that you mentioned it, it hurts like the very devil."  
  
"What do you mean that you forgot, onna?!! How can you forget something like this!!" Tasuki demanded.  
  
Kitten tried her best to focus on Tasuki. It was very hard. She shook her head drunkenly and tried again.  
  
"Tasuki-san.........I see five of you..."  
  
"Quick, Tasuki! Catch her!! She's going to faint!!"  
  
Kitten vaguely heard Sable's remark and tried waving it away but her hand suddenly felt so heavy that she could not move it.  
  
"Nonsense," she slurred, "I never faint. Never have and never will."  
  
At that, Kitten contradicted herself and swooned dead away.  
  
"Kitten!!" Tasuki cried out, catching her.  
  
Sable looked grimly at Chichiri.  
  
"Could you teleport all of us to Mt. Reikaku?"  
  
"It would take all my energy and concentration...but hai, I can, no da. Let's go, then."  
  
Tasuki gathered an ashen-faced Kitten into his arms and stood.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, Chiri." Tasuki said shakily.  
  
"Don't worry, Tasuki." Sable looked at the man. If possible, Tasuki looked even paler than Kitten was.  
  
She began to suspect something. 'Could it be?' she wondered. Shaking her head to clear her bemused thoughts, she vowed to think this over carefully later, when the danger of Kitten's injury has ended.  
  
"Tasuki, Sable, come stand beside me. And Sable, can you lead the mules and allow them to surround us? Please help carry Suzaku in your hands. I do not want him to be left behind accidentally." Chichiri ordered.  
  
When everything was according to plan, Chichiri again threw his kasa into the air, which as usual, widened to encompass the entire group.  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile, in Mt. Reikaku...  
  
"Boss!!"  
  
"Later. Can't ya see that I'm occupied now?!!"  
  
The said bandit boss was indeed busy. Busy fighting. He was on the training grounds with the juvenile bandits and was taking them all on at one go. The messenger watched with awe as his handsome blue-haired boss single-handedly trounced the group in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You kids need to train up more. Even an old man like me can defeat you all at one go," someone snorted at that, but Kouji was feeling lenient and decided to overlook it. "Train harder. I'd be back to test you guys, say, in a week's time. Ja ne."  
  
As Kouji turned to walk away, he smiled quietly to himself when he heard the groans behind him. Maybe he was too hard on the kids, but he had no choice. Being a bandit is a hard life. Those juveniles need to learn how to be tough or they won't make it in this rough world.  
  
The messenger immediately broke out of his stupor and rushed to Kouji.  
  
"Boss!! I have a message!! It's from the imperial palace!"  
  
Kouji stopped and frowned at that.  
  
"Imperial palace, you say?"  
  
"Hai. Take a look yourself." The man passed the note to Kouji, who immediately opened it and scanned its contents.  
  
"Seems that Genrou is coming back. Together with Chichiri and a few others."  
  
"NANI!! The surrounding men yelled.  
  
"Hai. They are coming for a one month stay or something. And the note says that they should be here by now."  
  
As one, the bandits of Mt. Reikaku looked up. Just in time to see a kasa floating by. In a matter of seconds, everyone rushed frantically to distance themselves from the flying hat. All had remembered when their boss, Genrou, and his friend, Chichiri, had literally dropped in on them. It wasn't an experience that they liked to repeat again.  
  
The group stared at the kasa as it slowly floated till it was around six feet from the ground. Then it kind of enlarged. The first things that came out were three mules, one of which was carrying the most god awful looking bird all had ever seen.  
  
"What the..." the men exclaimed.  
  
Kouji, however, moved forward to welcome his friends.  
  
Sure enough, Genrou soon appeared, followed by a brown-haired girl and at last Chichiri. His pal seemed to be carrying...impossible...a girl? Chichiri, on the other hand, looked drained and was being supported by the brunette.  
  
"Okay..." Kouji said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Chapter 7 end!! Is the fighting scene okay? It is my first endeavor in writing one, so I don't really know much about it. Please, someone review and tell me how is it. As for Tasuki making a blunder and calling Kitten "a bitch", gomen-nasai, to Tasuki-fans out there. But I kinda figured that Tasuki isn't Tasuki if he doesn't do some stupid stunts that will hurt the one he will learn to love, ne? Don't worry about Tasuki being guilty for too long...I'd personally make sure that he'd pay *evil laugh*. As you might have figured out, Kitten is the type that is strong on the outside and soft on the inside, (just like us, ne, Metajoker?). Oh, and I am most likely gonna do this chapter all over again soon, as I need to change some Japanese phrases that I've misused. Arrigato again, Metajoker, for discovering my folly. So, if you readers would like to be updated the moment I post the remake of this chapter, please review!! ^__^ (Heheheh, I know that it is a dirty trick, but, hey, it works!!) 


	8. More Explanations

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hello all!! I'm ba-ack!! With chapter 8, I think. You know what? I'm collecting FY mangas now!! They are so kewl!! They are ex too, come to think of it. Sigh...guess I have to save some more money. School is starting tomorrow...I hope that it will turn out all right. Man, a new year, a new level, a new school, sounds exciting. Well...enough of me, gotta do the same old stuff now!! Minna, gomen for spelling, grammar and tenses mistakes that I'd make later! ^__^ Oh, before I forget again I'd like to thank all my reviewers...arrigato gozaimasu!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the FY characters. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'...'=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^=recall  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8-More Explanations  
  
Sable, the two Suzaku shichi seishis, and Kouji were waiting impatiently outside the room where a physician is now examining Kitten.  
  
Tasuki was pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to himself every once in a while. Chichiri was busy comforting a distraught Sable and Kouji was doing nothing but amusedly observing the entire scene.  
  
Right after Chichiri had teleported the group to Mt. Reikaku, Tasuki had ordered the bandits to go 'persuade' a doctor to come to the bandits' lair as soon as possible.  
  
Kouji had been near enough his friend to see that the girl whom he was carrying was badly injured. Thus, wisely, he had not demanded for any answers. Instead, he led the group to a room, where Tasuki immediately laid the girl onto the bed.  
  
The redheaded man did not have any time to do anything else because the doctor arrived soon after. He chased everybody out of the room, which was why the small group was waiting impatiently outside.  
  
"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so careless, Kitten would never have needed to push me aside and take the stab that was meant for me." Sable muttered.  
  
Chichiri frowned.  
  
"Sable no da, you know that it is useless to play this 'what ifs' game, no da. What's done is done. I'm sure that Kitten did it voluntarily. No one forced her to right, no da?"  
  
"Yes, demo..."  
  
"No buts," Chichiri cut off. "Since Kitten did it out of her own will. Why are you blaming yourself, no da? You should be proud to have such a wonderful friend, no da."  
  
"Demo...demo..."  
  
"Okay, Sable, no da. If you're so keen to blame yourself. Let me ask you one question, then, no da. If both you and Kitten's roles were reversed, would you do the same for her as what she had done for you?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that?!! Of course I would!!" Sable's green eyes flashed as she answered furiously.  
  
"Then, Sable, no da, I think that you've just got your answer. Why are you blaming yourself when you would have done the same thing for Kitten?"  
  
That stopped Sable's remorse.  
  
'Chichiri is right. What use do I have for regret and finger pointing? I'm better off being thankful for having such a good friend.'  
  
Sable sighed and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"You are right, Chichiri. There is no use blaming myself. I think that what I should really do now is to think of ways to pamper Kitten when she awakes. Knowing her, that would be exactly what she's expecting" Sable said, smiling.  
  
"Well, no da, you know best. You are her best friend after all, no da. I'm just glad that you are thinking properly again, no da."  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu, Chichiri, for comforting me and making me see sense."  
  
At that, Chichiri turned a bright pink under his mask.  
  
"It's...okay," he stuttered. "You're welcome, no da."  
  
There was an awkward silence after that.  
  
Seeing that there was nothing else for all of them to do but fret, Kouji then decided that it was time for someone to do some serious explaining and immediately broke the silence.  
  
"Genrou, Chichiri, who are the two girls and why is that one injured?" he asked indicating the girl in the closed room. "And why exactly are you people here? What I would also like to know is that why is the imperial palace involved in this too?"  
  
Tasuki looked surprised at the questions whereas Chichiri and Sable looked at each other.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Sable enquired.  
  
"I think so, no da. After all we need the help of the Mt. Reikaku bandits and we are borrowing their place to stay for a month and a half, no da."  
  
"Okay, then," Tasuki cut in. "Then you can do the explaining."  
  
"Why is it always me, no da?"  
  
"You explained to Houki-sama before. I think that you can do it again. Besides I'm in no mood to explain anything. Dammit!! Why is the fucking doctor taking so bloody long?" Tasuki cursed as he strode to the closed doors and pounded furiously on them. "Oi!! What are you doing to her that is taking so long?!! She'd better be fit and hale again when these doors open or I swear that I'm gonna kill you myself, you baka doctor!!"  
  
Sable, Chichiri and Kouji sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki," Sable interrupted as Kouji went and dragged his irate friend from the doors. "It has only been ten minutes since the doctor went in. I'm sure that he needs a little longer to dress up Kitten's wound."  
  
"Yeah! 'Lax, man!! Yer acting as if she's gonna die or something." Kouji said.  
  
Kouji had obviously picked the wrong words to say because Tasuki turned white at the word "die" and he renewed his efforts at trying to escape from Kouji's grip.  
  
"Lemme go!! Listen up, you baka doctor!!" he roared at the closed doors. "If she dies, you die too, hear?!!"  
  
Sable, Chichiri and Kouji's sweatdrops grew bigger.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki, no da," Chichiri advised. "kindly pull yourself together. You're embarrassing everyone here, no da. And stop that yelling, no da, I can't talk to Kouji about our circumstances with you making such a racket here, no da."  
  
At that reprimand, Tasuki ceased struggling.  
  
"Are ya gonna behave now, Gen?" Kouji asked, even as he released his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda over reacted. Chiri, you can start your explanations now."  
  
Chichiri nodded and immediately launched into their predicament. Basically, he told Kouji what he told Houki, only adding the parts where they had met and fought off the highway robbers.  
  
At the end of the tale, Kouji arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Yer telling me that that god awful ugly chicken-like thingy that came with y'all is our god, Suzaku?"  
  
"Anou...hai, no da. Demo he will go back to normal in a month and a half and that is the reason why we came here, no da; we did not want all of Konan to know what had happened to their esteemed god, no da. Similarly, we did not want Kutou to know too; think of what will happen if they do, they'd never let us forget this, no da!!"  
  
"I see yer point." Kouji nodded. "Very well, you people are welcome in Mt. Reikaku for as long as you all like. Say, by the way, where's Suzaku?"  
  
Chichiri stared at Sable who stared at Tasuki who stared back at Chichiri.  
  
"I thought YOU had him!!" they said to each other.  
  
"Bakayarou!! I was carrying Kitten, how could I have Suzie!!"  
  
"Suzie??" Kouji asked.  
  
"Suzaku, no da." Chichiri answered. "He's not with me either. After teleporting all of us here, no da, I was too dazed to do anything, no da."  
  
"And I was too busy supporting Chichiri!!"  
  
"Okay, if he's not here, then where is he?" Tasuki asked Kouji, who turned red.  
  
"How was I to know? And I asked you three, remember? Baka!!"  
  
"Okay...okay, stop the name-calling guys, let's calm down and recall," Sable instructed. "Now, where and when was the last time we saw Suzaku?"  
  
"The last time was when I teleported everyone to the courtyard where all the bandits were, no da..."  
  
The trio stared at each other,  
  
"SHIT!!" They yelled. As one, they raced to the courtyard, with a surprised Kouji trailing slightly behind.  
  
"Dammit. Dammit." Tasuki chanted as they sprinted in the direction of said courtyard. "Kuso. Shit. This is not good. Bandits plus Suzaku equals to..."  
  
Chaos.  
  
The foursome skidded into the place just in time to see pure, unadulterated chaos. The said kami-sama was screeching at the top of his chicken lungs as he ran/waddled frantically around the courtyard to avoid capture. The band of bandits were chasing after the god, just as equally determined to catch the bird, if not for the only reason of getting it to shut up.  
  
Suzaku obviously saw the arrival of his seishis as he immediately ran/waddled towards them.  
  
//MY SEISHIS!! HELP ME!! THOSE HEATHENS ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'M A GIFT TURKEY!!//  
  
Upon hearing that, Tasuki could not help but laugh out loud. However, he did fulfill his duty as his god's seishi by striding forward and picking up Suzaku.  
  
Sable and Chichiri merely shook their heads and smiled. Kouji looked at the trio oddly. He had not heard Suzaku mind-speak.  
  
"Boss!! That stupid turkey is gonna be the death of us!!" one of the men panted.  
  
"Yea!! Didn't know of a turkey that could make so much noise. Hell!! I don't know of any bird that can!!" another said.  
  
Kouji frowned at that.  
  
"Don't say that about the bird. You guys might not know but this bird is none other than..."  
  
Sable, Chichiri and Tasuki looked at one another in near panic. It would not do for every one to know Suzaku's identity!  
  
"Yeah," Tasuki cut in hurriedly. "This bird is none other that Chichiri's pet bird!!"  
  
"No da?? MY bird??" Chichiri echoed as Sable and Tasuki nodded frantically. "Anou...hai, my pet bird, no da. Gomen-nasai for not telling you people and letting you all mistake him for a..." Chichiri remembered what Suzaku just said. "anou, for a...gift turkey, no da."  
  
The bandits grumbled but seemed to accept the apology. Very soon, the band dispersed to attend to their individual chores.  
  
The foursome, plus Suzaku, slowly walked back to the room where Kitten and the doctor were.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to tell them about Suzaku?" Kouji asked.  
  
"We'd appreciate it if as less people know about this as possible, no da. More people knowing about Suzaku means higher chance of Suzaku's identity being discovered by the world, no da."  
  
"I see."  
  
//WHO IS THIS MAN?//  
  
"Oh, Suzaku," said Tasuki casually. "Meet my friend and the co-leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, Kouji."  
  
Kouji immediately bowed courteously.  
  
"Kami-sama."  
  
Suzaku nodded regally.  
  
//THANK YOU, KOUJI, FOR LOANING US MT. REIKAKU AND HELPING ME KEEP THIS EMBARESSING SECRET.//  
  
"My pleasure, kami-sama." If Kouji was surprised by the voice that suddenly appeared in his head, he gave no indication of it.  
  
The rest of the walk back was made in silence and they were about to reach the room's entrance when Sable spoke.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, but Suzaku, why didn't you call out for us earlier?"  
  
//THERE IS NO NEED TO. ANYWAY, KITTEN'S HEALTH IS MORE IMPORTANT. HOW IS SHE, BY THE WAY? ANY NEWS?//  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"But I think that we're about to find out soon, no da." Chichiri said just as the door to the room opened and a weary-looking man stepped out. Everyone gathered around the exhausted-looking physician as he closed the doors behind him carefully.  
  
"How is Kitten?" Tasuki asked anxiously.  
  
"If you're referring to that girl inside, then there's no need to worry. The weapon, whatever that it was, didn't hit any important organs, just some muscles. The reason that the girl had fainted is because of too much blood loss. She will wake up in a few hours time, depending on how exhausted she is. I've sewn her wound close. It will heal in a month's time." The doctor instructed the group some more on how to take care of the injury and left shortly after.  
  
The group then trooped into the room. Sure enough, Kitten was still unconscious and her shirt was only kind of half on. Her left shoulder was swathed with snowy white bandages that were beginning to become slightly tinted by bloodstains.  
  
Sable immediately pulled the blankets over Kitten's prone body. It was cold up the mountain and furthermore, it would not do for the men to see Kitten in this half-dressed state.  
  
"Okay, no da. The doctor said that Kitten is just plain exhausted, so it doesn't make sense for all of us to stand here and watch over her, especially when we ourselves are all tuckered out, no da."  
  
"I agree with Chichiri here. You people must be exhausted too." Kouji said. "Why don't y'all go have some dinner first, and then we'd work out who is gonna watch over her at which time later, ne? For the moment, I will do the honors until y'all come back." At that, Kouji dragged a chair to the side of the bed and straddled it.  
  
The group was still reluctant to leave. Kouji mock-glared at them.  
  
"I said that I'd watch her!! So, what are y'all waiting for? Go to the cafeteria, now. Don't worry, I promise to keep my eyes glued on her at all times, okay?!!" Somehow, that didn't come out right and immediately a fist, a staff and a tessen landed on his head.  
  
"Hentai-pervert!!"  
  
"Itai!! Itai!! OUCH!! What was that for?!! Ya know I didn't mean it THAT way!!"  
  
The trio merely shook their heads and with Tasuki still carrying Suzaku, they walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
Dinner was a hurried affair. There was not much talking between the four of them, other than Tasuki's occasional hurrying.  
  
"Relax, Tasuki, no da." said Chichiri between bites. "Not everyone has your seishi speed in eating, you know."  
  
//I HAVE TO AGREE. TASUKI, STOP HURRYING US. IT IS VERY UNDIGNIFIED FOR ONE TO SHOVEL FOOD.// Suzaku said as he daintily picked on his fruits.  
  
Eventually, half an hour later, to be exact, everyone finished their meals. They hurried back to the room again. Kouji, true to his word, was slouched in his chair, keeping watch.  
  
"So, y'all back. Any idea who's gonna take first watch?"  
  
//TASUKI.//  
  
"Tasuki, no da."  
  
"Of course, it is Tasuki."  
  
Suzaku, Chichiri and Sable answered as one. Kouji looked at the trio before switching his attention to Tasuki.  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
"NANI!! How do you three know!!" Tasuki asked loudly before subsiding. "Well, I suppose that you are correct. I will take first shift then."  
  
"As if it isn't obvious. Who was the one who looked as if he himself is going to faint when he saw Kit's injury? Who's the one who threatened the doctor physical harm when he took too long to treat Kit? And who was the one who was so anxious to get back after dinner to see if Kit is any better?"  
  
With each of the examples Sable listed, Tasuki turned redder.  
  
Kouji took note of that obvious fact. 'Interesting.' He thought.  
  
"Well...anou...I was supposed to protect her..." Tasuki stammered out an excuse.  
  
The group merely smirked in unison and ironed out a few more details before they all dispersed to settle for the night, leaving Tasuki and Kitten alone.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now, Kitten." Tasuki said as he sat on the chair that Kouji had vacated earlier.  
  
He stared at Kitten's sleeping form. Unbidden, the memory of today's events rose to haunt him...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What say you if I call you bitch, huh?"  
  
Kitten had paled at that savage remark and Tasuki had blanched, too. He had not meant it to be so...cruel, but more like as a joke. However, his inner self had reacted and it had come out as a snarl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tasuki winced at that memory. It was true; he had hurt Kitten badly. But why, why was it that when he saw Kitten's hurt look, did he feel as if his own heart had been ripped out too?  
  
"Dammit," he muttered. "What the fuck is going on here? Why do I feel as if I'm hurt too? And how the hell am I supposed to fix this?"  
  
Tasuki rested his head on his arms.  
  
"Kuso..." he spoke to Kitten's inert form. "Gomen-nasai, Kitten, I didn't mean to do that to you, actually. I...I just don't know..."  
  
Tasuki spent the rest of his watch deep in thoughts.  
  
##########  
  
Three hours later...  
  
Kouji walked into Kitten's room. It was his turn to take over the shift. He saw Tasuki slumped against the chair, apparently asleep. Quickly, he awoke his friend and sent him to bed.  
  
"Gen, I will look after her. You are tired too, go have yer rest."  
  
"Anou...demo you have to call me when she wakes up, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...off you go, then."  
  
Tasuki left at last with great reluctance. Kouji smirked to himself.  
  
"Hey, Kitten, I may not know you much, but from what I see, if you are willing to save your friend and get hurt yourself, you are either very close to your friend or just plain stupid."  
  
He leaned against a pillar and continued.  
  
"I wonder what is it between you and Genrou. All I know is that he seems extremely worried and guilty towards you. What had he done to you, huh? He has never acted like that towards girls before. Maybe there is really some grain of truth about the allure of foreign girls after all."  
  
He shook his head with bemusement.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I hope that you'd get well soon. It'd be fascinating to see what will happen to you two. I really have to hand it to you, though, onna. That's some feat you managed. Congratulations...you have caused Tasuki to fall in love with you without even him knowing it."  
  
At that remark, Kitten stirred and groaned softly. Kouji started at that and immediately strode over to the bed.  
  
Amethyst eyes met brown ones.  
  
"Anou...Kouji...is that you? So, we're at Mt. Reikaku, now? Where are the others? Chikuso, but my shoulder hurts."  
  
"Whoa...whoa...slowly, onna, one question at a time"  
  
Kouji answered Kitten's questions as best as he could. Kitten nodded at the end of it.  
  
"I see..." she said. "Anou...so they're all resting now. Okay..."  
  
Kouji stared at Kitten intently.  
  
"Kitten...gomen-nasai, but can I call you by that? Are you feeling okay? You have been out for almost half a day."  
  
"Hai, I'm okay, and you are welcome to call me Kitten, or even Kit."  
  
"Anou...do you want to rest some more, or what?"  
  
Kitten stared at Kouji as if he was crazy.  
  
"Uh...in case you have forgotten, I had slept, albeit unwillingly, for half a day. I'd rather do the 'or what' that you've just suggested."  
  
"Okay...then do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Here goes, then. Can you tell me what is going on between you and Gen, Genrou that is?"  
  
Kitten bit her lip as she contemplated how to answer. Should she tell the truth, or should she lie?  
  
Kouji obviously guessed her intentions because he hurriedly added.  
  
"Please tell me the truth. I'd like to know what is bothering Gen."  
  
"Okay, then, Kouji. If you insist."  
  
Kitten told him everything. How Tasuki and her were at loggerheads at just about everything, about all the amusing squabbles and name-calling that happened during the entire journey, about her decision to try to make friends with Tasuki, and lastly, she told him about the incident that happened before the robbers attacked.  
  
"I see..." was all that he said when Kitten finished.  
  
Kouji sighed.  
  
'Gen, you are such a bakayarou sometimes.' He thought.  
  
Kouji was about to suggest for Kitten to rest again, when the doors opened and Chichiri, Sable, Suzaku and Tasuki trooped in. He hadn't realized that it was dawn already.  
  
"You are awake, no da."  
  
"Kit!! Are you all right? Don't scare me like that in future, okay? And next time, when something like that happens, please let me deal with it." Sable rushed.  
  
Kitten grinned at Sable.  
  
"What?!! And miss your mollycoddling after that? Fat chance I will!"  
  
"Well, no da, I can see that you're almost back to normal, no da."  
  
Chichiri turned to look at Tasuki, who was at that moment, glaring at Kouji.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me when Kitten had awakened?"  
  
"Hey, Gen, yer tired remember? And I've decided that you need your rest. After all, it is not like you've missed anything important. Look, I'm gonna go take a nap or something now. Help me look after the Mt. Reikaku affairs for a while, ne?"  
  
After that, Kouji walked out of the door.  
  
Once outside, he shook his head. 'Genrou no baka...if I'm not wrong, he still has NO IDEA what is going on. Well, that's Genrou for you. Once obtuse and blunt, always obtuse and blunt. Things like that will never change.'  
  
He started walking towards his room.  
  
'I guess it is up to me now to help my bro see sense. It is so obvious that both of them like each other. I wonder what I can do..." Kouji thought as he neared his room.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He smirked.  
  
'This next month is going to be interesting. Hell for Gen, but definitely gonna be very entertaining for everybody else. But for now,' he yawned as he slipped into his room and sprawled on his bed. 'I'm gonna get some well deserved rest. Let the games begin when I wake up,' was his last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
Heheheh...chapter 8 end. I think that this chappie was a little boring for everyone. Gomen-nasai!! But, as I've put in for the title, there are a lot of explanations in this chapter. For next chapter, you people are gonna know of Kouji's little plan and maybe I'd add in some WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings, for those who don't know) for Chichiri and Sable. Sorry for keeping you readers waiting, but I do realize that Chichiri and Sable's relationship has not been progressing lately and I promise that I'd try to remedy that long overdue fact (thanks to Riverwood for that suggestion). Also, special thanks to Metajoker for the enlightening 'Japanese lessons'. Heheh. Well, till then, please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^___~ 


	9. The Plan

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Minna!! You are all at chapter 9 of my fic, I guess. Congratulations for surviving the past chapters of bad grammar, spelling and tenses mistakes. Do not doubt, for you are all going to endure more of these throughout the entire story. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support, and special thanks to Chiri26 for being my first reviewer for my short and incredibly asinine work, Similarities Between Chichiri And Kouji. Arrigato gozaimasu to all!!  
  
One more thing, I have just read a fic today. It is called This Time Around, by authoress Alcestis. For those who have read it too, it was awesome, ne?!! For those who have not, I recommend you all to go and read it. It is an action/adventure fic, and a complete one at that (how rare is that?!!). Nakago-haters, you might like to read this; trust me, it will give you a whole new perspective of the ice-man of FY. Well, for those neutral people like me or even Nakkie-poo supporters (I'm not trying to be sarcastic here, I swear), you'd regret not reading it. This Time Around WILL make you laugh and cry. Okay, that's it. I'm stopping here before I start sounding like a story summary. Chikuso!! *horrified look* I'm already doing it!! That's it!! No more!! paws_bells no baka!! I'm supposed to advertise my own fic, but instead I'm recommending the fics of others!! Baka!! Bakayrou!! *hits own head with laptop* Itai!! Okay, onward with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic message  
  
'...'=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^= recall  
  
That's all minna!!  
  
Chapter 9-The Plan  
  
The next few days passed by with relatively no danger for everybody. In fact, it was downright boring, especially for Kitten who had nothing to do except to stay in bed and pout.  
  
"Sable!! I swear that the next time somebody attacks you, I'm just gonna step aside, wait until it happened, and then I'd come back and pray for your mortal soul."  
  
Sable merely smiled as she continued dressing Kitten's wound. They were alone in the room.  
  
"I'm going to forgive you for that remark, Kitten, because I know that you are still sulking for not being able to be allowed outside."  
  
At that reminder, Kitten combusted.  
  
"I do not understand you people!! It was just a minor shoulder wound!!"  
  
"Yeah, right. A minor wound that would most likely scar later."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to walk with my shoulders, so why can't I go out? The three of you are so paranoid. I can't do anything at all!!"  
  
"That's the purpose, Kit; we do not want you running about the place in case you accidentally tear open your wound. Even Suzaku had to agree on that."  
  
"But Sable," Kitten whined, "Right outside my room is Mother Nature!! I want to go outside to fully experience it!! Itai!! Itai!! What are you doing? Trying to kill me? Be more gentle, will you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Big tough Kit who had just said that her wound was minor one is now yelling out because of a little pressure applied to said wound." Sable taunted playfully as Kitten muttered under her breath.  
  
"Little pressure, my foot. More like trying to flatten my shoulder..."  
  
Sable looked at her friend as she sucked in a deep breath and was about to launch into another tirade. 'Better change the topic now or I'm not going to here the end of her 'imprisonment'.'  
  
"So, Kit, enough of that. Let's talk about you and Tasuki instead. What's going on between you two?"  
  
That shut Kitten effectively.  
  
Sable waited for a full two minutes before realizing that Kitten was not planning on answering that question.  
  
"Both of you have been walking on egg shells around each other since you woke up after the attack. And Kit, you are so...cold towards the poor man, always being so polite and distant...what's happening, ne?"  
  
Kitten turned pink. So Sable had noticed.  
  
"Anou...it was nothing, I was just being polite, that's all. Don't want that incident to happen again."  
  
Sable knew what 'the incident' meant.  
  
"Kit, you do know that he didn't mean to call you by that horrid name. It was just a slip of tongue. Are you going to blame him for that forever?"  
  
"Iie...demo...demo I just don't want to get hurt again."  
  
Sable frowned as she tightened the bandage on Kit' shoulder. That done, she sat on the bed facing her friend.  
  
"What do you mean that you don't want to get hurt again? This is not like you. You are always strong, even back home, when people insulted you, you'd treat it as if nothing had happened. What's really going on?!!"  
  
There was silence, as Kitten did not answer. But then, the silence was already an answer in itself.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Sable said faintly. She had suspected but now it was confirmed. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"  
  
Kitten again did not answer but merely directed an abjectly miserable look at Sable.  
  
"Sou ka...that's why you are hurt by his remarks...you are in love with him..." Sable smiled then.  
  
"This is not funny, Sab!! I don't want to like him, let alone love him!! I can't believe that I'd fall in love with an insensitive jerk like him!!" Kitten wailed.  
  
Sable's smile widened into a full fledged grin. It was good to know that her strong, independent, I-don't-give-a-fucking-damn friend can be felled by love too.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it? The two of you can't be always acting stiff and polite like this. It's not natural."  
  
Kitten stared at Sable suspiciously.  
  
"Don't you even THINK of matchmaking me and HIM. I don't want to be involved in this kind of shit. I swear I will do anything to get over him."  
  
Sable frowned.  
  
"What are you planning to do to 'get over him'? And why are you so against him? What's wrong with him, anyway? "  
  
Kitten looked at Sable with tear-filled eyes that shocked her friend. Sable had never seen Kitten cry before, not even when they were kids. Kitten just isn't that kind of people.  
  
"Don't you see, Sable? I don't want to be hurt. Do you know that other than you, whenever I try to make friends, I always screw up and they always leave me in the end? Why?? Is there something wrong with me? Why can't someone, other that you that is, love me enough to accept everything, my goodness, my flaws and all of me? I'm strong, everybody says, but I'm not that strong. There are times when I want to hide from the world too. Everybody has left me at one point or another, even my parents; they abandoned me in the orphanage. Don't you see, Sab? Don't you see that I will not survive if Tasuki decides to leave me too? Which is why I must not give him a chance to do so." Kitten affirmed. The tears were gone, just as quickly as they have come. "I will not risk this."  
  
Sable was shocked. She had not known that Kitten had felt this way. To her, Kitten was always...strong, independent, a dynamic girl who never cared about the remarks people throw at her. Then, it immediately occurred to Sable.  
  
"Damn. Kit...being strong...was just a façade...a façade to hide your true self, right?"  
  
"No prizes for this correct answer." Kitten smiled bitterly.  
  
There was a long silence as Sable did not know what to say next. It was extremely awkward.  
  
"You should have told me about your insecurities a long time ago. I never knew. As your best friend, I should have shared that burden with you."  
  
Kitten started. She had thought that Sable had already left.  
  
"I guess...I guess that I was afraid that you'd leave me too, if you knew how weak I really was." Kitten confided, which immediately earned her a bop on the head.  
  
"Ow!! What was that for?" Kitten glared.  
  
"Kitten no baka!! I'm your best friend!! Did you really think that something as inferior as that will destroy fifteen years of friendship?!!"  
  
Kitten stared at an irate Sable. 'Sab was right. She'd never leave me.'  
  
"I know, Sab, I know that you'd never do that. Demo...but sometimes, I'm afraid."  
  
"Silly Kit, I'd always be there for you no matter what."  
  
The girls smiled at each other, suddenly feeling better, that their relationship had somehow became stronger.  
  
"Well...I'd better leave you to rest."  
  
Kitten groaned at that.  
  
"But I have rested!! For two days straight, in fact!!"  
  
"Rest some more then," Sable ordered.  
  
Both of them are acting as if the emotional scene that had just unfolded moments ago had not happened. There is no need to, as both know each other well.  
  
Kitten grumbled but obediently lowered herself back on the bed as Sable prepared to leave.  
  
"And Kit?" Sable called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Give Tasuki a chance. It is the least he deserves."  
  
##########  
  
The men, namely Kouji, Chichiri, Tasuki and Suzaku were in the cafeteria. It was mid-afternoon, and the cafeteria was crowded as almost everyone was taking a break from their chores.  
  
"Say, Gen, what's goin on between you and the little blue-haired onna?"  
  
Tasuki flushed at Kouji's question.  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think that there is something going on?"  
  
The answer would have worked in assuaging Kouji's curiosity if not for the fact that the redhead was stammering and turning redder as he answered.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Chichiri and Suzaku were also extremely interested now.  
  
"Yes!! What the fuck is wrong with you, Kouji? Ya know I don't like girls!!" Tasuki burst out as he got up from his seat and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kouji chuckled out loud.  
  
'Poor Gen, he is currently in a stage of denial.'  
  
"Do you know something that I don't, no da?" Chichiri asked curiously.  
  
Kouji groaned at that question.  
  
"Not you, too, Chiri."  
  
"No da?"  
  
"Man, you can be just as dense as Gen sometimes..." Kouji muttered.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I have just been insulted, no da? And can someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Kouji shook his head, exasperated.  
  
"I think even Suzaku can answer that."  
  
Suzaku nodded.  
  
//CHICHIRI, CAN'T YOU SEE? TASUKI HERE IS IN LOVE BUT HE DOESN'T KNOWS IT YET.//  
  
"Daaaaaaaa? With who?" Chichiri asked blurly.  
  
Kouji laughed at that.  
  
"Who else other than the injured onna whom he is so worried about?"  
  
"Oh, okay...I had not noticed, no da." Chichiri replied, feeling very stupid now.  
  
//OBVIOUSLY.//  
  
Sable strolled in then.  
  
"I have just looked in on Kit and changed her bandages. Her wound is looking better," she announced to the trio. "she's resting now. Oh, and what's wrong with Tasuki? Why is he stomping around looking so mad?"  
  
"Oh that," Kouji answered. "As I'm telling Chiri here, Gen is in denial, so don't worry about him."  
  
Sable smiled at that.  
  
"Is that right? Kitten is in denial, too, come to think of it."  
  
Chichiri was beginning to feel a little left out. Seems that everyone knows what was happening except him.  
  
"That so?" Kouji asked, interested. "Both of them are hemming and hawing away whenever they are together. I'd say that their relationship looks damn painful to me. What say you, we put them out of their misery?"  
  
Sable brightened.  
  
"Kouji!! You have a plan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's hear it then."  
  
//YES. I'M INTERESTED TOO.// Suzaku said.  
  
"Suzaku, no da, you want to help MATCHMAKE too, no da?" Chichiri asked astonished.  
  
Sable and Kouji grinned. Kitten and Tasuki are sure one lucky couple, with a god helping to pair them up together.  
  
//COME, CHICHIRI, LET'S LISTEN.//  
  
"Okay," Kouji started, "the plan goes like this..."  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki stomped towards a tiny stream that ran through the bandit fortress, cursing all the way.  
  
'Kouji no baka. Asking me stupid questions like that when he knows that I don't like girls at all.'  
  
He sat down by the water's edge and contemplated.  
  
'Demo...if I do not like girls, then why is it that I keep on thinking of Kitten? Of how brave she was to push Sable aside and take the blow for her best friend, and how stupid she was for doing that and endangering herself. Why is it that when she fainted, did I feel as if I myself am going to do the same thing too? That when she hurt, I hurt even more? Why is it that when it turns out that she is all right did I have the urge to pull her into my arms to personally check that she really is okay and also to yell at her for scaring ten years out of my life? Why?'  
  
He twirled his fingers idly in the water, deep in thoughts.  
  
'And why is it that when she ignores me or treat me politely as if I was a stranger like she often does nowadays did I feel like someone had ripped out my heart and was stomping on it? I just don't understand."  
  
Tasuki sighed. So many questions, but no answers. What was happening to him? Somehow, against his will, he was attracted to Kitten.  
  
'I had never thought that I would like a girl after the Suzaku no miko. Once, I had believed that no girl can compare to Miaka, my brave, courageous, forgiving and sometimes silly miko.' Tasuki smiled, shaking his head.  
  
He knew that romantically, he had no chance with Miaka, not that he wanted it. Miaka belonged with Tamahome, always have and always will.  
  
His love for Miaka was the love between miko and seishi, brother and sister.  
  
However, in his mind, he had pictured that the woman whom he will love would in some ways be like Miaka and since he had not found any girl who remotely resembled his beloved miko in characteristics, it had hit him hard when he realized that he was attracted to Kitten, that his feelings for her had surprisingly surpassed even his love for Miaka.  
  
He, Kou Shun'u , had fallen in love.  
  
"Kuso...now what?" Tasuki groaned burying his face in his hands.  
  
##########  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kitten asked suspiciously the very next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. You can go outside as long as I'm accompanying you. Besides, no one will know, trust me." Kouji replied easily.  
  
Kitten was still not very convinced.  
  
'But then,' she thought, 'who am I to argue? If I can go, I'd go gladly no matter what. I'm so sick and tired of staring at these four walls anyway.'  
  
At that reasoning, she agreed readily and crawled out of bed to prepare.  
  
Kouji had came in bright and early and cheerfully told her that he is going to help her sneak for a short trek in the forest.  
  
"I'm gonna wait outside, Kit." Kouji said affectionately as he strolled out of the room.  
  
Once outside, the blue-haired man chuckled mentally.  
  
'The plan is in action.'  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile, Chichiri was in Tasuki's room waking (read: attempting to wake) the man up.  
  
"What the FUCK!! Chiri!! It is only nine in the morning!! I have fucking huge hangover and I want to sleep it off!! Get outta my room!" Tasuki flung a pillow at his friend, who after a lot of practice, dodged it easily.  
  
"Come on, no da!! As you have said, it is nine already!! Time to wake up. You don't want me to ask Suzaku to help, do you?"  
  
That made Tasuki fall out of bed in a jiffy.  
  
Chichiri immediately left discreetly, allowing privacy for his naked friend to dress.  
  
"This better be important," Tasuki grumbled as he hurriedly pulled his pants on. He had spent a great portion of last night immersed in sake and was now nursing a huge hangover. Cursing under his breath, he left the room.  
  
And was immediately greeted with a strong ray of sunlight in his eyes.  
  
"Kutabachimae!!" he yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut and clapping his hands on his head. "My head fucking hurts."  
  
//SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR GETTING YOURSELF STUPIDLY DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE.// Suzaku observed wisely.  
  
Tasuki cracked open an eye to glare at the god, who was currently safely ensconced in Sable's arms.  
  
"Somehow, I do not think that you three made me wake up so early just for Suzie here to insult me."  
  
The said Suzie puffed up in indignation and immediately let loose a sharp shriek which caused Tasuki's headache to intensify.  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
//NEXT TIME, MY SEISHI,// Suzaku said smugly, //THINK BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING FOOLISH.//  
  
Tasuki snarled an unintelligible reply. Oh, he was thinking all right. He was thinking about how nice his god would look decorated in garnish and served on a silver platter.  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped through it all.  
  
"Anou...you are right, no da. We need your help. Or rather, no da, Kouji needs your help."  
  
"Why? What does he need me for?"  
  
Chichiri took a deep breath and a few steps away from his redheaded friend before answering.  
  
'Tasuki is going to explode when he hears this.'  
  
"Kouji needs your help in wooing Kitten."  
  
##########  
  
"Are you sure you know where we are heading, Kouji?"  
  
"Of course. Mt. Reikaku is my turf. It wouldn't do if I do not know it like the back of my own hand, ne?"  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Both of them trudged along in silence. They have been trekking for the past one-hour now.  
  
Kouji had told Kitten about a pack of wolves who had made their den somewhere in Mt. Reikaku and naturally, Kitten just had to insist on going to take a look, saying that she had never seen a wolf in the wild.  
  
Another half an hour passed before Kouji turned around to face Kitten.  
  
"Kit, gomen-nasai, but today is just not your lucky day; the wolf pack is not here, they must have gone hunting or something."  
  
Kitten looked disappointed at that.  
  
"Oh...what about tomorrow, then?"  
  
"I can bring you back here tomorrow, if you want."  
  
"Okay!! Then I'd come back tomorrow." Kitten enthused.  
  
"Sou ka, let's return to the hold now, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
##########  
  
"NANI!!" Tasuki roared, his hangover apparently forgotten.  
  
Chichiri, Sable and even Suzaku was surprised at his sudden change of temper.  
  
"Kouji wants to pursue Kitten!! I can't believe it!! And no, I will NOT help him. I will rot in hell first!!"  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki, if you remember, Kouji is your best buddy, not a perverted hentai, no da. Furthermore, you should be happy that he is interested in Kitten, no da. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what!!" Tasuki snarled.  
  
"Unless you like Kitten yourself." Sable finished for Chichiri.  
  
That cooled Tasuki's temper effectively.  
  
"What? Are you joking? What are you implying?" He laughed weakly. "I don't like girls. You people know that."  
  
Chichiri and Sable merely shared a meaningful look. Chichiri shrugged.  
  
"Well then, no da. It is settled. We will all help Kouji, then, no da. Not that he needs that much help," Chichiri added deliberately. "Both of them are having a romantic hike together even as we now speak."  
  
"Nani!! I didn't say anything about helping Kouji..." Tasuki trailed off as the impact of Chichiri's last sentence hit him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER ALL ALONE NOW?!!"  
  
##########  
  
Kouji and Kitten had already reached the gates of the bandit fortress.  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu, Kouji. Even though I did not see the wolves, I'm still grateful that you took time off to bring me hiking."  
  
Kouji reddened slightly.  
  
"It's all right, Kit. There is nothing much to do in the morning anyway."  
  
Just then, Kouji saw an irate looking redhead stomping towards them. Kitten did not see Tasuki because her back was facing the fortress.  
  
"Uh...Kitten," Kouji hurried, "You have something stuck on your face. Stay still and I'd help you pick it out."  
  
At that Kitten obediently stilled and tilted her face towards Kouji and he obligingly leant down to pretend to pick something.  
  
That was not how it appeared to Tasuki.  
  
From Tasuki's point of vision, Kitten seemed to be slanting towards Kouji and Kouji was bending down until his head was hidden behind Kitten's.  
  
All in all, they looked as if they were sharing a deep kiss.  
  
Kouji deliberately stayed at eye level with Kitten for as long as he could.  
  
"There, it is done."  
  
"Arrigato, Kouji."  
  
Kouji straightened back up just in time to see Tasuki standing nearby and glaring at the both of them. It was obvious that he had 'seen' what they were doing and also 'heard' their innocently suggestive remarks to each other.  
  
He smirked inwardly. Tasuki was literally boiling.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gen. Nice morning, ne?"  
  
"Yes." Tasuki fumed. "Must be a lucky morning for you too, Kouji."  
  
Kouji shrugged cheerfully.  
  
"If you think so, Gen."  
  
Kitten turned to see Tasuki standing just a few feet away from her.  
  
"Tasuki!! I'm surprised to see you up so early!"  
  
"Why so surprised, Kitten? Is it because you are doing something you are not supposed to?" Tasuki sneered.  
  
'Oh no, he must have found out that I had sneaked out.' Kitten thought, panicked.  
  
"Hai...Tasuki, gomen, I know that you are worried demo...Kouji and I..."  
  
Tasuki didn't want to hear anymore. He did not think that he could stomach anymore of this.  
  
"Save your explanations, Kitten-san. What you do is none of my business. See you later." Tasuki said formally in a frigidly clipped tone as he turned and walked stiffly back into the hold.  
  
Kitten and Kouji stared at his retreating figure.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kitten asked Kouji, clearly unaware of the implications of what had just happened.  
  
"Beats me," Kouji shrugged, when he very well knew what had happened. "He must have gotten up the wrong side of bed this morning."  
  
Chapter 9 end!! Heheheh...I'm soooooo WICKED!! However, I find that I don't feel the least bit guilty at all. It was fun writing this chapter, to say the least. You guys figured out the PLAN already, ne? I can't keep the stupid grin from my face as I try to imagine the scene where Kouji and Kitten were supposedly 'kissing' with Tasuki looking on. Yep...I'm bad all right, but the case of mistaken assumptions was just too tempting to ignore. Kit and Tasuki were obviously talking about two different things!!  
  
Okay enough about that. I believe that I had written in my previous chapters that school has reopened and that I will most probably not be able to write and upload my chapters as quickly as I did in the past. But tell you what, I promise to upload at least a chapter per week, okay? So for the regulars (you know who you are), can you guys please check at the end of each week? Arrigato gozaimasu.  
  
And regarding the story that I had recommended on top, if you guys want to read it, I realized that there are two sequels to it. One is Walking A Thin Line, also completed and another is Crossroads, not completed yet, but still as good. Well, if you people have finished, do review to tell me how is it!!  
  
Lastly, arrigato gozaimau to all my reviewers. Thank you!! I will try not to disappoint. ^__~ 


	10. Jealous Tasuki Equals A Tasuki In Luv?

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hello!! Chapter 10 is here!! Oh, and did anyone read the story, This Time Around? Heheheh... Nothing much to write except to please forgive me for my spelling, grammatical and tenses errors. Gomen-nasai for that and arrigato- gozaimasu for being lenient. Lastly, please, PLEASE, review after the story!! Thank you!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'...'=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^=starting and ending of recall  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 10-A Jealous Tasuki=A Tasuki In Love??  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kitten asked Kouji, clearly unaware of the implications of what had just happened.  
  
"Beats me," Kouji shrugged, when he very well knew what had happened. "He must have gotten up the wrong side of bed this morning."  
  
Kitten stared at Kouji suspiciously. Somehow, she had a feeling that the blue-haired bandit knows of something that she does not.  
  
Chichiri, Suzaku and Sable arrived just then.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!! Kitten, Kouji!! How's your walk?!!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, no da," Chichiri greeted too, "Did you two enjoy your walk, no da?"  
  
"Hai. I didn't get to see the wolves though..." Kitten trailed when she realized that no one was paying much attention to her words; they were all busy whispering with Kouji.  
  
"...successful?...I think so...his reaction...very entertaining..." were a few words that Kitten managed to catch.  
  
'What the hell are they talking about?'  
  
"Oi!!" Kitten called out as she peeked into the group circle, "Whatcha talking about?"  
  
"Huh?" Sable asked absently.  
  
She turned, jumped when she realized that it was Kitten, and hurriedly amended her answer.  
  
"Iie!! Iie, Kit, it was nothing; the three of us were just talking about how entertaining it would be if Suzaku is accidentally fried by Tasuki's tessen."  
  
//WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!// The said kami-sama looked and sounded indignant.  
  
"Yeah...hai," Kouji sweatdropped a little at that ridiculous excuse before agreeing, "I mean, with the both of them rubbing the other the wrong way all the time, it is only a matter of time before someone, and I don't mean Tasuki, gets burned. Right, Chiri?"  
  
Chichiri was also sweatdropping and had to be poked at before he answered.  
  
"...Hai, no da."  
  
Kitten still did not looked very convinced but decided to drop it, much to the relief of the others.  
  
"What is wrong with Tasuki?" Kitten asked instead.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Does anybody know? He seems very agitated...I wonder why..."  
  
Kitten looked to the four for answers.  
  
"Anou...Now that you and Kouji have finished your walk...it is Chichiri and my turn. Hell!! Let's bring Suzaku along too!!"  
  
"Daaaa??"  
  
//NANI?!! GODS DO NOT GO FOR WALKS!!//  
  
Sable began dragging a bewildered Chichiri and a protesting Suzaku towards the direction of the forest.  
  
Kitten was getting confused. Something is definitely going on here but she had no goddamned idea what!!  
  
"Kouji..." Kitten started again, this time warningly.  
  
Kouji looked trapped. He retreated even as he looked left and right, trying to find some excuse.  
  
Kitten stalked him.  
  
"Anou..." the bandit stammered, then he immediately feigned a look of amazement as he pointed towards the forest. "Look!! Sable is performing a strip dance for Chiri to see!!"  
  
Kitten's only reaction was to narrow her eyes into tiny slits.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Kouji, bless him, did not give up. In fact, he forced his look of amazement into one of incredulity.  
  
"What the fuck?!! Now Chiri is stripping too!!"  
  
That Kitten had got to see.  
  
"NANI?!! Where?!! Where?!!" she turned to see nothing but the forest.  
  
Suddenly something hit her on the head.  
  
"Itai!! Itai!!" Kitten turned to confront Kouji, who was already way ahead of her.  
  
"Bakasaru!! Why did you throw the pebble at my head!!"  
  
Kouji's response floated back to her after a while.  
  
"I'm not a stupid monkey! And ya deserved it for being a hentai-pervert!!"  
  
Kitten turned red.  
  
"That's it you bakasaru!!" the blue-haired girl yelled as she prepared to give chase. "You are so going to get it when I catch up with you!!"  
  
"Not, when, onna!! IF ya can catch up with me, and I seriously doubt so!!"  
  
"Why you..." Kitten chased after a hooting Kouji.  
  
The two were so engrossed in their play that they did not notice a redheaded figure nearby, glaring at them with anger.  
  
And with, although he did not yet realize, blatant jealousy too.  
  
##########  
  
Sable, Suzaku and Chichiri were somewhere near the edge of the forest. Once there, Sable looked anxiously behind her.  
  
"Phew. She had not followed us." Sable sighed in relief, wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from her forehead in the process.  
  
"What was that for, no da?" Chichiri frowned.  
  
//YES, I DEMAND TO KNOW TOO. IT IS SO UNSEEMLY FOR ONE TO RUSH ABOUT LIKE THIS.// Suzaku looked disdainful.  
  
//AND IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT YET REALISED, I HAVE NOT FORGIVEN YOU FOR IMPLYING THAT I'D BE FRIED BY MY OWN SEISHI.//  
  
"Don't you two understand? If Kit even vaguely perceives of what we are trying to do, she'd SKIN us alive!! Do you want to die now?"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped at that answer.  
  
"Daaaaa...I'm sure that that's a little exaggerated, no da."  
  
Suzaku merely poked his nose/beak in the air and sniffed. However, unbeknownst to him, a chicken cannot do that and thus he ended up snorting loudly instead, which humiliated him to no end.  
  
Mortified, he demanded to be let down.  
  
//PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!! I WISH TO GO BACK TO THE KEEP!//  
  
Chichiri, seeing that Suzaku is his god after all, decided to comply. Upon touching the ground, the said god immediately waddled awkwardly towards the direction where they came from.  
  
Sable stared at Chichiri and shrugged, grinning.  
  
"You two go ahead...Kouji told me of a little waterfall nearby; I want to go and take a look."  
  
Chichiri agreed and was about to follow Suzaku when his dilemma hit him; now, he is supposed to see to Sable's safety, the last time he was careless, Kitten got injured. However, on the other hand, he is equally obligated to his god too. So what is a man to do?  
  
Sable stared at Chichiri, who looked clearly torn.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Any longer and you are going to lose Suzie."  
  
Sable's bright green eyes were twinkling with amusement. Chichiri did not know why, but the fact that Sable was happy makes him feel good.  
  
There and then, Chichiri made up his mind.  
  
"Iie, no da, I'm going to follow you. I think that I'd like to see that waterfall myself, no da. Anyway, no da, the path to the bandit hold is just a stone's throw away, no da. How much trouble could one god, and a diminished one at that, get into, right, no da?"  
  
##########  
  
The said god was in deep trouble.  
  
He was lost.  
  
Somehow, somewhere during the short waddle towards the bandits' hold, he had made a wrong turn and was now hopelessly lost.  
  
Yes, he was in deep kuso.  
  
Now, one would think that the logical thing for him to do now is to call his seishis for help. However, being a man first and a god second, Suzaku decided against asking for directions (A/N: You know, the trouble with men and directions?) and felt that he could do it himself and thus started to blunder blindly along.  
  
Little did he know that he was heading towards the opposite direction of the keep.  
  
Suzaku also did not know that he was going to be in deeper shit.  
  
But he is going to realize it.  
  
Soon.  
  
##########  
  
The sound of bubbling water grew louder as they drew nearer.  
  
"Chichiri!! We are reaching!!" Sable exclaimed, her faced flushed with excitement and exertion.  
  
Sure enough, they arrived at a clearing. As Kouji had said, the waterfall was quite small but somehow, it was created in the right position and the sunlight playing upon the gentle spray of the water made it seem as though there is a tiny rainbow over the entire structure.  
  
"Kirei..." Sable breathed. "It is like a miniature version of Mt. Taikyoku."  
  
"Hai, no da. Speaking of Mt. Taikyoku, no da, I wonder how is Taitsukun, no da."  
  
"I suppose that she's all right. Why? Do you miss her?" Sable asked curiously.  
  
"I suppose, no da. I think that I see her as my grandmother, no da. She has been there for me since..." Chichiri trailed off.  
  
"Since the flood, you mean."  
  
Chichiri looked at Sable in surprise.  
  
"Na...nani? How did you know?"  
  
Sable looked sad then. Chichiri's tragic past always depressed her.  
  
"Chichiri, I know everything. How you ended up in Mt. Taikyoku. Why you became a monk. Why you wear that smiling mask of yours."  
  
"You...you know? From the very start?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Demo...you knew, demo then why did you not despise me for what I did? I know I would if I were you."  
  
Sable bit her lips and trembled, tears swimming in her eyes. Chichiri's anguish was so palpable to her. What's worse is that his obvious pain was making her insides bleed, too.  
  
Overwhelmed by her feelings for him, Sable threw herself at Chichiri without thinking.  
  
Chichiri was surprised when he saw Sable's body hurtling towards him. However, he instinctively opened his arms and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Sable..." Chichiri asked with alarm when he felt her shoulders shaking.  
  
Chichiri sighed.  
  
So it had finally come to this.  
  
She had finally realized how disgusting he was.  
  
"Sable, are you crying...because...I'm revolting to you?"  
  
"IIE!! IIE!!" Sable lifted tear-streaked eyes to look at him.  
  
When he saw the distress in her eyes, Chichiri was too shocked for words.  
  
'Those tears that she had shed...they were not tears of revulsion.'  
  
He realized.  
  
'They were the kind of tears one sheds when there is heart break..."  
  
"Chiri, please don't do this to yourself." Sable cried into his chest. "It's not your fault. It never was. It was an accident. You couldn't help letting go when the log hit you; I'm sure Hikou would not blame you for it. You cannot go on expecting to be able to save everybody. You can't. This world is too big for your shoulders alone. You can't blame yourself for everything that happened. Can't you see? Can't you see that you have done enough?" Sable's voice broke slightly then. "Can't you see that you are hurting me like this?"  
  
He was speechless.  
  
For the first time, it was someone comforting him, not the other way around. He wondered when was the last time that anyone did that for him and realized that he could not even think of an instance when that happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Can't you see that you are hurting me like this?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Those words echoed in his mind. With dawning comprehension, Chichiri finally realized that she was hurting for him. For him. With that knowledge in mind, he was extremely touched, and at the same time, it was as if a heavy weight was eased from his shoulder.  
  
He suddenly felt freer as something inside him seems to have burst free.  
  
"Gomen, Sable...gomen-nasai." He husked, even as he awkwardly tightened his arms around the girl and dropped his chin to rest on the crown of her head. His throat did not seem to work effectively against the onslaught of emotions.  
  
Sable, by then had done crying and was sniffling quietly. She lifted her head to stare at Chichiri. Realizing that he was still wearing his mask, she reached up and pulled it off his face.  
  
The mask came off most reluctantly, as if it did not want Sable to see its owner's face. When it did come out, however, Chichiri instinctively tried to shield his scarred eye from her.  
  
Sable immediately put a stop to that.  
  
"Iie. Let me see." She tilted Chichiri's face towards her and gently used her fingers to trace the scar.  
  
Tears started to leak out of her eyes then, and Chichiri, thinking that it was his hideous disfigurement that distressed her, immediately tried to turn his face away.  
  
However, before he could do anything, Sable tiptoed and kissed his scar gently.  
  
He froze.  
  
No one had ever done that to him, and the butterfly-light kiss made him feel all warm inside.  
  
'She doesn't care about my scar.' He thought, giddy with happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chichiri."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm sorry, for all the pain that you had to endure all by yourself. I'm sorry that you had to lose practically all who were dear to you in a mere blink of an eye. I'm sorry, because you were all but forced to grow up overnight. I'm sorry. If I could, I would have been there, by your side."  
  
Chichiri was quietly contemplative for a while.  
  
The couple stayed in that position, with Sable snuffled against Chichiri's chest, contentedly hearing the comforting beats of his heart.  
  
There and then, Chichiri made his decision.  
  
'What had happened had happened. Nine years ago, in fact.'  
  
'What use is there for regret?'  
  
'Is there any use to feel guilty anymore?'  
  
'Sable was right, it was time to let go.'  
  
With that in mind, the blue-haired man suddenly felt a lot better as he finally understood.  
  
//Gomen, Kouran, Hikou, gomen-nasai for my taking so long to understand what was going on. Now that I finally do, I think that it is past time to let both you go...both of you will rest peacefully in my heart from now onwards. Until we meet again someday, sayonara.//  
  
Sable stared at Chichiri as he closed his eye. Slowly, she felt Chichiri relax and immediately sensed what had happened.  
  
"Chiri..."  
  
"Iie, Sable, don't worry about me." Chichiri said at last, opening his eye. Sable, upon seeing that his eye was turbulent no more, relaxed too.  
  
Chichiri was finally at peace with his past.  
  
"What had happened to me then was nothing compared to what the others had to give up; their lives. It was what made me the person that I am today. At first, I did not understand, did not understand why I was meant to be the only survivor of the flood. Why not take me too?" He smiled down at Sable.  
  
"But today, I finally realized why; my being alive, being the person that I am now, that was the last gift that Hikou and Kouran gave to me. And although I cannot say that I'm perfect, I can safely admit that the experience had made me a much better person than I had ever hoped to be."  
  
Chichiri shook his head a little before continuing.  
  
"However, instead of thanking them and living it, living life to the fullest, I had asked instead for my life to end. I was so near to throwing it all away, and even when I had managed to live on, I had spent countless times deep in regret and guilt. But now, now, that I finally comprehend, I've realized that it is well past time to let those memories go."  
  
Sable tightened her hold on Chichiri.  
  
'He had understood,' She thought. 'He had finally understood.'  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile, a band of bandits were roaming around Mt. Reikaku. They were renegades, driven out by their own gangs because of their abnormal thirst for blood and their strange liking for sadistic pleasures.  
  
And they had just spotted dinner.  
  
How could they not, when their glaringly neon-pink prey was so incongruent in color compared with the peaceful earth tones of the forest?  
  
How could they not when the said prey was making enough noise for an entire hoard of bandits?  
  
How could they not indeed?  
  
Oh, yes...the renegades are going to have gourmet turkey tonight.  
  
##########  
  
Sable and Chichiri were still literally glued together when they heard an unearthly shriek echoing through the entire forest.  
  
Both of them winced. Unfortunately, they had experience with that god awful sound before and thus fortunately, they knew who it belonged to.  
  
"It's Suzaku! Something is wrong. I can feel it." Sable muttered as they hurriedly separated from each other.  
  
The two immediately sped off in the direction of the sound.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten stiffened. Something is wrong!!!  
  
"What is it, Kit?" Kouji asked.  
  
They were in the cafeteria having lunch.  
  
It had been Kouji's peace offering for riling the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Kit said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard it.  
  
An unearthly shriek that was Suzaku's unique signature.  
  
The duo stared at each other.  
  
"Shimatta!! Suzaku!!"  
  
Their meal forgotten, they rushed helter skelter out of the cafeteria and rushed off towards the sound.  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki was sitting by the stream that snakes through the bandit hold when he heard Suzaku's wail of distress.  
  
"What the fuck? Something is not right. Suzaku doesn't make noise like that. It is as if...kuso!! He's in trouble!!"  
  
Immediately, Tasuki was off, his seishi speed rapidly leading him to where his god is.  
  
##########  
  
Sable, Chichiri, Kitten, Kouji, and Tasuki somehow managed to converge at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Where is Suzaku?" Kitten asked Chichiri.  
  
"We don't know, no da. He said that he wanted to go back to the keep himself, no da, and since that it was quite near, I've decided to let him go by himself, no da."  
  
"In that case, then isn't him supposed to be in the keep?" Sable asked.  
  
"Iie," Kouji and Kitten replied.  
  
"He is not in there, if he was, we'd have seen him. Trust me, he's not there." Kitten said.  
  
"Furthermore," Tasuki added, "His call did not come from the keep, I heard it and it seems to be from inside the forest?"  
  
"Which part of the forest?" Kouji asked.  
  
"How the fucking hell am I supposed to know!!" the redhead snarled. For obvious reasons, he was not very happy with his friend at the moment.  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped.  
  
Now was simply not the time for antlers to go crashing.  
  
"Anou...Kit, can you try to mind-speak to Suzaku to get him to call again?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kitten closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
//Suzaku, where are you? We are coming. Can you please call out again?//  
  
Then, everyone settled to listen for Suzaku's reply.  
  
None came, and with it the chilling realization that something horrendous must have happened to Suzaku.  
  
Sable started to fret.  
  
"What's wrong, Suzaku would never keep quiet like that. Nothing can shut him up that easily...unless..."  
  
Chichiri, Kouji and Tasuki blanched at her implication.  
  
However, it was Kitten who came to the rescue.  
  
"Iie...IIE...keep quiet, all of you...and concentrate...NOW!!" Kitten roared, when her previous words was not heeded.  
  
Obediently, the group did just that.  
  
At first, all heard nothing, then they realized that there is a faint whisper.  
  
//my seishis...bandits got me...hurry...not much time...at the waterfall now...//  
  
The group stared at each other with horror. This is not good.  
  
At last, it was Sable who recovered first.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!! Tasuki, you with your seishi speed; you can reach there first to stop whatever those bastards are doing to Suzaku. Chiri, you follow by teleportation; Suzaku might need to be teleported back to the keep fast. Kouji, you go back to the hold to gather up some men to fight those bandits; I don't think that they are from Mt. Reikaku as your bandits know that Suzaku belongs to Chichiri. Kitten, you will also go back to the keep and get the bandits to bring the doctor who treated you earlier back up again; Suzaku will need his help. I will go back to the hold too, to prepare first aid materials."  
  
"Let's go now!! Suzaku might be in grave danger now!!" She told the group grimly.  
  
Moved into action by Sable's practical words, the group dispersed.  
  
Tasuki disappeared into the forest in an orange flash; Chichiri jumped into his kasa and disappeared; Kouji, Kitten and Sable rushed into the holding to do their respective tasks.  
  
As Sable started rushing around, preparing a makeshift sick bay, she prayed.  
  
"Please, let Suzaku to be alright..."  
  
ARRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!! paws_bells write WAFF!! paws_bells is very terrible in WAFF!! paws_bells says that it is all Riverwood's fault. paws_bells takes out a lot of meatballs and uses Riverwood's head for target practice.  
  
paws_bells: It is*boink* all*boink* your fault*boink*. You*boink*just had to*boink*want it*boink*. Well, here you*boink* go*boink*. In case you*boink*haven't guessed*boink* this is also my*boink* revenge *boink* BWA HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
paws_bells: Well, that's that!! Hey!! I feel a lot better now!! Maybe I should do more of this...hmmm...I wonder who I should target next time...I got it!!  
  
paws_bells:You readers!!*points to all the pple facing the computer screen* Yes, you nerdy fellows!! You will review this story or I will throw all my meatballs at all of you*boink*. You got that*boink*?  
  
Suddenly, meatballs started raining on top of paws_bells' head.  
  
paws_bells: WTF?!!*boink* Who is throwing the meatballs at me*boink*?!!  
  
Nerdy Fellows: It is us*boink*, the readers*boink*!! How dare*boink*you call us nerdy*boink*fellows*boink*?  
  
paws_bells: Itai!!*boink*Itai!!Okay*boink*!! Okay*boink*!! You are not nerdy fellows*boink*!! And stop boinking me!! *paws_bells immediately turns and glares and throws meatballs at hentai-perverts* Not that kind of 'boink', idiots!! And, okay, okay, I'd not call you pple nerdy fellows if you review my stories, ne?  
  
Nerdy Fellows: *discuss among themselves* Okay, we agree.  
  
*paws_bells and Nerdy Fellows shake on it*  
  
*Nerdy Fellows immediately press the little button below this chapter, and boom!! They transform into cool dudes and gals!*  
  
What is the moral of this story?  
  
Thou who dost not review art thy Nerdy Fellows!!  
  
P.S.: Heheheheh...please don't flame me!! I'm desperate for reviews!! I want feedback!! I want!! I want!! Please review!! ^__^ 


	11. Kentucky Fried Suzaku

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Yeah!! Yeah!! Hooray!! Cheers for all my reviewers!! Haha!! I have finally hit 30 reviews!! Ain't that fine?? Huh, huh?? Heheheh.thanks to all my reviewers, mainly Metajoker, Riverwood, Chiri26, Songwind, NaTTie and Rita Valentine or Resha Yukira. Arrigato gozaimasu, minna!! Heheh...onward with the chapter!!  
  
DSCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'...'-thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
That's all, Folks!!  
  
Chapter 11-Kentucky Fried Suzaku  
  
Suzaku was very weak. He realized faintly that he was still somewhere near the waterfall.  
  
'No doubt to use the water to cook me.' He thought feebly.  
  
Things were starting to look out-of-focus to him. Shadows were blending in with light, making everything look fuzzy and menacing, as if the darkness were going to consume him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The men had ambushed him and he was caught unaware. Luckily and unluckily, instead of capturing him straight away and breaking his neck in one fell swoop; those bandits stalked him sadistically, knowing that he'd never be able to outrun them.  
  
Suzaku did try though. He had turned tail and fled, not knowing that his pathetic attempt at escape had done nothing but merely amused those cretins. They followed him easily as he struggled through the forest.  
  
Eventually, they got bored with that and gathered some stones from the ground to throw at the god. They were planning to literally stone Suzaku to death. The god managed to evade some of the stones but the rest; they hit him with painful accuracy. Being featherless, he was easily bloodied and bruised.  
  
However, that only served to spur Suzaku on further. He increased his speed, which wasn't much, considering that he was already getting weak from the blood loss. Unfortunately for him, the bandits finally decided to end their cruel game, and one of them lunged forward, grabbed the god by his wings, and flung him forcefully towards a tree trunk, thus effectively stunning him.  
  
That was when Suzaku screeched.  
  
He had never felt such excruciating pain in his life.  
  
The force of the impact against the tree had broken both his wings and he lay there trembling, exhausted. His body refused to move even as his mind screamed at it to do so.  
  
Though stunned, he managed to sense footsteps coming towards him. Immobile, the god was rendered helpless as the man grabbed his clawed feet roughly and begun dragging him away.  
  
Upside down, his head thumping painfully against the ground, Suzaku watched dazedly at his wings, which were trailing numbly behind him. He did not feel any pain anymore; it was as if his mind had shut down and was refusing to accept the entire scene.  
  
For the first time in his life, Suzaku tasted fear.  
  
He knew without doubt that he was going to die.  
  
Just as he was about to accept fate, help arrived.  
  
//Suzaku, where are you? We are coming. Can you please call out again?//  
  
'Kitten's voice.' He thought.  
  
Never had the girl's voice sounded so...relieving...to him.  
  
Suddenly, before he could reply, the same man who had been dragging him lifted him up and plunged his body into cold water.  
  
He reacted.  
  
The cold water had 'awakened' him, along with all the agonizing pain he felt.  
  
'God...'he thought, 'they are cleaning me up for dinner. I must not let that happen. Kitten...the group, they are around...I must call them now...they'd come in time. I know it.'  
  
Feeling hope rise within him, he gathered the last vestiges of his energy to mind-speak to Kitten.  
  
//my seishis...bandits got me...hurry...not much time...at the waterfall now...//  
  
However, the normally simple telepathic communication proved to be too much for the greatly weakened god and he faded into oblivion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Suzaku fought the oncoming darkness with all his might.  
  
'Not now,' he thought, 'not now. I cannot go to sleep now. I must stay awake, at least until help arrives.'  
  
He stared vaguely at the bandits; they were gathering firewood.  
  
Suzaku trembled helplessly as a fresh wave of terror washed over him.  
  
'Hurry, my seishis.'  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki was cursing as he sped towards the waterfall.  
  
"Shimatta!! Suzaku better be all right, or someone is going to fucking pay with their blood." He hissed to himself, as he recalled the chilling sound that Suzaku had made. It was as if...as if...he was being tortured.  
  
At that thought, Tasuki increased his speed.  
  
'Not much further now.'  
  
Sure enough, he reached the edge of the clearing of the tiny waterfall in record time.  
  
At first, he did not see Suzaku, only a small group of four men going about their business.  
  
Then he saw him.  
  
A flash of pink as one of the men stood up by the waterfall and revealed the sickening sight.  
  
It actually took Tasuki a long moment to identify his god.  
  
Suzaku was bloodied all over and his wings were bent in unnatural positions. He was lying slumped on the ground and he did not even move. In short, the once proud god of Konan looked...  
  
Dead.  
  
That immediately snapped Tasuki from his horrified trance.  
  
He used his seishi speed, rushed towards his god, scooped him up, and brought him back towards the edge of waterfall.  
  
"What the..." the bandits said. All they had felt was a gush of wind.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!! Each and every one of you will pay for hurting this bird!!"  
  
The men suddenly saw the redheaded man standing at the edge of the clearing with their dinner.  
  
"How dare you steal our dinner, moron!! We'd teach you not to mess with us!!" the head of the band growled.  
  
Tasuki's pupils dilated and he whipped out his tessen even as he took in the disgusting information.  
  
"Prepare to die, bastards!!"  
  
He swung his tessen in a wide arc.  
  
"REKKA SHIN'EN!!"  
  
Chichiri arrived at the edge of the clearing just in time to witness a huge ball of fire exploding from Tasuki's tessen and devouring the group of screaming bandits. Soon, the men's screams faded and the air was filled the sickening sweet scent of burning flesh.  
  
Chichiri averted his face from the gory scene and turned towards Tasuki.  
  
"Where is Suzaku, no da?"  
  
Wordlessly, his eyes not leaving the carnage that he had made, Tasuki pointed towards the edge of the clearing.  
  
Chichiri followed his directions and stopped dead.  
  
He blanched at the sight of his god lying so lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Immediately, he rushed to that limp body and swiftly checked for any signs of life.  
  
Fortunately, he found it in the form of an extremely thready pulse.  
  
Breathing a deep sigh of relieve, he cradled Suzaku in his arms and prepared to teleport; if he wants Suzaku to live, he needs to bring him back to the hold immediately, where there is medical aid.  
  
"Tasuki!! What are you waiting for!! Suzaku is not dead!! We need to bring him back for treatment now!!"  
  
Tasuki started at that.  
  
"NANI!! Not dead!! But he looked...well...Chiri, you bring him there now. I'd go back later; I need to help clean up with the Reikaku bandits."  
  
Chichiri nodded grimly and disappeared into his kasa.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten, Sable and the physician were waiting in the temporary sick bay room that Sable had prepared.  
  
"Are you girls telling me that I am brought all the way up here just to treat a bird?"  
  
Sable and Kitten looked uneasily at each other.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The doctor stared flabbergasted at them but said no more.  
  
"I wonder what is taking them so long..."  
  
"I don't know, but they should be on their way back already." Sable answered.  
  
"But, what if something is wrong? Suzaku...his call had frightened me. It did not sound like his usual squawk."  
  
"Don't worry so much, Kit. With Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji and the Reikaku people helping out, I'm sure that he'd be fine."  
  
Before Kitten could answer, there was a huge commotion outside.  
  
"Where is the doctor?" they heard Chichiri command.  
  
A few of the bandits led the man to the sick bay and in a matter of moments; Chichiri stepped in with his precious burden.  
  
"What the fuck happened!!" Kitten cried out when she saw Suzaku's bloodied form.  
  
Sable started weeping softly when she saw Suzaku's devastated body.  
  
'Kami-sama,' she thought. 'What had they done to him? He must have suffered so.'  
  
The physician stepped in then.  
  
"This must be the bird that I'm supposed to mend. Bring him to the table and I will see how badly injured he is."  
  
Chichiri immediately obeyed the man's order and gently laid Suzaku on the table.  
  
"Good, now, all of you, out!!"  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
"You know how I work; nobody is to interrupt me, so out!!" the doctor pointed towards the door.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"The longer you people don't obey me, the longer he will go untreated."  
  
That decided the group and they trooped out, with Chichiri closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
Sable was still tearing slightly and Kitten was about to go and comfort her friend when Chichiri reached her first.  
  
Eyebrows raised, the blue-haired girl shrugged and leant slightly against a pillar, silently observing the two, who had obviously forgotten about her presence.  
  
"Chiri!! It's all my fault!!" Sable wailed as she turned and leaned into Chichiri's comforting arms. She buried her face in his shirt and muttered, "If I hadn't insisted on going to the waterfall, none of this would have happened..."  
  
Chichiri wrapped his arms around the girl.  
  
"Anou...Sable, do you remember what you told me just a while ago? What had happened had happened and nothing, not even putting the blame on yourself will change that fact, right?"  
  
"Demo...demo..."  
  
"But what? Are you telling me that what you had said earlier is not true?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
Sable sighed. Chichiri was right. He always has a way around him to make her see sense, whether she wants it or not.  
  
"Hai...you are right again, Chichiri. It's stupid of me. Suzaku would not have wanted me to blame myself. Gomen for being too emotional."  
  
"Iie, it is alright to show your distress."  
  
Sable had stopped crying by then and was staring intently at Chichiri now.  
  
'If it is alright to show emotions, then why are you still hiding yours behind that mask?'  
  
Kitten, immediately sensing that whatever she might hear or see next should be a private matter between the two, decided to interrupt.  
  
"Anou...Chichiri, do you know what happened to Suzaku?"  
  
The couple jumped apart immediately, looking embarrassedly at Kitten.  
  
They had really forgotten that she was there.  
  
"Anou...not really," Chichiri said a last. "But I guessed that those bandits had mistaken Suzaku for game fowl and had captured him for dinner. Luckily, they did not break his neck immediately upon capture like what most hunters would do. Unluckily, I believe that they were 'playing' with him."  
  
Kitten paled.  
  
"You mean...you mean that they were torturing him?"  
  
Chichiri nodded solemnly.  
  
"Hai. There are some people who...take pleasure in the suffering of others."  
  
The girls flinched but kept quiet, each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
'What is it like to be hurt deliberately again and again?'  
  
'It was by sheer will that Suzaku managed to live through that kind of horror.'  
  
'If it were me, would I be able to survive that?'  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the doctor's head peeked out. He motioned for the group to come in.  
  
The trio stepped into the room with trepidation. Suzaku was still lying on the table, only that he is now bandaged from beak to clawed feet.  
  
"Doctor...is he going to be alright?"  
  
The doctor nodded grimly.  
  
"Hai. He will make it, all right. If he had managed to endure whatever that he had gone through, he will definitely make it. Overall, he has a slight concussion; both his wings are broken; three ribs fractured; there are no internal bleeding, though; however I can safely assure you that he will be feeling very sore when he awakens."  
  
The trio breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
If the doctor thought that it was odd, he did not comment on it. He stayed for a while, giving instructions on how to take care of the bird and left shortly after.  
  
Chichiri moved towards the heavily bandaged god, and careful not to disturb the injured parts, he carried the infant phoenix to a bed and laid him there.  
  
Kitten frowned then.  
  
"Where are Tasuki and Kouji? They should be here."  
  
"We are, you know."  
  
Kouji's whisper scared the bejeezus out of Kitten and without even thinking, she reacted.  
  
Kouji flew from one end of the room to the other end, making a nice wall angel in the process.  
  
"Itai!! What was that for, onna?"  
  
Kitten mock glared at the blue-haired man.  
  
"You deserved it. You scared me. How was I to know who the hell you are?"  
  
Tasuki smirked at that. When he had saw Kouji sneaking up behind Kitten and whispering intimately in her ear, he had an immediate urge to rearrange his best friend's face. Luckily, he did not have to go to that extent as Kitten did the job for him.  
  
Chichiri and Sable turned and frowned as one at the rowdy trio.  
  
"Now is not the time for play," Sable hissed, "Get out if you people want to fool around. Suzaku needs his rest and I'm not going to let anyone of you disturb him!"  
  
The guys, Chichiri included (A/N: Duh) looked stunned as the normally quiet and demure Sable transformed into a tigress with PMS.  
  
Kitten merely sweatdropped. Sable's mothering instincts are awakened and god help the one who tries to say otherwise.  
  
"Anou..." Kitten immediately said. "I'm gonna get the rest of us outta here, so that you can look after Suzaku without any interruptions. Come, Kouji, Tasuki, Chichiri, let's go now."  
  
The two bandit leaders were relieved for the excuse to get away from Sable.  
  
Chichiri, however, looked reluctant.  
  
"Maybe I should stay, no da."  
  
Kitten did not like that answer  
  
"I said," Kitten started sweetly. "LET"S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" she roared, turning into a tigress herself.  
  
"H...Hai."  
  
Chichiri all but ran out of the door, to where Kouji and Tasuki were glaring at each other.  
  
Once outside, Chichiri went chibi.  
  
"DAAAA!!" he went running around the now sweatdropping bandits. "Kitten is very kowai!! Kitten is very kowai!! I'm scared!!"  
  
Tasuki merely shook his head. There is only one thing that can cure Chichiri whenever he became chibi.  
  
Sighing, he took out his tessen, waited for Chichiri to run near him and then reached out and bopped the SD man on his head.  
  
"ITAI!! What was that for!! Look!! You flattened my bangs!!" Chichiri wailed, turning back to normal.  
  
"You deserved it," came the short reply.  
  
Before Chichiri could answer to that, Kitten stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"So, what do you people want to do now?" Kitten asked the guys.  
  
"What else?" Kouji replied. "What we were doing before this happened."  
  
Tasuki started scowling fiercely then; he remembered WHAT Kitten and Kouji was doing earlier.  
  
Kitten looked curiously at Tasuki.  
  
What was wrong with the redhead? He seemed to be unhappy with something.  
  
"Anou..." Kitten attempted. "What happened to those bandits who tortured Suzaku?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kouji and Chichiri looked at the two and sweatdropped.  
  
It was obvious that Kitten was beating around the bush and the normally loudmouthed Tasuki was speaking in monosyllables to discourage her.  
  
Kouji looked at Chichiri and winked at him in conspiracy. Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Well, since there is nothing much for all of us to do; Kit, let me take you out again...maybe we can spot the wolves this time. What say you, ne?"  
  
Kitten was interested.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The two was about to leave when Tasuki interrupted.  
  
"IIE!! It is not fucking okay!!" the redhead fumed.  
  
Kitten looked surprised at Tasuki's outburst. Kouji merely looked satisfied. It was well past time for his baka friend to make his move.  
  
"Tasuki?" Kitten asked hesitantly.  
  
"WHAT?" He roared, aggrieved. "If you want to go walk so much, fine!! I will take you there myself!!"  
  
Thus said, Tasuki stalked to Kitten, grabbed her hand, and started pulling the girl away.  
  
"What the..." Kitten muttered, but she followed obediently.  
  
Chichiri stared at the rapidly disappearing duo. He turned his attention back to Kouji then, who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Are you sure that they will not kill each other, no da?"  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki dragged Kitten out of the keep and into the forest, away from the attention of others.  
  
It was time for the long overdue confrontation.  
  
"Matte!!" Kitten yelled, hitting the hand that Tasuki used to hold her. "You are walking too fast; slow down or let go of my hand!!"  
  
Tasuki merely ignored her and if possible, forced the fuming girl to move along faster.  
  
Soon, they reached a clearing.  
  
Tasuki halted and abruptly released Kitten's hand.  
  
By then, Kitten was red-hot furious.  
  
"What the fuck was that for? What kind of walk is this? Kouji would never do something like that!"  
  
Tasuki stiffened. Reminding him of how gentlemanly his friend was did not help to solve matters. Instead, it made him madder.  
  
"Kouji. Kouji. Kouji." He mimicked, turning away from her. "It is always about him. Why, do you love him?"  
  
Of all the responses, this was the one that Kitten least expected.  
  
Tasuki was behaving as if he was...jealous.  
  
Kitten's eyes flared with shock.  
  
'Could it be? That he is jealous? Of me and Kouji?'  
  
Kitten did not know what to think of anymore.  
  
She was so certain that Tasuki would never like a girl like her, so certain that he would definitely reject her and leave her if she were to reveal her feelings for him.  
  
But now, seeing his obvious jealousy, she was suddenly unsure.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'the only way I will know is if I ask. So here goes.'  
  
She took a deep breath and plunged forward.  
  
"TasukiareyoujealousofKouji?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kitten stared anxiously at Tasuki's back.  
  
"H...hai." His voice was so soft that Kitten had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
That riled up Tasuki again.  
  
"What do you mean why? There is only one reason for me being jealous, and you know why!!"  
  
'One reason...What is it then?'  
  
Suddenly she got it, and with that realization, came disappointment.  
  
"Are you jealous because I was monopolizing Kouji when you two were supposed to like hang out together?"  
  
The redhead turned back to Kitten then, his expression flabbergasted.  
  
"Dammit, onna, you baka or something? Why would I be jealous of you monopolizing Kouji?!! We are friends, not lovers!! And are you kinda dense, Kitten no baka?" His voice softened and he turned slightly red then. "I'm jealous of Kouji because he was hanging out with you when I was supposed to."  
  
"Oh..." Kitten did not know what else to say.  
  
"Anou...then you like me a little then?" she whispered, suddenly feeling shy and awkward.  
  
Tasuki glared exasperatedly at Kitten . "What is it with you, onna? Do you make it your lifelong mission to annoy me? Of course I like you. Why would I be jealous when you kissed Kouji?"  
  
"NANI?!! I KISSED Kouji? Why didn't I know of that?" Her amethyst eyes, at first widened in surprise, was now narrowed in annoyance. "Did the little weasel tell you that?"  
  
"Iie, but I saw it myself. He was bent down and kissed you early this morning, after your walk."  
  
'Bent down and kissed me? But how...oh! I understand now!!"  
  
Kitten started laughing then.  
  
"What's so hilarious?" Tasuki asked, offended.  
  
"Kouji wasn't kissing me!! He was picking some dirt from my face!!" Kitten gasped. "You though we were kissing? No wonder you were so mad!!"  
  
"NANI?!! Demo...demo I thought that you two were up to some hanky pankie..." Tasuki stammered, feeling extremely foolish now.  
  
Kitten roared with laughter.  
  
"The only hanky pankie that we did was sneaking me out for a walk when I was supposed to be resting!!"  
  
By now, Tasuki's face was as red as his hair and he looked as if he was in severe discomfort.  
  
"Anou...now that this is cleared, I think we should go back." Tasuki was desperate to be alone so that he could die in peace.  
  
"Hai. I agree. I can't wait to tell the others about your misconception." Kitten was still chuckling.  
  
"I think that they already know." Tasuki muttered, recalling Kouji's amused look earlier.  
  
The duo trudged towards the bandit hold in silence when it suddenly hit Tasuki.  
  
"MATTE!!"  
  
Kitten halted.  
  
"What now, Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki towered over the girl, frowning slightly.  
  
"I just told you that I liked you, but what about you?"  
  
"Eh...I don't know..."  
  
Tasuki was getting worked up again.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?!! Either you like me or you don't, it is as simple as that!!"  
  
Tasuki began swearing fluently then.  
  
Kitten was secretly amused.  
  
It warmed her to know that she was not the only one who was worried about the state of their relationship  
  
There and then Kitten finally understood.  
  
The man whom she was in love with was not insensitive after all.  
  
He just chose to hide his sensitive side.  
  
Under all that toughness and bluster was the man whom he really is.  
  
A caring and sweet person who shows his concern in his own unique way.  
  
In short, an individual whom she could depend on.  
  
A soulmate.  
  
The other piece of her heart.  
  
'Why are you denying yourself when deep inside, you already know, already know that he was meant for you?' Her inner voice whispered.  
  
'Your heart had already accepted him the moment you saw him; but your mind refused him; thus, you fought him, fought against your own heart, because you were afraid, afraid that if you let him too near you, he'd hurt you. But now, now that you know that he would never purposely harm you, why are you still so hesitant?'  
  
At that thought, Kitten made a decision.  
  
She stopped running.  
  
Smiling, her eyes brimming with acceptance, she bent down and took a piece of stone.  
  
And threw it at her beloved's head.  
  
"ITAI!! What was that for!!" Tasuki glared at Kitten.  
  
"That was to get your attention, Tasuki no baka. And regarding your question earlier," The blue-haired girl stepped forward, tiptoed, and kissed Tasuki.  
  
"Aishiteru." Kitten said against his lips before stepping backwards.  
  
She smiled, amused.  
  
Tasuki was looking shell-shocked.  
  
Immediately, an idea came to her.  
  
"Well, seeya at the keep!!"  
  
She rushed off quickly, knowing that when Tasuki recovers, he is going to catch her with great ease.  
  
Tasuki actually stood there for a good minute and watched bemused, as his koibito disappeared out of his sight, before finally snapping out of his happy trance.  
  
"What the...Hey, onna!!" He hollered. "Why, you cheat!! Wait for me!! I swear, you are going to get it when I catch up with you!!"  
  
Grinning, the red-haired bandit gave chase.  
  
Despite the rotten morning, today had turned out to be the best day of his life.  
  
Chapter 11 end!! Sorry if any of the FY characters sounded a little too OOC!! Gomen-nasai!! I was in school when I was writing the last few parts of the chapter, so it might be a little rushed. Sorry again!! Okay, nothing much to write except for readers to please review!! Please!! Onegai!! I need feedback!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^__^ 


	12. The Rift Is Mended

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hiya!! I'm back with Chapter 12!! Yay!! Ain't that nice?!! Heheh. Well, as usual, please, please, forgive me for my numerous spelling, tenses and grammar mistakes. Gomen-nasai!! ^__^ Okay, onward with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
//...//=telepathic conversations  
  
'..."=thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
That's all, minna!!  
  
Chapter 12-The Rift Is Mended  
  
Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods...  
  
"Shimatta...Did you see what happened?!!" Byakko asked his brothers.  
  
"Nope. Why? You saw anything good?"  
  
Genbu and Seiryu were currently relaxed in a hot spring, with beautiful servant girls feeding them pieces of food.  
  
Byakko glared at his brothers.  
  
//Didn't you feel a tug in your senses, as if something is not right?//  
  
"Well, hai, I think." Genbu answered. "I did feel something."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Baka!! Don't you two know? Something must have happened to Suzaku!!"  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
That prompted the two gods to surge out of the water. Almost immediately, the servants efficiently covered them in their clothing.  
  
"What happened?" Genbu asked.  
  
Seiryu didn't bother. After all, he and his kid brother were still bitter enemies.  
  
"Take a look yourself."  
  
Byakko pulled a mirror from nowhere and placed it in front of the older god.  
  
Curiously, Seiryu went to take a look too. The feeling of panic he had felt earlier intrigued him. What had happened to Suzaku?  
  
"MIRROR!! Show me what happened to Suzaku!!" Genbu commanded.  
  
The three gods glanced at the mirror as it slowly cleared to reveal the horrifying events that had happened earlier...  
  
##########  
  
Suzaku was slowly swimming towards consciousness. His vision swam for a while and he struggled to clear it.  
  
"You are awake, Suzaku."  
  
'Sable.' He thought with relief. 'I must be safe then.'  
  
"Hai. You are safe."  
  
The god started. He had unconsciously transmitted his thoughts to the brunette.  
  
"The rest of the group is outside, doing their respective chores. They were extremely worried about you...Kami-sama."  
  
Suzaku attempted to move then, but the only result of that endeavor was a whimper of pain.  
  
"IIE!! Suzaku, onegai, don't move unnecessarily. You have been severely injured. Here, let me help you. What do you want to do?"  
  
//I want to go out for a while. Help me please.//  
  
The request, though weakly given, was not a question, but a command.  
  
Sable sighed as she carefully gathered the infant phoenix in her arms.  
  
'After all,' She thought. 'What more harm can happen? He is not going to hurt himself since I am going to carry him. Anyway, since he is injured, I figure that I ought to give in to him once in a while.'  
  
The pair left the room.  
  
##########  
  
"How can something like that happen!!" Genbu raged, as he furiously paced among the clouds.  
  
Byakko and Seiryu remained silent. Both were still shaken by the way the bandits had savagely treated Suzaku.  
  
"Anou..." Byakko ventured at last, trying to placate his normally calm brother. "Suzaku was very brave to survive through it all..."  
  
"As much as I loathe to admit, I have to agree with Byakko." Seiryu allowed reluctantly.  
  
When the trio saw the mirror replay the horrifying incident that had happened to their youngest brother, they had paled. It was as if they had felt every stone thrown, every blow directed.  
  
What had further amazed them was that Suzaku had never once lost faith in his seishis. He had fully believed that they would come to save him in time and he was right; they never did fail him. This was something that the other three gods did not have. The complete trust in their seishis. It was obvious that the relationship between Suzaku and his seishis was very deep; Tasuki and Chichiri would not have been able to sense his distress if not for that.  
  
For that, the three gods were touched, and their respect for their brother went up a notch.  
  
Genbu calmed down slightly then.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do?" Byakko asked the green-haired god.  
  
Genbu smiled.  
  
"Let's go visit Suzie."  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri saw them first; and he rushed to their side immediately.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, no da?"  
  
"He wanted to come out for a breath of fresh air."  
  
"Demo...demo..."  
  
Sable shook her head and continued past Chichiri. He was such a worrywart sometimes.  
  
Kitten and Tasuki came back to the keep then. Both of them were flushed and grinning like a pair of idiots. They skidded to a stop before Sable and Suzaku  
  
"Suzaku. Are you feeling better?" They chorused.  
  
Suzaku nodded. He was still not strong enough to communicate telepathically.  
  
"Demo, Suzaku, you are still weak, no da!!" Chichiri burst out. "You shouldn't be out here, no da!! You should be resting!!"  
  
Suzaku ignored his seishi and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Chiri," Tasuki cut in. "Anou...Sable is carrying Suzie, I don't think that anything much would happen to him this way."  
  
"Yeah," Kitten agreed. She turned to Sable then.  
  
"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this man? I swear he worries about everything!! Just imagine what will happen when the two of you are going to have kids; I pity the doctor who is going to deliver your babies!!"  
  
Chichiri and Sable turned bright red then.  
  
"Kitten no baka!! I'm going to kill you, you moron!!" Sable yelled. "You just wait until I find somewhere to put down Suzaku!!"  
  
Tasuki looked surprised at Kitten's words. Being the dense person that he was, he had absolutely no idea that there was something going on between his friend and the pretty brunette. Now that he did know, he burst into laughter.  
  
"Wow, Chiri, you sure are fast. Man, I didn't know that you had it in you!!"  
  
If that was possible, Chichiri turned even redder. Even Suzaku was beginning to become concerned.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAA?!!"  
  
The blue-haired man then surprised everyone as he took his staff and started chasing his laughing friend around.  
  
Kouji arrived then, and he surveyed the comical scene with great amusement.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Kitten answered.  
  
"Oh, it was like that. I was telling Sable that...UUUMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!!"  
  
She never got to finish her explanation as Sable shoved Suzaku into Kouji's arms and effectively silenced her friend with her hands.  
  
Tasuki rushed past then, and he decided to help fill in the blanks.  
  
"Hi, Kouji!! Do you know that Chiri and Sable are together?!!" He all but yelled for everyone within 5-mile radius to hear. "Kitten was telling Sable what a worrywart Chiri was and how much she pities the doc who is going to deliver their babies!! Well, seeya!! Chiri as catching up!!" He used his seishi speed then, and sped off.  
  
Kouji started laughing. The four of them really deserve to be together. The serious couple and the childish one. They really rub on each other and pretty much on everyone else, too.  
  
He and Suzaku continued watching as Sable started chasing and yelling after a recently escaped Kitten. Chichiri, on the other hand, had suddenly remembered that he could do magic and immediately, he chanted an incantation which froze a cursing Tasuki on the spot. He then proceeded leisurely to the flame-haired bandit and gave him a few deserving whacks with his staff.  
  
"Itai!! Itai!! What was that for Chiri? This is so unfair!! You used magic!!"  
  
"Well, no da, you used your seishi speed too, so I think that we are on par, no da."  
  
Sable and Kitten were still chasing each other around the now frozen Tasuki.  
  
Suddenly, Suzaku stiffened.  
  
"What is it, Suzaku?" Kouji asked, concerned.  
  
"Something is coming." Chichiri answered. He, too, had sensed something.  
  
Immediately, Sable and Kitten stopped fooling around and Chichiri unfroze Tasuki.  
  
The group gathered closely together.  
  
Tasuki took out his tessen.  
  
"Do their ki feel menacing, Chiri?"  
  
"Iie, no da, they are quite familiar, so I think that it is safe, no da."  
  
"Hmm..." was all Tasuki said, but he did not unsheathe his tessen.  
  
Sure enough, something appeared.  
  
It was a fruit basket.  
  
The group ventured cautiously towards it.  
  
"What the fuck..." Tasuki stared at the object, flabbergasted. He turned towards Chichiri.  
  
"This was the ki you felt? A bloody fruit basket? No wonder you said that it was familiar!!!"  
  
"No da..."  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
Tasuki returned the tessen to its sheathe and casually took an apple from the basket. He was about to bite into it when something hit him in the head.  
  
"Itai! Kuso, who did that?"  
  
The group turned as one; the pebble that hit Tasuki had come from behind them.  
  
There, they stared.  
  
Sable gasped.  
  
Kitten groaned.  
  
"Oh no, not you THREE again..."  
  
"Anou...were you the ones who sent that, no da?" Chichiri asked politely.  
  
Genbu and Byakko nodded. Seiryu merely smirked.  
  
"Hai, and they were not for your enjoyment, Suzaku shichi seishi Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki muttered something about the fruits being poisoned and hurriedly put it back in the basket.  
  
"What are you three doing here?"  
  
Kouji looked at the trio and hazarded a guess.  
  
"You are Genbu, Byakko and," he frowned slightly. "Seiryu, right?"  
  
"Hai, and we are here to see Suzaku."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku did not look pleased to see his brothers. In fact, he looked rather pissed off.  
  
Byakko walked up to Kouji, took his loudly protesting younger brother from his arms and walked back to Genbu and Seiryu.  
  
"If you people do not mind, we'd like to talk to our brother." Genbu said politely. "Can you spare us some time?"  
  
Tasuki was about to protest but Kitten merely dragged him towards the cafeteria. The others nodded their consent and trailed off after the duo.  
  
"Well, Suzaku, are you all right?" Seiryu asked.  
  
"Yeah," Byakko said looking down at his brother. "We saw what happened to you earlier."  
  
Suzaku quivered slightly at that reminder but otherwise gave no response.  
  
Genbu narrowed his eyes.  
  
He had noticed Suzaku's look of fright.  
  
"Seiryu, Byakko." He advised. "Can you not see that he is too weak to even mind-talk? Why don't we try to heal him first?"  
  
The other two nodded their agreement and the three concentrated on focusing their ki into Suzaku, who was immediately surrounded by blue, white and green glows.  
  
Fluidly, his fractured ribs melded back together and his broken wings were set. He no longer felt achy and painful but instead felt energetic. He squeaked slightly with surprise and he tried to communicate telepathically.  
  
//ARRIGATO GOZAIMASU.// He boomed into his brothers' heads.  
  
"Well," Seiryu winced lightly. "He's recovered all right."  
  
//WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?//  
  
Byakko looked at Genbu, who shrugged.  
  
"We just came down to see if you are still alive." Byakko said caustically.  
  
Genbu and Seiryu nodded their agreement. As annoying as Suzaku was sometimes, he was still their blood brother and they all cared about his welfare. However, they were not going to tell him THAT. If Suzaku have an inkling of what they felt, he would be sure to walk all over their heads.  
  
//OH...BUT I AM,// he puffed up with pride. //MY SEISHIS SAVED ME, YOU KNOW.//  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know." Seiryu said sourly.  
  
He did not like being reminded of the fact that his seishis were the worst of the lot.  
  
The three gods stood around awkwardly. After healing a fellow god, their strength were drained and they were all feeling exhausted.  
  
//YOU GUYS BETTER GO NOW. I SEE THAT YOU ARE ALL TIRED. I WILL BE ALL RIGHT. THANKS FOR YOUR HELP AGAIN, ESPECIALLY YOU, SEIRYU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HELP, BUT YOU DID IT ANWAY. ARRIGATO GOZAIMASU.//  
  
Seiryu was surprised. Suzaku was normally a proud person. He seldom thank anyone, and never his enemy. What was going on?  
  
"Anou...Suzaku, daijoubu?" Seiryu asked.  
  
//HAI, DAIJOUBU.//  
  
Taking advantage of Seiryu's doubtful silence, Suzaku plunged on.  
  
//SEIRYU, I'D LIKE FOR THIS FEUD BETWEEN US TO END; I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE BLOODSHED BETWEEN US. WHEN I WENT TO THE IMPERIAL PALACE IN KONAN A WHILE AGO, I SAW THE EMPRESS HOUKI AND THE PRINCE REGENT, BOUSHIN.//  
  
Suzaku sounded regretful.  
  
// HOTOHORI SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TOO, AND THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE FAMILY. HOWEVER, BECAUSE OF YOU AND I, BOUSHIN WILL HAVE TO BE FORCED TO GROW UP AT A VERY YOUNG AGE SO AS TO RULE THE LAND, JUST LIKE HIS FATHER BEFORE HIM.//  
  
Suzaku looked at Seiryu.  
  
// I DO NOT WANT ANYONE, NOT FROM KUTOU, NOT FROM KONAN TO SUFFER LIKE THAT AGAIN, IF POSSIBLE. SOU KA...WILL YOU CONSIDER A TRUCE, BROTHER?//  
  
Byakko and Genbu looked touched by the speech. Their youngest brother's short stay in the mortal realm had taught him more than all of them could ever make him learn.  
  
Seiryu was slightly astonished by the entire situation. Suzaku was actually willing to forgo his pride to ask for a truce!!  
  
'But then,' he thought. 'I myself am also getting sick and tired of this enmity between us...once upon a time, before our mikos arrived, we weren't like that. Being the two youngest, we were extremely close to each other. But then, the mikos had to arrive at the same time, and things just weren't the same anymore. Rivalry pushed us apart and over time, the gap between us widened. Maybe it really is time to end this once and for all.'  
  
Suzaku was anxiously watching Seiryu's expression. His hopes plummeted when his blue-haired brother smirked and turn away from him.  
  
//SEIRYU?//  
  
"Hai...and I accept your truce, by the way."  
  
Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
//ARRIGATO.//  
  
Seiryu glanced sharply back at the infant phoenix.  
  
"Don't thank me, Suzie. I agreed because of the fact that you are now all injured and puny and weak and all. Do I need to say more? Oh, and don't expect that to change my challenge for your four mortals. In fact, I think that I should make it harder."  
  
Suzaku immediately puffed up with outrage, much to his dragon brother's amusement.  
  
"As much as I enjoy baiting you, brother, I have other important things to see to. So, ja ne!"  
  
As per usual, the god of Kutou disappeared in a puff of his trademark blue smoke.  
  
//WHY THAT SLIMY LITTLE LIZARD!!// Suzaku huffed furiously. However, he was inwardly pleased that Seiryu had decided to mend the rift between them.  
  
Byakko and Genbu merely stared amused at each other. Things were finally looking up and going back to normal. They remembered a time not long ago, when the younger gods would fight and ki blast each other whenever their paths crossed. Now, Genbu and Byakko are glad that that was long over.  
  
"Well...Suzaku, if there is nothing else, we too have to go. There are things we need to do."  
  
//SAYONARA, ONII-CHAN.//  
  
"See you in a month's time." Were the last words the two older gods said before they too, disappeared.  
  
##########  
  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria...  
  
"What are they talking about, anyway?!! I don't want to leave Suzaku with Seiryu for so long!! Who knows what that slimy snake will do to our Kami- sama?!!" Tasuki was pacing about in the cafeteria. "And how can all of you just sit around calmly eating dinner!!"  
  
The others sweatdropped but otherwise continued with their meal.  
  
"Tasuki!!" Kitten yelled. "Stop that and come eat your dinner. We are going to finish it all if you don't."  
  
"Tasuki, no da. Don't worry so much. If Seiryu wanted to kill Suzaku, no da, he would have done so a long time ago. Furthermore, no da, Genbu and Byakko are also there; they won't allow Seiryu to try anything funny, no da."  
  
"Yeah, Gen, come on, and stop acting so paranoid." Kouji added, as an idea came to him. "And as for that comment about Kitten pitying the doctor who is going to deliver Sable and Chichiri's children," Kouji expertly ducked food thrown at him from two different directions. "I think that should apply to you and Kitten too."  
  
"NANI!!"  
  
Kouji grinned. This had certainly made Genrou stopped worrying. Unfortunately, his best friend and Kitten were now glaring daggers at him.  
  
Sable and Chichiri grinned. It was payback time.  
  
"Kouji!! What ever had I done to you to make you say something like that?!!" Kitten wailed.  
  
"Eheheheh..."  
  
Sable decided to add her piece too.  
  
"But Kit," She exaggerated, her eyes widened and looking shocked. "It is true. Didn't I tell you what happened when you were injured and had fainted? No? Well, I let me tell you now."  
  
"I rather you not." Tasuki muttered.  
  
Sable acted as if she did not hear.  
  
"Why, Kitten, when you fainted, poor Tasuki here looked as if he was going to swoon as well. Isn't that sweet or what?"  
  
Kitten was turning slightly red.  
  
"Sable..." she started warningly.  
  
"Oh...but Kitten, I'm not done yet!! Did you also know that when the physician was in the room treating you, Tasuki all but beat down the door when he thought that the doctor was taking too long to treat you? He also threatened death on the poor doctor if you were not properly healed. I swear, that was the most endearing sight ever!!"  
  
Both Kitten and Tasuki were tomato-red by now. Seeing that Kouji was rolling around on the floor laughing, they looked at Chichiri for help.  
  
"Anou..." Chichiri started. "Demo, no da, Sable is right...I think that I can imagine Kitten and the doctor who is supposed to deliver the baby in a room and Tasuki in the background, no da, going 'Rekka Shin'en' each time Kitten has a contraction, no da!!"  
  
"Then, I suppose that we have to get a lot of doctors, for in case of emergency!!" Kouji added, still laughing.  
  
Kitten looked as if she wanted to die.  
  
"Kami-sama," she called to the ceiling, "can you let me die of embarrassment?"  
  
//I AM HERE.//  
  
"NANI!!" The five of them stopped fooling around. That was Suzaku's voice booming in their heads!!  
  
All of them heard a tiny squawk at the doorway and true enough; they turned to see Suzaku standing there. His bandages were gone and he looked all hale and hearty.  
  
"Suzaku!!" Sable said, rushing towards him. "You look...healed."  
  
"Suzaku seikun, did the other three gods heal you, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
//HAI. I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW THAN I HAD EARLIER.//  
  
"That's good," Kouji cut in, "because, Genrou here was worried that Seiryu had already killed you and cooked you in curry."  
  
//IIE, SEIRYU IS MY BROTHER; THE BONDS OF SIBLINGHOOD WOULD NEVER PERMIT HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. FURTHERMORE,// Suzaku looked genuinely happy then. //WE HAVE ALREADY RECONCILED AND DECIDED ON A TRUCE. WITH LUCK, KONAN AND KUTOU WOULD NEVER FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER AGAIN.//  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
That ends chapter 12. Sigh...gomen if this chapter is a little boring. I wanted to show that the gods have emotional problems too. I had also wish to portray Seiryu as not evil, but just competitive. He does not like to lose, like Suzaku, which is why they are enemies. You can also guess that Seiryu is the kind of people who does not like to be kind in an obvious way. He is very prickly, after all, he is the god of war, and it wouldn't do for him to be emotional and for people to be gratified by his kindness. Suzaku, on the other hand is as proud as peacock, pun fully intended. He is also kind of sensitive and wants everyone to be happy, well, that's the god of love for you. But now that they have reconciled and I hope that I have portrayed the gods correctly, not to OOC.  
  
Well, and as for all the 'having kids and anxious father-to-be' jokes that are floating around in this chapter, PLEASE don't read anything much from it. Do I sound like a writer who would so easily let her characters be happily married ever after with a few kids coming on the way? NO!! N-O!! IIE!! Coz, I think I wanna torture them first. BWA HAHAHAH!! ^__^ However it was fun writing all those jokes. I certainly have no trouble imagining how Tasuki and Chichiri would react if their beloveds goes into labour...heheheh. I'm so wicked...but what can I say? I LIKE being wicked. It is boring being good, ne? Well, until the next chapter, please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! 


	13. Picnic

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hi, minna!! In case you do not know, you are at chapter 13 of my fic. Hmmm...13 is an unlucky number, ne? Heheheh. ^__^ Nothing else to add except to as usual, forgive me for my spelling, tenses, and grammar errors. Arrigato gozaimasu!! YAY!! I LOVE FY!! IT ROX!! And Happy Chinese New Year, minna!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
//...//= telepathic conversations  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!! ^v^  
  
Chapter 13-Picnic  
  
//WE HAVE ALREADY RECONCILED AND DECIDED ON A TRUCE. WITH LUCK, KONAN AND KUTOU WOULD NEVER FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER AGAIN.//  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
Suzaku told the group about what he and Seiryu had agreed upon.  
  
Tasuki looked a little disbelieving.  
  
"Are you really sure about this, Suzaku? Because if Seiryu is anything like his seishis, I'd expect him to have an ulterior motive behind this truce."  
  
//IIE, I DO NOT THINK SO. SEIRYU WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW. FURTHERMORE, I DO NOT SENSE ANYTHING UNTOWARD ABOUT THIS AGREED TRUCE.//  
  
Chichiri shook his head at Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, no da, you are too suspicious, no da. Why don't we see how this goes first before we judge, no da?"  
  
//YES, AND IF THIS PEACE BETWEEN ME AND MY BROTHER HOLDS, ANY WAR THAT BOTH COUNTRIES MIGHT HAVE IN THE FUTURE WOULD NOT BE BECAUSE OF US ANYMORE. WE WILL NOT BE THE EXCUSE.//  
  
Kitten, Sable and Kouji agreed.  
  
"Yeah, let's try it out. Won't do us any harm."  
  
Tasuki grumbled a little bit but relented, albeit reluctantly.  
  
##########  
  
The next two weeks flew by quickly with almost no mishaps, other than some occasional squabbles and tussles.  
  
If possible, the bonds between god and seishis grew even stronger as both sides begin to realize and understand more about each other.  
  
The group also watched, amazed, at Suzaku's slow metamorphosis as he became larger and crimson down started growing profusely all over, covering his fragile form. By the end of said two weeks, he had grown to become roughly the size of a goat.  
  
The bandits of Mt. Reikaku were extremely mystified by this sudden spurt of growth. They had never seen such a huge chick before. However, Tasuki immediately put all rumors and suspicions to rest by loudly proclaiming that like its master, the bird had certain magical abilities. The bandits did not like hearing that and of course kept a safe distance from Suzaku afterwards. Little did they know that Tasuki's announcement was the exact opposite of fact; other than those ear-rending screeches of his, Suzaku had stilled not retained any of his powers.  
  
Kitten's shoulder wound was healing rather nicely, and it was currently at the stage where the wound was beginning to itch profusely. Of course, she was not allowed to scratch or do anything to it, which made Kitten extremely miserable.  
  
And guess exactly who did she vent her frustrations at?  
  
Poor Tasuki had to bear with all her mood swings.  
  
And damn if that didn't confuse the obtuse bandit even more. He did not understand what the heck was going. One moment, Kitten was happy as a lark as she went to him for a cuddle; the next, she was abruptly snapping his head off and commenting on how much better he would look with an axe stuck on the side of his head.  
  
It was during one of these episodes that Sable decided to organize an impromptu picnic. She went to the kitchens, asked for some food to be prepared and herded a disgruntled Kitten, a bewildered Tasuki, a protesting Suzaku, an amused Kouji and last but not least, a puzzled Chichiri out of the keep.  
  
"What is the purpose of this, no da?"  
  
Sable shook her head.  
  
"Does everything you do need to have a purpose, Chiri?"  
  
"Chiri?" Tasuki echoed. "When did you start calling him...ITAI!! What was that for?!!" The said redhead glared at Kitten.  
  
"You were being deliberately obtuse, Tas."  
  
"Obtuse?!! And when did I allowed you to call me that?"  
  
"You are right. You do not allow. You have no right to. I can call you whatever I want, TAS." The blue-haired girl said loftily.  
  
Tasuki's ears turned bright red then. However, for the first time of his life, he chose to fume silently, out of consideration for Kitten's injury.  
  
Sable, Chichiri and Kouji sweatdropped.  
  
Suzaku merely waddled along. He had gotten too big to be carried around, much to the relief of everyone.  
  
There was something wrong between the couple. It seems that Kitten had been trying her best to start a quarrel with Tasuki and Tasuki, on the other hand, was just as determined to prevent that quarrel from happening.  
  
At first, everybody thought that it was Kitten's shoulder wound that brought out the worst in her. But as the weeks progressed, it became very clear that Kitten was all but looking for an excuse for Tasuki to blow. She was rude to the poor man, acting haughty and proud and generally making an annoying brat out of herself. Tasuki, bless him; he took in everything with stoic silence. Of course, that did not sit too well with Kitten and she renewed her efforts at frustrating him.  
  
Which was the real reason why Sable decided on this picnic. She had the good sense not to tell that to Kitten though.  
  
"Anou...I was thinking that for the past two weeks, we were extremely busy doing our own stuff, and seldom saw each other except during meals. Which is why I thought of this picnic!!"  
  
Chichiri did not look very convinced but he kept quiet. Sable was hiding something and he sensed it. Somehow, whenever it concerns to her, he seems to be very sensitive.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'I will just have to nag it out of her later.'  
  
The others, however, they accepted Sable's explanation.  
  
"Say, Kouji, do you know of any place that will be perfect for a picnic?" Sable asked amiably.  
  
"Well, there is the waterfall..." Kouji trailed off when he saw the different reactions of his companions. Chichiri and Sable were kind of pink in their faces, whereas Suzaku had paled and blanched. "or maybe not...there is a glen not far from here that should be perfect for a picnic."  
  
"Anou...hai. We will go there then. Will you lead us, Kouji?"  
  
"Hai." Kouji joined Suzaku, who was up front. Kitten fell in behind them, followed by Tasuki. Chichiri and Sable brought up the rear. They were carrying the picnic baskets.  
  
The pair trailed behind the group in companionable silence for a while.  
  
"What's the real reason for this "picnic", no da? And don't try to fool me with that excuse you gave them earlier, no da."  
  
"N...Nani?!!" Sable stammered.  
  
Chichiri looked as stern as his mask allowed him.  
  
"Sable, no da. You are not good at lying at all, you know? You might be good enough for the others, but you can never hide anything from me."  
  
"I...don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Do you know, Sable, that whenever you lie or does something that you do not like, your ki trembles?"  
  
"NANI!!"  
  
Chichiri took of his mask and smiled wryly at her even as he reached out and closed Sable's open mouth.  
  
"I do not know why, but you are the only person whom I can detect such things."  
  
'Uso, uso.' A voice whispered slyly in Chichiri's head then. "You know why the both of you are so deeply connected. Why don't you face it?'  
  
Disconcerted, Chichiri immediately push the voice away. 'Iie...iie...it cannot be...' he thought, panicked. 'it cannot be...what about...Kouran?'  
  
"Demo...demo..."  
  
Chichiri broke out of his confusing thoughts and stared at Sable, who was still looking slightly disbelieving.  
  
"No buts," he interrupted firmly. "Now, back to the reason we started this conversation. What exactly is going on, Sable?"  
  
Sable sighed, defeated. Chichiri was too perceptive.  
  
'But then,' she thought, 'no harm telling him.'  
  
"Didn't you see, Chiri? There is something wrong with Kitten and Tasuki. Kitten had been acting extremely unreasonable lately and surprisingly; Tasuki is letting her walk all over him. This is very odd, don't you think? Which is why I organized this outing. I was hoping that it would force them to face the problem between them." Sable said almost thoughtfully as she walked rapidly to catch up with the group.  
  
Chichiri stared after her, He was surprised, to say the least.  
  
He had expected something more substantial than that. It was in his experience that people almost always lied for their own benefits, not for others.  
  
'Tsk...tsk...' the voice came back to pester him. 'you should have known better of Sable, Chichiri mine. After all, this is one of the many reasons why you...love her.'  
  
Chichiri shook his head mentally and all but physically shoved the voice out of his head.  
  
'NANI!!' he thought. 'No way I love Sable...hai...she comforted me when I was at my lowest...demo...what about Kouran? You must remember Kouran.' Chichiri reminded himself fiercely. 'She was your one true love. You loved her. Remember that.'  
  
Renewed by that conviction, the earlier voice in his head faded away and died.  
  
He should be happy that he won this round.  
  
However, why is it that he felt disappointed and put out instead?  
  
##########  
  
"When are we going to reach the glen, Kouji?" Kitten yelled.  
  
"Five minutes more!!" Kouji's reply floated back to her.  
  
"Sou ka...arrigato, Kouji!!"  
  
'Five more minutes.' Kitten thought. She sneaked a peek at Tasuki from between her lowered eyelashes. The said flamehead was strolling beside her, minding his own business.  
  
Kitten sighed. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I always finding excuses to start a fight with Tasuki?' she had seen his hurt look earlier when she had snapped at him, and for some reason, that made her even more miserable. 'Doushite?'  
  
"Minna!! We are here!!" Kouji's cheerful voice reached her consciousness and Kitten broke out of her depressed thoughts. She was glad she did it too, for the glen was a sight to behold.  
  
"Kirei..." she breathed with wonder. She heard a soft sigh behind her and knew that Sable shared her sentiments too.  
  
The glen was actually something like a sloped pasture. Wild flowers dotted the place and tiny yellow butterflies fluttered here and there. The place was actually slightly misty but the cheerful sunlight was like a key, unlocking the fog to reveal its beautiful treasure. All in all, the place looked ethereal.  
  
Kouji grinned at the reverent look that the girls had pasted on their faces. Chichiri arrived then, and even he had to be amused by the girls' awe. Tasuki merely snorted slightly and went over to Chichiri to help him unpack the food.  
  
//HMMM...//Suzaku said haughtily. //IN THE REALMS OF THE GODS, SIGHTS LIKE THIS ARE ALMOST COMMON.// his pompous words earned him stones thrown at him from two different directions, of which he squawked with indignation but otherwise made no move to retaliate, for because Sable's and Kitten's awe had reminded him of how easily he had took for granted simple pleasures like this.  
  
"Anou...the picnic is ready, no da."  
  
The girls snapped out of their stupor and went obligingly to where the men had set the food. The next few minutes was spent in silence as everyone ate the meal that was prepared for them.  
  
"Tasuki, Kouji, your cooks prepares wonder food!" Sable praised.  
  
"I have to agree." Kouji admitted. "Our cooks are fantastic."  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
Sable's and Kouji's attempt at starting a conversation proved to be futile. No one felt inclined to talk.  
  
At last Kitten spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to walk around and explore a bit." She stood up and walked away.  
  
//I'M GOING WITH KITTEN.// Suzaku straightened from his roost and hurriedly waddled towards Kitten.  
  
"If there is nothing else, I think that I will bring the rest of the stuff back to the keep." Kouji started gathering the uneaten food and putting them back into the baskets.  
  
"Kouji...gomen nasai..." Sable said apologetically. "This picnic was meant to be fun..."  
  
Kouji shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's all right, onna. You have tried hard. Don't blame yerself so much, ne? I will see all of you back at the hold. Ja ne!!" Kouji slung the baskets over his back and disappeared quickly into the forests.  
  
Sable stared at Chichiri then.  
  
"Sou ka...what should we do now?"  
  
"Wakarinai. Maybe we should go and find Kitten and Suzaku, to see what they are doing, no da."  
  
"Hai...demo, what about Tasuki?"  
  
Both looked down to see the flame-haired bandit, who was at the moment snoring away.  
  
"Anou...that settles it, no da. Tasuki can stay here and look after the place, no da."  
  
Sable sweatdropped but agreed.  
  
##########  
  
//PLEASE WAIT FOR ME.// the request was a command, but Kitten did not bother. She trudged on, deep in thoughts.  
  
//I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT, KITTEN.//  
  
That halted the blue haired girl in her tracks.  
  
"Nani?!! Iie, you cannot know..." she sputtered as Suzaku reached abreast of her.  
  
"HAI, I DO. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY WONDERING WHY YOU ARE TREATING TASUKI SO HORRIBLY WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE YOUR SHARP TONGUE.// Suzaku paused for a while before continuing. //AND I KNOW WHY YOU ARE UNCONCIOUSLY DOING ALL THESE.//  
  
"Nani!! You know?" Kitten's voice was incredulous. "Okay, then tell me. Doushite? Why do I do all these hurtful things to him?"  
  
//SIMPLE, KITTEN. YOU STILL DO NOT TRUST YOUR HEART. DEEP INSIDE, A PART OF YOU IS STILL AFRAID THAT TASUKI WILL LEAVE YOU...WHICH IS WHY YOU ARE DOING ALL THESE HURTFUL THINGS TO HIM; YOU WANT TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN PUSH HIM BEFORE HE BREAKS AND FINALLY LEAVES YOU.//  
  
Kitten was shocked. How could Suzaku see so much when she barely understood what was going on?  
  
"Iie...iie. Uso, USO!!" Kitten denied vehemently. "I wasn't doing that!! Am I?"  
  
Suzaku shook his head slightly and continued.  
  
//YOU SEE, EVEN NOW YOU ARE DENYING THE FACTS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS ALL DISPLAYED IN FRONT OF YOU. WELL, NEVERMIND, YOU WILL SEE THE LIGHT ONE DAY. FOR NOW, ALL YOU SHOULD DO IS TO TRUST IN TASUKI."  
  
"Trust? Demo..."  
  
//YOU ARE LETTING YOUR DOUBTS CLOUD YOUR TRUE FEELINGS. LISTEN TO YOUR HEART, KITTEN. LISTEN BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE. IT WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO. NOW, LET US RETURN.//  
  
Kitten stared after a retreating Suzaku.  
  
'Is he right after all?' she pondered. ' Should I risk it, and trust fully in Tasuki, or should I live in doubt and continue making the both of us miserable? I'm so confused now; what should I do?' Kitten rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
Suddenly, the answer came to her.  
  
'What should you do, Kitten?' a tiny voice whispered. 'Would you choose to hurt the one you love just because it means that you won't be hurt? Or would you want him to be happy and risk your own heart and happiness?'  
  
The answer was glaringly obvious, and with it came relief.  
  
Kitten's inner turmoil calmed and she felt infinitely better.  
  
Her decision was made, and with a serene smile, she followed Suzaku.  
  
##########  
  
Sable stared at Chichiri when he was not looking.  
  
Something was wrong with him; she had sensed some inner struggle within him. What was going on? She was about to ask when Chichiri spotted a flash of pink.  
  
"There, no da. Suzaku!!" Chichiri called.  
  
The said phoenix started and then waddled towards the couple, with Kitten trailing at his wake, looking slightly dazed, but wearing, for the first time in two weeks, a contented smile.  
  
Chichiri looked at Sable.  
  
"I think that your picnic is a success after all, no da. It seems that Kitten is finally at peace with her inner frustrations, no da."  
  
Sable nodded in reply but deep inside, she wondered, 'What about you, Chichiri? What about yours? Are you at peace too?'  
  
If Chichiri sensed any of Sable's thoughts, he gave no indication of it. Instead, he went forward to talk to Kitten.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kitten. You seemed a little bemused, no da."  
  
"Nani? Oh...iie. Iie!" Kitten smiled cheerfully at the masked man. "I'm feeling very good, better than I ever had, in fact!! Arrigato for asking."  
  
"Okay...anou...in that case, no da, I suggest that we return to the keep. Kouji had already returned."  
  
Sable agreed.  
  
"Hai. The weather is suddenly very hostile. I think that it is going to rain soon." And indeed it was. The sun had already disappeared and the fog was suddenly thicker than before.  
  
"Okay, let's return before it really starts to pour. Say, where is Tasuki?"  
  
"He is sleeping, no da."  
  
"Sou ka," Kitten's face brightened mischief, "Never mind, allow me to wake him up." Thus said, the blue-haired girl ran on ahead to the picnic area.  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that Kitten is back to normal."  
  
Chichiri agreed.  
  
"Suzaku, no da. What did you tell Kitten, no da?"  
  
//I REALLY CANNOT SAY; THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER.// Suzaku replied.  
  
"I see, no da. Let's go then."  
  
The trio trudged back to where Tasuki is sleeping, just in time to see Kitten jump Tasuki's sleeping form.  
  
Which of course woke up the bandit in a hurry.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do!! Are you trying to fucking kill me!!"  
  
Before Kitten could say anything, the redhead got up and stormed away. It seemed that he had had enough of Kitten's tantrums.  
  
Sable and Chichiri and Suzaku stared at Kitten, who hurriedly stood up to chase after her koibito.  
  
"You guys go ahead first; Tasuki and I will return later!!" She yelled as she ran past them. "See you later!!"  
  
Sable watched her friend disappear among the trees.  
  
"Well, you heard her." The brunette said, shrugging slightly. "Let's go back first."  
  
"Anou..." Chichiri worried. "Are you sure we should leave them like that, no da? Tasuki seems very angry."  
  
"Don't worry about Kitten, Chiri, she can hold her own."  
  
//I AGREE WITH SABLE. LEAVE THEM BOTH ALONE TO SORT THINGS OUT. NOW. LET US RETURN TO THE KEEP BEFORE IT STARTS RAINING. I DO NOT WANT MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN TO BE SOAKED BY THE RAIN.// the phoenix started off the path that they had took earlier to reach the glen.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped but Sable merely followed behind Suzaku.  
  
'I don't know, no da...but I think Suzaku reminds me of someone I once knew...'  
  
##########  
  
Kitten ran quickly among the trees.  
  
"Tasuki!! Where are you!! Please come out now!! Onegai!!" The girl yelled. Somewhere along the way, she had lost sight of the redhead.  
  
It is starting to pour heavily, but instead of turning back, Kitten called out again and again.  
  
"Come on, Tasuki!! Where are you?!!" But the shouts proved to be futile.  
  
Her beloved was officially sulking.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to Kitten.  
  
Bracing herself, she purposely allowed herself to slip on a wet patch of grass. However she had not prepared herself for the landing and pain exploded all over her body as her legs flew out from under her and she landed on her stomach. Hard.  
  
"Itai..." She muttered.  
  
The fall had stunned her and it took her quite a while to recover. She was about to gather her strength around her and push herself up when a familiar pair of boots stepped into her line of vision.  
  
A gruff voice.  
  
"Are ya alright, onna?"  
  
Her hurt forgotten, Kitten all but jumped back up and threw herself into Tasuki's arms.  
  
"Tasuki!!" she held on to the man with all her might, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his, savoring the feel of him in her arms.  
  
Tasuki was slightly taken aback. What was wrong with her now?  
  
Unbeknownst to her, he had been trailing behind her when she was so desperately looking for him. He had actually intended that as a punishment for her for making his life a living hell for the past two weeks. However, when he saw her painful fall, he had dropped all thoughts of punishments and rushed up to see if she had hurt herself badly.  
  
"Whoa...Kit, daijoubu?"  
  
At that question, Kitten released her hold on Tasuki and stepped back reluctantly.  
  
It was time for some explanation.  
  
"Hai...a little bruised, but hai, daijoubu. The fall was worth it if it brought you back to me."  
  
"Nani?!!" Beautiful amber eyes widened with surprised before narrowing. "You fell purposely to garner my attention?! Kitten no baka, you could have fractured or even broken a few bones!!"  
  
Kitten shook her head even as a curiously warm feeling encroached her heart. Tasuki was worried for her. For her well being.  
  
"Iie, demo I'm alright. I wanted to apologize to you for deliberately baiting you for the past two weeks. Gomen nasai, my koibito."  
  
Tasuki reared back in surprise. Kitten had never called him that before. But now that she did, he was not going to complain either.  
  
Taking his surprise for rejection, Kitten hurriedly plunged on.  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Tasuki. Fifteen years ago, a little girl was abandoned by her parents and put in an orphanage. This little girl grew up there and it was also there that she found the best friend of her life. But that is not what I came to tell you about," Kitten rushed. "This girl grew up to become a young woman. She learnt to hide her fears, to not show weakness, emotions. She was confident, independent, and didn't care about what the others thought of her."  
  
Kitten paused, lost in memories.  
  
"But that was what people think, but in actual fact, residing in the heart of this young woman, was the little girl who was abandoned fifteen years ago, who still does not trust people."  
  
Tasuki winced. He had a vague idea who Kitten was talking about. Her sadness was palpable and his hands itched to pull her into his arms.  
  
"This woman, confident as she was, she only has one true friend. Why?" Kitten questioned. "It is because deep inside her, the little girl was afraid. Will people leave me if they know who I really am? That I am just a scared little girl? My parents have done so, so why not the others? Why can't someone love me enough to stay in my life? Is there something wrong with me?" the blue-haired girl lowered her head, her anguish obvious.  
  
Tasuki could not bear it anymore. He moved forward to take Kitten in his arms, but the girl evaded his attempts.  
  
"IIE!! IIE!! Let me finish my story first. Then you can judge whether if I am still worthy of you." For Kitten would not be able to bear it if he took her into his arms now only to push her away later.  
  
Tasuki nodded. He respected her wishes as he could see that this was important to her.  
  
"Very well, Kit, you may continue without any interruptions from me."  
  
"Hai, arrigato, Tasuki. As I was saying, this little girl was afraid and thus the woman outside seemed to act uncaring when in actual fact, she was afraid of getting too near of people, afraid of rejection. So the woman lived life this way. Until one day." Kitten smiled at Tasuki, a sad smile.  
  
"One day, she fell in love. Oh, she didn't want to. But fate seems to have a way of interfering and even though she fought hard against love, she gotten herself more ensnared instead. At last, with no choice, she gave in. She was so already so in love with this man anyway, so why try so hard to prevent what had already happened? But even as she surrendered herself to the sweet magic of love, the little girl inside her would not rest. 'What would happen if you trust him with all your heart and he leaves you in the end?' The little girl asked the woman she had become."  
  
Kitten stared at Tasuki, silently pleading for him to understand. And he did, Suzaku help him, but he did understand. The all consuming feeling of doubt that Kitten must have had felt for the past weeks.  
  
"So," Kitten continued. "This woman proceeded to purposely hurt the man whom she had come to love so much. Throwing barbs and sarcasms at him, not hurting him physically, but emotionally, where it matters most. She had wanted to see how far she could push him before this man breaks and leave her for good. Thankfully, before she could go that far, her heart, the part who had loved so deeply, the part that was bleeding because of all the pain she had inflicted on her beloved, called out to her, asking her if she would be willing to risk his happiness if it meant that she would never be hurt. The answer came to this cowardly woman then, glaringly obvious; she could never be able to do that. Because of that, for the first time ever, the little girl who lived in this woman made no more protests."  
  
Kitten looked Tasuki again, her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall, her posture braced, as if prepared for the worst.  
  
"You might wonder why I am telling you all these. And if you had not yet guessed, I am the little girl. Judge me now for who I really am. Am I worthy of your love? If not...uummmmpppppphhhhhhh!!"  
  
Tasuki had grabbed Kitten then, and sealed her lips with a tender kiss. He poured all the love he felt for her into the kiss.  
  
Kitten froze, her mind going blank as waves and waves of emotions flooded her senses.  
  
After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Tasuki released her and stepped back. Without his support, the bemused Kitten swayed alarmingly.  
  
"I think you just got my answer, kirei. You do me great injustice by even suggesting that I'd leave you. That is the one thing I would never do willingly." The red-haired bandit whispered fiercely.  
  
"And you are not a coward, kirei; you are the strongest woman I have ever seen, and it is because of that that I fell in love with you. The little girl inside you would always be there, a reverberation of your past, a reminder of what you once were and what you are now. You must never forget that, and even if you do, I promise that I will be there to correct you, ne?"  
  
Kitten looked extremely overcome by emotions then, much to Tasuki's amusement.  
  
"Now, onna, can I take you into my arms already?"  
  
The blue-haired girl answered by throwing herself at him. She clutched tightly at this man whom she had come so close to losing. Tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
"Arrigato, Tasuki, for understanding."  
  
In response, Tasuki hugged Kitten to him tightly and buried his face in the sweet fragrance of her hair.  
  
"Iie...Kit, always remember that whatever happens, aishiteru."  
  
Heheh...chp 13 end. Whew!! This was the longest chapter I had ever written!! Man, 4500 words!! No doubt one of the most boring ones too, so readers, please bear with me!! I didn't expect it to become so long though. Gomen!! Not much adventure and humor in this chapter, but a lot of thoughts. As for Chichiri and Sable being kinda bonded, heheheh. I thought of it last minute. It was interesting though. Gomen again, for those expecting Chiri/Sable WAFF. Heheh...I wrote Tas/Kit instead. I hope that Tasuki was not too OOC. I actually wanted to portray his tender side. Well, I did have some ideas of WAFF for Chiri and Sable...but then...maybe not. I think I wanna torture them both first. ^__^ Well, until then, please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! 


	14. Flight Of The Phoenix

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hiya all!! For once I have absolutely nothing to write other than the usual, which is to forgive me for my spelling, tenses and grammar errors. Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^__^ Also, I'd appreciate it if ppl out there would do me a favor and help review this fic of mine. Thank you again!! And Happy Chinese New Year to all!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Sable and Kitten, though.  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = of recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14-FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX  
  
Kitten and Tasuki had headed back to the keep. Because Kitten was still a little unsteady on her feet, Tasuki had to piggyback her all the way back. The two traveled in comfortable silence, despite the fact that both were wet and soaked to the skin by the rain.  
  
They were at the entrance of the bandit hold when Kitten spoke up.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki, maybe you should put me down now."  
  
"Nani? Doushite? Demo, you are still not feeling very good, onna."  
  
"Demo what will the others think if we went in like that?"  
  
Tasuki finally understood what all that beating around the bush was for.  
  
"Ne, Kit, are you shy?"  
  
Kitten turned bright red.  
  
"I...I ...Iie!!"  
  
"Then, there is no reason for me to put you down." Tasuki continued walking into the keep, oblivious to the stares that are directed at them.  
  
"Demo...demo" Kitten sputtered, desperately looking for an excuse. She finally found one, much to her relief. "You are supposed to dislike girls!! What will your bandits think?!!"  
  
Tasuki snorted slightly.  
  
"Kit, give it up, you are really grasping at straws here. Why, the bandits will merely think twice about trying anything funny with you now that I have laid my claim on you."  
  
That was not the correct thing to say.  
  
"Claim?!!" Kitten questioned dangerously, her feminist instincts fully aroused. "And what do you mean by that, TASUKI?!!"  
  
Tasuki was taken aback by the girl's sudden ire. Sighing mentally, he wondered what was wrong now.  
  
"Claim as in that you are mine now, kirei."  
  
Kitten kind of melted when Tasuki called her that. It made no sense, but coming from him, it really made her think that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 'However,' she thought. 'now is not the time for those kind of things.' She still had a bone to pick with the redhead.  
  
Kitten was about to let rip her comments when Sable spotted them. She looked at the couple with a speculative eye and motioned to Kouji, Suzaku and Chichiri, who were all standing conveniently beside her.  
  
"Sou ka...I see that both of you back to being sweet and loving again."  
  
Tasuki and Kitten flushed and the blue-haired girl immediately clenched her fists and pounded them on Tasuki's head even as she demanded to be let down. Tasuki cursed back at the girl and abruptly released his hold on her, resulting in a long and painful drop to the ground, which needless to say, made Kitten even madder.  
  
Within minutes, the group had another of the couple's infamous full-blown squabble on their hands.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped whereas Kouji snorted with amusement. Suzaku made no reply but there was a similar glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Sable merely rolled her eyes with exasperation.  
  
'Well,' she considered. 'At least they are back to normal again.'  
  
"ITAI!! Tasuki no baka!! How dare you drop me like this? What kind of person are you?"  
  
"I won't even drop you if you weren't pounding on my head, stupid onna!! What did you think it was, a fucking drum?"  
  
"It might as well be; your head is as empty as a drum anyway!!"  
  
"Why you...I was kind enough to carry you back here and instead of thanking me, you insult me?!!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to carry me at all, period!!" Kitten shot back. "And you deserved that insult for 'claiming' me!! What did you think I was, your pet dog?!!"  
  
"A dog would be less troublesome than you!!"  
  
"Well, if that is so, then why don't you go marry one?!!"  
  
By now, Tasuki and Kitten's yelling match had attracted a lot of attention from the bandits. Every one gathered around to watch. The audiences' eyes flew back and forth as the irate couple threw insults left and right.  
  
Kouji's grin widened, and upon seeing that, Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger. Shaking his head, he decided to stop the quarrel before it escalates to anything even more childish. Sable obviously had the same idea because she too stepped up to Kitten.  
  
//You go distract Tasuki while I do something to Kitten.// Sable's voice echoed in his head. Chichiri agreed and was about to do exactly that when it hit him.  
  
'MATTE!!' he thought. 'Did I just hear Sable's voice in my head?!! What is going on?' He looked frantically at Sable, who did not seemed at all perturbed by what had just come to pass.  
  
'Sable is not giving any indication of what had happened; so maybe it is just my imagination. Hai. It must be so.' He chuckled nervously to himself. 'I'm getting too good at reading people's expressions.'  
  
The thought making him feel better, Chichiri proceeded to immerse himself in the all-consuming task of peacekeeping.  
  
##########  
  
Two more weeks passed by with relative peace.  
  
Tasuki and Kitten were back to normal, so as to say.  
  
Suzaku was still expanding rapidly; he was at fledgling stage now, with his fluffy red down slowly being replaced by handsome red feathers. And because of this shedding, every available surface in the Mt. Reikaku bandit hold was constantly covered with red down. Suzaku was after all, almost full grown; nearing the approximate size of an elephant. That was a lot of down.  
  
However, one good did come out of this mass shedding; the bandits had no lack of stuffing for their beds, much to Suzaku' s indignation (he was extremely insulted and dismayed that his precious down was reduced to be used as something so 'common') and everyone's amusement.  
  
All in all, the past two weeks had been amusing and fun for everyone.  
  
Except for Chichiri.  
  
The poor man did not know what was going on within him. The incident where he had heard Sable's voice in his head had only happened once and not again since, but as much as he tried to tell himself that it was all but a hallucination, Chichiri was equally convinced that it was not.  
  
He also did not understand why thoughts of Sable kept invading his mind. And the recurring dreams were not helping him either.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**********  
  
"Chichiri!!"  
  
Chichiri turned around just in time to catch a petite woman in his arms.  
  
"Kouran!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouran looked up with eyes filled with love.  
  
"Isn't the fact that I'm here enough, my love?"  
  
Chichiri nodded and he hugged the tiny woman to him. How he loved her unique scent, which smelt of home and hearth. He sighed contentedly.  
  
Opening his eye, he looked around. They were in a forest glade. On their left, was a tiny stream, and beyond the stream was...  
  
Chichiri started.  
  
Beyond the stream was Sable. The brunette was looking straight at him, heartbreak and despair evident in bright green eyes that refused to cry. Sable's mouth moved then, and although he and Kouran were standing far away, he could still hear what she was saying.  
  
"Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
Chichiri was torn. He did not know what to do. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeves. He looked down into Kouran's beautiful doe eyes.  
  
"Who is that woman, Chichiri? She doesn't mean anything to you, does she?"  
  
'Does Sable mean anything to me?' he wondered. 'Demo, what about Kouran? I loved her. I SHOULD love her. I cannot be unfaithful. I have no choice. Sou ka...my mind is made up.'  
  
Mutely, he shook his head, his eyes silently conveying all his apologies to Sable.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Sable. Kouran is my love, always has been and always will be...' he thought as he bent down to kiss Kouran on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered against Kouran's lips and at that moment, he did not know to whom were those words directed at.  
  
The tears started then.  
  
They formed rivulets on Sable's cheeks. Helpless, he watched as the girl turned and ran headfirst into the forest.  
  
Then the screams started. Tortured, anguished cries of fear and terror echoed in the glade.  
  
"Sable." He said even as he automatically started to disentangle himself from Kouran's clingy embrace.  
  
'Clingy?' he thought. 'When had he started thinking of Kouran's beloved embrace as clingy?'  
  
"Chichiri," Kouran cried, her hold on Chichiri tightened. "Where are you going?"  
  
The screams were receding, weakened.  
  
"Sable. Sable is in trouble. I have to go and help."  
  
"IIE!! IIE!! Why must you go?" Kouran all but clamped herself to Chichiri.  
  
Her voice turning soft, she asked:  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
**********  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At which point, Chichiri would spring awake. Perspiration dotting his brows, he would use his power to sense Sable's ki, only to sigh with infinite relief when he found the said girl sleeping peacefully.  
  
Those dreams always made him guilty as hell, as he always chose Kouran in the end. Therefore, he grew extremely uncomfortable with Sable. Unbeknownst to him, Sable too can sense his feelings and had felt him distancing himself away from her. That had distressed the girl badly.  
  
Suzaku, together with Kouji, watched as the two hemmed and hawed away at each other whenever they are put together.  
  
Kouji sighed at last.  
  
"Ya know, Suzaku, ever since the lot of you have come to Mt. Reikaku, this place has seen more melodrama in the one month you all were here than it had in the last five years. First it was you being mistaken for poultry, and then it was Kitten and Tasuki slugging it out for no reason whatsoever. Now, it has finally come to Sable and Chichiri. What is wrong with all of you?"  
  
//KOUJI, CHICHIRI AND SABLE, THEY ARE SORTING OUT THEIR CONFUSION.//  
  
"Confusion? What confusion?" Kouji asked, scoffing. "What I see between them is as clear as crystal. Even an imbecile will know what is goin on. It is obvious that Sable likes Chichiri, but our Chichiri no baka here, he is desperately trying to deny his own feelings for the pretty little brunette. Come to think of it, my bandits are having a wager over how long Chichiri is goin to be in denial."  
  
//YOU CAN SEE THE PROBLEM CLEARLY, BUT THIS IS ONLY THE SURFACE OF IT. WHAT YOU DID NOT SEE IS THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM. CHICHIRI IS FIGHTING AN INTERNAL BATTLE NOW. WHEN IT IS OVER, HE WILL SEE THE LIGHT.//  
  
Kouji snorted.  
  
"Well, yer the god. You know best. Just don't involve me in any of these things."  
  
'Now, that is an idea.' Suzaku thought amusedly as he watched the scarred bandit walk away.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten watched with curiosity as Tasuki scribbled something on a tiny piece of paper, rolled it and tied it onto the feet of a messenger pigeon before releasing it. Both watched as the pigeon took flight.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Tasuki jumped and went chibi. He had not noticed Kitten.  
  
"Dammit onna!! Don't give me a heart attack!!" The SD redhead puffed exaggerated in a bid for his heartbeat to go back to normal.  
  
Kitten sweatdropped.  
  
"Tasuki no baka!! I have been standing here for the past ten minutes!! And what was that about? You didn't answer me!!"  
  
The seishi popped back to normal and glared at the girl.  
  
"I was sending a letter to Houki-sama, alright!! She wanted a weekly report on how Suzaku was doing!!" he yelled before muttering. "Damn inquisitive females."  
  
Kitten heard but did not comment. Instead, she asked more questions.  
  
"So, what did you tell her?"  
  
Tasuki grumbled a little more before answering.  
  
"I told her that Suzaku was now so huge that he could not fit through a door and that he is almost full grown."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"You see? What exactly did you see?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Suzaku is leaving us soon. Our first quest is almost completed."  
  
"Yeah..." the flame-haired man said sourly. "One down, three to go."  
  
His 'enthusiastic' response earned him a bop on the head.  
  
"Itai!!" he glared at Kitten.  
  
However, Kitten was not interested. Her attention was currently focused on more intriguing matters. Like what Sable and Chichiri were doing.  
  
"What are they doing?" Tasuki asked, looking from behind Kitten's shoulder, his curiosity aroused.  
  
"Wakarinai. But let's see."  
  
##########  
  
Sable was determined to get to the bottom of matters. Now. She had decided that it was the time to confront Chichiri about what was troubling him.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Chiri?"  
  
"Na...Nani?!!" Chichiri stuttered.  
  
"Don't lie to me; you have been acting very weird for the past week. You kept shying away from me, and if possible, avoided me altogether as much as you can. What is troubling you?"  
  
Chichiri kept quiet, but his mind was racing on ahead wildly.  
  
'What is there to say?' He thought. 'What can I tell her? That I'm afraid that I will fall in love with her? That I might hurt her unintentionally?' the significance of the dream had not been lost on the man; in the dream, it was because of his rejection of her that had caused her to run into danger. 'Unless...'  
  
Sighing, he made up his mind.  
  
There is no choice. This might hurt her now, but at least it will save both of them more grief later.  
  
'This is for the best. For the both of us.' He convinced himself.  
  
Sable sensed the grimness in his stance.  
  
"Chiri?!!" She asked hesitantly even as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.  
  
Chichiri stiffened under her touch.  
  
"Please do not call me that. I do not remember giving you any permission to do so. Furthermore, it implies of an intimacy between the both of us that we do not share."  
  
Sable was shocked. She retracted her hand quickly back as if she was burnt.  
  
Chichiri's voice was not his normal light-pitched tone; instead, they were lower, but that was not what that had stunned the girl. It was the coldness of his tone; Chichiri had said those words so frigidly that it was as if...as if...he despised her.  
  
Sable did not understand at all; what had she done to garner such...such contempt from him?  
  
"Chichiri? What is wrong? I thought that...that we are friends?" Sable asked uncertainly.  
  
Chichiri turned away from Sable and walked a few steps away from her.  
  
"Hai." He said coolly, still in that voice which Sable is learning to hate. "We are friends, and friends is as far as this relationship is going to get. Better still, I think that we'd be better off maintaining a protector- protectee relationship. I do not wish for you to misunderstand, and do something that might embarrass the both of us later. Please be reminded that I love only one," Chichiri paused as he prepared the final blow. "And you are not her."  
  
Sable reacted as if she was struck hard. She staggered a few steps back, away from Chichiri. All she wanted to do now was to get as far away from Chichiri as possible.  
  
With anguished eyes, she stared at his back.  
  
'Doushite? Why is he doing this?' a part of her screamed in torment. 'Why is he hurting me like that, when I least expects it? Doushite?'  
  
Sable wanted to collapse in a puddle of tears and scream at Chichiri for hurting her like that. But her pride and years of training in the orphanage would not allow her to do so. Instead, she gathered her tattered pride around her and stood tall even as all traces of emotions died from her eyes.  
  
"Sou ka, Chichiri. If you really felt that way, you should have told me sooner." Sable said politely, as if they had been talking about the weather for the past fifteen minutes. "And you are right; it is best not to get that involved. So Chichiri, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go to my room to rest. Ja ne."  
  
Chichiri was surprised by Sable's tone. He whipped around quickly but the brunette was already walking away.  
  
Sighing, his shoulders slumped and he rubbed his temples.  
  
"This is for the best."  
  
##########  
  
Kitten and Tasuki were felled by what had just transpired between their friends.  
  
"What the fuck!!" Kitten fumed. "How dare that little weasel hurt Sable. I will fucking kill him!!"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
He remembered just yesterday when Kitten had praised "the little weasel", saying what a good person he was and that he, Tasuki should learn from his friend.  
  
"Anou...Matte, matte, Kit. I know Chichiri, he would never hurt anyone purposely, much less Sable."  
  
"Demo what was that? A fucking play?" The blue-haired girl snarled.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons. Look, why don't I go talk to him and you go to Sable and see if she is alright?"  
  
Kitten calmed a little.  
  
"You are right. I will go find Sab. But," she threatened. "If what Chichiri did was without excuse, I WILL kick his ass. I don't care if he is your friend or not."  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Hai. If he cannot justify what he had done, hell, I will kick his ass too. But I don't think so. Chichiri always has a reason for everything that he does."  
  
"Hmm..." was all that Kitten said as she went to look for Sable.  
  
##########  
  
Sable walked to her room opened the door, enter, shut the door, and leant against it.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"...I love only one and you are not her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chichiri's words, stark and frank, repeated themselves again and again in her mind like a broken recorder.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Sable, I know that you are in there!! Open the door!!"  
  
Kitten was about to bang her fists against the door when it opened. Hurriedly, the blue-haired girl stepped in and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Sable, diajoubu?"  
  
"Hai." Sable smiled. "Do I have any reason not to?"  
  
Kitten stared at her friend, confused. How could she still act cheerful?  
  
"Sable, Tasuki and I saw what happened between you and Chichiri."  
  
"So you did."  
  
Kitten was taken aback. Sable sounded uncaring. Sensing something wrong, Kitten hugged Sable, who stiffened.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Sable, I know that you must be hurting inside. Why don't you cry? Let it all out."  
  
Sable stared at the wall behind Kitten's shoulder.  
  
"Cry? Kitten, I have tried, I honestly did; but the tears, they refused to come. Demo never mind, I'm alright. I really am." She convinced.  
  
Kitten looked at her best friend and instinctively knew what had happened.  
  
"Dammit, Sab, you shut down, didn't you? Everything concerning Chichiri, you have pushed into the furthest recesses of your mind and slammed the door, didn't you?"  
  
Seeing Sable's serene look, Kitten began to curse fluently, but after a while, she quieted and sighed.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Sab, but if you don't want to talk about him, I won't force you. You will have to face it someday, though. Just remember that I will always be on your side."  
  
Sable smiled gratefully.  
  
"Arrigato, Kitten."  
  
Suddenly, the girls heard a loud boom outside.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kitten yelled as she stared at her friend.  
  
"Let's go and see what has happened."  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki was trying his darnest to nag Chichiri into telling him what was going on between him and Sable. He was not very successful. In fact, he was not successful at all, period. He took a deep breath and was about to threaten his friend with bodily harm when they heard the loud boom.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tasuki even as both seishis took off running towards the sound.  
  
"Wakarinai, no da. Let's go check it out!!"  
  
###########  
  
Everyone arrived at the courtyard where the sound was being made and saw...  
  
"Suzaku!!" Kitten yelled. "What the hell are you doing up there? Get down here now!! You will fall and break your foolish neck!!"  
  
Suzaku, perched on the edge of a roof ignored the girl.  
  
"Suzaku!!" Tasuki tried. "Come on, Suzie, please come down before you hurt yourself or someone else!!"  
  
Suzaku merely hmmphhed and replied.  
  
//DON'T YOU SEE, MY SEISHIS, IT IS TIME FOR MY TRANSFORMATION. YOUR FIRST QUEST IS COMPLETE. ARRIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR HELPING ME OUT. I HAVE LEARNT MUCH IN ALL OF YOUR PRESENCE. I AM GOING BACK TO THE REALM OF THE GODS NOW, IF ONLY TO ANNOY MY BROTHER GODS.// Suzaku said, amusement evident in his voice. However, everyone also detected his genuine joy in being able to return home.  
  
//I WILL NOT BE SEEING OR HELPING YOU PEOPLE UNTIL THE END OF THE SIX MONTHS. I WISH YOU LUCK FOR THE REST OF YOUR QUESTS.//  
  
Thus said, the kami-sama launched himself into the air.  
  
For one breathtaking moment, nothing happened.  
  
Then the transformation started.  
  
Suzaku's crimson wings folded to cover himself and a brilliant red light exploded from his body, blinding all who watched.  
  
When their visions cleared though, they saw that the wings, now pinkish- white; slowly unfold to reveal a handsome red-haired man.  
  
"Suzaku." Kitten breathed.  
  
The phoenix god stayed in that position for a while, his great wings flapping lazily to support him.  
  
"Again, I thank all of you for helping me, this time by giving each of you a little something. Kouji, for all your help, I give you this. These daggers are blessed by myself. Their owner will be protected from all evil."  
  
A pair of intricately designed, gem-studded daggers floated in front of the surprised bandit. However, Kouji did rouse himself enough to accept the gift. When he touched the weapons, they flared red before turning back to normal.  
  
"The daggers have bonded with you; it will be impossible now for anyone to steal them."  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu, Suzaku seikun."  
  
Next, the phoenix god turned to the girls.  
  
"For you both, I have helped to awaken the magical abilities that had before lain dormant in you. I think that they might help in your quests."  
  
The girls nodded, dazed. They HAVE magical abilities?  
  
Thus said, the god was about to leave when Tasuki stopped him.  
  
"What about us, Suzaku? We are your seishis; don't we deserve anything?"  
  
Suzaku looked amused at his most hotheaded seishi.  
  
"Your gifts? I have already given them to you both long ago, since the start of the quest. Have you two figured out what it is already? No? Then let me tell you that have the next four and a half months to find out what it is. After that, if you still have no idea, you may ask me. Until then, ja ne!!"  
  
Raising a hand to bid the group farewell, he turned and teleported away.  
  
Chapter 14 finishes!! Yay!! The first quest is completed. But sad, too. I think that I am going to miss Suzaku. It was fun writing about him though. Maybe I will put in cameo appearances of him. ^__^  
  
And no, I am not going to pair up someone with Kouji. Maybe in another fic, but not this one!! Why? Because I wanna keep him for myself!! I have already paired up Chichiri and Tasuki, so I want Kouji!! So there!!  
  
As for Chichiri and Sable, Chichiri fans, please don't flame me!! As I said in my previous chapter, I wanna torture them first!! I wanna!! I had heard from some feedback that Kit/Tas relationship was kinda fast, so I did not want to rush Chiri/Sab. Come on!! Good things come to those who wait, ne?  
  
I also know that the title of this chapter had little to do with the actual content. Gomen-nasai for that!! And I think most of you can already figure out what the seishis' gifts are. If not, you are just gonna have to wait till the end of the story!! Until then, please review!! ^__^ Arrigato Gozaimasu!! 


	15. Now What?

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konnichi wa,minna!! I'm back!! I know, it is still Chinese New Year; so let me wish all of you a Happy Chinese New Year!! Most of you must be wondering why I am rushing like mad to come out with as many chapters as I can for this whole week. It is because due to the festive season, we have a four- day holiday and so I can spend more time writing. Furthermore, after the holidays end, school is officially starting; which means that orientation is over!! *sniffles* Which also means that I won't be able to write as quickly as I did before, so you got my reason!!  
  
Okay, back to the usual stuff; gomen nasai for all the spelling, tenses and grammar errors that I might make in the future. And onegai, ppl out there, please help me review this fic. Arrigato gozaimasu. ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable, though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 15-Now What?  
  
The group watched as Suzaku disappeared.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
Then Tasuki spoke up.  
  
"Well, he's gone."  
  
That sentence snapped the rest out of their stupor.  
  
Kouji tested the weight of the daggers.  
  
"It sure was fun with him around."  
  
"I agree, no da."  
  
Kitten glared at the men.  
  
"What are you all talking about?!! We will see Suzie in four and a half months time!! You guys are talking as if you all already had him dead and buried six feet under!!"  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
One and a half months ago, Kitten had treated Suzaku like her number one public enemy. One and a half months later, she had switched sides to become Suzaku's staunchest defender.  
  
"Anou...Kitten, there is no need to be so agitated. You will see Suzaku again, so don't you worry."  
  
Kitten glared at Tasuki before slumping a little.  
  
"Demo...demo what kind of friend is Suzaku anyway?!!" the blue-haired girl burst out. "He didn't even come to say goodbye to each of us personally; just left dramatically."  
  
Tasuki walked over to Kitten then, and nudge her with his shoulder.  
  
"Ne, Kit, you are upset because of that? Demo don't you know, he is a god, it won't do if he makes sappy exits, you know."  
  
Kitten had to smile at the picture she had conjured up, thanks to Tasuki's descriptions.  
  
"Hai, no da. I agree with Tasuki."  
  
Chichiri's intrusion immediately reminded the girl of what had happened before the Suzaku's untimely exit.  
  
"You shut up!!" The amethyst-eyed girl snarled at the man. "I still have not dealt with you for hurting Sable like that!! This is for Sable!!"  
  
Thus said, Kitten stalked towards Chichiri. Before, Tasuki could stop her; Kitten raised her hand and brought them down on Chichiri's cheek. Hard.  
  
The slap of palm against flesh echoed in the stunned silence.  
  
"What the...Kit, what do you think you are doing? Apologize to Chichiri immediately!!" Kouji muttered at last.  
  
Chichiri, to his credit, did not flinch. Instead, he lowered his head and took off his mask.  
  
"Iie, Kouji, demo I deserve it. By telling the truth, I have hurt Sable. I deserve all of it."  
  
Kouji was confused.  
  
"What are you talking abou..."  
  
Tasuki interrupted.  
  
"Kouji, I won't ask if I were you; this thing is very complicated."  
  
The scarred bandit raised an eyebrow and realized that Tasuki was right; he would not want to know; by now the tension in the courtyard was so thick that he could easily cut it with a knife.  
  
"Hai." The bandit said at last. "Yer right, Gen. I don't think that I want to know. Anou...I will leave all of you here to sort out your differences. Until tomorrow, oyasuminasai."  
  
Tasuki watched his best friend retreat into the safety of the building.  
  
"Coward." He muttered under his breath even as he turned his attention back to Kitten and Chichiri.  
  
Kitten was surprised that Chichiri did not even attempt to dodge her slap. There and then she knew that Chichiri would never have hurt Sable if he could have avoided it. But then, on the other hand, Sable is her best friend and she had to defend the brunette. So, Kitten was about to rip into Chichiri's hide when Sable finally interrupted.  
  
"Iie, Kitten. It was not Chichiri's fault at all. He didn't hurt me. He was just being truthful. Anyway...this is not the way to treat your protector. Furthermore, this is not the time for conflict. We need to decide which capital to head to next." Sable admonished slightly. Turning to a surprised Chichiri, she continued. "Gomen nasai, Chichiri, daijoubu?"  
  
"Ha...hai." Chichiri stammered. He did not know what to make of this. How could she be so calm after all that he had done to her?  
  
"Okay then," Sable said matter of factly. "I suggest for all of us to go and rest for the night and then we will discuss the details for our journey tomorrow. I think that all of us are worn out by today's unexpected event."  
  
"Hai." Tasuki and Kitten chorused.  
  
"In that case, I will return to my room then. Oyasuminasai." Sable turned and walked away.  
  
Tasuki stared at Chichiri.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? You really want Kit to pop you one? Go after Sable!!"  
  
Moved into action, Chichiri nodded and strode after the brunette.  
  
Kitten and Tasuki watched their friends leave the courtyard.  
  
"Sou ka...did Chichiri tell you why he did that?"  
  
"Iie, he refuses to say. But I'm sure that he has his reasons."  
  
"I know." Kitten said. "He is really sorry; he wouldn't have stood there for me to hit if he weren't."  
  
Tasuki looked at Kitten.  
  
"I do not understand...but then..." He leant close to Kitten. "Don't ever let that happen to us, ne?"  
  
Kitten smirked.  
  
"Don't you worry about that; if you even attempt to try to do something like what Chichiri did, I will swear that I will unman you. In the most painful way ever."  
  
Tasuki winced.  
  
"Hai, and let's say that your persuasion has done wonders in convincing me."  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri finally caught up with Sable at her doorstep. He suddenly felt very awkward as he didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Anou...Sable."  
  
Sable stopped and turned.  
  
"Chichiri."  
  
'Why can't he leave me in peace?' she thought quietly. 'It is bad enough that I am fighting a losing battle against myself; it is impossible to lock him away in my mind.'  
  
"Boku wa...boku wa...gomen nasai, Sable. I didn't mean to hurt you. Demo my feelings are already set on...Kouran." Chichiri rushed out even as his mind protested.  
  
'You are lying, Chichiri mine...uso yo...'  
  
"I know, Chichiri; I'm sorry if my feelings for you have made you feel awkward. I will make sure that it doesn't happen again."  
  
Chichiri looked at Sable. Is she really that forgiving?  
  
"Then you are not angry at me?"  
  
"Iie. Why would I be?" Sable asked the blue-haired man.  
  
"But I hurt you..."  
  
"Hai," Sable confirmed. "You did injure me when you were being so cold and all; but I know that you didn't do it purposely; you just wanted to make things clear between us. I understood what you were trying to accomplish and I respect you for it."  
  
Chichiri looked as if he was going to say some more but Sable quickly interrupted with a large yawn.  
  
"Chichiri, gomen nasai, but today had really tired me out. If that is all, I bid you good night."  
  
"Ha...hai. Oyasuminasai."  
  
Chichiri watched as Sable entered her room and shut the door.  
  
Turning, he made to leave but a thought halted him in his tracks.  
  
'Why does Sable's calm acceptance of my rejection of her make me feel so...empty inside?"  
  
##########  
  
'Why didn't I react when Chichiri rejected me?'  
  
Sable sat on her bed and wondered.  
  
'Why can't I cry? Why won't the tears come?'  
  
She did not know why, but all her feelings concerning Chichiri were numbed.  
  
'Maybe this is what enables me to still talk to him so normally.'  
  
The sensitive part of her had wanted to weep, but the other part, the sensible one, had calmly analyzed the entire situation and decided that such actions were useless and may even distress those around her. Both parts compromised at last; Sable would not cry, and all feelings about Chichiri would be frozen to help facilitate that.  
  
Sighing, Sable prepared herself for bed. No use wondering about what had happened. The best thing to do now is to concentrate on treating Chichiri like a friend.  
  
########## The next morning dawned bright and early.  
  
"Wakey wakey up!! Sable!!"  
  
Sable forced open an eye to see her disgustingly cheerful friend. The fact that anyone could be so happy at this early in the morning was beyond the brunette's comprehension.  
  
"Don'tdisturbmelemmesleepsomemore..."  
  
"Come on!!" Kitten tugged away the blankets that covered Sable. In reaction, the girl flinched as the cold morning air reached her warm body.  
  
"Brrrrr..."  
  
"Are you going to wake up now?" The overly genki girl demanded.  
  
"Hai...hai." Sable muttered. However, she made no move to vacate her comfy bed.  
  
Kitten sighed.  
  
'I suppose that I shouldn't rush Sab so...after all. Yesterday had been very trying for her...with Chichiri suddenly turning on her like that and all...'  
  
"Don't do it, Kit. Don't pity me."  
  
Kitten stared at her friend.  
  
"Na...NANI!!" The blue-haired girl stammered. "I don't know what you are talking about..."  
  
Sable sat up and crawled out of bed then.  
  
"You were about to let me have my way, didn't you? Seeing that yesterday's little run-in with Chichiri had shaken me and all, ne?"  
  
Kitten was shocked, to say the least. She looked suspiciously at her friend.  
  
"How did YOU know that?"  
  
Sable looked slightly surprised then.  
  
"Wakarinai." The brunette confessed as her friend facefaulted. "I was trying my best to go back to sleep when your voice rang out in my head; saying something about not wanting to rush me too much due to yesterday's events."  
  
"Demo...demo..." Kitten stuttered. "How can THAT be possible!!"  
  
Both looked at each other. And came to the same conclusion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next, the phoenix god turned to the girls.  
  
"For you both, I have helped to awaken the magical abilities that had before lain dormant in you. I think that they might help in your quests."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Suzaku!!" Sable exclaimed. "Because of him, I think that we can communicate telepathically now. Why don't you give it a try, Kit?"  
  
Kitten looked dubious but agreed. She concentrated hard and asked:  
  
//SABLE!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!//  
  
The said girl winced.  
  
//Kit, // Sable's exasperated voice transmitted itself into Kitten's mind. //Please do not concentrate so hard whenever you want to talk telepathically; when you do that, I believe that your voice is amplified a few times over.//  
  
//OOPS. Heheh. I mean oops. Gomen nasai, ne, Sab?"//  
  
Sable shook her head.  
  
The pair of them must be looking like imbeciles. If anyone were to look into the brunette's room earlier, all that they will see is the girls doing nothing but staring at each other and smiling slightly for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Kit...now that you have woken me up, let's go for breakfast."  
  
//Hai!! I'm hungry, come to think of it!!//  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...Kit...can we talk normally? I find it very stupid to talk telepathically when we are alone."  
  
The younger girl made a face.  
  
//Spoilsport.//  
  
Sable threw her hands up then.  
  
"Hmm...why do I even care?!!" Unbeknownst to her, Kitten had actually succeeded in doing what she had come for: to cheer up the green-eyed girl. "Wait for me here while I go brush teeth."  
  
//Hai!!//  
  
Sable did not even bother to react.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten and Sable were already having breakfast in the cafeteria when the men arrived.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!!  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu to you too!!"  
  
The men settled down beside the girls.  
  
"So," Kouji started. "Y'all settled yer indifferences already?"  
  
Silence as Kitten and Tasuki stopped what they were doing and stared at Sable and Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri was stumped. What was he to say?  
  
"Oh...hai." Sable said at last. "There was a slight misunderstanding; everything is cleared now. Chichiri and I are good friends again!!"  
  
Chichiri looked gratefully at Sable.  
  
"Ah...so that was what yesterday was about, ne? Both of you had a disagreement. Tsk...tsk." Kouji said. "I had expected the two of you to be the more matured ones, ya know? But then," the scarred bandit exaggerated. "I have to agree that the habits of Tasuki and Kitten does tend to rub on people the wrong way..."  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"What do you mean by 'the more mature ones'?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Yeah!! And what habits do we have that rubs people the wrong way?" Kitten glared. For once, the two were on the same side of an argument.  
  
Sweatdrops grew bigger.  
  
Kouji looked amused at the fuming looks that were thrown at him and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"So," Kouji said again after he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Where are you people going to next?"  
  
Kitten looked at Sable.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know; maybe Kutou?"  
  
That got a reaction from both seishis. A big one. Both surged out of their seats, alarming the girls a little.  
  
"Na...Nani?!!"  
  
"You can't be serious!!" Tasuki said. "Seiryu will flatten us gladly!!"  
  
"Hai, no da!!"  
  
Kitten and Sable looked calmly at each other.  
  
//What do you think?// Kitten asked Sable telepathically.  
  
//I don't see any problems with Kutou. In fact, I think that we should go there as soon as possible; we don't know what evil plans that Seiryu might hatch if we give him more time to think about the challenges he should mete us. Anyway, we have to face him sooner or later...so why not now?//  
  
Kitten agreed.  
  
//Okay then. I see no fault in your reasoning. We will go to Kutou.//  
  
The three men were extremely curious.  
  
Tasuki, Kouji and Chichiri looked on as Sable and Kitten stared intently at each other.  
  
"What are they doing?" Kouji asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tasuki muttered back.  
  
Chichiri had a nagging suspicion that he knew what was going on, but he did not voice it out. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Tasuki was about to ask the girls when they snapped out of it.  
  
"We will go to Kutou." Kitten said.  
  
"Hai." Sable backed Kitten.  
  
That immediately distracted the men from their original question.  
  
"Onna!! Do you want us to die early!! I'm still young, you know?!!" Tasuki started.  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes and turned to Kouji.  
  
"Why did you ever pick such a whiny wimp to be your best friend?"  
  
Of which Kouji calmly retorted, "The same reason why you picked the same whiny wimp to be your koibito."  
  
Kitten turned red from hyperventilating. Tasuki's mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water. He could not believe what he had just heard, and coming from the mouths of his best friend and girlfriend too. Chichiri daaaed while Sable, the brunette laughed.  
  
Chichiri looked at Sable discreetly. Her husky laughter had secretly pleased him. It had bothered him a lot when she was upset; firstly because he was the one who hurt her; and secondly because he could sense all her emotions.  
  
Kitten recovered then, and she mock glared at Kouji, who gamely pretended to be petrified.  
  
"I will get you for this, Kouji!!"  
  
"As per normal, I'd like to see you try."  
  
Kitten sniffed then and turned back to the pressing matters at hand.  
  
"Sable and I kinda agreed that we should move on to Kutou first."  
  
Tasuki narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Anou...because good things always come last?"  
  
Kouji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wrong answer, Kit."  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
"I know...I was trying to be funny..."  
  
More exasperated looks.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Kitten said. "Sab will explain. She is much better at this than I am. I swear, you guys have no sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki muttered. "And you have a depraved sense of humor."  
  
Kitten heard, and unfortunately for everyone else except the redhead (he deserved it. Totally.), an argument ensued.  
  
It actually took half an hour before Sable could continue with her explanation.  
  
Turns out that when the duo started quarrelling, Kouji, with precious little to amuse him, had decided to use that squabble as sort of an early morning entertainment. He refused to help Sable and Chichiri break up the fight, and instead, yelled words of 'encouragement' to further instigate the bicker. At last, Chichiri had to use his staff to knock some sense into the older bandit, and he finally quit baiting the two.  
  
When everybody had settled down reasonably again, Sable started to explain.  
  
"You see, I think that we should go there as soon as possible as we do not know what other plans Seiryu might hatch if we give him any more time to think about the challenges he should mete us. Anyway, we have to face him sooner or later, so I don't see any problem with that."  
  
"Demo...demo still, we cannot go to Seiryu's domain first!!" Tasuki sputtered indignantly. "The other gods will think that we favor him or something!!"  
  
Chichiri stared thoughtfully at the seishi bandit.  
  
"I think that Sable is right, no da." He said at last, much to the astonishment of Tasuki. "Her reasoning is good, no da, and anyway, Suzaku had already made peace with Seiryu, no da, so by going to Kutou first, we are, in a diplomatic way, showing him that we support the truce."  
  
Kouji stared at Tasuki, who was hyperventilating.  
  
"Come on, Gen, he's right, ya know."  
  
"Demo...demo..." Tasuki was running out of excuses. He had a bad feeling about going to Kutou.  
  
Kitten sighed dramatically.  
  
"You know what, Tasuki?" The said girl asked. "Since you are so afraid, why don't you stay here with Kouji for the next one and a half month and let Chichiri and us head to Kutou alone?"  
  
Tasuki turned redder still.  
  
"I am not afraid of Seiryu!! I am not afraid of anything, period!! I was just had an uneasy feeling that's all!!"  
  
Kitten smiled toothily at the redhead.  
  
"Nani? I thought that you were afraid of girls and water..."  
  
Tasuki growled in reply while Kouji looked surprised.  
  
"Hey, Gen, I know that you don't like girls but..." he started laughing. "Yer scared of water too? Yer a bloody hammer, or what?"  
  
Tasuki's glare at Kitten promised painful revenge. Kitten merely smiled wider.  
  
"Stop calling me a hammer!!" Tasuki grumbled at Kouji. "It's bad enough that obake-chan and gay boy calls me that all the time; so not you too!!"  
  
"They called you that too?!!" the laughter grew louder.  
  
Tasuki turned chibi then, and started bopping an equally chibi tessen on his friend's stupid head.  
  
"Itai!! Itai!! Okay, I will stop!! Stop hitting me with that damn harisen!!"  
  
Tasuki popped back to normal then.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped while Kitten and Sable grinned.  
  
"Anou...so it is settled, no da. Kutou it is, no da. Are you agreeable with that, Tasuki, no da?"  
  
Tasuki glared affronted at Chichiri.  
  
"Do I have a fucking choice?"  
  
Sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Okay," Sable continued. "We will rest and pack today and set out for Kutou tomorrow morning. Is that all right?"  
  
Nods from all directions as the group resumed eating their breakfast.  
  
##########  
  
In the realms of the gods...  
  
"HAH!! I won the bet!! I won the bet, Genbu!! Pay up!! Pay up!!"  
  
The said god of the north grumbled even as he pulled out bags of gems from mid air and surrendered them into the gloating hands of his tiger brother.  
  
Seiryu smirked. Genbu and Byakko had been betting on which country the Suzaku's seishis and the two girls would go next. Byakko had bet on, needless to say, Kutou, while Genbu had betted on his own country, Hokkan.  
  
The dragon god turned his attention to his younger brother.  
  
Suzaku was at that moment, staring anxiously at a mirror.  
  
Seiryu shook his head.  
  
Without even going up front to look into the mirror, he knew that the phoenix was no doubt looking over the four mortals. Again. Suzie's one and a half stay with those mortals had seemed to strike a protective chord in him.  
  
"Sou ka..." the dragon said, startling Suzaku a little. "Now, they are very brave to choose my domain."  
  
Suzaku frowned at Seiryu.  
  
"They are only mortals. Please reconsider your challenge, whatever it is."  
  
"Nonsense. Two of them are your seishis. And if love is enough for your miko to overcome mine, I'm sure that whatever I set for them will be considered easy. However," Seiryu paused meaningfully. "There seems to be some trouble in paradise..."  
  
Suzaku sighed. He had hoped that Seiryu would not notice that. But, that was too much to ask for. The dragon god was very alert to all that happened around him, and he won't hesitate to use what he had found.  
  
"Hai, brother. There is some problem between Chichiri and Sable. My seishi can't seem to forget a past love."  
  
The handsome blue-haired man arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Sou ka...how interesting..."  
  
Suzaku looked suspiciously at his brother and groaned inwardly.  
  
"Iie, Seiryu...you are not going to make use of that fact, are you?"  
  
"Wakarinai...I might, or I might not..." The said kami-sama trailed off as he watched his brother start turning slightly pink with dismay.  
  
Remembering what always happened whenever Suzaku gets too frustrated, Seiryu backed off. Fast.  
  
"Anou...I have to go back to Kutou to prepare a welcoming for your mortals. Until then, ja ne!!" The god of the east poofed and disappeared, even as his younger brother let loose a screech of aggravation.  
  
##########  
  
Somewhere in Kutou, was a young man. He was barely twenty-five, but was already one of the highest ranked officials in the country. Like the blond shogun of Kutou who perished two years ago, he was also from the Hin tribe, and just as handsome and intelligent as his predecessor. He had no lack for feminine company, and could be as tenacious as a bulldog when he is after something. All in all, he is an exact replica of Nakago's characteristics. However, one thing that he did not have in common with the shogun is that Kamui genuinely cared for the well being of the country, and that had put him in Seiryu's good books.  
  
The blond man was in the imperial palace attending to state affairs when Seiryu dropped in.  
  
"Who are you." The man stated calmly, as if people appeared and disappeared into his room everyday.  
  
//Kamui...who am I indeed?// the dragon god raised himself to his impressive height. //I am Seiryu, the protector god of Kutou.//  
  
Kamui raised a blond eyebrow.  
  
//Impress me.//  
  
Seiryu smirked. The boy sure learns fast. The god raised a hand, and pulled a mirror out of mid air.  
  
//Watch, Kamui. Mirror, show me Sable!!//  
  
Sure enough, the mirror cleared and revealed Sable.  
  
Kamui watched expressionless as the brunette laughed with another blue- haired girl. Something about the brown-haired girl captured his attention.  
  
It was her beautiful green eyes.  
  
Although she was laughing outwardly, those haunting eyes remained sad.  
  
Kamui was captivated. Both men watched until the image faded away and the mirror fogged until it was back to normal.  
  
Kamui looked Seiryu in the eye confidently.  
  
//I want her.//  
  
Seiryu smiled.  
  
//That was what I hoped...//  
  
Chapter 15 finished!! Ha ha!! How was it!! Gomen nasai for Kitten slapping Chichiri!! Please do not flame me for that!! Sympathize with Kitten: What would you do if a guy hurts your best friend? Okay he is very bishie, but still Kit has no choice, ne?!! Sorry, and I will make sure that Kitten apologizes to Chichiri later on, okay? ^^ Sorry if the name Kamui was kinda unoriginal. I got it from X. Gomen!! I just can't think of any other name!! ^^ I hope that the plot is okay...Well, nothing much to write, except for readers to please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! And a Happy Chinese New Year to all!! 


	16. Another New Adventure Begins

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hiya!! Happy Chinese New Year!! OH MY GOD...do you know what happened to me on the second day of the Chinese New Year?!! It was after 8pm that day and we were about to go to visit some relatives. As we kinda traveled in a big group, the lift was very crowded as everybody jostled to get into the lift. Midway through the ride, my stupid brother vomited without any warning. The idiot didn't even bend to direct his puke to the floor but just stood there and opened his mouth. What did he think he is, the Singapore Merlion? I'm not done yet. The worse is yet to come. And because I was standing right next to him, guess what happened. He vomited all over me!! And in my new clothes, my shoes, my bag, my discman, my beloved laptop...Ewwww...I WAS VERY PISSED OFF. I spent the remainder of the night stomping around and looking thunderous. My mother said that I have attitude problem, but what did she expect? That I'd thank him? Jeez...  
  
Well, I am very rushed here, writing stories in between visits and sometimes even when we are visiting!! Yeah...yeah...I'm such nerd...but then, who cares? Okay onward with the usual!! Gomen nasai for the usual spelling, tenses and grammar mistakes that I might make. Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 16-Another New Adventure Begins  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. The group loaded all their stuff onto the backs of the mules and prepared to set off towards Kutou.  
  
Kouji and the bandits of Mt. Reikaku were also there to see the foursome off.  
  
"At last, you people are finally leaving, and Mt. Reikaku can go back to normal again. OW!! What was that for?!!"  
  
Kouji glowered at all the stones that were chucked at him.  
  
"You were being plain rude, Kouji." Sable said.  
  
Kitten agreed.  
  
"Yeah, you were. Demo never mind." The blue-haired girl ran up to the scarred bandit and gave the bandit a hug. "I forgive you; you have been like an oniichan to me. Arrigato for that, Kouji."  
  
Kouji looked awkwardly at the girl hanging on to him. Then he relaxed and hugged the girl back. Sable and Chichiri was smiling whereas Tasuki looked thunderous.  
  
"Oi, Kouji!! Are you gonna let go of Kit now, or do you need some persuasion from me?!!"  
  
The blue-haired man ignored his best friend and looked down a Kitten.  
  
"Hai, and you were like the imotochan I never had." The man said gruffly before yelling to Tasuki. "Genrou!! You will look after Kit here, won't ya? If you hurt her, I will come after you, hear?"  
  
Tasuki shot back. "As if she will let me!! Now put her down before I 'Rekka Shi'en' you!"  
  
Kouji shook his head and released the girl.  
  
"Kit, one advice to ya: be patient with Genrou. The man can be as dense as a block of wood when it comes to emotions. Don't mind him."  
  
"Hai, and you take care too, Kouji." Kitten ran back to the group.  
  
Their farewell said, the foursome waved and started their journey.  
  
##########  
  
At Taitsukun's palace...  
  
"TAITSUKUN!!"  
  
The said creator winced. What is it now?  
  
She turned just in time to see her youngest child barreling into the room.  
  
"My seishis are heading towards Kutou now; and I think that Seiryu is up to some mischief!! He will torture the mortals!!"  
  
Seiryu glided in then, and he flicked his brother an irritated look.  
  
"Come on, Suzaku, I told you that Byakko, Genbu and I would not do much to hurt your beloved mortals."  
  
Taitsukun looked from Seiryu to Suzaku before speaking.  
  
"Suzaku, kindly repeat the rules you promised to abide to."  
  
"Demo...demo..." Suzaku sputtered.  
  
Seiryu smiled, showing teeth.  
  
"Allow me help, little brother. Rule Number One: Both your seishis will have only half a year to persuade the girls to stay in our world. Rule Number Two: Other than transporting the girls here, you are not allowed to interfere during the six months that the girls are here. Rule Number Three and the most important one of all: Genbu, Byakko and me would be allowed to mete out any challenge we deem fit and that you, Suzaku, cannot do anything, not even to move a feather to help. Do I stand correct, Taitsukun?"  
  
The creator nodded.  
  
"Hai. And Suzaku, you must learn to keep your promise."  
  
Knowing that he had lost this argument, the phoenix god nodded curtly and prepared to teleport back to Konan, where he can observe the traveling group in peace.  
  
Seiryu and Taitsukun watched the god of the south disappear from sight.  
  
"Seiryu, I don't know what you are up to, but Suzaku was right, they are mortals and it would be unfair to use them against your brother."  
  
Seiryu stared at the old woman in surprise.  
  
"Demo...don't you know? Suzaku and I had already made up!!"  
  
Now it was the creator's turn to look surprised.  
  
"NANI?!! I didn't know. This is good, then. I am getting slightly weary of your squabbling."  
  
Seiryu sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...Taitsukun, I have to go back to Kutou...there are some affairs that I need to see to." The dragon god disappeared.  
  
Taitsukun shook her head with bemusement. Had she known that those two girls from the mikos' world could mend the rift between the two younger gods, she would have brought them in a long time ago.  
  
##########  
  
It was mid afternoon and the foursome was walking through a forest. Chichiri and Tasuki were in front whereas Kitten and Sable had trailed slightly behind, enjoying the scenery.  
  
"How long before we reach Kutou?" Kitten asked Tasuki inquisitively.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning." Tasuki said vaguely.  
  
"Oh I see, arrigato, Tasuki."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kitten decided to ignore the bandit. She looked at Sable instead, who was at the moment walking with her head down, deep in thoughts.  
  
//Oi, Sab, what are you doing?//  
  
Sable started and looked up.  
  
//Oh, iie. I was just thinking.//  
  
//I know, thinking about what?// the genki girl asked.  
  
Sable smiled.  
  
//I was thinking about Kutou.//  
  
Kitten arched an eyebrow.  
  
//Is that right.//  
  
The brunette shook her head.  
  
//I'm over Chichiri. Really.//  
  
//Uh-huh.//  
  
'Are you really?' A voice whispered. 'If you were, then why do thoughts of him still appear so frequently on your mind?'  
  
Disconcerted by that stray thought, Sable changed the topic.  
  
//What is with Tasuki? Did you two quarrel again?//  
  
Kitten looked incredulous.  
  
//Quarrel? Iie, iie, we didn't. Tasuki just has a weird habit of being curt whenever we are traveling around. I don't know why. It is just part of him, I think. But he better be back to normal when we reach Kutou, or there will really be a reckoning.//  
  
Sable grinned at that image.  
  
//Poor Tasuki. I pity him for having a girlfriend like you.//  
  
//WHAT?!!//  
  
But Sable had already hurried forward to walk beside the seishis. Kitten was about to follow suit when she noticed something peculiar. Whenever Chichiri and Sable got too near each other, one of them would kind of retreat.  
  
'Interesting,' she thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea struck her. 'I hope this works.'  
  
Kitten concentrated briefly and called out:  
  
//Chichiri!! Can you hear me?//  
  
No reply.  
  
Kitten was about to try again when the blue-haired seishi detached himself from the front and slowly wandered to the back.  
  
"You called, Kitten, no da?"  
  
//Hai, and do you mind if we communicate telepathically? I don't want Tasuki and Sable to hear.//  
  
//As you wish, no da.//  
  
Kitten stared awkwardly at the man.  
  
//Firstly, I'd like to apologize for that slap I had given you. Gomen nasai.//  
  
Chichiri waved away the apology with his hands.  
  
//It is alright, no da. I understand that you were doing it for Sable because Sable would never do anything like that for herself. Believe it or not, your slap actually made me feel less guilty, no da. So you are forgiven.//  
  
Kitten looked gratefully at the seishi.  
  
//Arrigato gozaimasu.//  
  
The pair walked on in companionable silence for a while before Kitten spoke again.  
  
//Anou...what is wrong between you and Sable? I mean,// the girl rushed on. //you both claim to forgive each other and that you are still good friends but I have noticed that the two of you seem to try to avoid as much of each other as possible. What is going on?//  
  
Chichiri walked sedately beside Kitten, giving no indication whether if he had heard any of her queries. However, inside him, his mind was racing for answers.  
  
'What do I say? That I could not bear to see Sable hurt by me? That I'm afraid that I'd really fall in love with her if I get to close? What do I say?'  
  
//Anou...// he said at last. //it is very awkward for the both of us. Maybe things will go back to normal in a few days time.//  
  
Of which Kitten looked disbelieving but she kept it to herself.  
  
//If you think so, Chichiri. So you have decided that Sable and you can only be friends, huh?//  
  
'Is that what you have decided, Chichiri mine?' a voice whispered softly.  
  
Chichiri shook away the voice.  
  
//Hai.//  
  
'You will regret this, Chichiri.' the voice was now sad, resigned.  
  
Kitten was about to say more when suddenly, Chichiri tensed and quickly shoved the girl behind him.  
  
//Something is near. Their ki is very strong.// Chichiri told everyone telepathically.  
  
Up front, Tasuki moved forward to put Sable behind him.  
  
"Be alert, Sable."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The group did not have time to do anything else because at that moment, three tigers sprang out of the bushes then. The huge beasts split up; two went over to Tasuki and Sable whereas the other approached Kitten and Chichiri.  
  
"Stay back!!" The blue-haired man yelled as he moved forward, hands raised as a ball of ki gathered there. He threw it at the animal but missed; the tiger was too quick and agile. It jumped at Chichiri instead. Chichiri raised his staff just in time and managed to fend off the attack. Kitten watched with horrified fascination as man and beast continued their life and death battle.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a vicious curse on the other side of the clearing. Turning, Kitten gasped in horror as one of the tigers swiped at Tasuki and he flew backwards in a painful sprawl. Sable, on the other hand, was picking random pieces of stones from the ground and throwing them at the other tiger that was stalking her.  
  
'Shimatta.' Kitten thought. 'this is not good. Chichiri, Tasuki and Sable would not be able to keep this up for long; they will tire soon, and then...' Kitten shook her head.  
  
'IIE!! I must not think like that!! This fight is not yet done and already you are thinking of defeat...think, Kit, THINK. What can you do?' The girl asked herself desperately.  
  
Unexpectedly, she heard a roar. It was one of triumph.  
  
Kitten looked across the clearing just in time to see the tiger that Tasuki was battling earlier on pounce on top of the redhead.  
  
There and then, hot, molten rage ran through the girl.  
  
There was no more thinking, only pure instincts.  
  
Blood sang through her veins.  
  
She had never felt so alive, so alert.  
  
Kitten dashed across the clearing, not heeding the Chichiri's call.  
  
'Please,' she thought, 'please, let me have all the strength I need.'  
  
She leapt across the last distance that separated Tasuki from her and landed.  
  
As a bear.  
  
A polar bear, to be exact. The largest land predator in the world.  
  
This particular polar bear was not happy. She roared her rage at the tiger, startling the beast into letting go of an equally surprised Tasuki.  
  
Kitten moved forward at that exact moment then, picked up the astonished beast with relative ease, and threw it viciously against a tree. The animal hit the tree with a painful yelp and took off into the safety of the forest.  
  
'One down,' Kitten thought grimly as she turned her attention to the tiger that was stalking Sable.  
  
However, it turns out that Kitten the polar bear need not do anything more. Alarmed by that amazing show of strength that Kitten had displayed earlier, the remaining two tigers had decided to beat a hasty retreat.  
  
With the danger gone, Kitten lumbered towards Tasuki, who squeaked and back peddled rapidly.  
  
Frowning, she stopped. What was wrong with Tasuki now?  
  
Ignoring him, she turned towards Sable.  
  
//What is Tasuki's problem? Didn't he know that I had just saved him?//  
  
Sable's eyebrows shot up then.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
Kitten opened her mouth to answer, but to her surprise, a rumble came out instead. What was wrong with her?  
  
"NANI?!! How could THAT be Kit?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Demo she is Kitten, no da!!" Chichiri confirmed as he stood up from the ground, dusting his robes in the process. "I saw her transform into the bear."  
  
Kitten nodded. Then she froze.  
  
//A BEAR?!!// She yelled telepathically into everyone's mind.  
  
Kitten looked down then, and saw fur; her whole body was covered with a profusion of white fur. She stared at her hands, or rather, paws and saw long dangerous claws.  
  
//My god...I have fur.....and claws!!//  
  
Thus said, the bewildered polar bear rolled her eyes up and hit the ground in dead faint.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Seiryu had teleported back to the realm of the gods just in time to see Suzaku frowning something fierce and Genbu and Byakko rolling around in the clouds laughing their heads off.  
  
With both eyebrows arched, he walked towards Suzaku.  
  
"Why are they laughing?"  
  
Agitated, Suzaku shoved a mirror at his brother's face.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
So Seiryu watched what had happened to the group just moments before.  
  
At first, his eyes widened with interest; five minutes later, he smirked sardonically. At the end of the mirror's recall, Seiryu was laughing along with his two older brothers, much to Suzaku's chagrin.  
  
"Stop laughing!!" Suzaku muttered. "It is not funny."  
  
Byakko grinned.  
  
"I don't think that your Kitten like her magical abilities very much, Suzie."  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree. Damn, but this is very entertaining. The four of us should do this often." The god of Hokkan replied.  
  
"Do what often? Laugh at me?"  
  
"That too." Genbu said.  
  
Seiryu laughed some more.  
  
"I wonder if she knows how to change back."  
  
##########  
  
//My god!!// Kitten wailed into everyone's heads. //how do I change back from this form?!! I'm not gonna have to spend the rest of my life as a polar bear, am I?//  
  
At that thought, Tasuki turned a little green. Sable could sympathize with the poor man. He must no doubt be imagining spending the rest of his life as a bear lover. But that did not prevent her from smiling at the thought.  
  
After Kitten had fainted, Tasuki, Sable and Chichiri had gathered cautiously around her prone form. Seeing that Kitten was not going to wake up anytime soon, they took inventories of their own injuries and found to their relief that none of them were hurt too seriously, just superficial wounds.  
  
After which, they went about the task of awakening Kitten. It took them two buckets of cool river water to revive Kitten. The girl was disorientated at first, but soon remembered what had happened.  
  
Which of course resulted in the past two hours of whining that the group had to endure as they continued on with their journey. At that thought, Sable smiled again.  
  
Kitten the polar bear glared at her best friend then.  
  
//What is so funny, Sab?!!//  
  
Sable shook her head rapidly. Not wanting to hurt her friend's delicate feelings, she lied.  
  
//Anou...I was thinking that at least you know some of your magical abilities now.//  
  
Kitten merely harrumphed.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri spoke up.  
  
"Anou...Kitten, no da, I do not know if this might work or not, no da, but you did say that before you transformed, you were thinking along the lines of having as much strength as possible right, no da?"  
  
//Hai.//  
  
"So, why don't you try thinking about being a human again, no da? I think that might be how your magic works."  
  
//Honto ne?//  
  
"Wakarinai...but there is no harm trying...//  
  
Kitten nodded and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
'I want to be human, to be normal again...'  
  
Sure enough, she felt fur retracting back into her body; the claws sheathed it selves into nails and the paws lengthened to form fingers; her bones fluidly rearranged themselves to form a slight human figure.  
  
The transformation was complete.  
  
Staggering slightly, she opened her eyes and brought her hands to eye level.  
  
"I did it!! Minna, I did it!!" She jumped up and down with glee. "Haha!! I can control my powers now!!"  
  
Kitten looked around then, only to see that Chichiri was adverting his eyes discreetly away from her and that Tasuki was staring at her with a slightly glazed expression. Sable, on the other hand, was approaching her with something in her hands.  
  
"Nani? Why would I need a towel..." Kitten stiffened slightly with comprehension.  
  
Looking down cautiously, she finally realized that she was naked.  
  
Bare-assed naked.  
  
With a squeal of embarrassment, Kitten leapt into the towel that Sable held open for her. After wrapping herself securely, and blushing furiously in the process, Kitten stormed over to Tasuki and started whacking him on the head.  
  
"Itai!! What was that for?!!" Tasuki hollered. "Stop hitting me, onna!!"  
  
"You deserved it!! You were looking at me!!" Kitten yelled back, renewing her bopping efforts.  
  
"How the fuck was I supposed to know that you were going to be naked?!! It was a fucking accident!! And quit hitting me!!"  
  
"Even then, you should have averted your eyes like Chichiri had done, you hentai-pervert!!"  
  
Tasuki stiffened then.  
  
"Chichiri had better be adverting his damn eyes or he is going to taste my holy fire!! With the exception of me, nobody should see you naked!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!! What makes you so special?!!"  
  
"We are together; that's why, and you will listen to me!!"  
  
"Is that right?!! I won't listen to you; I will walk around naked for the whole world to see if I want to. So there!!"  
  
Chichiri and Sable sweatdropped. The argument was getting out of hand.  
  
"Anou..." Sable ventured cautiously.  
  
"What?!!" both glared at the peacemaker.  
  
"Uh...I do not think that the conversation that the both of you are having right now is suitable for me and Chichiri to hear, right, Chichiri?"  
  
"Anou...hai, no da!!"  
  
The couple finally realized that their entire argument had been overheard and both flushed brightly. They walked away in opposite directions, with Tasuki going to the stream and Kitten heading towards the mules where her clothes were.  
  
"I will help Kitten get dressed and then we will continue on with our journey, ne?" Sable asked Chichiri.  
  
"Iie, no da. It is getting late, no da, and everyone is tired from today's attack, no da. I think that we better set camp here, no da."  
  
Sable nodded.  
  
"Hai, good idea."  
  
Chichiri and Sable looked awkwardly at each other.  
  
"Are we still friends or what?" Sable asked hesitatingly.  
  
Chichiri took off his mask and smiled.  
  
"Hai. Friends."  
  
Sable smiled, the first genuine one in days as she walked to where Kitten was currently struggling to get into her clothes.  
  
The brunette had finally decided today that if she could not have Chichiri's love, she would settle for his friendship. Anyway, four and a half months was a very long time to be acting distant to the one you will always love.  
  
Kitten turned and saw Sable's contented smile then. Hopping awkwardly over to her friend she asked, "So you and Chichiri are alright again?"  
  
"Hai, we are friends."  
  
Sable helped shield Kitten as she quickly dressed. When she was done, she thanked Sable.  
  
"Arrigato, Sable, let's go!!"  
  
Kitten pulled Sable along.  
  
"Matte!! Matte, Kitten!! We are camping here for the night. It is getting dark, so Chichiri says that it is safer to stay put then to walk around blindly in the dark."  
  
"Oh..." Kitten said. "Where are Chichiri and the baka hentai?"  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Kit...they are by the stream, I think. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kitten smiled. "I was being curious, that's all. Come on," Kitten grabbed Sable's hand. "Let's go see what they are doing!!"  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri went to the stream to see Tasuki sitting on top of a protruding rock by the gently flowing water. Gathering his fishing rod in one hand, Chichiri climbed the rock and settled himself beside Tasuki. He fixed the rod, tied the hook to the string, and lowered it into the stream.  
  
"Why do you always fish when you never catch anything?" Tasuki asked at last, breaking the peaceful silence that always accompanies the onset of dusk.  
  
"It relaxes me, no da, and furthermore, there is always a chance that I might catch a fish, no da."  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
Chichiri sensed the ki of two familiar individuals then.  
  
Casually, he mentioned, "I think that your koibito is here."  
  
"I know," Tasuki answered. "the two of them were making a lot of noise in the background." Without turning, he called out to Kitten and Sable, "Come on out, you two, we know that you are hiding behind the bushes.  
  
Muted whisperings and more rustling were heard before a bright-eyed Kitten and a disheveled Sable squeezed their way out.  
  
"Hi!!" Kitten waved at the men. "Chichiri, I see that you are fishing again. Why do you always fish when you never catch anything?"  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri stared at each other and grinned.  
  
"What?!! What did I say that is so funny?" Kitten demanded.  
  
The seishis merely shook their heads and got up.  
  
"Come on, no da, it is getting dark. Let's prepare the bedrolls and the food that the Mt. Reikaku bandits had prepared for us, no da."  
  
"Hai!! I'm hungry!!" Kitten said.  
  
"Me too." Sable agreed. "Why don't us girls prepare the food and you guys set the camp?"  
  
"Works for me." Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Hai, no da!!" Chichiri turned chibi and flashed his trademark victory sign. "Let's go, no da!!"  
  
The foursome split into and did everything in record time. They gathered at last for a quick dinner. Everyone had been exhausted by the day's events and thus had decided to turn in after dinner.  
  
However, one thought was in everyone's mind.  
  
'What more will happen tomorrow?'  
  
Chapter 16 completed!! Nothing much to say except gomen nasai to all Tasuki fans for Tasuki being too OOC. I do not know if he will be so possessive of the person he loves, but in my fic, I have decided to portray him like that. And as for Kitten's powers, well, what can I say? She loves animals, right? So her powers will be animal-based. As for Sable's power, you will know later!! ^__^ Okay, nothing else except to please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! 


	17. Kamui

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hi, minna!! I'm back. Duh. ^^ Well, thanks to everyone who bothered to review this little fic of mine. Heheh...Nothing much except to please forgive me for the usual spelling, tenses and grammar mistakes. Gomen nasai!! And please, please review after reading this chapter!! I need all the feedback I can get, be it positive or negative. Arrigato gozaimasu!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 17-Kamui  
  
The group had just reached Kutou. True enough, it was mid morning when they arrived at the capital. Chichiri, Tasuki, Kitten and Sable had awakened early in the morning and after a hasty breakfast, had break camp and continued the walk on to Kutou. The journey had been smooth, for everyone, actually mainly Tasuki and Kitten, were still feeling sluggish from sleep.  
  
The streets of Kutou were just as busy as that of Konan, only that the atmosphere here is more...feral. Whereas Konan exuded a generally cheerful ambience, Kutou's was slightly menacing.  
  
Unconsciously, the two girls pressed closer to their male counterparts and the two seishis tensed slightly in preparation for whatever that might happen.  
  
"Tasuki, no da, I think it is best if you go behind and guard the mules while I stay in front. In this way, it is harder for anyone to try to attack us, no da."  
  
"Hai." Tasuki nodded and fell back to the rear.  
  
Chichiri turned to the girls next.  
  
"Kitten and Sable, no da, can you two please stay in the middle, no da? I don't want anything to happen to the both of you, no da, and Tasuki can help guard your backs and I can guard the front, no da."  
  
Kitten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In other words, we puny little girls are to stay in the center with the mules while you two strong, macho men protect our weakling hides, is it?"  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...Kit, now is not the time for feminism..."  
  
"Hai, no da, and I did not mean it by that way, no da. I know that you girls can protect yourselves; I just do not want us to be caught by surprise, no da."  
  
Kitten nodded at last.  
  
"Well...okay then. Let's go, Sab." Kitten pulled Sable to the center, where the mules were.  
  
Sable rolled her eyes but she followed obligingly.  
  
"Honestly, Kit, must you know the reason for everything?"  
  
Kitten did not bother to answer.  
  
The group traveled in silence for the next five minutes.  
  
"Hey Chichiri!! Do you know where we are going? Or are we just gonna walk round and round this place?"  
  
Chichiri sighed. Was a little peace and quiet so much to wish for?  
  
"Iie, Kit, we are not going to walk round and round Kutou, no da; it is too dangerous to do so, no da, and hai, I know where we are going, no da; we are going to an inn as soon as I can find a respectable one, no da."  
  
"Oh I see..." Kitten said thoughtfully. "When are we gonna find a 'respectable' inn?"  
  
'Judging by the fact that most of Kutou are slums, we aren't gonna find any for a long time.' A certain redhead thought sourly.  
  
"I heard you, Tasuki!!" Kitten laughed.  
  
Sable sweatdropped while Chichiri shook his head.  
  
Tasuki ignored all of them.  
  
Suddenly, a gang unkempt-looking men intercepted the group and sauntered over to the girls. They leered lecherously at Kitten and Sable, who glared back.  
  
"My, my..." The leader said. "What beautiful women you have here...how much are they?"  
  
Kitten was flabbergasted.  
  
Those morons actually thought that both of them were for sale!!  
  
"Sirs," Sable said firmly. "You are mistaken, we are not for sale."  
  
"Yeah," Kitten snarled. "What did you think we were, fucking whores?!!"  
  
The leader touched Kitten's chin then. "Fiesty, eh? I love it." Turning to an astonished Chichiri and a rapidly angering Tasuki, he said. "I want her. How much is she?"  
  
Kitten broke away from the man's hold and raised a hand to slap the bastard. However, the man saw it and put an immediate stop to it by gripping hold of both her hands. Thus held, Kitten was helpless.  
  
"Let go of her now!! You fucking baka!!" Tasuki roared then, even as he whipped out his tessen.  
  
The man smirked and deliberately lowered his oily lips to touch Kitten's exposed neck. The blue-haired girl growled and struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"Or you will what? Hit me to death with that toy fan of yours?"  
  
Tasuki snarled but knew that the man was right. With Kitten acting as an unwilling shield, he could not make full use if the harisen.  
  
Sable edged slowly towards the man who held Kitten captive.  
  
//The usual, Kit?//  
  
//Hai, the usual.// Kitten nodded.  
  
However, before Sable could do anything, one of the men spotted the brunette and held her captive.  
  
Tasuki started to cursed fluently then, and even Chichiri hissed out a swear word or two.  
  
"Boss!! Looks like this girlie wants to have a piece of you too!!" The men laughed.  
  
"Okay, then, I will take her too, and maybe gift her to you guys when I'm done!!" the leader said, looking at Sable lecherously.  
  
Kitten hissed and started to demand for the men to respect Sable.  
  
Sable, on the other hand, merely kept quiet but in actuality her mind was rushing for an idea. Sure enough, she got it.  
  
//Chichiri, can you hear me? Chichiri?//  
  
Silence for a moment, then an answer.  
  
//Hai.//  
  
//Listen, Chichiri, can you use your magic?//  
  
//Hai, I can, but not without hurting you two.//  
  
Sable pondered that for a while. Then she remembered an episode in Fushigi Yuugi where the blue-haired seishi had managed to freeze Nakago.  
  
//What about freezing spells, Chichiri? Can you do that?//  
  
Chichiri started. Sable was right. However, he had not thought of it as he had been beside himself with worry.  
  
//Hai, I can. Be prepared.//  
  
Chichiri chanted an incantation rapidly and sure enough, the two men holding Sable and Kitten suddenly found themselves unable to move.  
  
"What is going on?" The men asked even as the two girls wriggled out of their grasp.  
  
Tasuki looked confused too. However, when he saw that the two men were now defenseless, he grinned a fanged grin.  
  
"Time for some fun."  
  
The redhead swung his tessen in a wide arc even as the girls scrambled out of range.  
  
"Rekka Shin'en!!"  
  
Fire burst out of the fan and engulfed the squeaking men. When the smoke cleared, the two men were still frozen in position, the only difference from before was that they looked slightly charred.  
  
"That is what you get for messing with my woman!!" Tasuki smirked.  
  
The rest of the men who had escaped unharmed, upon seeing that their leader was frozen and burnt, immediately leapt in to fight the seishis, figuring that their sheer numbers would defeat the two men.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Firstly, they had not taken into consideration that both men had seishi abilities.  
  
Secondly, they had not counted on the girls joining in the fight.  
  
Sable and Kitten had gotten separated during the fight. Somehow, Kitten had managed to end up fighting beside Tasuki while Sable had ended up somewhere in the thick of things. She got her hands full in fighting men.  
  
Chichiri, on the other hand, was at the opposite end of the trio, somewhere beside the mules. The once crowded street, upon witnessing Tasuki's holy fire, had emptied.  
  
Chichiri ki blasted people left and right as he fought hard to reach Sable, whom he could see was rapidly tiring. However, he took too long as one of the men suddenly got the upper hand of Sable.  
  
Chichiri watched with horror as the man raised a hand and hit Sable hard on the face. The brunette flew backwards, hitting a wall hard.  
  
Chichiri grimaced. He had felt the impact against the wall and also the slap on the face as keenly as if he was Sable. Such was the strength of the bond the pair shared.  
  
Chichiri fought harder when he realized that the man was still not done with Sable.  
  
The man smirked and walked to where Sable was sprawled on the floor. He drew back his foot and was about to direct a vicious kick to the brunette's middle when he was abruptly interrupted.  
  
By a sword.  
  
Protruding from his middle.  
  
The man stared with bewilderment at the weapon that had skewered him.He continued staring as the blade withdrew slowly from its hideous sheath. When that was done, the man finally realized that he had been stabbed and screamed a scream of pain before collapsing in a bloody heap beside Sable.  
  
Sable looked with morbid fascination at the bleeding man beside her. Her vision extended to the bloody sword. Fighting fear, she looked up.  
  
"Na...Nakago?" She muttered, incredulous.  
  
She squinted at the man standing before her.  
  
'No,' she thought. 'no, he is not Nakago. He may have the same handsome blonde features of the former shogun of Seiryu, but he was not Nakago. Who is this man?'  
  
"Who are you, no da?"  
  
Sable looked to a side and saw Chichiri. He was still fighting off some men.  
  
"Chichiri..." Sable struggled to get up to help fight.  
  
The blonde man stared at her sharply then.  
  
"Stay put. I will take care of the rest." He merely said, no, command as he turned to stand beside the blue-haired seishi, sword raised and ready for conflict.  
  
Sable watched within the relative safety of the two men as they fought: Chichiri with his magic and ki blasts; the blonde man with his flawless sword skills. She also could not help observing that the man was very tall, even taller than Chichiri was. Where Chichiri was slim and nimble, this man was slickly muscled and very agile. Very soon, Tasuki and Kitten joined the duo and most of the hooligans were vanquished, except for the leader.  
  
Tasuki was about to finish off the disgusting man when he interfered.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Tasuki turned to stare at the blonde. Amber eyes widened when the redhead saw the man's uncanny resemblance to Nakago.  
  
"What the..."  
  
He walked forward, ignoring Tasuki's sputtering.  
  
Once he was in plain view of the pathetic, quivering man, he flicked his sword to remove all stains of blood and returned it back to its sheath in one smooth motion.  
  
The barely veiled threat was not lost on the man, and he whimpered. However, the blonde's next word gave him temporary relief.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Go and hide." He said, much to Tasuki and Kitten's protests. "I am giving you a chance to live after what you had done."  
  
The man nodded desperately and started thanking the blonde man feverishly.  
  
The man's eyes merely froze over and he moved away with veiled revulsion.  
  
"Don't thank me. I am giving you one day to hide before I set my people on you." The leader's eyes widened with dawning comprehension.  
  
The blonde smiled slowly then, a smile full of malicious promise. "And let me tell you something before you take your leave; nobody hurts Sable and live to tell the tale. Nobody." He emphasized.  
  
The man finally understood. He whimpered, turned tail and fled.  
  
"Happy hiding."  
  
The five watched as the man disappeared from their sight. Then Kitten broke the silence.  
  
"My god, Sable, are you all right!! I saw the bastard slam you against the wall. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Sable attempted to stand up but failed miserably. It seemed that her legs were not working too well, thanks to the fright she had earlier.  
  
Chichiri was about to go to the brunette and help her up when the mysterious man strode past him and scooped the surprised girl up, much to Chichiri's secret annoyance.  
  
"Iie, it's okay really. I can stand by myself..." Sable trailed off when she realized that he was not going to listen.  
  
Kitten frowned then.  
  
"Who are you and why did you help us?"  
  
"Yeah," Tasuki added. The man's resemblance to Nakago had unnerved him slightly, not that he will ever admit it. "And how did you know Sable?"  
  
The man turned and stared them all in the eye.  
  
"My name is Kamui, and that's all I will tell you. For now, Sable's health is more important. We will go to my place, where there will be medical assistance." He said expressionlessly.  
  
'Kamui...so his name is Kamui...' Sable mused. She squeaked and clutched on for dear life when Kamui started moving.  
  
"Let's go now; if you want your answers." The man tossed the words behind him.  
  
Kitten shrugged but she did gather the leads of the mules and fall in behind Kamui.  
  
"Come on, Tasuki, Chichiri. He is going to leave all of us behind if we don't hurry up!! Let's follow him!!"  
  
"Follow him?" Tasuki asked incredulously even as he started walking after Kitten. "For all we know, this man might be leading us to our deaths!!"  
  
The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you propose then, Tasuki? That we leave Sable with him?"  
  
"Tasuki, no da. Kitten is right. We have to follow them. And if he wanted us dead, he would have killed us earlier, no da. I have seen his sword skills, and they were magnificent, no da."  
  
Tasuki grumbled but said no more. The rest of the trip was made in silence as the group pondered on this sudden twist of events.  
  
##########  
  
Sable stared at Kamui.  
  
She had been doing nothing but that for the past five minutes.  
  
Not that she had anything else to do.  
  
"Have you stared at me enough?"  
  
Sable started. Kamui had not looked at her ever since he picked her up; how did he know that she was staring at him?  
  
"I can feel your stare, you know."  
  
Sable was REALLY surprised now.  
  
"Na...NANI!! You can read thoughts too?!!"  
  
The blonde man looked down at the girl then.  
  
"Iie, I cannot; but your face tells me all that I need to know."  
  
Sable was feeling very stupid now.  
  
"Oh. Anou...when will we reach your house, Sir?"  
  
"Another five minutes more. And call me Kamui. I have called you Sable, didn't I?"  
  
"H...hai, Kamui."  
  
Kamui decided that he liked hearing the sound of his name coming from the Sable's mouth, and he nodded.  
  
A few minutes passed by in silence.  
  
"Are Kitten, Tasuki and Chichiri still behind?" Sable asked anxiously, craning her head backwards to look.  
  
Kamui did not even bother.  
  
"You have loyal friends; they will stick with you no matter what. You should be feeling lucky."  
  
Sable stared at Kamui, surprised.  
  
'That dratted man seems to be able to surprise me all the dratted time,' Sable thought with irritation. 'But what had he meant by that? Don't he have friends too?'  
  
Sable was about to ask when Kamui stopped in front of an impressively gigantic mansion.  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Kitten drew up then.  
  
"Anou..." Tasuki sputtered. "This is YOUR house?!!"  
  
A raised golden eyebrow.  
  
"Is there any problem with that?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head.  
  
"Damn, but you are filthy rich."  
  
Kamui said nothing but waited patiently as scores of servants descended upon them.  
  
Like the master they served, they were fast and efficient. In a matter of moments, the group was ushered into the foyer. One of the servants offered to take Sable but Kamui refused, ordering the man to go and get a physician instead.  
  
Tasuki and Kitten looked at each other at the implication that Kamui had made with raised eyebrows. Chichiri looked slightly peeved.  
  
Kamui and Sable did not see the reaction of the trio as the man was already striding somewhere else.  
  
"Anou..." Kitten called after Kamui. "Where are you bringing Sable?"  
  
"To a room."  
  
"To a room?!!" The blue-haired girl squeaked, but the pair had already disappeared around the corner.  
  
Kitten looked at Tasuki for help then. The redhead actually shrugged and even had the gall to grin back at her. Huffing slightly, Kitten rushed after the pair, with Tasuki and Chichiri trailing slightly behind.  
  
It turned out that Kitten had worried for naught, as Kamui did not do much except to gently prop Sable on a bed. A harried looking physician came then, and he examined Sable under the watchful eyes of the four.  
  
"She is not seriously injured, just badly bruised in the back and face. Nothing a few days' worth of rest can't cure."  
  
"This settles a lot of things, one of which is that the group of you will be staying here for the next few days."  
  
The foursome protested.  
  
"We can't!!"  
  
"You are too kind!!"  
  
"We don't know you!!"  
  
"We need to travel around Kutou, no da!!"  
  
Kamui swept away all their objections with one question of his own.  
  
"So, you will refuse me even if this concerns the well being of you friend here?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well..." Kitten put in a long time later. "I suppose that there is no harm in staying here; at least we won't have to look for an inn."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked at each other before agreeing, albeit a little grudgingly.  
  
Kamui nodded with satisfaction and pulled a rope hanging beside the bed. In a matter of moments, a servant arrived.  
  
'Prepare three more rooms for the guests. Put their belongings inside."  
  
"Hai." The servant retreated.  
  
The physician gathered his belongings and put them in his case.  
  
"If there is nothing else, Kamui-sama?"  
  
Kamui shook his head and dismissed the man.  
  
When he turned back to face Sable, he noticed four pairs of eyes staring at him with surprise.  
  
"Kamui-sama?!!" Kitten asked.  
  
An imperceptible nod.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tasuki was flabbergasted. Who the fuck was this guy? He narrowed his eyes. He wants some answers and he wants them NOW.  
  
"Now that Sable is certified healthy, you can tell us who you really are."  
  
Kamui stared at them long and hard, making all of them, with the exception of Sable, fidget with discomfort.  
  
"I am the chief advisor for the emperor of Kutou." He said at last, and Chichiri had the impression that he was humoring them.  
  
'Chief advisor!!' Sable thought. 'That is the highest post an official can get, if I am not wrong!!'  
  
"Nani!!" Tasuki cried out in disbelief. " Uso yo!! You are what, only twenty-one years old? You are too young to hold such an important post!!"  
  
Kamui raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am twenty five, Suzaku shichi seishi Tasuki."  
  
"Demo...demo..." Kitten sputtered. "That is still quite young an age for a chief advisor."  
  
A negligent shrug.  
  
"So? They say that I'm good."  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone digested that fact.  
  
"I believe that you are from the Hin tribe, no da?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tasuki stiffened then.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to that fucking bastard Nakago?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.  
  
Kamui stared at Tasuki with mild amusement.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Tasuki relaxed visibly then, much to the chagrin of Kitten.  
  
"How did you know of Sable when the two of you have never even met, no da?"  
  
Kamui stared at Sable then, and Sable stared back, drawn unwillingly into the sky blue depths.  
  
"I had known of her existence two days ago." Kamui said, still holding Sable immobile with his eyes. "I had also learnt of the reason of her being here; which was why I came and helped to get rid of those men."  
  
"Suzaku told you about us?" Kitten asked.  
  
But Chichiri knew better.  
  
Magnificent, efficient, fast, alert, intelligent and so much more, Kamui was the exact embodiment of one god and one god only.  
  
Seiryu.  
  
"Iie, Kitten," the blue-haired seishis cut in quietly. "Suzaku didn't tell him...it was Seiryu who did..."  
  
The girl reared back with shock and Tasuki whipped out his tessen.  
  
Is Kamui supposed to be a challenge sent by Seiryu?  
  
The man in question merely smiled.  
  
"Iie, Seiryu had told me about what happened; about why you were brought in; about the challenges. Believe it or not, I am not Seiryu's challenge."  
  
"If you are not Seiryu's challenge," Tasuki asked cautiously. "Then why did he sent you to us for?"  
  
Kamui looked at Sable again, making the brunette squirm slightly.  
  
"I am here to protect what is mine."  
  
Kitten and Tasuki, not to mention Chichiri and Sable, were all confused.  
  
"What do we have that is yours?" Tasuki asked again.  
  
The man didn't reply.  
  
Instead, he strode to the bed, bent down, captured a surprised Sable with his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Na...nani?!!" Sable stammered.  
  
Kamui smiled, and for once it was a real smile, one of genuine amusement.  
  
"Don't you understand, Sable? I am here to protect you."  
  
Chapter 17 completed!! Nothing to write except to please do not try to think of Kamui as Nakago. If you do, you'd realize that Kamui is too OOC to be Nakago. However, in a way, Kamui is like Nakago, but he is not evil. Not that evil anyway. I try to think of Kamui as what Nakago might be like if he had had a happy childhood without all the war and rape and the emperor abuse and thingy. ^^  
  
If you have noticed, I did not add much of Chichiri's thoughts and feelings in this chapter. I didn't put it in because I wanted to focus on Sable and Kamui first. Furthermore I didn't want Chichiri to sound jealous and all when he was supposed to be thinking of Kouran. Therefore, for this chapter, all his thoughts will be for me to know and for you to guess!! ^^  
  
Okay, that's all for now, minna!! Until next chapter (which will be most likely be up on next week), please help me review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^__^ 


	18. The Chase Is On

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Okay, for the first time, I have no footnotes...Just let me say the usual and we will go on with the story. Okay, gomen nasai for all the spelling, tenses, and grammar errors that I might make in this chapter. Arrigato gozaimasu and onegai, please review this fic after reading. Thanks. ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 18- The Chase Is On  
  
"Don't you understand, Sable? I am here to protect you."  
  
Sable was stunned. What did that mean?  
  
"You are joking, aren't you?" Kitten asked nervously.  
  
Kamui straightened from Sable.  
  
"Iie, I do not make jests out of matters like this. Seiryu has told me that Sable is mine."  
  
"Demo...demo..." Tasuki sputtered. He looked at Chichiri for help but the blue-haired seishi was still in shock. "Seiryu told you THAT?!!"  
  
Kamui smiled. The redhead seemed to have some trouble hearing.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Demo he can't just do that!!" Kitten protested. "Sable is a person; Seiryu can't just give her to you!!"  
  
"You are mistaken; Seiryu didn't give her to me. He merely said that Sable is mine for the taking if I can win her heart in the next one and a half months." The blonde man lowered his head. "Furthermore, I think that she will make me a good wife."  
  
Sable stared at Kamui in a whole new perspective.  
  
'He saved me because he wanted to marry me?'  
  
Chichiri snapped back from his shock then.  
  
"NANI!! You want to marry Sable?!!" The seishi asked. "Demo, you have only known of her existence just two days ago!! How do you know that she is the one for you?!!"  
  
Kamui raised thickly lashed eyes to look Sable square in the eyes.  
  
"I had an inkling the moment Seiryu introduced me to her. When I finally saw her today, my inkling was more or less confirmed."  
  
Kitten stared at Kamui uncomfortably.  
  
'This guy really means what he says.' The blue-haired girl thought. 'He is really going to go after Sable.'  
  
Sable interrupted then.  
  
"Anou...gomen nasai, Kamui...but I don't even know you as a friend or anything..."  
  
Kamui smiled tenderly at the brunette.  
  
"Never mind about this now, you will understand what I mean someday. For now, you should rest."  
  
Sable nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kamui strode to the door.  
  
"I will leave you with your friends now." Turning to the other three, he said. "When you all are ready to leave Sable's room, just pull the cord and a servant will appear to direct you to your rooms. I apologize for not being able to entertain all of you; there are affairs that I need to see to. Until tonight, ja na."  
  
The foursome watched the man vacate the room. When he was gone, Kitten started laughing.  
  
Sable glared at her friend.  
  
"You think that this is very hilarious, don't you?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Sab, when we were in our own world, you weren't even that popular!! Now that we came into the Universe of the Four Gods, it seems that guys are falling all over you!! The irony of it all!!"  
  
Sable sighed.  
  
"But I don't want Kamui to like me..."  
  
Kitten sobered.  
  
"Why not? He is drop dead gorgeous, dashing, famous, rich...did you see how he charged in and saved you? And he wants to wed you too!! Hoo boy, if I were you, I'd go after him!!"  
  
Tasuki glowered at Kitten.  
  
"Whatever thoughts you are having, kindly remember that you are already taken. And what's so good about blondie, anyway? He is a KUTOU official, for Suzaku's sake!!"  
  
"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Kitten replied.  
  
Tasuki turned red.  
  
"Of course it is!!"  
  
Kitten sweatdropped and turned back to Sable.  
  
"Anou...Sable, as Kamui said, don't you worry about that now. It is not as if that he is going to carry you off in the middle of the night or something; he is gonna woo you, ne? So sit back and enjoy!!"  
  
Sable flushed and peeked at Chichiri to see how he was taking all this. However, to the brunette's frustration, Chichiri's mask prevented her from gauging his emotions.  
  
The girl was about to ask the seishi for his input when she suddenly yawned.  
  
"I think that Sable is tired, no da, not to mention all of us too, no da. Why don't all of us go to our own rooms for some rest before we discuss this again during dinner, no da?"  
  
Kitten and Tasuki nodded. Everyone bid Sable goodbye and Kitten pulled the cord before going outside with the two seishis to await the arrival of the servant who would lead them to their rooms.  
  
Sable waited for the door to be closed before yawning again. Burrowing into the comfy confines of the blanket, the exhausted girl fell asleep quickly.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
"SEIRYU!! YOU SLIMY WORM!!"  
  
Seiryu turned to see Suzaku storming towards him.  
  
"Yes, Suzaku?"  
  
The said kami-sama glared murderously at his dragon brother.  
  
"How could you introduce your Kamui to my Sable!! You knew very well that Sable was meant for Chichiri!!"  
  
The armored man shrugged.  
  
"So? YOUR Chichiri wasn't going to cherish her, so MY Kamui will. And by the way, be careful, you are turning dangerously pink, little brother."  
  
"You...you..." Suzaku sputtered even as he hurriedly took deep calming breaths.  
  
Genbu and Byakko strolled by.  
  
"What is going on?" The tiger god asked inquisitively.  
  
Suzaku turned to his second brother, turning bright pink with renewed agitation.  
  
"HE interfered with Sable!!"  
  
Byakko took a cautious step back.  
  
"Whoa...Suzaku, you should calm down a little."  
  
Genbu agreed.  
  
"Hai, Suzaku, you will calm down first."  
  
The phoenix glared at his brothers before closing his eyes and thinking peaceful thoughts. Slowly, he stopped glowing THAT pink.  
  
"Okay," Suzaku nodded. "Okay. I am feeling better now. As I was saying, he, Seiryu, interfered with Sable!!"  
  
"Oh?" Genbu was curious. "What did he do?"  
  
"The disgusting snake introduced his Nakago clone to Sable!! And now, the said clone is in love with the girl and is determined to court her!!"  
  
"Don't call me that, bird brain!!"  
  
"Oh?!! I will call you what I want to, lizard breath!!"  
  
Byakko frowned  
  
"Come on, you two are like, what? Five centuries old already? And yet you are behaving like little kids."  
  
Seiryu did not bother to answer.  
  
Suzaku turned a shade brighter.  
  
Byakko and Genbu looked at each other before retreating slightly away from the phoenix.  
  
"What?!!" Suzaku cried out. "Why are you two going backwards?!! And I want you to answer me; who is right, me or Seiryu?!!"  
  
"Uh..." Genbu ventured cautiously. "Why don't you think peaceful thoughts first, Suzaku? You are getting too worked up."  
  
The god of Konan immediately started thinking calm thoughts and beautiful scenery.  
  
"You know," Byakko said while Suzaku was doing that, "I think that Seiryu is not in the wrong. After all, your mortals are in his territory and therefore he could do what he wants to them."  
  
"Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery, Deep thoughts, beautiful scenery..." Suzaku muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I think I agree." Genbu added. "Seiryu can do what he wants to them."  
  
"Deepthoughtspeacefulscenerydeepthoughtspeacefulscenerydeepthoughtspeacefuls cenerydeepthoughtspeacefulscenerydeepthoughtspeacefulscenerydeepthoughtspeac efulscenerydeepthoughtspeacefulscenerydeepthoughtspeacefulscenery..."  
  
Seiryu smirked.  
  
"Of course I have the right to do what I want...I'm just humoring Suzie here....."  
  
"CALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULS CENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEAC EFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHT SPEACEFULSCENERYCALMTHOUGHTSPEACEFULSCENERY...WHAT THE HELL, FURIOUS THOUGTS AND BLOODY SCENERY!! I HAVE ENOUGH!! YOU BAKA DRAGON!!"  
  
Suzaku flared a bright pink as he stalked towards a surprised Seiryu.  
  
"Don't blame me, brother, but I think you deserved it."  
  
The redhead swung his fists and hit Seiryu hard on the face.  
  
Seiryu's look of shock as he went down was comical indeed.  
  
Genbu and Byakko cracked up.  
  
No longer glowing that pink (not glowing pink at all, period), Suzaku looked at his hands with bemusement.  
  
"Brothers," he announced. "I think that I have found a way to cure my strange affliction for turning into an infant."  
  
Genbu and Byakko glanced at Seiryu, who was out cold, and laughed some more.  
  
"Yeah, we agree." Byakko gasped. "It even has a side benefit of shutting dear old Seiryu up!!"  
  
Suzaku grinned with his two older brothers.  
  
His day was suddenly looking much brighter than it once was.  
  
##########  
  
It was nearing dinnertime and Chichiri was in one of the numerous gardens that graced Kamui's house. He had tried to rest in the guest room that was meant for him but sleep just would not come. Unbidden, thoughts of Sable invaded his mind.  
  
'Sable...doushite? Why do I keep thinking of her? The delightful husky sound of her laughter, the concerned tilt of her head whenever she is listening to whatever I am saying...Why? And now...there is Kamui...'  
  
The blue-haired man just did not know what to think of anymore. He did not understand why it made him feel so uncomfortable to see the blonde man and Sable together. Somehow, he felt somewhat...betrayed.  
  
'But then,' the practical part of him said ruthlessly. 'you were the one who chose to let her go. What right do you have to feel this way?'  
  
'Yeah...' Chichiri thought to himself as he removed his mask. 'What right do I have indeed? I have none at all. Sable and I, we are just not meant to be...I must try to remember that...and think of Sable's happiness from now on, not mine. But would Kamui make her happy?'  
  
Even as he pondered on that, he felt an answering twinge deep inside him.  
  
'IIE!! I MUST NOT think of my own wants!! Sable's are the most important!! After what you have done to hurt her feelings, you are still thinking of yourself?!!' The man scolded himself harshly. "You, Ri Houjun, are so selfish, you know?!! You cannot do that anymore!! From now on, you will make sure that Sable is happy!! You'll make her forget her infatuation with you even if it means that you have to put Kamui together with her!!"  
  
Chichiri was still deep in thoughts when Tasuki walked by.  
  
"Oi, Chiri!! There you are!! We were all looking for you!! It is time for dinner!! Let's go try some Kutou cuisine!! Not that it would be better than Konan's...What are you doing sitting in the garden anyway?"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. Tasuki was patriotic member of the country. In his opinion, whatever Kutou has, Konan have better.  
  
"Iie...I was just sitting here and thinking, no da."  
  
Tasuki merely gave his friend a speculative look. Chichiri gave no sign of acknowledging that look. He merely popped his mask back into place and summoned all the cheerfulness he could master into his next words.  
  
"Anou...you said dinner right, no da? Let's go, I'm hungry, no da!"  
  
The seishi prepared to vacate the garden.  
  
"You know, Chiri, if you want her, fight for her."  
  
Chichiri paused before the redhead.  
  
There was a long pause and Tasuki wondered vaguely if his question was heard.  
  
"Iie, Tasuki." Chichiri said at last, all signs of cheerfulness gone. "She deserves someone much better than me, someone like Kamui. Like it or not, I'm going to try my best to bring them together."  
  
Tasuki was flabbergasted.  
  
"What the fuck?!! You are just going to give up like that?"  
  
"I think that Kutou cuisine would be quite delicious, no da."  
  
Tasuki glared at Chichiri, who was walking away. It was obvious that the blue-haired seishi was done with the topic.  
  
"Damn," the redhead muttered. "This is such a huge mess."  
  
Rushing up to Chichiri, he yelled. "IIE!! Iie, iie, iie!! Konan cuisine is better, I tell you!!"  
  
##########  
  
The dining room was huge and there was a gigantic round table in the middle. The seating arrangements were as followed: Kamui was seated beside Sable, with Kitten on the brunette's other side. Tasuki was in between Kitten and Chichiri, who was flanking the group.  
  
Sable was still feeling too unstable to eat much despite Kamui's insistence. Kitten was observing the two of them with undisguised interest and Tasuki was helping himself to all the food that was placed on the table. Chichiri was just as determined as the redhead in eating. He seemed to renew his efforts in shoveling as much food as humanely possible every time he happened to look across the table to see Kamui fawning on the pretty brunette.  
  
"Eat."  
  
Sable looked a little queasy.  
  
"Iie, Kamui. I do not have the appetite."  
  
"You must eat, Sable. Already, you are too skinny. How about something light? Porridge, perhaps?"  
  
Sable sighed. The man would never stop until he got his way.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kamui nodded with satisfaction and when about the task of ordering a servant to prepare the porridge.  
  
"Wow, Kamui," Kitten exclaimed lightly. "You sure take good care of Sable here."  
  
Kamui's lips quirked whereas Sable blushed furiously.  
  
"Kitten!!"  
  
The mischievous girl looked innocently at her friend.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
Sable was about to open her mouth to say something else when she noticed an avid audience listening to the both of them.  
  
"I...Iie. Nothing." She stammered at last, but glared at Kitten all the same, promising revenge.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, the servant arrived with the congee.  
  
Sable looked at the bowl before her, sighed and began to take in a few bites. To her surprise, her appetite gradually increased and she ate more.  
  
"Your servants are very efficient, Kamui." Kitten remarked.  
  
A gracious nod.  
  
"That is my most important requirement for them. Arrigato for the compliment. I will relay your praise to them."  
  
Tasuki started to mutter something about how Nakago was a control freak too, much to Kitten's exasperation.  
  
"Okay, I'm done. I can't eat anymore." The brunette pushed away a bowl of half eaten porridge. Immediately, a servant silently appeared to clear the bowl. Sable thanked the man.  
  
"Okay..." Kitten said cautiously when the manservant left. "What do we do now?"  
  
Kamui stood up then.  
  
"If you all do not mind, I'd like to spend some time with Sable alone."  
  
It was not a request, but a statement.  
  
"Demo I do mind...WHAT, ONNA?!!" Tasuki glared at Kitten, all the while rubbing his side where the girl had shoved her elbow.  
  
Kitten shook her head and smiled sweetly at Kamui.  
  
"Iie, iie, we do not mind at all. In fact, I think that a walk in the garden might make Sab feel better."  
  
Actually, Kitten had other motives for putting the two of them together. She had figured that maybe Kamui might help ease the hurt that Chichiri had caused to her friend.  
  
Sable stared at the blonde man who was extending his hands towards her and looked around the room for help.  
  
Tasuki and Kitten were out as they were already busy squabbling with each other.  
  
Which left Chichiri.  
  
"Anou...Chichiri, do you want to go for a walk with us too?"  
  
The brunette stared hopefully at Chichiri but to no avail. She watched, disappointed, as the seishi closed his eye briefly before declining.  
  
"Iie, no da. I do not wish to go to the gardens, no da. I have just been there before dinner. Besides," Chichiri added. "I think that the both of you need to know each other better, no da."  
  
Sable looked at the blue-haired man, who was feeling extremely uncomfortable by now.  
  
'Doushite?' Sable thought with slight heartache. 'Why is he so eager to push me towards Kamui? Doesn't he at least feel something for me?'  
  
"Anou...I think I will retire to my room; I have not rested today and am very tired, no da. Oyasumi nasai." Chichiri left the room in a rush.  
  
##########  
  
The Suzaku shichi seishi strode to his room rapidly. He reached it in no time and entered it. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it.  
  
Chichiri took off his mask then and clenched his fingers into painful fists. It actually took him quit awhile to unclench them again.  
  
What he had to do earlier on in the dining room had almost unmanned him.  
  
It had taken a lot from his self-discipline not to disagree with Kamui and to push Sable to the man. He actually had to brace himself to say what he had to say. Sable would never know what it had cost him.  
  
'Demo...' Chichiri expelled a painfully shaky breath. 'Demo never mind. As long as it makes her happy again...I don't mind.'  
  
##########  
  
Kamui looked at the brunette.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Sable nodded and accepted his offered hand. The two of them left the room unnoticed (by now, Tasuki and Kitten were having a food fight, much to the dismay of the servants) and moved in the general direction of one of the gardens.  
  
"Why do they call you Sab?"  
  
Sable glanced quickly at the tall, impassive man who was striding beside her.  
  
"Oh...it is just a nickname." Sable rushed out. "You can call me Sab too, if you want."  
  
Kamui smiled.  
  
"Arrigato for the permission, demo iie, I will not. I prefer to go by your full name."  
  
The girl tilted her head with curiosity.  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because it is so beautiful," He stopped to tuck a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Just like it's owner."  
  
Sable flushed.  
  
Kamui acted as if everything was normal and continued escorting Sable to the garden.  
  
Even in the moonlight, the garden was a beautiful place. Colored flowers adorned the pathway, perfuming the place with their delicate scent. There was a pavilion that graced the place, and Kamui led Sable there.  
  
"Arrigato for bringing me here."  
  
Kamui turned to observe the girl. Sable had her eyes closed and was contentedly taking in deep breaths of fresh air.  
  
"Most women I know would not appreciate it if I were to bring them here. They prefer more material gifts. You are the first exception."  
  
"Material gifts?" Sable echoed. "I'd rather prefer simple pleasures like this. It calms and relaxes me."  
  
'Simple pleasure...' Kamui thought. 'I like that.'  
  
To him, Sable was like a breath of fresh air after years of being cooped up in a musty room. She intrigued him greatly and nobody had ever succeeded in doing that, be it a male or a female.  
  
"Sou ka...about us, Sable..." The brunette tensed up rapidly but the man plunged on nonetheless. "I must tell you that I am determined to win your favors."  
  
Sable stared wildly at Kamui.  
  
'He can't be serious, can he?'  
  
"Anou...Kamui...demo as I said before, I don't even know you well to become a friend..."  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"I know, Sable, I know. I understand. Demo." He looked at her with fierce determination. "Give me a chance. It would be unfair for you to disagree with something as harmless as that."  
  
Sable pondered Kamui's request thoughtfully.  
  
'Hai...it won't hurt to let him try. Anyway, it isn't as if he would listen to me. All he is doing now is just informing me that like it or not, he is coming after me. NO choice here. Furthermore,' the brunette thought with depression. 'Chichiri was so eager to put us together...he all but charged off to leave us alone...is it really time for me to get over him?'  
  
Sable was getting more and more confused.  
  
'Is it really time for me to get over him?'  
  
'Do I want to?'  
  
'But I should, if I want all the hurt to stop. Demo...'  
  
'Could I really let go of him so easily?'  
  
'I must try...'  
  
'No matter what, I must...'  
  
'"Don't love anyone more that they love you," they say...'  
  
'Maybe it really is time to let go...'  
  
'But then again, maybe not...'  
  
'How could you let go so easily the one you love?'  
  
'What should I do?'  
  
Sable closed her eyes and searched deep within herself.  
  
What had she felt?  
  
She probed the deepest part of her heart.  
  
And gasped.  
  
Her examination of her own feelings had brought back all the pain that she had thought was successfully numbed.  
  
Now, all she felt was sorrow, anguish.  
  
'Face it, Sable.' A voice whispered sadly. 'How do you fight a dead woman? You can't. Can't you see? Can't you see that when Chichiri's beloved Kouran died, his heart followed her to the grave too. You can't do anything to change that. Let go. Don't hurt yourself unnecessary anymore...'  
  
At that, Sable came to a conclusion.  
  
Hesitantly, she put a hand on top of Kamui's.  
  
"Sable."  
  
Sable shut her eyes briefly.  
  
'Why am I feeling such a strong sense of regret?'  
  
'Iie...IIE!! Let him go!! You must!!'  
  
When she opened them again, Kamui saw resolution in those beautiful dark green depths.  
  
"Hai, Kamui."  
  
'Am I right?'  
  
'Will Kamui help me forget my feelings for Chichiri?'  
  
'If it so...'  
  
Sable staggered closer to the blonde man.  
  
"Atashi wa...atashi wa...would like to know you better."  
  
'If it is so...then...then why do I feel...as if...as if...I am throwing away something irreplaceable?'  
  
Chapter 18 owari!! Arrigato gozaimasu to Nuriko no mikos for helping to beta-edit this chapter!! ^^ I look forward to working with you and thank you for all the compliments. You have made my head swell. @__@. Well, for all readers please review!! ^^ I am one third through chapter 19 already ^^ Just to tell the usual reviewers that I will upload the next chapter by next week.Until then, ja, minna-san!! 


	19. The Morning After

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konnichiwa, minna!! ^^ I'm back with chapter 19!! Special thanks to all my reviewers for the ultra nice reviews that all of you have given me. Arrigato gozaimasu!! I will try not to disappoint you readers out there!!^^ Also, I'd like to thank Nuriko no mikos for helping me beta-edit all these chapters. YAY!! No need to ask you readers to forgive me for my horrible grammars!! ^^ Well, onward with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
That's all, minna!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 19-The Morning After  
  
"Ohayo, minna!!"  
  
"Ohayo, no da!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Kitten pranced into the breakfast room and settled into a chair beside Tasuki. So far, only the two seishi were present.  
  
"Oi, Tasuki." The genki girl nudged her koibito. "What's up with you? Why are you so grouchy?"  
  
The redhead in question slumped over the table.  
  
"...don't disturb me...wanna sleep some more..."  
  
Kitten sweatdropped.  
  
"Seems that Tasuki is not fully awake yet, no da."  
  
Kitten glanced across the table to look at Chichiri, who was helping himself to a serving of porridge. Kitten followed his example and too took a bowl of porridge.  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
Chichiri glanced at the girl.  
  
"Nani, no da?"  
  
"About Sable and Kamui..."  
  
The seishi stopped eating and looked sharply at the girl.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kitten looked nervously at Chichiri but plunged on determinedly. Tasuki was still dead to the world.  
  
"Idon'tmeantooffendyoupleasedon'tthinktoomuchaboutthisdemoIthinkthatKamuiwou ldbegoodforSableandhenceIhopethatyouwouldnottrytointerfereintheirbuddingrela tionship."  
  
The blue-haired seishi put down his spoon and there was a long silence.  
  
"You do not have to worry; I am also keen to see the two of them together too. Sable deserves to be happy."  
  
Kitten look up quickly.  
  
"Honto desu ka? You really don't mind?"  
  
Kitten thought she saw Chichiri stiffen slightly but it happened so fast that she decided that it was her own imagination.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Sugoi!!" Kitten smiled widely. "Then you can help me bring both of them together!! You really don't mind, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kitten looked at Chichiri curiously. Why was the man speaking in monosyllables today?  
  
She was about to ask when Tasuki stretched and straightened from his slouch.  
  
"Sou ka, it's a promise, ne, Chichiri?" Kitten hurried.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What are you talking about? What have I missed?" The redhead reached lazily for Kitten's porridge and began to eat it.  
  
"Anou...nan demo nai!! And stop eating my food!!" Kitten tried in vain to snatch away her bowl. "Go get your own, you slouch!!"  
  
Tasuki, with his mouth full of food, muttered something unintelligible.  
  
Giving up at last, the girl stalked over to get herself a new bowl of congee. She was settling back into the chair when Sable came in with Kamui.  
  
"Ohayo!!"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, Sab, Kamui!!"  
  
"Ohayo, no da!!"  
  
Tasuki was still eating and did not bother with the pleasantries.  
  
"Say, Sable," Kitten said slyly. "How did the two of you end up being together so early in the morning?"  
  
The brunette flushed.  
  
"Kamui was escorting me here. I sort of got lost."  
  
The man in question gave no response to Kitten's teasing other than the amusement that darkened his sky blue eyes. He followed Sable to the breakfast table and sat the brunette down before settling down himself. Sable thanked him quietly and began reaching for a bowl that was way out of reach. The girl was about to stand up for it when the requested bowl appeared before her. Looking up, she saw that it was Chichiri who had helped.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared at each other. Kitten and Tasuki were busy eating and had not noticed.  
  
However, neither saw the narrowed pale blue eyes that observed every movement the pair made with sharp clarity.  
  
"Anou...you wanted this, no da?" Chichiri asked at last breaking the silence. He set the cutlery on the table.  
  
"H...hai." Sable stammered. "Arrigato, Chichiri."  
  
The said man merely nodded before sitting down again.  
  
The meal commenced with silence for the next half an hour.  
  
"Okay!! I'm done!!" Kitten jumped up from her seat. Tasuki too stood up slowly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The girl turned to Chichiri.  
  
"What about you, Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri stood up.  
  
"Hai, no da. I'm done."  
  
"Great!! Then let's go!! You said that you'd help me improve my abilities!!"  
  
Chichiri looked confused.  
  
"Nani? I did, no da?"  
  
Kitten frowned at him.  
  
"HAI. Did you FORGET?!!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai. I guess I did promise that."  
  
Tasuki scratched his head.  
  
"Matte. What about Sable? Shouldn't we wait for her?"  
  
Sable was still consuming her breakfast.  
  
"It is all right." Sable smiled at the trio. "Kamui is waiting for me. We will go look for you people later."  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's settled, no da. Let's go Kitten, no da." The blue-haired seishi strode out of the room.  
  
Kitten and Tasuki stared at each other before trailing slowly behind the man.  
  
'Wow, Chichiri sure is eager for Sable and Kamui to be alone.' Kitten thought. She shut the breakfast room door gently behind her.  
  
'I hope that what I am doing is correct.'  
  
##########  
  
Sable ate her breakfast leisurely. Kamui was already done with his. There was a companionable silence.  
  
"What do you think of Chichiri, Sable?"  
  
The brunette was so surprised by the unexpected question that she dropped her spoon.  
  
"Na...nani?" The girl stammered. 'I see Chichiri as just a...a friend and a protector, that's all."  
  
'She is lying.' Kamui thought in a clinically detached manner. 'The relationship between the two is more than meets the eye.'  
  
Kamui lowered his head.  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
Sable craned her head to look at the man.  
  
"Why do you ask, Kamui?"  
  
"Let's just say that I was curious."  
  
"I see..." The girl pushed away her food. "I am full now, Kamui. Let's go find the group!!"  
  
Sable sprung up from her seat and rushed to the doorway. She turned to wait for Kamui.  
  
"Hurry, Kamui!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The blonde walked towards Sable.  
  
'I will be keeping my eye on you, Suzaku shichi seishi Chichiri.'  
  
##########  
  
When the pair reached the courtyard where Chichiri, Tasuki and Kitten were supposed to be, they saw only the two seishis.  
  
"Anou..." Sable asked. "Where is Kit?"  
  
"What do you think?" Tasuki muttered, swatting halfheartedly at a tiny sparrow that was determinedly trying to sit itself on the redhead's head. "STOP IT, ONNA!! I AM NOT A FUCKING PERCH!!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped and Sable laughed at the comical sight the trio made.  
  
Kitten the sparrow saw her best friend then.  
  
//Konnichiwa, Sable!!//  
  
The brunette's eyes twinkled.  
  
//What are you doing to poor Tasuki, Kit?//  
  
The sparrow gave up all attempts to perch on Tasuki's head then, much to the man's relief, and flew to land on Sable's shoulder.  
  
//Chichiri was teaching me the proper ways of transformation!! I can change my form to mimic all kinds of animals!!// Kitten's gleeful voice rang in Sable's head.  
  
"Good for you then."  
  
Kamui stared at the fragile creature that Sable was talking to.  
  
"I suppose that the sparrow is Kitten."  
  
Tasuki looked warily at Kamui.  
  
"Hai, the girls have magical powers, though we do not know what Sable's is."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
He turned his attention back to the brunette who was still talking intently with Kitten.  
  
//How are things between Kamui and yourself?/  
  
Sable looked uncomfortable.  
  
//Can we talk about that later?//  
  
The sparrow tilted her head inquisitively.  
  
//Okay,' Kitten said at last. //But I'm expecting a good answer from you.//  
  
The diminished girl took to the air. She fluttered around everyone for a while before transforming again.  
  
Delicate wings lengthened, becoming sturdier. Feathers became bigger and it's coloration altered to become a golden brown instead of a dirty brown. Claws extended, becoming more deadly and beak curved and sharpened. The same beak opened to give the majestic shriek of a golden eagle.  
  
Everything happened within a blink of an eye.  
  
"Sugoi..." Sable breathed.  
  
The bird of prey landed gracefully on a perch that one of the servants had thoughtfully obtained for it and extending its wings, it gave a gracious bow.  
  
Sable grinned again. Kitten was such a show off.  
  
Kamui stared at Sable with deep curiosity.  
  
//Don't you feel anything for the power that your friend had just presented in full glory?//  
  
The brunette snapped her head around to look at Kamui.  
  
//Nani!! You can communicate telepathically too?//  
  
A nod.  
  
//A gift from Seiryu. Now answer my question.//  
  
Sable tilted her head with confusion.  
  
//What do you mean? Of course I felt something. I am so proud of Kitten.//  
  
Kamui stared hard at the girl, trying to determine whether if she was telling the truth.  
  
//What?// Sable exclaimed. //Why are you looking at me like that?//  
  
//You don't feel jealous of her powers?//  
  
Sable was beginning to understand what Kamui was getting at.  
  
//No. No. Why should I be jealous about things like that?// Sable asked. //Power is a materialistic thing. An object. It is non-living. To be jealous of something like that is not worthwhile at all.// Her dark green eyes turned dreamy then. //Love, on the other hand...is another different story...to know that the one you love loves another; I can't help but be jealous...//  
  
Sable sobered then.  
  
//Doushite? Why do you ask?//  
  
Kamui straightened rapidly.  
  
//I just wondered if you were feeling all right.//  
  
Sable tried to read from his eyes but the thickly lashed lids lowered effectively hiding all kinds of emotions that might have been displayed.  
  
Before she could enquire more, Kamui turned away and addressed the group as a whole.  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo I have to go to the imperial palace to see to the emperor now. However, before I go, I'd like to inform all you that there is a formal dinner tonight at the palace and that all of you are invited. I will see all of you tonight."  
  
Kamui strode away before anyone of them could say anything.  
  
"Anou..." Sable said.  
  
Kitten had already disappeared, no doubt to a room to change back into her human form. Chichiri was not very surprised. He sat on a bench and laid his staff beside him. What concerned Sable was Tasuki's explosive reaction.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Tasuki cursed. "The baka wants us to go to the fucking palace?!! I was nearly beaten to death the last time I went there!!"  
  
The redhead started pacing agitatedly back and forth.  
  
Kitten rushed into the courtyard then. Seeing Tasuki's restless movements and Chichiri and Sable's placid ones, she asked.  
  
"What happened? What have I missed?"  
  
"We are invited to a formal dinner in the Kutou imperial palace, no da."  
  
"Oh." Kitten murmured. "Not bad. We have nothing to do here anyway."  
  
Tasuki turned on Kitten.  
  
"Not bad?!! Those Kutou bastards would kill us if they have the chance. We will never be able to make it out alive!!" The redhead ended in a wail.  
  
Kitten shook her head.  
  
"Geez, Tasuki. You need not worry. If you are so afraid, I'll protect you."  
  
Tasuki turned as red as his hair.  
  
"What...what the fuck are you trying to imply?!!" he stuttered with wounded pride. "I can fucking protect myself!!"  
  
Kitten dusted her hands.  
  
"Good. Then the matter is settled. We will go to the palace tonight." The blue-haired girl ignored Tasuki, whose mouth was opening and closing like a dying fish, and turned to her friend.  
  
"Come on, Sable," She walked to her friend and started dragging her away. "Let's go prepare!!"  
  
Sable stared at Kitten.  
  
"Are you joking, Kit? It is barely afternoon and the dinner is at night!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
The brunette sweatdropped.  
  
Kitten took the opportunity to hurry Sable to their rooms and tossing the words to Chichiri before they left.  
  
"Chichiri!! Make sure that Tasuki is appropriately dressed!! Take care of him, kay?"  
  
Chichiri looked at the pair that had already disappeared and turned back to Tasuki, who had went chibi and was desperately hitting his head on the floor.  
  
Chichiri sighed.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaa?"  
  
##########  
  
Sable found herself being rushed into the room by Kitten.  
  
"Now, Kit..."  
  
She turned to see Kitten locking the door.  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
Kitten shushed her friend.  
  
"Sable no baka!! Did you really think that I give a damn about spending half my day applying make-up for just a stupid dinner?" Kitten placed her hands in her waist. "I just wanted to keep the guys out of the way. Now, tell me what is going on between you and Kamui."  
  
Sable blinked.  
  
"Anou...there is really nothing to say, actually..." The brunette made an attempt to walk to the other end of the room.  
  
"IIE, SAB!! You will sit down on the bed and start by telling me how you feel about Kamui!!"  
  
Sable sank down on the bed obediently.  
  
Sighing, she said. "What is there to tell? Kamui asked to court me officially, that's all."  
  
Kitten looked sharply at her friend. She had not missed the fact that Sable did not look very happy about that fact.  
  
"And?" She prodded.  
  
"And nothing!!" Sable said, beginning to feel frustrated.  
  
"So you feel nothing for Kamui?"  
  
"Hai...iie...wakarinai!! I don't know...all I know that I should get over Chichiri and concentrate on Kamui but..." Sable trailed off brokenly.  
  
"But you can't." Kitten finished simply.  
  
Sable's shoulders slumped.  
  
"You are right. I just can't. How do you forget the person you will always...love?"  
  
Kitten whipped her head to face Sable.  
  
"Nani?!!" Kitten asked. "You LOVE Chichiri?"  
  
Sable nodded slightly.  
  
"I had thought that what you felt for him was just infatuation...which was why I was trying to push you to Kamui; to get over your infatuation."  
  
Kitten nodded her head then.  
  
"And you are right, Sab. You can never get over love. I have tried with Tasuki but I just can't." Smiling softly, she added. "And I thank Suzaku for that too; for had I succeeded, I would have missed this joy that the both of us brings to each other."  
  
Sable swore that she was jealous of Kitten at that very moment. The girl had come very far. Once, she was a girl so skittish at any sign of relationship; but now, she is a woman in love, confident in the fact that her love is returned.  
  
Kitten snapped out of her daydream and turned to Sable in the most business like way.  
  
"Okay, now that we have established some facts as to who you really like, I think that I have to make some necessary changes."  
  
Sable was still feeling confused.  
  
"What made you think that I was only infatuated with Chichiri?"  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes and ticked off one finger.  
  
"Firstly, you have liked him before we even came into the Universe of the Four Gods and saw him face to face. So I had thought that you were just smitten with his looks and kawaii-ness. Secondly," Kitten ticked off her second finger. "You never told me how you felt about him and I never asked you as I thought that you would tell me when you were ready. Anyway," The girl sighed. "I think that it is my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions before pressing you for the truth."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kit." Sable apologized. "I should have told you, demo I myself was still quite confused about it."  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
"Never mind. Now that everything is cleared, let's find you a dress that will make Chichiri forget everything and run back to you."  
  
"KIT!!"  
  
##########  
  
"I don't wanna to go to the imperial palace!! And you can't make me!! So there!!"  
  
Chichiri was having a headache.  
  
It was nearing night and Tasuki was still not dressed for the dinner. Normally, the blue-haired man would have used his magic to 'persuade' the bandit to see sense but on rare occasions like this, even magic could not work to make Tasuki listen.  
  
Why?  
  
It was because of the fact that the tessen-wielding seishi had been chibi ever since the girls left.  
  
The redhead had figured out that Chichiri could not do anything to him if he was chibi. His clothes just would not fit.  
  
"Come on, Tasuki, no da." Chichiri pleaded. "I don't think that the palace will be that horrible, no da. And can you at least please change back to normal and wear the clothes that Kamui had prepared for us, no da? See, it is not that bad. I am already wearing mine and it hasn't killed me yet, no da."  
  
Indeed, Chichiri was resplendent in his burgundy robes. The outfit had flattered his lean build, making his shoulders look broader, tapering downwards to slim hips. The man would have looked dashing if he had taken off his ridiculous mask, which made him look more like a jester than guest.  
  
"No, no, no. I have no problem with the clothes. I just don't wanna go. And why do you keep on going 'Kamui this' and 'Kamui that' all the time? Blondie is gonna steal your girl from under you and yet you just sit there and allow him to do exactly that. Hell, you even help along him too!!"  
  
Chichiri kept silent.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri and, sighing, popped back to normal.  
  
"Aw, man, come on, Chiri. You know that what I just said was correct. Why are you so keen in putting the two of them together? I see your reaction whenever that Kamui fawns on Sable. You look so hurt. I just don't understand. Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Chichiri gave no reply other than tossing the clothes to Tasuki who caught them expertly with one hand.  
  
"Tasuki, you do not know everything, so I suggest that you don't try to jump to the wrong conclusions. I have my reasons. So please leave that be and go change now. The girls are coming soon."  
  
Tasuki looked at his friend and shook his head. However, he did go back to his room to change.  
  
'Chichiri looks so miserable nowadays. I wonder what is eating at him.'  
  
##########  
  
It seemed that Tasuki had not dressed in vain. His elegant azure court clothes matched Kitten's.  
  
Tasuki had gaped when Kitten sashayed over to the two seishis in Kutou's traditional clothing. The semi-transparent blue outfit was revealing, to say the least, and it showed flashes of flat, tanned midriff, long gorgeous thighs and rounded chest.  
  
The girl stood before her koibito and turned one complete revolution before stopping.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
Tasuki looked as if he was nearing apoplexy.  
  
"You...you are going to fall out of your clothes." He sputtered at last. "They are too revealing. Go back and change."  
  
Kitten did not like hearing that.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" She asked sweetly. "In that case, would a sack do?"  
  
The daft man looked as if he was actually considering the possibility, much to Kitten's vexation. She was about to tell him that she was not intending to change again when Sable appeared.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
The group turned to look at the source of that murmur.  
  
And stared (with the exception of Kitten who had saw the outfit already).  
  
While Kitten was a vision of exoticism, Sable was a picture of demureness.  
  
That did not mean that the brunette look dowdy.  
  
Dressed in the traditional costume of Konan, she may have been covered from head to toe in deep red, but the outfit emphasized the graceful curve of her neck, her tiny waist and gently flaring hips.  
  
The brunette looked enchanting.  
  
Chichiri was stumped. Where Sable had looked pretty before, she was ravishing now.  
  
Tasuki merely frowned. He looked from one girl to another. Both had their hair down.  
  
"Why is it that Sable can dress so modestly and yet you cannot?"  
  
Kitten glared at Tasuki but otherwise ignored him.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. He was sure that that was not the correct thing to say to one's date.  
  
However, Tasuki, being the usual blunt fellow that he is, did not stop there. He examined the girls carefully.  
  
"Dammit, Sable, even if you are covered from head to toe, you are still too pretty. Chiri and I are going to have to spend the rest of our evening chasing away overly interested parties."  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a pair of servants appeared and bowed before the surprised group.  
  
"Kamui-sama is currently awaiting for the arrival of his guests in the imperial palace. So can the four of you kindly follow us outside to the courtyard? The horse-drawn carriage that is waiting there will bring you to the palace. Arrigato gozaimasu, and may you have a nice evening ahead of you."  
  
The group nodded and followed the two servants out to the courtyard.  
  
Kitten gasped with wonder.  
  
"Sugoi..." Sable muttered.  
  
The carriage was elegantly decorated with touches of blue and it bespoke of wealth and prestige. All in all, the coach was fairy tale material.  
  
Chichiri shook his head and smiled at the girls' delight whereas Tasuki merely muttered dark things under his breath. After the girls had calmed down suitably, the redhead escorted Kitten into the carriage. Chichiri was about to do the same when the coach driver stopped him.  
  
"Gomen nasai." The driver apologized. "Demo are you Sable-san?"  
  
The brunette exchanged a curious look with Chichiri and nodded at last.  
  
"Hai. Atashi wa Sable desu."  
  
The driver bowed then.  
  
"Konbanwa, Sable-san. Please wait."  
  
The driver walked to the back of the carriage and withdrew a bouquet of forget-me-nots. He walked back to the couple and presented the flowers to Sable with a flourish.  
  
"Kamui-sama says that this is a simple gift fitting for a woman who enjoys simple pleasures."  
  
Sable flushed and accepted the flowers.  
  
"Arrigato gozaimasu." She thanked the man politely. The man bowed again in reply.  
  
'Sou ka...Kamui remembered our conversation in the garden.'  
  
Unbidden, a troubled thought haunted Sable and she frowned.  
  
'Kamui...what am I going to do about him? He is so sweet...I don't want to hurt him...'  
  
"Anou..." Chichiri interrupted. "Are you ready to get into the carriage, Sable, no da?"  
  
He had not missed Sable's frown earlier.  
  
'Funny,' he thought with slight heartache. 'She should be glad that Kamui is paying attention to her...demo why is she looking so lost?'  
  
Sable snapped out of her confused thoughts and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"H...hai. Let's go..." she frowned again. "Chichiri, why are you wearing your mask? Why don't you take it off for once?"  
  
Chichiri helped the brunette up to the carriage.  
  
"I don't think so, no da. I don't want to scare people off, no da. The mask will stay on tonight, no da."  
  
"I see..." Sable did not attempt to ask anymore.  
  
The cozy confines of the carriage were very plush and fine.  
  
Sable and Chichiri sweatdropped when they saw Tasuki and Kitten seated together, engaged in a deeply spontaneous kiss.  
  
"Anou...I see that the two of you are not pissed off at each other anymore."  
  
Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
Upon hearing Sable's dry remark, Kitten eeped and sprung away from Tasuki.  
  
The said redhead, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"The two of you were taking so long!!" Kitten wailed, trying desperately to use that as an excuse.  
  
Sable arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-huh. And the two of you were trying to pass time?"  
  
Chichiri laughed out loud.  
  
Kitten sputtered and looked to Tasuki for help. Unfortunately, the man's grin merely widened.  
  
Sable shook her head and sat down. Chichiri settled beside her.  
  
Kitten saw the flowers then.  
  
"Oi, Chichiri. You gave Sab the flowers?"  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Kitten did not take the hint. Turning to Tasuki, she said.  
  
"See, Tasuki? You should learn to be more sensitive like Chichiri!! He even bothered to..."  
  
"Iie."  
  
The blue-haired girl looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Iie?" she echoed.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"It wasn't me who gave the flowers; it was Kamui."  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
'Shimatta.' Kitten winced inwardly. 'Take head, hit wall...' she thought.  
  
Thinking to redeem the situation, she joked with Tasuki.  
  
"Hey, Tasuki, I was not done with you yet!! You should learn to be more sensitive like Kamui!!"  
  
The said redhead snorted, muttering something about rotting in hell first.  
  
Sable decided to help then.  
  
"Tasuki, you needn't be like Kamui!! All you have to do is to kiss Kitten stupid and she will shut up!!"  
  
"SABLE!!" the blue-haired girl cried out with mortification. "Can't you just let that go?!!"  
  
The earlier tension gone, the group laughed.  
  
Nobody spoke about the flowers for the remainder of the trip to the palace.  
  
^^ How was this chapter? I hope that it is quite up to the expectations of you readers. Well, nothing much other that to tell you ppl that I am trying my hand at writing one-shot fics, and that it would be out in the next few days...and rest assured that I will not discontinue writing this fic. In fact, I am already starting with chapter 20. Well, till then, please review!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! 


	20. Official Dinner

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Hi, everyone!! As usual I have nothing much to say other than to give Nuriko no mikos a big thank you for helping me beta-edit all my chapters. Thank you for being able to return my edited draft to me in a matter of two days no matter how suddenly I decide to send in my draft to you. Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^^  
  
And one more thing, I LOVE GENBU KAIDEN!! Long live Yuu Watase!! Genbu Kaiden rox!! I love Genbu shichi seishi Iruki/Rimudo!! *drool* For those who do not know, Genbu Kaiden is the new manga that Yuu Watase had wrote. It is the story of the Genbu priestess, Takiko and her seven seishis. It rox!! Mail me if you want any information about this, okay? ^^ I will be glad to help. (And readers, please do not abuse this chapter for the above paragraph. I am not advertising. I am just sharing whatever new information that I have found regarding Fushigi Yuugi with you guys, kay? Thanks.)  
  
Okay, onward with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 20-Official Dinner  
  
The foursome was literally at the doorstep of the imperial palace. The elegant carriage that had brought them here had already left and the group, together with an assorted number of guests was patiently waiting to be escorted in by the couriers.  
  
Well, most of the four.  
  
Tasuki, as expected, was severely pissed off at the slow way that the servants were moving. He loudly proclaimed to everyone within hearing distance about how the servants of the Konan imperial palace were more efficient than the ones here.  
  
Seeing that nine-tenth of the guests constituted of Kutou nobility, the tiny group were subjected to many a dirty look until an exasperated Chichiri whacked his staff on the bandit's head to shut him up.  
  
Of course, that did not work too well as the redhead, already on a short fuse, started yelling out all kinds of vulgarities.  
  
Chichiri gave up then, choosing to massage his aching temples instead.  
  
The Kutou aristocrats weren't exactly pleased about Tasuki's behavior either.  
  
Sable swore that the moment Tasuki started cursing, the surrounding temperature dropped to below zero degrees centigrade.  
  
At last it was Tasuki's "kirei" who came to the rescue.  
  
The blue-haired girl glided over to the group of Kutou aristocracy and asked prettily for them to forgive her koi. The men were dazzled, much to Tasuki's infuriation. He wanted to storm over to confront those lechers but Chichiri and Sable halted him.  
  
"Iie, no da. Don't make things worse, no da. Let's see what happens next, no da."  
  
Sable agreed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The redhead glared at his friends.  
  
"Anyway," Chichiri added quickly. " You were the one who started this problem, no da. Don't make it even bigger, no da. This is Kutou land, not Konan. Just try to remember to use your brains before you speak next time, no da. For now, let Kitten settle this, no da."  
  
Tasuki gave no replies but he also made no more attempts to go to Kitten's side and thus Chichiri released him.  
  
Kitten's work was actually relatively simple.  
  
The men forgot entirely about Tasuki because of her charms whereas the women forgave the redhead in a huge hurry so that Kitten would actually leave quickly and quit flirting with their men. However, Kitten did stay a little longer than needed to build repoire in case of any further run-ins that Tasuki might make with these Kutou upper crusts. She left at last, much to the relief of the ladies and the avid disappointment of the lords.  
  
The girl was striding back to the trio with evident satisfaction of a job well done when he appeared.  
  
"The chief advisor for the Kutou-koku, Kamui-sama."  
  
Everyone turned at the courier's announcement to see Kamui, who was standing at the top of a flight of stairs that leads to the interior of the imperial palace.  
  
Sable and Kitten gasped. They had never seen the man in court attire before.  
  
Kamui was dressed in unrelieved black that accentuated his blonde perfection. The outfit drew attention to his tall form, slickly muscled build and graceful limbs. His only adornment was a long, delicate gold chain that hung slightly past his mid-chest. A sapphire medallion with a snarling dragon engraved on it hung from the chain.  
  
The man exuded elegance and power.  
  
And he only had eyes for Sable.  
  
Sable felt herself turning bright red as everyone turned to look at the girl who had captured their lord's attention so. She turned even redder when Kamui descended from the stairs and started to make his way towards the group.  
  
The foursome also noticed that practically everyone in the courtyard bowed whenever he strode past. Kamui acknowledged the homage paid to him with a slight nod.  
  
Eventually, he stopped before the small group.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
Everyone was curious as to what the chief advisor would do next.  
  
They were shocked when the second most powerful man in Kutou bowed before the equally stunned group.  
  
"Konbanwa, minna."  
  
The group hurriedly bowed back.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kamui." They chorused.  
  
Pleasantries done, he turned towards Sable and took in her gorgeous assemble.  
  
"You look exceptionally beautiful today, my lady."  
  
"Arri...arrigato, Kamui, for...for the compliment and also for the flowers." The brunette stammered.  
  
The man's eyes darkened with amusement.  
  
He held out his hand to the girl.  
  
"Come."  
  
Sable looked at Tasuki, Kitten and Chichiri.  
  
"Demo what about them?"  
  
"They will follow us, of course."  
  
Thus assured, Sable took Kamui's offered hand, albeit a little hesitantly.  
  
As they passed the crowds who opened respectfully for the group to pass, Sable saw more than several envious stares from the women. Quickly, she averted her eyes from them and stared straight ahead.  
  
'I don't want to be the envy of women just because of the fact that I am beside Kamui...but what can I do? I don't want to hurt Kamui...from what I heard from him, being the highest-ranking court official must have been a terribly lonely post.'  
  
Kamui's eyes flickered over to the girl.  
  
He could feel her keen discomfort and wondered what was bothering her.  
  
Tasuki was grumbling behind the pair.  
  
"What was all that grand appearance for? Now all of us are the center of attention...And what was that medallion for? And the dragon engraving too...that is so cheesy...dammit, I hate formal dinners." He fidgeted slightly.  
  
Chichiri frowned.  
  
"The medallion is a symbol of power, Tasuki, no da. It was a gift from the Kutou emperor himself. The bearer of this pendant would have the power of the emperor. Only two people have it, I think. That is Kamui and the empress of Kutou."  
  
Tasuki was confused.  
  
"I don't understand, Chiri. What did you mean by 'the power of the emperor'?"  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tasuki, sometimes I wonder if you are being deliberately dense. What Chichiri meant was that with the medallion, Kamui have the ordering power equivalent of that of an emperor. With the exception of the emperor himself, nobody can gainsay Kamui's commands. In other words," Kitten summarized. "Kamui can be considered as the second-most powerful man in Kutou."  
  
"Kitten is right, no da." The seishi confirmed.  
  
The redhead's amber eyes widened with understanding.  
  
'Finally,' Kitten thought with exasperation.  
  
"Honto desuka?" the redhead exclaimed before turning to Chichiri. "Oi, Chiri, I think that you are going to have a furious fight with Kamui over who gets Sable." Tasuki frowned before brightening again. "Demo never mind, I will help you!!"  
  
"Daaaaaa?" The man turned red. "Tasuki, what did I tell you about thinking before you speak, no da?"  
  
Kitten nodded.  
  
"Hai, I agree. It is well past time for Tasuki to learn to think before he speaks."  
  
Before anyone could reply to that, Kitten took Chichiri's staff and whacked Tasuki upside the head.  
  
"ONNA!!"  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Genbu and Byakko were relaxing and drinking warmed wine in Genbu's frigid terrain.  
  
"Say Genbu, have you seen Seiryu or Suzaku lately? I haven't."  
  
Genbu took a sip of his wine before replying.  
  
"Iie, I haven't seen hide nor hair of either one of them too. Kind of makes you wonder what happened to them, ne?"  
  
The dashing white-haired man grinned.  
  
"Yeah, ever since Suzaku popped Seiryu one, I am surprised that their truce still stood."  
  
Genbu had to laugh at that memory. The facial reaction of the normally unruffled dragon god when he was about to be punched was priceless.  
  
"Why don't we see what they are doing now?" Byakko suggested after the laughter died off.  
  
Genbu agreed and both gods pulled out a mirror out of mid-air.  
  
"Mirror!! Show me Suzaku!!"  
  
"Mirror!! Show me Seiryu!!"  
  
Genbu and Byakko set the mirrors beside each other and settled down to watch.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the godly realm of Konan...  
  
Suzaku was pacing about frantically in his domain. The phoenix god muttered to himself once in a while but kept his eyes glued to a mirror most of the time. Needless to say, the mirror portrayed the actions of the four people whom Suzaku was so anxious about. Suzaku was actually very satisfied as to the way that Kitten and Tasuki were progressing.  
  
However, he was more than worried for Sable and Chichiri.  
  
The blue-haired seishi seemed to have a lot of trouble forgetting his past love and now with that dratted Kamui around, things were not looking very good.  
  
Suzaku frowned to himself.  
  
"Damn Seiryu. Why must he thwart me all the time? This is so very frustrating..."  
  
Suzauk quit pacing and with a huff, he sat back on an armed chair to observe the group better.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Byakko and Genbu stared at each other.  
  
"Well, nothing very interesting about that." Genbu said at last.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Byakko replied. "Suzie has been worried for his mortals ever since the quest began. Frankly, I wonder if it is perfectly healthy for a god to worry so much about his seishis."  
  
Genbu's mouth twitched  
  
"Byakko, have you perchance forgotten about a time when you yourself were anxiously trying to bring your two seishis, Tokaki and Subaru together? You were practically walking around, lost in your own little world, for a few months."  
  
Byakko shook his head in chagrin.  
  
"You just have to bring that up, don't you? Well, let's see what Seiryu is doing now."  
  
The two gods focused on the other mirror as it begun to clear...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the godly realm of Kutou...  
  
Seiryu was sporting a magnificent black eye and a furious scowl. His right eye was swollen shut and he was stomping around the place blindly and knocking painfully into things. Of course, that did not improve his mood at all, and the skies of Kutou grew darker.  
  
The dragon god then reached out to pull some salves and healing herbs out of thin air. Wincing, he carefully applied them to his injury.  
  
"This is the bloody reason why gods do not punch other gods." He muttered darkly. "Damn it, it is takes a mortal's time to heal a god-inflicted wound. Suzaku no baka. His time spent with those mortals of his must have made him more barbaric..."  
  
The salves did made his wound feel much better though, and Seiryu, satisfied, decided to watch what the said mortals are doing right now.  
  
"Mirror!! Show me what Sable, Tasuki, Kitten and Chichiri are doing right now!!"  
  
The mirror fogged at first, then cleared.  
  
"Sou ka..." Seiryu muttered. "They are at my imperial palace, huh? An official dinner...Kamui mine, I think that tonight will be the night for you to start using the power that I have gifted you, my loyal subject..."  
  
The god said no more as he concentrated on the scene that was slowly unfolding before him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The two older gods were surprised, to say the least.  
  
"Power?" They echoed to each other.  
  
"Seiryu gave Kamui some magical power so as to foil Suzaku's plan?" Byakko shook his head. "Man, our brother is such a slimy lizard," he grinned then. "But damn if I don't love him for all the entertainment that he has kindly provided for us."  
  
Genbu shook his head.  
  
Being the oldest among all the four gods, he was the one who worried most for his younger brothers. He was always trying hard to be the peacemaker if possible (with the exception of the time when Kutou wanted to invade Hokkan).  
  
He also knew that he should go and nag some sense into Seiryu and Suzaku.  
  
However, for this time, he was willing to be lenient on the fact that all of the four gods had not been so united in their entertainment for a long, long time until this recent farce had brought them all together.  
  
Before, Genbu had the distinct feeling that they were starting to behave more and more like colleagues than siblings. But now, it was starting to resemble the good old times, when all of them were still rowdy boys.  
  
Because of that reason, Genbu chose to enjoy himself.  
  
For once.  
  
"Well," the tortoise god said. "Let the games begin!!"  
  
Byakko grinned. He had a vague idea of what his eldest brother had been thinking earlier.  
  
"I knew that you'd see it that way, Genbu."  
  
##########  
  
Sable was extremely uncomfortable to be the object of scrutiny for an entire group of people, which was what had happened for the past three hours. It seemed that practically everyone was curious about the girl that had Kamui by her side.  
  
It was a nerve-wrecking experience, so as to say, as Sable barely managed to keep her food down. However, even when the brunette was a bundle of raw nerves inside, she forced herself to look calm and act graceful.  
  
Kamui who was seated beside Sable, had felt the tensed way in which she held herself and every single tremor she had made. As a result, his admiration of her grew tenfold.  
  
Sable looked to her side then to see Kamui staring at her intently. She quickly looked straight again. Wetting her lips, she wondered.  
  
'What is it about people and me today? Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something on my face?'  
  
Kamui's mouth twitched.  
  
"Iie, Sable, there is nothing wrong with you. People are just curious about your identity, that's all."  
  
Sable stared at Kamui in shock.  
  
"NANI!! How...how did you read my thoughts?"  
  
Kamui looked surprised. Then he lowered those thickly lashed lids before Sable could try to attempt to read from them.  
  
"You are mistaken, Sable," he said at last. "I think that you have unconsciously projected your thoughts to me, which is why I knew."  
  
Sable was chagrined. She had just accused Kamui of reading her thoughts.  
  
"Oh...gomen."  
  
The man inclined his head in reply.  
  
He watched the girl as she turned her attention back to her friends, who were all seating at her other side. From what he could see, the redhead was half drunk and the other two, the blue-haired Suzaku seishi and the blue- haired girl were trying their best to keep him out of trouble.  
  
All in all, everything was going as per normal.  
  
Kamui shut his eyes for a moment.  
  
'That was a close shave. I have to be more careful next time.'  
  
##########  
  
This had not been a good day for Chichiri. In fact, the blue-haired seishi was feeling a little peeved.  
  
'Why is it that I have to take care of a drunk Tasuki every single time we go out for dinner?' The man thought with slight annoyance. 'Tasuki must really learn the ethics of drinking.'  
  
The redhead attempted to climb on top of the food-laden table then.  
  
Without even bothering to look, Chichiri reached out and whacked the man's head with his staff. Kitten stared with surprise as Tasuki sat back down again without even a peep of complain.  
  
The girl was about to ask the seishi about how he managed to accomplish that when Tasuki turned to her.  
  
"Kit," he slurred. "You know what?" He did not wait for her answer. "I realized that whenever I am drunk." He swayed alarmingly. "Things seems to drop on my head with accurate frequency. Can ya," he slumped on the table with a loud thump. The girl winced. "help me see why?"  
  
Kitten stared at her koi, who was already dead to the world. She stared back at Chichiri, who was calmly sipping his sake without a care in the world.  
  
Understanding dawned, and with it, laughter.  
  
"Oh, Chichiri!!" Kitten giggled. The said man looked at the girl in amusement.  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"You do that to Tasuki all the time, ne?"  
  
Chichiri feigned ignorance  
  
"Do what, no da?"  
  
Kitten laughed some more.  
  
"You whack a drunk Tasuki over the head with your staff whenever he tries to do something stupid and then you tell him that things fell on his head when he wakes up the next morning. You do that all the time, huh?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"Hai, no da. I really have no choice, no da. I have to do something before Tasuki does what he wants to as I know that he is going to regret that the next morning, no da."  
  
Kitten nodded.  
  
"I agree. Although this is the first time I've seen him drunk," The girl confessed. "I do have an inkling that Tasuki would do the stupidest things whenever he is inebriated." The girl grinned wickedly. "Thus, I am just gonna tell him that he is right; things do fall on him when he is drunk."  
  
Chichiri smiled and shook his head. He happened to turn to Sable then, and saw that the brunette was staring at him. Clear green eyes met beautiful hazel-brown ones and locked for a few seconds. Chichiri evidently came to his senses after that and he hurriedly looked away, unmindful of Sable's hurt expression.  
  
However, Kitten did notice and she stared at Chichiri with mild reproach.  
  
"Chichiri, why are you acting like that?"  
  
Chichiri tried to pretend that he did not understand what Kitten was trying to say.  
  
"Na...nani, no da?"  
  
Kitten sent him a look of censure.  
  
"Don't try to pretend, Chichiri. You know exactly what I am talking about. You do know that what you are doing now is hurting Sable?"  
  
The said man reared back with surprise.  
  
"Nani!!" Chichiri attempted to laugh it off, but the laugh came out a bitter one. "Is that so? I think that you are mistaken, Kitten. Sable does not look as if she is hurting." Chichiri looked at Sable, who was now talking to Kamui again. "Look at the two of them. They complement each other."  
  
Kitten shook her head slightly.  
  
"You think that she is not hurting just because the two of them look good together? If you would remember, Chichiri, it was YOU who pushed her to Kamui. What was she supposed to think? It was obvious that you wanted her to be with Kamui."  
  
Chichiri forced a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"Isn't this good then? At least I am making her forget about her infatuation for me. You know that my love is bound to Kouran."  
  
'Are you sure, Chichiri?' His heart whispered. 'Then why are you so...anguished when you see Sable and Kamui together?'  
  
Chichiri smothered the voice.  
  
Kitten was really, really incredulous now. She had seen the emotions reflected in Chichiri's eye just moments ago.  
  
'The man is fighting against his own heart!! Chichiri is really having a serious case of denial.'  
  
"Chichiri," Kitten attempted again. "You are mistaken about one thing. Sable is not infatuated with you. She..."  
  
'No...' Chichiri thought. 'Please, not that.'  
  
"...is..."  
  
'No, Kitten. Don't say it. Don't give me anymore false-'  
  
"...in love with you." The girl finished.  
  
'-hope.'  
  
Chichiri looked as if he was struck hard on the face.  
  
"Iie..." he said hoarsely, his normal high-pitched tone gone. "Iie, it cannot be. Sable doesn't love me. You are mistaken. I cannot believe you."  
  
Kitten did not know what to say next. She had already told Chichiri what she could and the rest was up to him to accept. However, it seemed that Chichiri was still not willing to believe in Sable's love for him.  
  
Kitten sighed.  
  
"I have already told you what I know, the rest is entirely up to you. Whether or not you choose to believe what I said, it is none of my business. However, I do hope that you will at least consider what I said."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
##########  
  
Hours of keeping a polite smile pasted to her face had taken its toll on Sable, and as a result, she was feeling quite fatigued.  
  
"You are tired."  
  
Sable smiled weakly at Kamui.  
  
"It is all right, really."  
  
Kamui gave no reply but merely gestured to a servant who immediately made his way to the man.  
  
"Hai, Kamui-sama."  
  
Kamui stood up and made a protesting Sable do the same thing too.  
  
"Bring us to a spare room, please. The lady is feeling a little worn out."  
  
"Hai, Kamui-sama. Please follow me."  
  
Kamui nudged Sable along.  
  
"What...what about them?" The brunette pointed to her friends.  
  
"Don't worry. I will tell them about your whereabouts when I come back."  
  
"Sou ka." Sable fought a yawn. "Arrigato, Kamui."  
  
The man nodded his head.  
  
Sable soon found herself walking along a lighted corridor with Kamui and the servant. They reached the requested room in no time.  
  
The servant pushed open the doors and allowed Kamui and Sable to enter before closing it again.  
  
The room was large and comfy. And surprisingly intimate.  
  
Sable felt herself turning bright red.  
  
Dear Suzaku, she was alone in a room with a man!!  
  
Kamui observed Sable's comical expressions with amusement.  
  
"Don't worry, Sable. I do not think that you have the energy for anything THAT strenuous tonight."  
  
Sable turned even redder and Kamui smiled.  
  
"So, get into the bed and rest. I will come back to wake you up when it is time to go."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sable climbed meekly into the bed and burrowed under the fluffy blankets.  
  
"Arrigato, Kamui."  
  
Kamui's mouth twitched.  
  
"Iie. I should be the one thanking you. It is every man's wish to send a beauty to bed, ne?"  
  
Sable was sure that if she turned any redder, she'd explode.  
  
"Kamui!!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Sable."  
  
Kamui left the room.  
  
Sable closed her eyes, but she could not sleep. Not yet.  
  
'Now what?' She thought. 'Kamui is so good to me, yet my heart is not won over.'  
  
'But then,' a voice deep in her heart whispered. 'How can your heart be touched when you have already given it to someone else?'  
  
Sable did not know what to do.  
  
"I do not want to hurt Kamui, because I do love him..."  
  
'As a brother.' The voice whispered again.  
  
"Yes, as a brother, a friend." Sable was feeling more and more drowsy by the second.  
  
"I hope that that is enough."  
  
Hiya, minna-san!! So, how was this chapter!! I think that it was a little boring; but I really have to write the dinner scene. Gomen for boring you peeps to sleep!! ^^  
  
Nothing to write, except for readers who are really, really, FREE now, to help me read my new fic, Dear Kouran. It is a one-shot, and as it is my first time writing it, I'd like some feedback and constructive reviews!! Thanks!! ^^  
  
Other than that, nothing more except to please, PLEASE, review!! Ja!! 


	21. Princess

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san!! ^^ This is chapter 21!! Hope you people like it!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'.........' = thoughts  
  
//.........// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 21-Princess  
  
Kamui returned to the dining hall to see two anxious faces.  
  
"Where did you bring Sable, Kamui?"  
  
Kitten was frowning.  
  
"Hai, where is Sable, no da?" Even Chichiri was worried.  
  
Tasuki was still dead to the world.  
  
Kamui flicked a glance at the blue-haired seishi.  
  
"She is tired, so I got her a room to rest in. I believe that she is sleeping now. We will wake her up when it is time to go."  
  
"Sou ka..."Kitten relaxed. "Say, by the way, when can we leave, Kamui?"  
  
Chichiri answered that for Kamui.  
  
"Don't you know, Kitten, that nobody is to leave before the emperor does, no da?"  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"He is correct."  
  
Kitten made a face.  
  
"And when exactly will the emperor take his leave?"  
  
A negligent shrug.  
  
"It might be soon."  
  
Chichiri shifted uncomfortably.  
  
He had been sitting erect for the past four hours and he was beginning to lose all signs of feeling with certain parts of his body.  
  
Kitten noticed Chichiri's awkward movements.  
  
"Chichiri," The girl called out. "You should go and take a walk. You are getting numb, aren't you? It's really all right. I will stay here with Tasuki." Kitten paused then. "However, I think that you should leave the staff here. Just in case, you know?"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped but nodded. He was relieved to be able to take a little walk.  
  
"Hai, Kitten." He stood up. "I will try not to take too long, no da."  
  
Kitten nodded and ran her hand through Tasuki's hair tenderly.  
  
"It's all right. Take your time. And think about what I just told you!!" She called after Chichiri.  
  
Kamui stared at the blue-haired girl as she continued to stroke Tasuki's head. She seemed to be lost in her little world.  
  
'What has she told Chichiri?' He wondered.  
  
Nobody, Kitten included, noticed Kamui's departure.  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri found himself walking aimlessly along the palace. There were guards stationed at each and every entrance but they made no attempt to stop him. Soon, his legs brought him to the orchard where he and Miaka had witnessed the fight between Tasuki and the then Kodoku-influenced Tamahome.  
  
Unbidden, images of that horrific night washed through him. This was the place that Tamahome had almost killed his fellow Suzaku shichi seishi. This was the place that all of them had almost got killed in. They had barely made it out of here alive. So many unpleasant memories were made here in this deceptively peaceful looking place.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri stiffened as he sensed the ki of another person in the orchard. He relaxed almost as quickly when he identified the person.  
  
"Nice night, ne, Kamui, no da?"  
  
Kamui appeared from the darkness as easily as if he was shedding a cloak.  
  
"You are very good, Suzaku shichi seishi Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri smiled.  
  
"Hai, no da. Why exactly are you here, no da? I don't think that you came just to test my ki-sensing abilities, no da."  
  
Kamui lowered his head.  
  
"You are also very perceptive, and by the way, I think you know why, Chichiri. After all, we are rivals, ne?"  
  
Chichiri started.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about." The man's tone was rigid and stilted.  
  
Kamui would be a fool to miss that telltale sign.  
  
"Iie, Chichiri. I think that you know exactly what I am talking about."  
  
Chichiri turned to face the blonde.  
  
"Sable and I, we have nothing going on with each other."  
  
Kamui observed Chichiri.  
  
'The man looks as if he is trying to convince himself rather than me. And rather unsuccessfully too.'  
  
"Sou ka? Demo even I can sense the taut tension between you and her. Are you really sure that you do not have any interest in her? That I do not have to worry about you as my adversary?"  
  
Chichiri nodded emphatically even as his heart protested.  
  
'Chichiri!! You must not give way to him!! You mustn't!!'  
  
Chichiri shook away the voice.  
  
"Hai." The man said almost desperately. "You needn't worry about me. Sable and I, that's just not possible!!"  
  
Narrowed ice-blue eyes stared at panic-stricken hazel-brown ones.  
  
Chichiri broke the eye contact.  
  
"Anou.........gomen, Kamui. I think that I have been out too long, no da." The high-pitched quality of Chichiri's voice was back, together with his composure. "Kitten is waiting for me, no da. I should be going back."  
  
Kamui merely stood there, staring at Chichiri emotionlessly.  
  
The seishi was about to walk past Kamui when he paused for a moment.  
  
"Really, Kamui. Don't worry about me being your rival. I have already given up all claims on Sable, no da." He choked on his next words. "I wish you and Sable all the best."  
  
'Uso yo...Chichiri...uso yo...' Chichiri shook his head desperately again and continued his way back.  
  
Kamui gave no reply and watched Chichiri disappear around the corner.  
  
'What kind of man gives away the woman he so evidently loves?' Kamui mused.  
  
'One who thinks that he is unworthy of that love?'  
  
'One who thinks that his beloved should deserve much better than the likes of himself?'  
  
'Or a combination of both?'  
  
'Is Chichiri really that selfless?'  
  
'Does love compel one to do such a selfless act for one's beloved?'  
  
'Would I be able to do that?'  
  
'I do not know.' Kamui answered his own question with his usual brutal honesty. 'I have never loved before, have never been pushed to that limit before.'  
  
Blue eyes darkened with fierce conviction.  
  
'But what I do know is that I'd do anything, ANYTHING, to ensure Sable's happiness.'  
  
Kamui was surprised by his own promise.  
  
'Is this love then? This fierce desire to see her happy? Am I in love?'  
  
The image of an impishly smiling Sable rose in his mind.  
  
And confirmed all his suspicions.  
  
Kamui allowed a secret smile to fleet past his lips as he lowered his head in thought.  
  
'I never expected to be in love with her. I know that I was attracted to her from the start but I never planned to feel anything more for her.'  
  
'Love and hate, opposites of the same coin...to love means to open yourself to hurt...am I willing to do so?'  
  
Kamui was shocked when he realized that the answer was positive.  
  
He WAS willing to risk it all.  
  
'Because I know that she would never hurt me purposely. She has such a pure personality...she does not care for material goods, is not jealous of her friends, choosing to be happy for them instead...'  
  
'All the reasons that I love her...are all the reasons that Chichiri does too.'  
  
Kamui looked up at the stars that were being partly shielded by the gently swaying trees.  
  
And smiled.  
  
'Chichiri, I finally understood why you did something as foolish as this...letting go...but you did not fool me...you were only fooling yourself, and unsuccessfully too.'  
  
'There is no doubt in my mind that you will come to your senses one day.'  
  
'And that day will be our day of reckoning.'  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki was slowly awakening to a pleasant sensation of someone stroking his hair. He purred his appreciation and cracked open an eye to see his benefactor.  
  
Kitten was absentmindedly stroking him while looking at a group of entertainers who were dancing in front of the emperor. Tasuki decided to take this chance to observe his koi unnoticed.  
  
'My kirei...' he thought affectionately.  
  
Indeed Kitten was beautiful tonight, but beautiful women, he had seen them all, some even more so that this exquisite blue-haired girl sitting beside him.  
  
'Iie,' Tasuki stared at Kitten's fine features. 'Kit is beautiful inside as well as outside too. I think that I really fell in love with her courageous spirit first and foremost, then that delightful body...'  
  
Kitten had known that Tasuki was looking intently at her. For the past ten minutes, in fact. She had felt the slight tensing of his body as he had awoken. She wondered how long he was going to take staring at her. Impatiently, she flicked a glance at him,  
  
"Ne, Tasuki, what are you staring at? Am I so interesting?"  
  
The redhead jumped.  
  
"Nani?!! I wasn't looking at you!! I was just...just..." he stammered miserably.  
  
Kitten smiled.  
  
"Sure you aren't, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki glared at her but did not get any chance to retaliate as Chichiri entered the room and slipped into his chair.  
  
The redhead turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Where did you go, Chiri?"  
  
Chichiri started.  
  
He had been deep in thoughts.  
  
"Anou...I went for a walk, no da."  
  
Tasuki seemed satisfied with the answer but Kitten shot the blue-haired seishi a strange look. Chichiri immediately averted his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge ruckus up front.  
  
The trio looked around them and saw just about everyone rising from their seats.  
  
"What the........." Kitten muttered.  
  
"Rise. The emperor is leaving."  
  
The trio jumped at the voice that came from behind them.  
  
"Dammit, Kamui!!" Tasuki hissed. "Stop that disappearing and appearing act of yours, will ya? You'll give me an apoplexy sooner or later!!"  
  
Kamui did not bother to answer that exaggerated comment. After all, he had gotten them to do exactly what he wanted; standing up, and that was what he cared about.  
  
Everyone bowed with respect as the emperor walked past them.  
  
Kitten eyed the man with curiosity. Unlike his predecessor, this emperor was young, looked a little older than Kamui, and most important of all, he did not reek of lecherous intent like the previous emperor had.  
  
'He does look quite handsome,' the girl thought. 'in a regal kind of way.'  
  
The monarch and his entourage were reaching the foursome. Instinctively, Kitten, Chichiri and Tasuki bowed with respect. Kamui merely inclined his head slowly, before lifting them again.  
  
Kitten straightened from the deep bow.  
  
And got the shock of her life.  
  
"Na...nani... heika-sama?" She stammered, looking at the patrician face that was so near her own.  
  
The man did not respond to her query, but turned to Kamui instead.  
  
"Kamui, is this the charming onna whom you told me about? The one you would like to marry?"  
  
Kitten turned bright red and Tasuki started choking.  
  
Kamui's mouth quirked with amusement.  
  
"Iie, heika-sama. This is Kitten. She is not the one I told you about. Besides, I believe that she is already taken. The man behind me who is no doubt sputtering away," Kamui tilted his head in Tasuki's direction. "is her koi. I apologize for not showing Sable to you, sire. She is unaccustomed to palace dinners like this and had been tuckered out by all the activities. Maybe next time, heika-sama."  
  
The ruler of Kutou nodded his head with acceptance of the answer. However, the man did not proceed on. He looked at Kitten again.  
  
"Such a pity that you already have a koibito." The man smiled and looked at his chief advisor. "Ah, Kamui, you seem to have the most exotic and prettiest of flowers at your disposal all the time."  
  
"You jest, sire."  
  
The emperor merely smiled again before moving on with his guards.  
  
When the man finally left the room, everyone resumed their seats and most continued the chitchatting and merry making.  
  
The foursome remained standing.  
  
Kitten stretched and smothered a yawn rather unsuccessfully.  
  
"Guess that we can finally take our leave now." The blue-haired girl looked to the blonde for some sign of agreement.  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"Wait at the courtyard where the four of you alighted earlier for me. I will go and fetch Sable."  
  
The man disappeared before anyone could protest.  
  
"Blondie should really stop disappearing and appearing so suddenly. It's creeping me out." Tasuki muttered.  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Tasuki. Do you expect Kamui to inform you about every movement he makes? Kamui wouldn't be Kamui if he wasn't that odd."  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. He is quite sure that that was not meant as a compliment.  
  
"Anou.........come on, no da. He said to wait at the courtyard, ne? Let's go, no da!"  
  
Tasuki looked at the blue-haired seishi with something akin to disappointment and muttered something about how placid the man was being when he should be all worked up by the fact that another man is walking up the girl he supposedly likes.  
  
Of course, that earned him a whack from the staff, courtesy of Kitten.  
  
Grumbling, the redhead stalked and sulked all the way to the courtyard.  
  
##########  
  
Sable was lost in a sea of dreams.  
  
**********  
  
Sable was in a forest glade, where there is a tiny stream at her right. The brunette was enjoying the scenery and relative peace of the place when she saw Chichiri.  
  
The blue-haired seishi was on the other side of the stream.  
  
Excited, Sable was about to call out to him when suddenly, a pretty and petite girl appeared and threw herself at Chichiri. To her surprise and hurt, the man did not push the girl away. Instead, Chichiri gathered her even closer to his body and buried his face in her hair.  
  
Sable had never experienced such gut-wrenching pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the Chichiri in her dreams tilted his head slightly and started when he saw her.  
  
Sable felt like an outsider, a voyeur. She trembled with the effort to hold back her tears.  
  
"Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
The words came out before she could stop them.  
  
**********  
  
"Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
Kamui's eyes widened.  
  
Carefully, he looked at Sable. The girl was whimpering and talking in her sleep.  
  
'What is she dreaming about?'  
  
Curious, Kamui sat beside the sleeping girl, closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
  
He connected his mind with the brunette's.  
  
**********  
  
Sable watched with faltering hope as he battled within himself. The decision came awhile later, when the mysterious girl hugged him tighter and whispered some words to Chichiri.  
  
The faltering hope that Sable had at first died a painful death when she saw Chichiri make up his mind.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Sable. Kouran is my love, always has been and always will be.........'  
  
She watched with anguish as he kissed the girl.  
  
Her heart shattered, just like it had in real life.  
  
Sable could not stop it.  
  
The tears.  
  
They trickled slowly at first, then refused to stop.  
  
She had taken a bet.  
  
And lost.  
  
She could not take it anymore. It was too painful.  
  
Turning, she fled into the forest.  
  
Sable ran blindly.  
  
Suddenly, there were arrows all over the place.  
  
They were all directed at her.  
  
She could not dodge them all.  
  
Some of the arrows hit their targets with excruciating accuracy.  
  
Sable could not control her screams of pain and agony.  
  
'Doushite?!! Where did all these weapons came from?'  
  
The answers came.  
  
'The wounds that these arrows make are the physical representation of your internal hurt, Sable. This is what your hurt feels like.'  
  
The brunette closed her eyes.  
  
'Sou ka...so my pain feels like this...excruciating...'  
  
Without warning, a fresh barrage of arrows shot towards her.  
  
Sable opened her eyes.  
  
After knowing the source of the arrows, she did not attempt to dodge them anymore.  
  
To try to avoid them would be like trying to deny the hurt that Chichiri had done to her.  
  
She braced herself for the pain that was sure to come.  
  
They never did.  
  
Surprised, Sable looked up.  
  
And saw.........  
  
"Kamui?" the girl rasped hoarsely. "What.........what are you doing here?"  
  
The blonde was in front of her, shielding her from the arrows by deflecting them away with his sword.  
  
Not once did an arrow get past him.  
  
Sable looked on as he wielded the weapon with impressive skill.  
  
'Kamui...he is always protecting me no matter what...'  
  
Finally, it was all over.  
  
Turning, Kamui looked at Sable and extended a hand towards her. For once, the brunette took it without any hesitation. She had finally realized that he would never hurt her, and thus, she trusted him.  
  
Kamui pulled her up beside him.  
  
"Doushite? Why are you here, Kamui?"  
  
The man lowered his head and touched his forehead with hers.  
  
His next few words were so soft that Sable had to strain hard to hear them.  
  
"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt. Always remember that I will protect you no matter what happens, my hime."  
  
**********  
  
"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt. Always remember that I will protect you no matter what happens, my hime."  
  
Sable's eyes shot open. She flailed wildly when she saw Kamui's patrician face looming above her.  
  
"Did I just hear you say those words, Kamui?"  
  
Kamui looked down arrogantly at her.  
  
"What words, my hime?"  
  
Sable stiffened.  
  
Princess. He had called her princess in the dream too. So, he had really said those words.  
  
"Anou.........what do you mean?"  
  
Kamui looked straight ahead when he answered.  
  
"I meant exactly what I had said. I cannot bear to see you hurt, so I will always protect you no matter what happens." Silver-blue eyes looked down at her with determination. "This promise, I'd keep even if it costs me my life."  
  
The man had just pledged himself to protect her.  
  
Sable did not know how to answer. She felt herself flushing furiously.  
  
'He really means that,' Sable thought. 'He'd protect me always.'  
  
Sable decided that her position on the bed was a little uncomfortable and thus, she decided to shift a little.  
  
"Stop moving, Sable, or I will be forced to drop you."  
  
Sable froze.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her she was moving. Horizontally.  
  
Cautiously, she looked down and saw five feet of thin air below her. Squeaking, she held on to Kamui for dear life.  
  
"Kamui? Why are you carrying me?"  
  
The blonde's lips quirked with amusement.  
  
"The dinner had ended. The others are waiting by the carriage. And since you were sleeping so soundly, Sable. I did not want to wake you up. You needed your rest."  
  
"Sou ka. Anou..." Sable tried. "I am awake now. You can put me down."  
  
"Iie, we are reaching the carriage."  
  
"Demo," The brunette protested. "I am sure that I am very heavy for you. Please, I can walk."  
  
Kamui looked at Sable then.  
  
"You are not heavy enough to suit me, hime. You are eating too little."  
  
Sable shut up immediately. She knew from experience that if she continued to pursue the topic, Kamui would make her eat lots of stuff tomorrow. Meekly, she allowed the blonde to carry her all the way to the carriage.  
  
Soon, the pair reached the courtyard.  
  
It turned out that their group was not the only ones leaving the dinner. There were several other guests who were preparing for departure.  
  
However, at their appearance, everyone stopped to stare.  
  
Sable did not understand what all the attention was about. Everyone was looking at the two of them; the men with amusement, the women with outright jealousy.  
  
Kamui ignored them all though, and focused his attention on making his way towards their group.  
  
Tasuki was looking at them with open-mouth horror and Kitten was looking surprised. Chichiri, on the hand, had escaped into the confines of the carriage.  
  
"Anou...Sable, daijoubu ka?"  
  
The brunette was not surprised by the question. She glared at Kamui, who pretended not to notice. He set her down in the carriage instead.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." The girl answered her friend when she was settled comfortably. "Kamui thought that I needed my rest and thus did not awake me. He carried me here instead."  
  
Kitten nodded and Tasuki gave a comical sigh of relief.  
  
"Sou ka," the redhead said. "You had me a little worried there, Sable. I am willing to bet that everyone in the courtyard is probably wondering what you and Blondie were doing before you came here."  
  
"Na.........NANI!!" Sable stammered. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kitten shook her head and tried unsuccessfully to hide a mischievous smile.  
  
"Sab, my dear firend, you are so dense sometimes. Kamui CARRIED you in here, wedding style. What do you think people will thinking?"  
  
Sable wanted to die there and then.  
  
"Shimatta........."  
  
Kamui merely smiled.  
  
Kitten caught his satisfied smile.  
  
"Oi, Kamui." The blue-haired girl was beginning to have an inkling of what is going on. "You knew that people would talk, ne? You knew that this would happen."  
  
Sable stared wildly at the blonde as he nodded.  
  
Tasuki snorted.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why did you still carried me in?!!" The brunette wailed.  
  
Kamui closed in on Sable. He looked intently at her.  
  
"Don't you know why?"  
  
Mute, the girl shook her head.  
  
"He is putting his claim on you. He wants everybody to know that you are his and his alone." A voice came from within the carriage. "In a way, he is protecting you with his power. No one would dare to touch Kamui's koi, no da."  
  
Kamui smirked.  
  
"Hai. As I said before, you are very perceptive, Chichiri. You are correct." He looked at Sable again. "I'd do anything to protect you, hime."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"NANI?!! HIME?!!"  
  
Heheh...chapter 21 end. Gomen, people, for making you all wait so long...^^ As for the 'hime' thingy, I have watched too much Flame Of Recca!! *Bashes head with remote controller* Well, can't really blame me, FoR is a very nice anime!! Go watch it, minna-san!! ^^ I like Joker and Kurei and Mikagami and Raiha and Fuuko!! ^^  
  
Also, I'd like to extend my heartfelt thanks to Nuriko no Mikos, who even though was sick, still helped me to beta-edit this chapter. Thanks a lot!! *glomps her*  
  
Lastly, to all readers!! Please, PLEASE, help me review this chapter!! Onegai?!! Arrigato gozaimasu!! ^^ 


	22. Getting Over The Past

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'.........' = thoughts  
  
//.........// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 22-Getting Over The Past  
  
The ride back to Kamui's mansion was an extremely awkward one.  
  
Tasuki was fuming over the 'inappropriate' nickname that Kamui had given Sable. Kitten was kept busy calming the irate redhead down. She kept her own counsel, though.  
  
Chichiri, on the other hand, was the direct opposite of his fiery-tempered friend. He looked unnaturally calm.  
  
Kamui had a bored look on his face but sharp blue eyes missed nothing.  
  
Sable was...sleeping.  
  
Again.  
  
Tasuki looked across the carriage to see the slumbering brunette. He rolled his eyes with exasperation.  
  
"How can Sable sleep in a time like this? Kami-sama, she just slept in the palace, didn't she?"  
  
Kitten sweatdropped and turned chibi.  
  
"Heheheh........." The blue-haired girl suddenly looked very interested in her fingernails. "Sable might be my best friend, but she is not perfect, you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Huge chibified amethyst eyes stared at Kamui.  
  
Kitten popped back to normal size.  
  
"Sable loves to sleep. That is her hobby. Literally."  
  
Tasuki facefaulted.  
  
"Some hobby." The redhead righted himself. "Can't she choose some other more interesting hobbies?"  
  
Kitten did not like people to make fun of her friend. In her opinion, Sable is too fragile and sensitive to be teased about her unusual habit.  
  
"Yeah?" The girl asked her koi in dangerous tone. Tasuki, as usual, looked past it. "Like what? Would beating the heck out of loudmouthed, redheaded bandit seishis do?"  
  
Tasuki got the point. He shut up.  
  
The carriage pulled to a gentle stop.  
  
In a matter of moments, the driver opened the door and he bowed respectfully to the occupants of said carriage.  
  
"We have arrived at the manor, minna-san."  
  
Kamui nodded. He turned to his side where Sable was still sleeping peacefully and was about to scoop the girl up when Tasuki stopped him.  
  
"Oi, Kamui. Are you sure that we should allow you to bring Sable to her room? After all, the two of you are sort of together........." He wriggled his eyebrows comically. "Who knows what you might do to her?"  
  
Kamui did not look ruffled by Tasuki's suggestive comment. Instead, he switched his attention to Chichiri.  
  
Smiling inwardly, the blonde thought, 'No doubt that I am probably going to regret this but.........'  
  
"Chichiri."  
  
The blue-haired seishi turned his head.  
  
"Hai, Kamui, no da?"  
  
Kamui left Sable's side with lingering regret and alighted from the carriage.  
  
"Since Tasuki is so suspicious of my motives in bringing Sable to her room, I'd appreciate it if you were to do me a favor and see my hime back to her sleeping quarters safely."  
  
That sentence caused three different reactions.  
  
"NANI, no da?!"  
  
"Kamui, are you sure?"  
  
And lastly.........  
  
"How many times must I tell you to stop calling Sable that? She is not your princess!!"  
  
That remark earned the bandit simultaneous whacks on the head with a certain staff and a fist.  
  
"Itai........."  
  
A chibified Tasuki rubbed his head, with round goose eggs popping up like daisies in a field.  
  
Kamui's lips twitched. He did not have to punish the redhead for his unseemly comments; people seemed to do that favor for him all the time. However, he decided to give the seishi a taste of his own medicine this time.  
  
"So, Chichiri, can you help me?"  
  
Chichiri looked at Kamui frantically.  
  
"Can I refuse, no da? Get Tasuki to do it, no da."  
  
Tasuki, after a few threatening pokes from Kitten, spoke up.  
  
"Iie, Chiri. I can't. I am gonna have to see Kit back to her room too, ne?" He grinned a fang grin at his friend's obvious misery and proceeded to stroll out of the courtyard with Kitten.  
  
Chichiri turned back to Kamui, his only hope.  
  
"Kamui, why don't you carry Sable and I will follow you both as a chaperon, no da?"  
  
The blonde was walking behind the other couple.  
  
"Gomen ne, Chichiri, I cannot go with you. After all, we all know that Tasuki and Kitten are an item, ne?"  
  
Tasuki heard.  
  
He turned around to glare at Kamui, who was looking back at him with mild indifference.  
  
"And your point is?" he challenged Kamui.  
  
Kamui smiled. This is too easy.  
  
"As your host and the owner of this house, I believe that it is my duty to make sure that the unwedded ladies here would not end up in a compromising position that would make others question about their dignity."  
  
Kitten flushed.  
  
"What are you implying, Kamui?"  
  
Tasuki was just as red. He realized that he had just fallen for Kamui's neatly executed trick.  
  
"In other words, Kitten, I will follow the both of you to your room, then make sure that Tasuki return to his and not have any funny ideas."  
  
"What are you talking about, blondie!! Ore wa...ore wa am not like that!!" Tasuki sputtered.  
  
"Nonetheless...better to be safe than sorry. Let's go."  
  
Kamui took a surprised Kitten by the hand and started walking into the house.  
  
"Anou...Kamui, no da?" The blue-haired seishi tried again.  
  
Kamui stopped and turned around to face Chichiri.  
  
Blue eyes met brown ones.  
  
"I know that you are not going to do anything to Sable. After all, you have given up, right? Besides........."  
  
Tasuki had hurried up to the pair. He snatched Kitten's hand from the blonde, glaring furiously at said man all the time.  
  
"Besides what?"  
  
"Besides..." Kamui ignored Tasuki who had asked the question but continued maintaining his stare at Chichiri.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
##########  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I trust you.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'What was Kamui thinking?' Chichiri was very confused. 'Why is he doing this? I have all but washed my hands off Sable.........is he trying to rub it in?'  
  
Chichiri looked down at his precious burden.  
  
Sable's face was tucked snugly into his chest and her hands were loosely holding on to his shoulder.  
  
'Hime.'  
  
Chichiri repeated the word over and over in his head.  
  
"He called you princess, ne, Sable? And it is an appropriate nickname for you."  
  
Chichiri continued speaking softly to himself.  
  
"You are a princess, and it would be impossible for someone like me to be with you. You deserve better, like Kamui."  
  
##########  
  
"He called you princess, ne, Sable? And it is an appropriate nickname for you."  
  
Sable awoke to a gentle voice. Her lashes fluttered open to see Chichiri carrying her. Immediately, she stiffened slightly but luckily, the seishi had not felt it.  
  
'What did he mean?' The brunette thought, for she had heard his words. She decided to keep quiet to listen to what else that he might say.  
  
"You are a princess, and it would be impossible for someone like me to be with you. You deserve better, like Kamui."  
  
She was surprised, to say the least.  
  
But Chichiri was not done yet.  
  
"You deserve someone who is not spoiled, not scarred by his past."  
  
She could not take those words any longer. Chichiri's voice was tinged with pain and regret.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Chichiri could not believe his ears. He thought that he had just heard a voice.  
  
"Iie." The voice was stronger now.  
  
The blue-haired seishi stiffened.  
  
'Sable.'  
  
"Shimatta."  
  
He looked down cautiously at his load. Bright green eyes were staring up at him, and he was a goner.  
  
He wondered vaguely why the brunette had such a hold on him. Shaking his head slightly, he broke the eye contact.  
  
"Anou...have you heard what I said just now?"  
  
Her fingers tightened their hold on his shirt.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sou ka." He did not know what to say.  
  
The pair continued down the hallway in silence.  
  
Sable was getting angry.  
  
'I see...that's all that he is planning to say?'  
  
She reckoned that she would have to be the one to make the first move.  
  
"Yes, Chichiri, I heard what you said. And it is not true."  
  
"N...nani?"  
  
Sable struggled to be let down, but the man merely tightened his hold on her.  
  
Turning red, she answered, "I am not a princess. I am not as fragile or as precious as you think."  
  
Silence.  
  
Sable's words were met with silence.  
  
The brunette turned her head up to look at Chichiri.  
  
And was hurt by the indifference she saw there.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Sable?"  
  
Chichiri nonchalantly continued the walk back to the girl's room.  
  
His nonchalance belied all the nervousness and the undying hope that he felt deep inside his heart.  
  
Sable was very determined now.  
  
She knew from past experience that Chichiri was as usual, putting on an emotionless mask for her benefit.  
  
To deter her.  
  
This time, however, she refused to be put off.  
  
Closing her eyes, she thought, 'It is now or never. I am going to bet my entire happiness on this night. If I lose, I will never speak of us again.' Immediately, she felt disheartened.  
  
'But if I win...'  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
'If I win...the happiness that I would gain would be beyond my wildest imagination...'  
  
It was time.  
  
"Chichiri."  
  
The man flicked a carefully made up look of disinterest at Sable.  
  
"Yes?" It sounded deliberately bored.  
  
Sable gritted her teeth and plunged on. She swore that Chichiri was so going to pay for all the emotional damages that he had inflicted on her.  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri, for the marvelous performance, but you may stop the pretense of trying to be an uncaring block of ice."  
  
Of all the remarks that Sable might come out with, he had not expected that. In fact, he had thought that Sable would be hurt by his callous responses.  
  
"Na...Nani!! What are you talking about?" He was completely thrown off course. He tried desperately to put the placid look back on his face but it was too late.  
  
Sable had seen it all.  
  
"As I said, you can stop trying to pretend that you don't give a damn, Chichiri. I was foolish enough to fall for that trick once, but I won't fall for it twice."  
  
'Especially when so much is at stake.' A determined voice rang out in her head.  
  
"How do you know that I am bluffing?"  
  
Sable smiled. She had expected that. But before she answered...  
  
"Stop!! What are you doing?!!"  
  
Too late again.  
  
As Chichiri's hands were occupied carrying the girl, there is no way that he could prevent her from removing his mask.  
  
Sable tossed the dratted thing behind her, much to Chichiri's protests.  
  
"They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. I want to see to your eye when I am talking to you."  
  
"As for you previous question," She looked straight into his eye when she answered. "I know that you are not the kind of person to hurt another with malicious intent. The only reason you'd do it is because you think that you are not worthy of me. What you said earlier had more or less confirmed my thoughts. You are never malevolent, Chichiri. I know that because it is the reason why I fell in love with you, and it is also why I will always love you."  
  
Chichiri reared back at the girl's confession. Of course, he did not manage to put some distance between himself and the brunette at all, seeing that he was carrying her.  
  
He was not really shocked.  
  
After all, almost everyone had told him that Sable loved him. Kouji did, Kitten did and Tasuki had all but pounded that information into his head. Everyone had told him that but Sable. She had never really admitted nor denied, but somehow, he knew of her feelings for him.  
  
'Shimatta,' he thought. 'This is my biggest nightmare come true. Who am I supposed to choose? Sable or Kouran?'  
  
He was getting panicked.  
  
But then, another voice from deep inside him answered.  
  
'Come on, Chichiri. Admit it, this is not only your biggest nightmare; it is your greatest hope too. You have already decided whom to choose a long time ago. Your heart had chosen already, that is. But your mind just did not accept that choice. Now is the chance for your head to see the light, and you damned well know it. Don't mess it up this time, Chichiri.'  
  
Chichiri shook his head. He could not believe what his common sense had just told him.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' He yelled inside, but there was no reply.  
  
Sable was looking at him placidly.  
  
Her face was schooled into a calm facade but in actuality her insides were quivering with anxiety and nervousness.  
  
'What if he rejects me? What would I do then? In despair, what would I do?' Sable pushed those distressing thoughts away.  
  
'Iie, I must not think of that now...I will think of that when it happens...IF it happens.'  
  
They were at the entrance of Sable's room. They had been there for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
Chichiri did not know what to do.  
  
What to say.  
  
Who to choose.  
  
He settled for the coward's way out at last.  
  
Abruptly, he deposited Sable at the entrance of her room.  
  
The brunette gasped at the sudden move but steadied herself.  
  
"Chichiri..."  
  
"Anou...it is late, I have to go..."  
  
Before she could say anything else, he had fled.  
  
With a heavy heart, Sable turned and escaped into the confines of her room.  
  
What was the verdict then?  
  
Had she lost or had she won?  
  
Chichiri had given her no answers.  
  
Sable sat on her bed and looked at the floor.  
  
She had told Chichiri what was in her heart but he had not reciprocated her feelings.  
  
In other words, she had lost.  
  
She had taken a gamble.  
  
And lost.  
  
'My last chance, and I ruined it. Maybe Chichiri is right after all, maybe we are just not fated to be.' She clenched her fingers. 'In that case, I WILL get over him now. There is no hope. At least Kamui would be glad...'  
  
Sable was firm in her conviction, but that did not stop her tears from flowing.  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri was in his room, lying on his bed. Needless to say, he could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning for half the night already.  
  
In fact, he feared sleep, for sleeping would mean dreams, and the dreams that he had were not pleasant. They were always of the same dream, of Kouran and Sable and him, and he always had to choose between the two of them. It was extremely distressing and stressful, to say the least.  
  
Another thing was that he still had not figure out what his instincts were trying to tell him earlier.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'You have already decided whom to choose a long time ago. Your heart had chosen already, that is. But your mind just did not accept that choice.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Chichiri thought, confused. 'I have already made my choice, and it was Kouran. I have already accepted her, in heart and in mind.'  
  
Chichiri pondered that mystery deeply until sleep claimed him.  
  
**********  
  
"Chichiri!!"  
  
Chichiri turned around just in time to catch a petite woman in his arms.  
  
"Kouran!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouran looked up with eyes filled with love.  
  
"Isn't the fact that I'm here enough, my love?"  
  
Chichiri nodded and he hugged the tiny woman to him. How he loved her unique scent, which smelt of home and hearth. He sighed contentedly.  
  
Opening his eye, he looked around. They were in a forest glade. On their left, was a tiny stream, and beyond the stream was...  
  
Chichiri started.  
  
Beyond the stream was Sable. The brunette was looking straight at him, heartbreak and despair evident in bright green eyes that refused to cry. Sable's mouth moved then, and although he and Kouran were standing far away, he could still hear what she was saying.  
  
"Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
Chichiri was torn. He did not know what to do. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeves. He looked down into Kouran's beautiful doe eyes.  
  
"Who is that woman, Chichiri? She doesn't mean anything to you, does she?"  
  
'Does Sable mean anything to me?' he wondered. 'Demo, what about Kouran? I loved her. I SHOULD love her. I cannot be unfaithful. I have no choice. Sou ka...my mind is made up.'  
  
Mutely, he shook his head, his eyes silently conveying all his apologies to Sable.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Sable. Kouran is my love, always has been and always will be...' he thought as he bent down to kiss Kouran on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered against Kouran's lips and at that moment, he did not know to whom were those words directed at.  
  
The tears started then.  
  
They formed rivulets on Sable's cheeks. Helpless, he watched as the girl turned and ran headfirst into the forest.  
  
Then the screams started.  
  
Tortured, anguished cries of fear and terror echoed in the glade.  
  
"Sable." He said even as he automatically started to disentangle himself from Kouran's clingy embrace.  
  
'Clingy?' he thought. When had he started thinking of Kouran's beloved embrace as clingy?  
  
"Chichiri," Kouran cried, her hold on Chichiri tightened. "Where are you going?"  
  
The screams were receding, weakened.  
  
"Sable. Sable is in trouble. I have to go and help."  
  
"IIE!! IIE!! Why must you go?" Kouran all but clamped herself to Chichiri.  
  
Her voice turning soft, she asked:  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
Chichiri froze. Didn't he love Kouran?  
  
//Yeah,// the same voice whispered in his head. //Who do you love now? Make your choice NOW, Chichiri; the brunette is not going to hold out any longer.//  
  
The seishi was very panicked now.  
  
He knew that making a wrong choice now would prove to be fatal for Sable.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
'Kami-sama, how the heck am I supposed to choose?'  
  
The voice came again.  
  
//Who is the person that comes to mind immediately whenever you are in deep thoughts?//  
  
'Sable.'  
  
//Who do you think of before you sleep and right after you awake?//  
  
'Sable.'  
  
//Then what about Kouran?//  
  
"Kouran...Kouran..." Chichiri stammered.  
  
//I think that you have already got your answer, Chichiri.//  
  
Chichiri was stumped. What answers?  
  
//I ask you one more time,// the voice sounded more and more exasperated and at the same time, more and more familiar to Chichiri. He was very sure that he heard that voice somewhere before. //Who is your choice?//  
  
The blue-haired seishi felt himself stiffening up again.  
  
'My choice?'  
  
The voice sighed.  
  
//Yes, Chichiri, please pay attention; you don't have much time. Sable needs your help now.//  
  
'Shimatta. Sable, I forgot about her.'  
  
He started towards the forest but found himself immobile. Looking down, he saw Kouran.  
  
'Shimatta. I forgot about Kouran too.'  
  
//Don't you understand, Chichiri? You have to make a choice!!//  
  
Saying that the voice was getting royally pissed off was an understatement.  
  
'Kouran is already in my past; keeping her so close to my heart would do nothing but hurt those around me and myself. Furthermore, didn't I make a promise to let Kouran and Hikou rest in peace? Why am I still holding on to her? It is time to let her go and concentrate on who is really here now.'  
  
He shut his eye and a familiar looking brunette appeared in his mind; her aqueous green eyes shiny with the tears that she tried so hard to hold back.  
  
The answer came to him and with it, a sense of well-being. His instincts told him without doubt that he had chosen correctly this time around.  
  
'I am such a baka,' he thought ruefully. 'So wrapped up with the past that I almost did not see the gift that the present had chosen to give me.'  
  
//SO WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE, CHICHIRI!! YOU ARE REALLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!! THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR DEEP THOUGHTS!! SABLE IS STILL IN DANGER, YOU KNOW?!!//  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. He is now really sure that he had heard that voice before. His sweatdrop disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared when he remembered the seriousness of the situation.  
  
He braced himself for what he had to do next.  
  
Chichiri looked down at Kouran and firmly disentangled himself from her.  
  
"Chichiri........." Sweet doe eyes regarded him with adoration.  
  
Chichiri hardened himself from her look.  
  
"Kouran," He lifted a hand to push away some strands of hair from her face. "Gomen, demo I have to move on. It is no way for me to live my entire life pining after you. Already, I have spent nine years holding your memories close. It is time to let you go...it is unfair for the two of us...furthermore, you should find happiness for yourself too, ne? Demo," he continued. "I will never forget you; a part of my heart will always remember and be thankful for the time that the both of us have shared."  
  
Chichiri honestly expected to get a smack on his face for his words, and he braced himself for them.  
  
But they never came. Instead a gentle hand touched the side of his face.  
  
Surprised, he looked down to see Kouran's gently smiling face.  
  
"Chichiri, I know that this time would come and I have been expecting it for a long time. Your heart already knew the person whom you love and you just stubbornly refused to believe it. I am really happy for you, that you have finally found the courage to confront me, to confront your past. I am glad that you'd remember me with fondness. Most of all," she dropped her hand. "I am glad that you have become the man that you are now."  
  
Chichiri was touched.  
  
"Kouran...arrigato." He reached out to touch the girl, but she stepped back briskly.  
  
"Enough, Chichiri. Your koi is waiting for you. She needs you now. Don't keep her waiting. Farewell, and I wish the two of you everlasting happiness."  
  
With a slight wave of her hand, Kouran faded from the glade.  
  
Chichiri smiled softly.  
  
It felt good to be finally at peace with his past.  
  
A whimper pierced the relative peacefulness of the forest, and the man's smile turned into a frown. He leapt across the stream easily and ran into the forest path that Sable had rushed into earlier.  
  
He skidded to a stop at another clearing and saw Sable smack dab in the middle. The brunette was crouched in a fetal position and he saw tear- tracks staining her face.  
  
It made him feel guilty as hell to know that he was the one who caused her such misery.  
  
'Demo, never mind,' he said optimistically. 'Sable is very forgiving; she'll forgive my stupidity and I swear that I'll spent the rest of my life making that up to her.' Chichiri promised himself.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he was just about to break this newly made promise.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri heard Sable give out the heart-wrenching whimper again. He looked up just in time to see a barrage of arrows directed at the brunette.  
  
Cursing himself for not checking the surrounding for any signs of danger, Chichiri was on the move.  
  
He stepped in the line of fire to create a magical barrier.  
  
However, the arrows past through the barrier with ease and preceded him.  
  
'Strange,' he thought. 'Why did none of the arrows touch me at all?'  
  
//Because these arrows represent the hurt that you have done to Sable. This is what she has to endure whenever you hurt her.//  
  
Chichiri understood and his guilt increased.  
  
That was a lot of arrows.  
  
Almost immediately he turned back to the girl in another attempt to shield her from the arrows.  
  
However, the distance was too great, and even when he knew that he would never reach her in time, he did not falter.  
  
He was right; he did not make it.  
  
Grimacing, he braced himself to listen to the sickening sound of arrows burying themselves deep into flesh.  
  
He did not hear them.  
  
'What happened? Did the arrows somehow deflect?'  
  
He looked up and saw...  
  
Kamui.  
  
Somehow, he had managed to appear in time to protect Sable.  
  
As usual.  
  
He was standing in front of the brunette and was expertly using his sword to deflect the arrows directed at the pair.  
  
At last, all the arrows were deflected and Chichiri was about to make his way to Sable when Kamui extended his hand to help Sable up.  
  
Kamui pulled her up beside him.  
  
"Doushite? Why are you here, Kamui?" Chichiri heard the brunette ask.  
  
The man lowered his head and touched his forehead with hers.  
  
Chichiri stiffened.  
  
'How dare he!!' The Suzaku seishi huffed indignantly with growing jealousy.  
  
Kamui's next few words to Sable were so soft that Chichiri had to strain hard to hear them.  
  
"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt. Always remember that I will protect you no matter what happens, my hime."  
  
**********  
  
Chichiri sprang up from his bed. Panting hard, he looked at his surroundings and remembered that he had been sleeping.  
  
'A dream, I have been dreaming...demo, why did it felt so real?'  
  
Chichiri did not know what was going on.  
  
But one thing he knew for certain:  
  
'Kamui, watch out, for I am going to fight you for Sable.'  
  
Heh. Chapter 22 end.  
  
I know that you readers are very impatient to see Chichiri and Sable together. Some of you are even getting downright bored by all the previous chapters...Well, all I can tell you is to please be patient...onegai? Arrigato gozaimasu!!  
  
One last thing...can you guess who is talking in Chichiri's head? Heheh...  
  
I also know that some of you do not really understand the Japanese words that I have used. For that, I apologize and I will try to come out with a mini-translation corner in the next chapter. So, look for out for that.  
  
Lastly, thanks to all my reviewers!! Arrigato gozamasu!! Please press the little nice button at the bottom and help review this chapter!! I will be waiting for all your comments!! ^^ 


	23. The Gods' POV And Translation Thingy

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!! Okay, first things first. Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Have you guessed who the owner of the mysterious voice is yet? If you guessed Suzaku, YOU ARE CORRECT!! Congratulations!! Heheh. Next, I want to tell you ppl that this chapter is not entirely original. It is something of a remake of chapter 22, only this time; it's from the gods' POV. And no, I am not suffering from writer's block, GREAT THINGS ARE YET TO COME!!^^ Actually, this chapter was written for some readers who were requesting for some action in the realm of the gods. ^^ So, here it is. Chapter 23, starring Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko and Genbu!!  
  
Lastly. A big thank you to Nuriko no Mikos. Thanks for beta-editing this fic!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 23-The Gods' Point Of View  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
"SEIRYU!!"  
  
The dragon god rolled his eyes. Suzaku seemed to be getting louder and louder ever since the two mortal girls came to their world.  
  
"Yes, Suzaku?" He turned to see his younger brother stomping towards him.  
  
He was also not surprised to see Genbu and Byakko following close by. Nowadays, an argument was not complete without the two older gods joining in.  
  
"You gave Kamui telepathic power!!" The phoenix was agitated, to say the least.  
  
Seiryu shrugged with indifference.  
  
"So?"  
  
Suzaku turned slightly pink, and Seiryu retreated five steps away from him. He still remembered what happened the last time Suzaku became pissed off and had no wish to relieve the painful experience.  
  
Genbu and Byakko snickered.  
  
Seiryu flicked an irritated glare at the two older gods.  
  
"Anou...Suzaku..." The dragon tried again. "Your mortals are in my territory, and thus, I can do what I want to do to them."  
  
"But..." Suzaku sputtered. "But you gave Kamui telepathic power, and he is using it to read Sable's mind!! That is cheating!!"  
  
Seiryu shrugged again.  
  
"Hey Suzaku, please let me remind you again. Your Chichiri has just given up on Sable, so I don't see anything wrong with helping Kamui to capture his lady's heart when your seishi is so lacking."  
  
Suzaku glared and pulled out a mirror from mid air.  
  
"Chichiri is changing. He is slowly beginning to realize how much Sable means to him."  
  
Another negligent shrug.  
  
"So? Survival of the fittest. I am sure that you have heard of it and that your pea-brain at least comprehends its meaning."  
  
Suzaku decided not to reply to Seiryu's baiting.  
  
"Mirror!!" he commanded instead. "Show me what Chichiri is doing now!!"  
  
The mirror unfogged and cleared to show a sleeping Chichiri.  
  
Genbu and Byakko gathered nearer to watch. Seiryu did not move as he was already near enough to see the mirror.  
  
Minutes passed in silence.  
  
"Uhhh..." Byakko interrupted then. "Are we going to spend the next few hours like some voyeur?"  
  
Genbu and Seiryu sweatdropped.  
  
Suzaku glared at his brothers.  
  
"No, we are not going to sit here and watch Chichiri sleep!!" Before any of his foolish siblings could say anything, he commanded, "Mirror, show me Chichiri's dreams!!"  
  
Once again, the mirror fogged and unfogged to reveal a peaceful glade...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Chichiri!!"  
  
Chichiri turned around just in time to catch a petite woman in his arms.  
  
"Kouran!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouran looked up with eyes filled with love.  
  
"Isn't the fact that I'm here enough, my love?"  
  
Chichiri nodded and he hugged the tiny woman to him. How he loved her unique scent, which smelt of home and hearth. He sighed contentedly.  
  
Opening his eye, he looked around. They were in a forest glade. On their left, was a tiny stream, and beyond the stream was...  
  
Chichiri started.  
  
Beyond the stream was Sable. The brunette was looking straight at him, heartbreak and despair evident in bright green eyes that refused to cry. Sable's mouth moved then, and although he and Kouran were standing far away, he could still hear what she was saying.  
  
"Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
Chichiri was torn. He did not know what to do. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeves. He looked down into Kouran's beautiful doe eyes.  
  
"Who is that woman, Chichiri? She doesn't mean anything to you, does she?"  
  
'Does Sable mean anything to me?' he wondered. 'Demo, what about Kouran? I loved her. I SHOULD love her. I cannot be unfaithful. I have no choice. Sou ka...my mind is made up.'  
  
Mutely, he shook his head, his eyes silently conveying all his apologies to Sable.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Sable. Kouran is my love, always has been and always will be...' he thought as he bent down to kiss Kouran on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered against Kouran's lips and at that moment, he did not know to whom were those words directed at.  
  
The tears started then.  
  
They formed rivulets on Sable's cheeks. Helpless, he watched as the girl turned and ran headfirst into the forest.  
  
Then the screams started.  
  
Tortured, anguished cries of fear and terror echoed in the glade.  
  
"Sable." He said even as he automatically started to disentangle himself from Kouran's clingy embrace.  
  
'Clingy?' he thought. 'When had he started thinking of Kouran's beloved embrace as clingy?'  
  
"Chichiri," Kouran cried, her hold on Chichiri tightened. "Where are you going?"  
  
The screams were receding, weakened.  
  
"Sable. Sable is in trouble. I have to go and help."  
  
"IIE!! IIE!! Why must you go?" Kouran all but clamped herself to Chichiri.  
  
Her voice turning soft, she asked:  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
Chichiri froze. Didn't he love Kouran?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Damn it," Suzaku muttered. "This cannot do. Chichiri is still too wrapped up with his past. I must do something to help him out."  
  
"You can't." That was from Seiryu.  
  
"Yes I can!!" Suzaku retorted. "Just watch me!!"  
  
At that the phoenix closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//Yeah,// the same voice whispered in his head. //Who do you love now? Make your choice NOW, Chichiri; the brunette is not going to hold out any longer.//  
  
The seishi was very panicked now.  
  
He knew that making a wrong choice now would prove to be fatal for Sable.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
'Kami-sama, how the heck am I supposed to choose?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oi, Suzaku." Genbu called. "Your seishi is really very dense, you know?"  
  
Byakko grinned as Suzaku turned pink at the insult.  
  
Seiryu was busy glaring at said god of Konan and did not reply.  
  
Suzaku sighed. His brothers were right. Chichiri was really as dumb as a doorpost when it came to affairs of the heart.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to help his seishi again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The voice came again.  
  
//Who is the person that comes to mind immediately whenever you are in deep thoughts?//  
  
'Sable.'  
  
//Who do you think of before you sleep and right after you awake?//  
  
'Sable.'  
  
//Then what about Kouran?//  
  
"Kouran...Kouran..." Chichiri stammered.  
  
//I think that you have already got your answer, Chichiri.//  
  
Chichiri was stumped.  
  
What answers?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The two older gods were rolling around the floor, laughing by now.  
  
Even Seiryu felt better; he was smirking away.  
  
Suzaku was an agitated pink and at the moment, all he wanted to do was to bang his head against a wall.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
It is either that or go down to the mortal realm to whack a certain blue- haired Suzaku shichi seishi on his very thick head.  
  
But since he was too dignified to do the former and too lazy to go down to earth, he decided to convey his irritation towards Chichiri through telepathy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//I ask you one more time,// the voice sounded more and more exasperated and at the same time, more and more familiar to Chichiri. He was very sure that he heard that voice somewhere before. //Who is your choice?//  
  
The blue-haired seishi felt himself stiffening up again.  
  
'My choice?'  
  
The voice sighed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Genbu and Byakko were back by the mirror.  
  
"Hey, Byakko, I bet that Chichiri will not get over Kouran."  
  
That earned him a whack on the head, courtesy of a certain chicken god.  
  
Byakko's ever present grin widened as a goose egg appeared amidst Genbu's green mane.  
  
"Okay. What do you want to bet?"  
  
Seiryu rolled his eyes. The two older gods have been betting about practically everything nowadays.  
  
"Why not..." Genbu thought. "Why not if I win, I'd be allowed to make your land snow for one month."  
  
"Yeah...and if I win, I'd make yours melt for one month!!"  
  
Genbu grinned.  
  
"Okay!! Deal!!"  
  
The two gods shook on it.  
  
Seiryu wondered vaguely why he had such moronic brothers.  
  
"That is the stupidest bet I ever heard..."  
  
Genbu and Byakko looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"We don't mind; it entertains us."  
  
Seiryu waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever floats your boat."  
  
He glanced back at Suzaku, who was concentrating hard on the mirror.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//Yes, Chichiri, please pay attention; you don't have much time. Sable need your help now.//  
  
'Shimatta. Sable, I forgot about her.'  
  
He started towards the forest but found himself immobile. Looking down, he saw Kouran.  
  
'Shimatta. I forgot about Kouran too.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Suzaku was nursing a headache.  
  
Chichiri was going to be the death of him.  
  
Genbu and Byakko were back to laughing and rolling among the clouds.  
  
Seiryu allowed himself a smirk.  
  
"Really, Suzaku," he baited his brother. "I wonder how your stupid seishi and their even stupider miko ever managed to defeat mine."  
  
"Yeah, I am beginning to wonder too." The almost defeated phoenix muttered. "Must be sheer dumb luck."  
  
Byakko and Genbu roared with laughter, and the already pissed off Suzaku flamed them with his fire.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//Don't you understand, Chichiri? You have to make a choice!!//  
  
Saying that the voice was getting royally pissed off was an understatement.  
  
'Kouran is already in my past; keeping her so close to my heart would do nothing but hurt those around me and myself. Furthermore, didn't I make a promise to let Kouran and Hikou rest in peace? Why am I still holding on to her? It is time to let her go and concentrate on who is really here now.'  
  
He shut his eye and a familiar looking brunette appeared in his mind; her aqueous green eyes shiny with the tears that she tried so hard to hold back.  
  
The answer came to him and with it, a sense of well-being. His instincts told him without doubt that he had chosen correctly this time around.  
  
'I am such a baka,' he thought ruefully. 'So wrapped up with the past that I almost did not see the gift that the present had chosen to give me.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seiryu lifted an eyebrow.  
  
He was relieved that all his seishi (except the one that was brain-washed) were all dead.  
  
"Chichiri is really fond of thinking, huh?"  
  
The slightly blackened pair that consisted of Genbu and Byakko wisely hid their grins behind their hands.  
  
Suzaku did not bother to reply.  
  
His hands were clenching and unclenching, no doubt imagining a certain seishi of his within his grasp.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//SO WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE, CHICHIRI!! YOU ARE REALLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!! THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR DEEP THOUGHTS!! SABLE IS STILL IN DANGER, YOU KNOW?!!//  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped. He was now really sure that he had heard that voice before. His sweatdrop disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared when he remembered the seriousness of the situation.  
  
He braced himself for what he had to do next.  
  
Chichiri looked down at Kouran and firmly disentangled himself from her.  
  
"Chichiri..." Sweet doe eyes regarded him with adoration.  
  
Chichiri hardened himself from her look.  
  
"Kouran," He lifted a hand to push away some strands of hair from her face. "Gomen, demo I have to move on. It is no way for me to live my entire life pining after you. Already, I have spent nine years holding your memories close. It is time to let you go...it is unfair for the two of us...furthermore, you should find happiness for yourself too, ne? Demo," he continued. "I will never forget you; a part of my heart will always remember and be thankful for the time that the both of us have shared."  
  
Chichiri honestly expected to get a smack on his face for his words, and he braced himself for them.  
  
But they never came. Instead a gentle hand touched the side of his face.  
  
Surprised, he looked down to see Kouran's gently smiling face.  
  
"Chichiri, I knew that this time would come and I have been expecting it for a long time. Your heart already knew the person whom you love and you just stubbornly refused to believe it. I am really happy for you, that you have finally found the courage to confront me, to confront your past. I am glad that you will remember me with fondness. Most of all," she dropped her hand. "I am glad that you have become the man that you are now."  
  
Chichiri was touched.  
  
"Kouran...arrigato." He reached out to touch the girl, but she stepped back briskly.  
  
"Enough, Chichiri. Your koi is waiting for you. She needs you now. Don't keep her waiting. Farewell, and I wish the two of you everlasting happiness."  
  
With a slight wave of her hand, Kouran faded from the glade.  
  
Chichiri smiled softly.  
  
It felt good to be finally at peace with his past.  
  
A whimper pierced the relative peacefulness of the forest, and the man's smile turned into a frown. He leapt across the stream easily and ran into the forest path that Sable had rushed into earlier.  
  
He skidded to a stop at another clearing and saw Sable smack dab in the middle. The brunette was crouched in a fetal position and he saw tear- tracks staining her face.  
  
It made him feel guilty as hell to know that he was the one who caused her such misery.  
  
'Demo, never mind,' he said optimistically. 'Sable is very forgiving; she'll forgive my stupidity and I swear that I'll spend the rest of my life making that up to her.' Chichiri promised himself.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he was just about to break this newly made promise.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri heard Sable give out the heart-wrenching whimper again. He looked up just in time to see a barrage of arrows directed at the brunette.  
  
Cursing himself for not checking the surrounding for any signs of danger, Chichiri was on the move.  
  
He stepped in the line of fire to create a magical barrier.  
  
However, the arrows passed through the barrier with ease and preceded him.  
  
'Strange,' he thought. 'Why did none of the arrows touch him at all?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Suzaku was feeling very satisfied now. Chichiri had finally gotten over Kouran.  
  
Genbu was muttering in a corner whereas Byakko was grinning a fanged grin as he cheerfully transferred all the cold of Hokkan to Sairo.  
  
"Heheh....free air-conditioning for one month!!"  
  
Genbu muttered and slinked off to one corner.  
  
Seiryu shook his head in exasperation. He wondered if there is something such as Alzheimer's in gods, and that if there was, Genbu and Byakko were sure to be afflicted with it.  
  
Suzaku decided to answer Chichiri's question about the arrows.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
//Because these arrows represent the hurt that you have done to Sable. This is what she have to endure whenever you hurt her.//  
  
Chichiri understood and his guilt increased.  
  
That was a lot of arrows.  
  
Almost immediately he turned back to the girl in another attempt to shield her from the arrows.  
  
However, the distance was too great, and even when he knew that he would never reach her in time, he did not falter.  
  
He was right; he did not make it.  
  
Grimacing, he braced himself to listen to the sickening sound of arrows burying themselves deep into flesh.  
  
He did not hear them.  
  
'What happened? Did the arrows somehow deflect?'  
  
He looked up and saw...  
  
Kamui.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"SEIRYU!! YOU BAKA!!"  
  
Seiryu ignored his younger brother and continued concentrating into focusing his ki into the dream.  
  
Curiosity had Genbu snap out of his sulking and Byakko coming out of his newly air-conditioned domain to check out what is going on.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Suzaku turned to his two eldest brothers and wailed, "He interrupted my seishi's dream!! He is try to psycho him into believing that Kamui is better than him in rescuing Sable!!"  
  
Seiryu shrugged.  
  
"It won't be interesting if Chichiri just gets Sable like this, ne? Furthermore, I need to look out for the interests of my loyal subject."  
  
Suzaku started to mutter something about having Seiryu's loyal Nakago-clone kiss a certain part of his anatomy.  
  
Seiryu ignored Suzaku's insults.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Somehow, he had managed to appear in time to protect Sable.  
  
As usual.  
  
He was standing in front of the brunette and was expertly using his sword to deflect the arrows directed at the pair.  
  
At last, all the arrows were deflected and Chichiri was about to make his way to Sable when Kamui extended his hand to help Sable up.  
  
Kamui pulled her up beside him.  
  
"Doushite? Why are you here, Kamui?" Chichiri heard the brunette ask.  
  
The man lowered his head and touched his forehead with hers.  
  
Chichiri stiffened.  
  
'How dare he!!' The Suzaku seishi huffed indignantly with growing jealousy.  
  
Kamui's next few words to Sable were so soft that Chichiri had to strain hard to hear them.  
  
"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt. Always remember that I will protect you no matter what happens, my hime."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The mirror fogged and unfogged again to show the sleeping seishi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chichiri sprang up from his bed. Panting hard, he looked at his surroundings and remembered that he had been sleeping.  
  
'A dream, I have been dreaming...demo, why did it feel so real?'  
  
Chichiri did not know what was going on.  
  
But one thing he knew for certain:  
  
'Kamui, watch out, for I am going to fight you for Sable.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The mirror cleared then, back to its reflecting properties.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
Then Suzaku whooped.  
  
"Hey, Seiryu!! Arrigato!! I think that you just managed to make my Chichiri more determined to win Sable back over now!! Did you see his jealous look, did you? Huh, huh?"  
  
Seiryu muttered something incomprehensible underneath his breath.  
  
Byakko and Genbu grinned.  
  
"As usual, Seiryu's stupid plans never fail to make a fool out of him and to entertain us!!"  
  
The god of Hokkan looked at his pissed off dragon brother.  
  
"Yeah, I agr...ARRGGGHHH!!"  
  
Suzaku turned in time to see his two older brothers being sprayed by strong gushes of water erupting from Seiryu's hand.  
  
Forgetting the fact that he had just used his power earlier to do the same to the said pair, he sweatdropped.  
  
Chapter 23 done. How is it? Please review. I am itching to hear all your comments. Feel free to dissect or even analyze the entire chapter. Arrigato gozaimasu!!  
  
And oh yeah, the mini translation thingy. I'd like to thank Metajoker for all the help that she had given me regarding this. Thanks for giving me the Japanese 'tutorials'. ^^ I'd also like to make it known that since the translation thingy is not so mini after all, I am going to put them all here once and for all. Thus if there is any Japanese words that you all do not understand, chapter 23 will be the permanent reference chapter. I am just too lazy to put them all up at each and every chapter. Kay, 'nuff said. Here it is.  
  
Japanese----English  
  
Koi----Love  
  
Koibito----Beloved  
  
Doushite/Naze----Why  
  
Minna----Everyone  
  
Sugoi----Awesome  
  
Sumimasen/Gomen/Gomen nasai----Sorry/Sorry/I am very sorry  
  
Kawaii----Cute  
  
Konnichiwa----Good afternoon/also can b used as a greeting, like 'Hi!'  
  
Onegai----Please  
  
Nani-What (An exclamation)  
  
Ne----Acknowledgement  
  
Itai----Exclamation of pain  
  
Aishiteru----I love you  
  
Onna----Polite term for woman  
  
Demo----But  
  
Honto/Honto desuka----True/Really?  
  
Matte----Wait  
  
Anou----A/N: I don't know how to explain this but it is something like 'Uhh..."  
  
Sou ka----I see/Is that so?  
  
Wakarinai----I don't know  
  
Daijoubu ka/Daijoubu----Are you alright?/ It's alright  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu----Very good morning  
  
Chigou----No way  
  
Doko----where  
  
Watashi wa----I (general, for both males and females)  
  
Atashi wa----I (females only)  
  
Boku wa----I (for males only. Polite.)  
  
Ore wa----I (impolite way of saying 'I')  
  
Kami-sama-God  
  
Kowai----Scary  
  
Kirei----Beautiful  
  
Owari----End  
  
Anata----Darling (Wife to husband, can be used as a polite way of saying 'you')  
  
Hayaku----Hurry  
  
Mou----My goodness (Used by females only, a mild curse)  
  
Oyomesan----Bride  
  
Betsune/Nan demo nai----nothing  
  
Hai----Yes  
  
Iie----No  
  
Gambatte----Keep on fighting/Keep trying (used to cheer people on)  
  
Uso yo----liar  
  
(name)-san----'san' is used for those who are older than you or someone you just met. Polite.  
  
(name)-sama----Lord (name). Used for someone you worship/respect a lot. Or for those of high status, like the emperor.  
  
(name)-kun----'kun' can only be referred to boys. Used by girls to call the boy whom they are relatively close to. Like a close friend.  
  
(name)-chan----Used by both females and males. Used to refer to a close friend or someone younger than you. Informal way of addressing people. 'san' is formal.  
  
Vulgarities  
  
Okay, I am not going to write down all the vulgarities that I know, just the ones that I have used.  
  
Chikuso/kuso---Damn/Damn it/ Shit  
  
Bakayarou----Dumbass  
  
Hentai-Pervert  
  
Ecchi----Pervert (This is the softer version of hentai)  
  
Bakasaru----Stupid monkey  
  
Baka----Stupid  
  
Sunakake-baba----This word is meant for ugly women like Taitsukun  
  
(name) no baka----Stupid (name)  
  
Shimatta----Damn/Shit/Oh no  
  
That's about it. Anything that I have not put in and you guys don't understand, feel free to mail me to ask about it. Lastly, please review!! Thanks. 


	24. Friends?

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Akai----Red  
  
Aoi----Blue  
  
Haiiro----Grey  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 24-Friends?  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. Sable woke up with the dawn and proceeded to the breakfast room. For once, it was not very hard to get up that early. After last night's confrontation, it would be a miracle if she could have a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Ohayo, no da!!"  
  
Sable jumped. She had been deep in thoughts and had not noticed the seishi who was already in the breakfast room.  
  
Sable looked at Chichiri, her tears threatening to fall.  
  
'How the hell can he be so cheerful after last night?'  
  
"Oh...Ohayo." She said quietly.  
  
Chichiri did not notice Sable's look of abject misery. He was lost in his own world as he helped prepare a serving of breakfast for Sable.  
  
"Here you go, no da." Chichiri placed the food-filled cutlery in front of Sable.  
  
The brunette looked at the food and turned slightly green. Her normally voracious appetite was absent this morning.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the food, no da?" Chichiri looked concerned at Sable.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Iie. Iie, Chichiri. I am not hungry, that's all."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Demo," he said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should at least eat something, no da."  
  
Sable nodded and took up a spoon.  
  
The next few minutes were filled with silence.  
  
Chichiri was observing Sable intently.  
  
'How do I go about telling her my change in decision?' he thought, still looking at her. 'What if she thinks that I am too fickle-minded and decides to reject me?'  
  
Sable finally realized that the breakfast room was too silent. Curious, she looked up and jerked slightly in surprise when she saw Chichiri doing nothing but staring at her with the oddest expression on his face.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
Chichiri snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
'The chance is here,' he told himself. 'Best to grab it now.'  
  
"Sable..." he said hesitantly.  
  
The brunette tilted her head.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Chichiri forced himself to maintain eye contact with her. He has never known that telling a person of his feelings would be so hard. What if she rejected him?  
  
"Anou...about yesterday..." Chichiri trailed off when he saw Sable stiffen.  
  
"Hai?" She said again, this time albeit a little softer.  
  
"About your declaration yesterday...I have been thinking about it," Chichiri's voice was higher than usual. "And I want to give you my answer now."  
  
Sable did not know how to react to that. She had thought that Chichiri's silence yesterday had been his answer. Thus, she kept quiet.  
  
Chichiri was extremely discouraged. There was no reaction whatsoever from Sable. However, he was determined to carry the entire thing through. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all his courage to blurt out.  
  
"I think that I like you too, Sable."  
  
There was no reaction from the brunette.  
  
Actually, there was not any time at all for Sable to react as the door burst open then and Tasuki, Kitten and Kamui spilled into the room.  
  
"Oi, Chiri!! You are doing your declaration of love in the eating area now?"  
  
"Chichiri!!" Kitten squealed. "You finally saw the light!!"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Chichiri was turning red under his mask. Sable was faring no better. There was an awkward silence.  
  
It was official now.  
  
Chichiri and Kamui would fight for Sable's affection.  
  
The original foursome stared nervously at Kamui, who walked calmly to seat himself beside Sable.  
  
"I see that you are eating well, Sable."  
  
Tasuki and Kitten were both flabbergasted. That was all he had to say?  
  
"That's all you are going to say? After seeing Chiri tell Sable of his affections for her, you are just going to say that?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Kamui smirked at the redhead.  
  
"Hai. I knew that Chichiri would wake up one day and finally see that he likes Sable too. Demo," Kamui's eyelashes lowered. "Sable has not answered his declaration. Which means that I just have to work harder in winning her affections, ne? This is not over yet."  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Seiryu was staring in frustration at the mirror before him. Damned birdbrain was correct. Chichiri was very determined to win Sable over now.  
  
'Demo,' he thought slyly. 'as Kamui said, this is not over yet, and after all, they are still on my turf. Maybe I should start giving them some challenges already...What should I give to them? There are, after all, so many to choose from...'  
  
Seiryu's ice-blue eyes gleamed with amusement as he finally picked out an interesting one.  
  
'This should be fun...'  
  
The dragon god focused his ki into the mirror and a bluish smoke diffused into the screen.  
  
'Now, all I have to do is to sit back and enjoy the show...'  
  
His grin widened as he imagined Suzaku's reaction to the plan.  
  
#########  
  
Somewhere in the backwoods of Kutou...  
  
The villagers of the Shuang Xi village were having a festival to celebrate this year's successful harvests of crop. The normally quiet village was now abuzz with activities. The night atmosphere was awash with excitement and exhilaration as children and adults alike immersed themselves in merrymaking.  
  
The village was so crowded that night that no one made any notice of the fact that there were three strangers among them. After all, festivals like these always attracted people from other villages.  
  
However, those men did not look like common villagers.  
  
They were tall, well built, handsome and...emotionless.  
  
What should have been a dead give-away to their positions were obviously lost on the cheerful villagers.  
  
Their clothes were...out of this world.  
  
The three weirdly dressed men had just entered the perimeters of the Shuang Xi village when an unfortunate young man knocked into them.  
  
The adolescent, already half inebriated, shook his head drunkenly and scowled at the men.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!! Baka," he muttered.  
  
The youth found himself hanging three feet off the ground before he had any time to react.  
  
He did what most teenagers would do if they were in his position.  
  
He squeaked with fear and began to struggle.  
  
"Gomen nasai!! Lemme go!! Lemme go!!" His wild thrashings did nothing to ease his predicament. It merely resulted in the hand on his neck tightening painfully.  
  
"Onegai..." He whispered hoarsely as his movements became more sluggish and he started to turn blue in the face.  
  
The auburn-haired man holding on to the teen looked bored. He counted to the last second before the boy would inevitably suffocate to death before easing his deadly hold on the kid.  
  
Too bad that they were given strict orders not to kill unnecessarily.  
  
With a deceptively easy flick of his wrist, he flung the gasping boy a good five metres away. The youngster hit the wall with a painful thud. He did not move after that.  
  
By now, the entire village was near silent, the merrymaking mood destroyed. They crowded before the horrifying scene that was slowly unfolding before them. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman pushed herself through the crowds. Her aghast eyes fell upon the unmoving figure of the boy.  
  
"Kami-sama!!" She rushed to her son.  
  
The crowds were full of whispers now.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Who are those men?"  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
One of the three spoke up then.  
  
"Iie. The runt is not dead." The man who spoke had turquoise hair and violet–colored eyes. "But he will be if we do not get some answers."  
  
The crowd stared at the trio with trepidation.  
  
The third man asked the question. He had long, silvery-gray hair.  
  
"What is the direction to the capital of Kutou?"  
  
The villagers stared flabbergasted at the man. This was the question?  
  
"Anou..." an elderly man offered tentatively. "Just walk on northwards for half a day and you'll see the capital."  
  
The trio looked at each other and nodded at the man.  
  
"Arrigato," They said solemnly. "If we have any problems with that, we'll come back to look for you."  
  
The elderly man reared back and nodded wearily.  
  
The entire village watched the three men leave their land with a deep sigh of relief.  
  
They pitied the citizens of the capital of Kutou.  
  
##########  
  
Haiiro was scowling furiously as he glared at his two counterparts. Akai was muttering to himself and Aoi was seemingly lost in his own world.  
  
Akai turned and noticed the silver-haired man's cross expression.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Haiiro? You have been looking mad ever since we started this journey."  
  
Haiiro frowned at Akai.  
  
"It is all your fault."  
  
The auburn-haired man looked affronted.  
  
"Nani? Me? What did I do?"  
  
"If you have not insisted on traveling on water, we wouldn't have gotten lost!! You know the problem about Aoi and directions!! They never mix!!"  
  
Akai glared back.  
  
"Oh yeah? And I suppose that traveling your way would have been better? You are just as horrible in directions as Aoi!!"  
  
"You are not so good at it yourself!!" Haiiro fumed.  
  
Aoi snapped out of his bemused state.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?"  
  
The two warriors stared at the man who was the cause of this argument in the first place.  
  
Aoi shook his head.  
  
"You know, guys, we really must cooperate. We are on master's orders to reach the Kutou capital as fast as possible."  
  
Akai and Haiiro sweatdropped.  
  
Aoi continued walking.  
  
"Let's go now, I think that I see the capital gates already."  
  
The three men with a mysterious purpose continued on with their trek to Kutou.  
  
##########  
  
"Anou..." Kitten put down her spoon. "I am done with breakfast. What about you people?"  
  
"Me too." Tasuki muttered. He was secretly relieved that The Most Awkward Breakfast He Had Ever Eaten was soon to be over.  
  
Sable and Chichiri nodded simultaneously.  
  
"I am done too."  
  
"Me too, no da!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kamui. He had already finished his breakfast, earlier than everyone in fact, but had stayed on to wait for the foursome. He was currently immersed in what Sable thought as palace affairs.  
  
Kamui glanced at the group and called upon his servants. The pair of menservants appeared in no time.  
  
"Put all this paperwork in my room. I will see to them later."  
  
The servants murmured a reply and with the tons of paperwork in hand, retreated from the breakfast room.  
  
Kamui turned to the group then and put his hands together on the table.  
  
"So, what do you all want to do? I am free for today."  
  
The two seishi kept quiet. They did not really feel like doing anything.  
  
The two girls, on the other hand, whispered among each other.  
  
"Anou...Kamui..." Sable ventured at last.  
  
"Hai?" Ice blue eyes softened to warm turquoise.  
  
"Kit and I were hoping if you would be able to bring us around the stalls in Kutou. Is it all right with you?"  
  
Kamui looked amused.  
  
"Hai, that is okay with me. I just need to make some arrangements."  
  
Again, he called upon his menservants. Another pair of servants appeared shortly.  
  
"Hai, Kamui-sama?"  
  
"Please clear the streets and prepare an entourage. The lady and her friends would like to experience the shops and stalls here."  
  
Sable was shocked, to say the least.  
  
'Nani? He is going to empty the streets just because of my whim to go window shopping?'  
  
"Anou...Kamui...iie."  
  
The blonde looked at Sable.  
  
"Iie? You do not wish to go now?"  
  
Sable shook her head.  
  
"Iie...I mean, hai. I still want to go, demo there is no need to disturb the Kutou citizens just because of my whim. These people have their livelihoods to think of. It would be selfish of me to hog the streets."  
  
Kamui looked implacable for a moment, and then he smiled.  
  
"This is why I like you. You always think about others before yourself." Sable blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Okay, then. If that is what you want. I don't have the heart to deny you anyway." Kamui turned to his servants. "You heard my hime, so there is no need to clear the streets. Just prepare the entourage and double the amount of guards."  
  
The servants nodded their understanding and retreated.  
  
Kamui looked back at the four.  
  
"Shall we wait outside for the guards?"  
  
"Don't your guards need some time to prepare?" Kitten asked inquisitively.  
  
Kamui smiled.  
  
"Iie, they are always prepared. As I said, all my staff are required to be efficient."  
  
"Sou ka." Kitten nodded.  
  
"Why are you so curious, Kit?" Tasuki grouched. "It is none of your business anyway."  
  
Kitten decided to ignore Tasuki. She all but ran out of the room in excitement, followed closely by Sable.  
  
Tasuki would have followed too, but he remembered just in time that if he did that, Kamui and Chichiri would be left together.  
  
Not exactly a good combination.  
  
Sighing, Tasuki fell in to walk between Chichiri and Kamui. The tension was so thick that the redhead could have easily used a knife and cut a slice of it for dessert.  
  
Kamui chuckled softly then.  
  
The two seishi stared at him with bewilderment.  
  
What was so funny?  
  
"Why are you laughing, Kamui?" Tasuki asked. "What is so funny?"  
  
Kamui's chuckles subsided, and the two seishi waited for his answer.  
  
"I was thinking about us, Chichiri." He replied a minute later. "I find it especially ironic that the two of us are behaving so very civilly towards one another just because of Sable. Especially when we would be fighting each other under normal circumstances."  
  
Chichiri felt the irony of it too, and he allowed a small smile.  
  
"Hai, no da. Demo being able to meet Sable is not normal, no da."  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"Hai, not normal indeed. Sable is a very special girl."  
  
Tasuki looked suspiciously at the blonde. Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden?  
  
Kamui sensed Tasuki's doubts.  
  
"Daijoubu, Tasuki. I assure you that I am not planning to do anything underhanded to win Sable over."  
  
Chichiri nodded. Somehow, he sensed that Kamui was not that kind of person.  
  
"Hai, Tasuki, no da. I also believe that Kamui would not stoop so low, no da."  
  
Kamui's lips quirked.  
  
"Arrigato for the vouch in my character."  
  
The trio stepped out of the room, and saw Sable and Kitten a good distance away.  
  
"Oi, Tasuki!! Hayaku!!" The blue-haired girl waved at her koi. "You are so slow!! What happened to your seishi speed?!!"  
  
Tasuki mumbled something under his breath and strode off after Kitten.  
  
Chichiri and Kamui watched as the trio headed off to the courtyard.  
  
Hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, Kamui was about to follow the three when Chichiri stopped him.  
  
"Matte, Kamui."  
  
The blonde man stopped and turned to the blue-haired seishi.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Chichiri popped off his mask. There was a determined look on his face.  
  
Vaguely, Kamui wondered if Chichiri was thinking of a confrontation here and now.  
  
"Kamui, I want to tell you that no matter what happens after this, no matter who Sable chooses, I'll always treat you as a good friend."  
  
Surprised silence.  
  
"Naze?" Kamui's tone was neutral.  
  
"Anyone who would protect Sable willingly deserves my friendship, and I know that I can depend on you as a friend." Chichiri nodded. "Just like you can depend on me."  
  
Kamui stared at the blue-haired man.  
  
He wondered when was the last time someone befriended him because they genuinely saw him as a friend, not as an opportunity to elevate their own status, and realized that there were no such cases. Ever.  
  
All his life, the people around him were always wearing a false façade, and he was so used to seeing those fake emotions that it had taken him awhile to realize that the feelings that the four had so easily expressed to each other were authentic, real. That was the reason why, he, Kamui, had taken the troublesome trio and Sable into his home.  
  
Into his life.  
  
He was also appalled to discover that he actually envied them. The four was so close-knitted, and their unity was something that he only dreamt of having.  
  
And now, Chichiri was extending an invitation of friendship, despite the fact that they were supposed to be competing .  
  
Chichiri looked, unsure, at Kamui.  
  
He did not know what made him do something as stupid as trying to befriend Kamui. He was the enemy, a Kutou official first and a fellow contender for Sable's affection second.  
  
However, the seishi had once remembered hearing in his head what Sable had thought. The brunette was thinking about how lonely Kamui must have been having such a high post but no true friends whatsoever. Somehow, that thought had resurfaced in his mind a few moments ago and Chichiri was determined to change that fact. (A/N: Gomen nasai for this interruption. But I hope that you guys remember chapters 13 and 14 when Sable unconsciously projected her thoughts to Chichiri and he could sense her emotions just she could him? Hai, the two of them shared a bond even before Suzaku awakened Sable's telepathic abilities. Gomen as I did not emphasize much about the bond on chapter 14, but now that you are all reminded, let us just assume that Chichiri had heard some of Sable's thoughts.)  
  
"Anou...Kamui, daijoubu?" Chichiri asked hesitantly.  
  
The said man snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu."  
  
"Anou...it's all right if you do not consider yourself as my friend. Let's go then, no da." Chichiri hurried off first, to avoid an awkward scene.  
  
However, he was surprised when Kamui matched his pace. Looking straight ahead, the blonde said in his normal implacable tone, "You are mistaken, Chichiri, I would be honored to be your friend."  
  
Chichiri smiled.  
  
"Wakatta, no da."  
  
##########  
  
The excursion to the streets of Kutou was uneventful, but fun nonetheless. The presence of the guards had ensured that people would keep a safe distance away from the group. Some even bowed respectfully to them!  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki acted as guides and showed Kitten and Sable the places of attraction. After all, being envoys of Konan, they had been to Kutou countless times. They knew more about the streets of Kutou than Kamui did and they gave him a lot of constructive opinions about how to improve the streets. Kamui listened to all their comments with an attentive ear and promised to look into the details when he was back at the imperial palace.  
  
Under the guards' watchful eyes, Kitten and Sable spent their time sightseeing while the men were talking away. Although Kamui had indulgently given them some (read: a lot) of okane, the pair did not spend much.  
  
The duo was separated from Kamui, Tasuki and Chichiri. The three men had decided to escape into an inn for some refreshments while talking.  
  
"Geez," Kitten muttered. "What is wrong with those three? They are suddenly acting like a trio of fishwives."  
  
Sable smiled.  
  
"Kamui is an excellent chief advisor. He wants to know the opinions of Tasuki and Chichiri so that he can improve the Kutou capital. Furthermore, would you prefer Tasuki following you around and whining away while we are shopping?"  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
"I supposed that you are right. Tasuki would annoy me so."  
  
Sable shook her head.  
  
Kitten sobered again.  
  
"Well, now that the guys are gone, why don't you tell me who you are going to choose, Kamui or Chichiri?"  
  
Sable bit her lips.  
  
"Wakarinai." She admitted softly at last.  
  
Kitten could not believe what she had just heard.  
  
"You don't know?!!" She half yelled. "I thought that you liked Chichiri!! Have you changed your mind so soon?"  
  
Sable looked at her irate friend.  
  
"Iie. I did not change my mind." The brunette said firmly. "I like, no, love Chichiri. But," she hesitated.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I am not really sure if he loves me."  
  
Kitten looked surprised.  
  
"Sab no baka!! Are you deaf?! Even I heard Chichiri confess to liking you earlier this morning!!"  
  
"I know." Sable said quietly. "He said that he liked me, not love, Kit. What if he decides midway through that he still loves Kouran and drops me, what would I do? I would not be able to take it."  
  
Kitten looked sympathetically at her friend. She was really thankful that Tasuki was too straightforward and women-intolerant to give her this kind of problems.  
  
"Besides," Sable started again, and Kitten snapped out of her thoughts. "There is still Kamui. What am I supposed to say to him? He is such a lonely person, hiding his true self under his icy and uncaring façade. What about him?"  
  
Kitten shook her head.  
  
"You know, Sab, you cannot keep the two of them hanging after you like that. You must make a decision." Sable looked miserable and Kitten softened. "Why don't you ask Chichiri what he means by liking you?"  
  
Sable nodded.  
  
"Well..." Kitten perked up. "Let's put all these troubles aside for now and concentrate on having fun, shall we? Tell you what, can you help me pick a present for carrot top?"  
  
Sable smiled exasperatedly. She thanked her friend silently for the support that she was giving her.  
  
"Kit, I don't think that you should call Tasuki that."  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
"Relax, Sable, it is not like he is ever going to know."  
  
##########  
  
In the inn...  
  
The men were paying the bill for the meal that they just had. They had finished talking and had decided to look for the girls.  
  
During the one-hour talk that they had shared, Tasuki had sensed some difference in the situation between Kamui and Chichiri. Yes, the tension was still there, but it had diminished so greatly that it was almost unnoticeable now. In fact, Kamui seemed much more at ease than usual, and he had stopped addressing them formally.  
  
It was as if Kamui was regarding them as...friends.  
  
It was very puzzling to the redhead and he tried looking for some clues of what was happening by reading Chichiri's actions. To his surprise, Chichiri was behaving as if Kamui was not his enemy, but as if Kamui was his...friend.  
  
He wondered what happened to the two of them.  
  
The poor bandit agonized over the entire thing for five minutes before finally deciding to trust Chichiri's instincts. After all, the older seishi had never been wrong in reading people before. Thus, Tasuki had also decided to treat Kamui as a friend.  
  
Kamui had known of Tasuki's bewilderment right from the start. He watched the bandit from a corner of his eyes as the redhead tried to figure out what was happening. Kamui was also curious as to why Chichiri did not tell Tasuki what had happened between them earlier.  
  
He understood why five minutes later.  
  
He watched as Tasuki finally relaxed and began treating him in a friendlier and less wary manner then he ever had in the past five days.  
  
Trust.  
  
It was obvious that Tasuki trusted Chichiri's judgment enough to lower his defenses without needing any answers.  
  
Kamui also knew what Chichiri was trying to relay to him.  
  
This friendship would be based solely on trust.  
  
Dare he trust in them?  
  
Kamui decided to take a gamble.  
  
"Oi, Kamui, you daydreaming?"  
  
Kamui refocused and saw a hand waving back and forth before his eyes. His eyes followed the offending appendage to the person it was connected to.  
  
"Put your hand down, Tasuki, before I am forced to do anything drastic."  
  
The redhead smirked but put down his hand.  
  
"Is that a joke?"  
  
Kamui looked icily at the bandit seishi but inwardly, he was smiling.  
  
"Iie, it is a threat."  
  
Tasuki grumbled something about having a sarcastic iceberg for a friend while Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
The men were about to vacate the inn when Tasuki sneezed. Repeatedly.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, no da?"  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
Kamui smirked.  
  
"Someone is badmouthing you, Tasuki."  
  
The redhead nodded blearily.  
  
"I wonder who that moron is?"  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Gomen nasai if you were all waiting too long for this chapter. Gomen!! I hope that this chappie is worth your wait though. ^^  
  
I know that I have not done this for a long time, and thus I will say this now: Arrigato to all my readers and reviewers!! Your comments have given me a great deal of insights and encouragement in writing this fic!!  
  
Guess who are the three men? The three men with blue, silverish and red hair? Heheh...new characters are so fun to play around with.^^  
  
Lastly thank you to the bestest beta-editor in the world, Nuriko no Mikos!! You are not a horrid beta-editor, dear pal, you are a great friend who have decided to take time off just to help me to beta-edit my chapters. Domo arrigato!!  
  
Please review, dear readers!! Thanks!! 


	25. The Elementals

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 25-The Elementals  
  
Kitten and Sable were at a stall that was selling medallions. They were admiring the many different designs of the many different types of medallions.  
  
"Ne, Sab, there are so many medallions here. Which one do you think that Tasuki would like?"  
  
Sable smiled.  
  
"I am sure that he'd like anything that you buy."  
  
Kitten grinned evilly.  
  
"Hell, you are right. He knows what will happen if he dislikes my gift."  
  
The brunette sweatdropped. She had not meant it THAT way.  
  
"Anou...Kit, so which do you think is good?"  
  
"Uhh..." Kitten looked through the selections before picking one up. "What about this one?"  
  
Sable looked at it, and understood why it attracted Kitten's attention so. The center of the medallion was a large jeweled stone the exact color of Tasuki's eyes.  
  
"Amber..." Sable murmured as she touched the stone. The glass beads that made up the rest of the medallion was darkly colored in hues of navy blue, maroon, and black, complementing the radiance of the amber stone.  
  
"It is perfect, Kit, but I don't think that you need me to say it."  
  
The blue-haired girl grinned and the girls haggled over the price with the stall owner before purchasing the medallion.  
  
Sable stood by while Kitten tucked the wrapped jewelry into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Where to now?" Kitten asked.  
  
Sable shrugged and was about to suggest on going to look for the men when there was a huge gust of wind.  
  
"What the..." Kitten muttered as she shielded her eyes.  
  
Sable followed suit. Where did this sudden wind come from?  
  
Without warning, the wind disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.  
  
Kitten opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
Just in time to see a body falling on top of her.  
  
The girl did not have anytime to dodge and oomphed as the weight of the body bore down on her, forcing her to hit the floor with a painful thud.  
  
"Kit!!" She vaguely heard Sable's cry.  
  
After the initial shock of the sudden fall wore off, Kitten looked up to see who the bloody hell was the person who had chose her as a landing pad.  
  
"Get off me," She muttered just as she looked into the person's eyes.  
  
Irate violet eyes met dreamy ones of the same shade.  
  
The two of them gaped at each other.  
  
The guy obviously just realized that he was lying on top of a girl, and immediately, he rolled off Kitten.  
  
"Gomen nasai, daijoubu ka?" The man stood up and offered a hand towards Kitten.  
  
Kitten merely brushed off the hand and got up herself.  
  
She glared at the man, who not only dared to have eyes the same color as hers, but also her blue hair.  
  
"What do you think?" She demanded. "Do you think that I feel alright after someone just landed on me like that?"  
  
The man looked apologetic.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I did not mean to."  
  
Kitten snorted.  
  
"Wakatta. If I thought that it was on purpose, I would have sent you flying back to where you came from." She brushed dust away from her clothes. "Let's go, Sable."  
  
To her surprise, there was no reply.  
  
"Sable?" she turned to see what happened to her friend, and gasped.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kitten was in defensive mode.  
  
"What the fuck are you two morons doing?" Kitten snarled.  
  
A silver-haired man and an auburn-haired man were restraining Sable. Her mouth was covered by the auburn-haired one and she was looking perfectly miserable. The guards who were supposed to protect them were sprawled on the floor, seemingly unconscious.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she saw the lapis lazuli-haired man join the duo.  
  
"You are with the two morons?!!" Kitten growled. "I should have expected that." However, in her mind, she was thinking furiously.  
  
'Shimatta. I am severely outnumbered. And they must be very skilled too, to take out Kamui's best guards so quickly. What should I do?'  
  
Suddenly, it struck her.  
  
Praying hard, she concentrated,  
  
##########  
  
//Tasuki!! Tasuki, are you there?!!//  
  
The said redhead stopped walking and looked around. He swore that he just heard Kitten's voice. However, there was no familiar blue-haired girl in sight.  
  
"What's wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Tasuki shrugged.  
  
"I thought that I just heard Kitten calling me."  
  
Kamui smirked.  
  
"You miss your koi already, ne? Must be your head talking."  
  
Tasuki nodded. It made sense.  
  
The trio was about to resume walking when the redhead stiffened.  
  
"Matte!! Talking in my head?!!" They looked at each other. "The onna must be in trouble!!"  
  
Kamui looked serious now, all traces of amusement gone.  
  
"Communicate with Kitten again, Tasuki."  
  
The seishi nodded.  
  
//Kit!! Where are you? What is going on?//  
  
He waited awhile, and her reply came back to him.  
  
// There are three men, Tas, and they attacked us for no reason whatsoever. The guards were defeated in three minutes flat and they got Sable. For some reason, they want to capture me too. I am buying time by evading them.//  
  
Tasuki felt slightly panicked.  
  
//Kit,// he yelled. //Kit!! Run now and don't care about Sable first!! We'll find her. Don't let them catch you and tell us where you are!!//  
  
The reply took longer than before and Tasuki was getting worried. He was afraid that Kitten was captured.  
  
//I don't know where we are!! I will try to morph into a huge bird now. Look out for me.//  
  
Tasuki nodded and told Chichiri and Kamui about the situation. The trio, with their backs against each other watched the sky grimly.  
  
"There, no da!! I saw Kit. Let's go!!"  
  
Tasuki turned to look at the direction that Chichiri was pointing at even as he took off running. He never took his eyes off the ridiculously colorful bird that Kitten had changed into.  
  
'Please, Kit.' He prayed. 'Please wait for me, hold on until...'  
  
His thoughts trailed off and he watched with horror as a huge blast of fire in the shape of a dragon erupted into the sky and devoured the colored bird.  
  
'Iie...' He thought numbly, his disbelief lending him even more speed.  
  
//IIE!! KIT, ARE YOU THERE!! WAIT FOR ME, KIT!! YOU HEAR, ONNA?!! WAIT FOR ME, I AM COMING!!//  
  
##########  
  
//IIE!! KIT, ARE YOU THERE!! WAIT FOR ME, KIT!! YOU HEAR, ONNA?!! WAIT FOR ME, I AM COMING!!//  
  
Kitten was dazed. She heard the desperate plea that Tasuki had yelled into her mind but somehow, she could not even summon the strength to reply back.  
  
The shock of being swallowed by the burst of fire had changed her back into her human form and she felt herself, naked, hurtling fast towards the ground.  
  
Desperate, she tried to change back into a bird but her energy was too depleted.  
  
In that very moment, she knew that she was going to die.  
  
Unexpectedly, she saw flashes of her life. Her time in this universe, Sable, the friends that she had made here and lastly...Tasuki.  
  
She realized that she did not regret coming here after all. The Universe of the Four Gods had given her the love of her life after all. Too bad that she could not spend more time with him.  
  
Tasuki.  
  
'I cannot wait...Gomen nasai, Tasuki...my anata.'  
  
Closing her eyes, she resigned herself for the deadly impact when she fell...  
  
Into a body of water.  
  
'Nani?'  
  
Kitten's eyes shot open.  
  
##########  
  
// I cannot wait...Gomen nasai, Tasuki...my anata.// Tasuki heard the words as clearly as the warning bells that were ringing in his head.  
  
//Iie...IIE, KITTEN!! You must wait for me!! I won't be able to bear it if you don't!!//  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Tasuki did not understand why, but his eyesight was getting blurry. It took him a moment to realize that he had been crying.  
  
'Iie,' he thought belatedly. 'I do not cry. This is all not real. Kitten must be playing a joke on me. I will find her and she'll be there laughing at my gullibility. I do not cry. I must find her.'  
  
He swiped furiously at the unmanly tears. It did not take long for his eyesight to get blurry again.  
  
'Demo...if it is not real...then why don't the tears stop?'  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki, and was shocked to see his friend weeping openly.  
  
He and Kamui had both witnessed the fire engulf Kitten.  
  
For now, there was nothing that he could do to comfort his friend.  
  
He could only pray that the girls would be all right.  
  
##########  
  
Sable watched with terror as Kitten plummet towards the ground. She had never felt so helpless in her whole life. There was nothing she could do. She would have to stand one side and watch as her best friend fell to her death.  
  
'Kitten...'  
  
##########  
  
Kitten's eyes shot open.  
  
'Am I dead already?'  
  
She looked down to see herself entwined in...water.  
  
'Demo...how can water behave this way?'  
  
She followed the coiled body of water and traced it back to...the violet-eyed man.  
  
She started in surprise when she saw that the water was coming out from his hands.  
  
The man smiled softly at her.  
  
"I am glad that you are all right," he said simply.  
  
Kitten glared at him instead.  
  
"What do you three want?"  
  
Kitten shot a look to her left, where Sable was weeping with a relieved look on her face. She was still being held by the two men. Kitten recognized the auburn-haired one as the one who had sent the fiery beast after her.  
  
The man smiled again and shook his head.  
  
"Gomen ne, I cannot tell you. Please rest now."  
  
"Nani?!! Rest?! What do you mea..."  
  
Kitten felt pain explode at the back of her head before fading into blissful oblivion.  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Kamui skidded around the corner and almost smacked headfirst into the three men.  
  
With a glance, the newly arrived men took in everything.  
  
Sable was still being held by the two men while Kitten was unconscious. The blue-haired girl was held six feet in the air in an upright position by a body of water and it covered her chest and waist barely, leaving her shoulders, midriff, thighs and below bare.  
  
Tasuki snarled. The only thing that kept him from going insane with rage now was the reassuring rise and fall of Kitten's chest, which indicated her breathing.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
That was asked by Kamui.  
  
The auburn-haired man smirked. It amused him to see the redhead's anger.  
  
"I am Akai. The one beside me is Haiiro. The man holding on to the naked onna is Aoi."  
  
"I don't give a fucking damn about your colorful names!!" Tasuki said menacingly. "What I want to know is who the bloody hell are you three and why are you here to cause trouble?"  
  
Haiiro spoke.  
  
"In case you have not realized yet, the three of us are celestials beings. We control the elements. I control Kaze. Akai controls Hi. Lastly, Aoi controls Mizu."  
  
Kamui nodded. It made sense. Their names coincided with their powers. But what were they here for?  
  
Haiiro continued.  
  
"We are sent here by Seiryu."  
  
Chichiri could not believe his ears. The dragon god actually sent in celestial beings for their challenge?  
  
"You are our challenge." Tasuki said emotionlessly.  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"Demo you do not have to fight, Kamui." Aoi said quietly.  
  
Kamui raised an eyebrow. "What? Three against two? That is a little too unfair, isn't it? I will even up the odds."  
  
Haiiro shrugged.  
  
"It is your choice, Kamui."  
  
"Fine. Then please let the girls go first." Kamui said quietly.  
  
Akai shook his head.  
  
"Iie. We caught them fair and square. Defeat us if you want them back."  
  
Tasuki hissed out swear words rapidly.  
  
"So," Haiiro asked. "Who is to fight who?"  
  
Tasuki started forward.  
  
"You control Hi right?" He snarled savagely at Akai. "You were the one who sent the fire dragon after Kitten. I'll fight you."  
  
Akai shrugged.  
  
"Fine by me. As long as I get to fight, I am happy." He shot a predatory grin at Tasuki. "Don't disappoint me, Suzaku shichi seishi Tasuki."  
  
"Next is my turn to choose." Haiiro said.  
  
He looked Kamui straight in the eye.  
  
"You and I."  
  
The blonde nodded and stepped up beside the silver-haired man.  
  
Aoi and Chichiri stared at each other.  
  
"I guess that we have no choice, no da."  
  
Aoi nodded.  
  
"Then it is settled." Haiiro said, swinging his long silverish hair backwards. "We will meet you at the forest five kilometers north of the capital. It is very isolated there and no outsider would be involved. We'd see you there tomorrow morning."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tasuki asked. "We are not fighting now? What about Kitten and Sable?"  
  
"We will take them with us." Aoi said. "Rest assured that we won't do anything ungentlemanly to them. They are just lures to make sure that the three of you keep your promise and meet us as stated."  
  
Tasuki was about to say something more when Chichiri stopped him with a hand.  
  
"We'll be there, no da."  
  
The three elemental masters nodded with satisfaction and Haiiro conjured a miniature tornado to carry the five of them away.  
  
Tasuki, Kamui and Chichiri watched them disappear from sight.  
  
"Let's go back," Kamui said at last. "We have a battle to win tomorrow. Let's prepare for it."  
  
##########  
  
Sable watched quietly as the three men went about setting camp in a cave. Kitten was still unconscious, slumped beside her. Aoi had thoughtfully covered her in a large cloth. The two of them were bound up tightly, though.  
  
Sable took the chance to observe the men unnoticed.  
  
Aoi was...cooking. A simple ribbon restrained his lapis lazuli hair that reached slightly below mid-back. His demeanor told Sable that he was concentrating hard on the task at hand, but his faraway eyes told another different story. It was obvious to the brunette that Aoi was the dreamer of the group, no doubt also the one who was always bullied into doing superfluous tasks. Like the water he controlled, he was gentle as a placid, flowing stream. He was thoughtful, the gentleman. So far, she had never seen him lose his temper before. However, she was sure that if Aoi was riled, his temper would be fiercer than Akai and Haiiro's combined.  
  
Haiiro was outside the cave and using a sword, he was cutting the undergrowths and bushes that were too near the cave. He was making a small clearing in front of the cavern. His expression was unreadable, his metallic gray eyes carefully blank. This was a man who seldom showed his emotions to others, that was pretty obvious to Sable. He was somewhat between Aoi and Akai in temperament. Not so quick to rile as Akai, bit also not as mild-mannered as Aoi. Sable had a distinct feeling that when he was furious, people would not know it until he chose to reveal it to them. A dark horse. He must also be very vain too, as his silverish hair was even longer than Aoi's. In fact, it reached well past his thighs. The beautiful mane was obviously well taken care of, as it waterfalled down his back perfectly. Sable was sure that his hair was even softer than hers.  
  
Lastly, there was Akai. He was not doing much in particular, just stomping around, gathering firewood. Of the three elementals, he was most probably the one with the shortest temper and patience. He had short, spiky, auburn hair; no doubt that he was too impatient to spend too much time on grooming his hair. Akai kind of reminded Sable of Tasuki, which is why she was not very sure if the two of them should fight each other. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode. Surprisingly, Akai had bright green eyes, the exact hue as hers. She had seen it when he was restraining her earlier at the streets of Kutou.  
  
The three celestial beings were almost equally tall, in fact, they were around Tasuki's height. They were also rather good-looking...  
  
Sable felt movement. Immediately, she broke out of her thoughts.  
  
"Kit," she whispered. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
She got a groan in reply.  
  
"Where are we?" Kitten asked as she cracked open an eye.  
  
Quickly, Sable filled her in on what had happened after Aoi had made her unconscious. By the end of her recount, Kitten was fully awake and getting as mad as the devil.  
  
Aoi looked at them then, and he smiled apologetically at them.  
  
"I see that you are awake, Kitten-san," he said placidly. "I apologize for making you unconscious earlier. Gomen ne?"  
  
Kitten mumbled something about how no good ever comes to her every time he is in her presence.  
  
Nighttime came quickly and with it, dinner.  
  
"Release me!! I refuse to be spoon-fed like a baby!!" Kitten growled as she struggled delicately against her bonds. Delicately because of her precarious state of dress.  
  
Aoi looked slightly distressed. He had promised Tasuki that he'd take care of the girls after all. Where Sable was docilely accepting food from Haiiro (she was intimidated by the emotionless wind elemental), Kitten was protesting something fierce.  
  
"Dammit Aoi, if the baka onna doesn't want to eat, then don't feed her!!" Akai growled. He was sitting some distance away from the four and looking frustrated by all the commotion.  
  
"He is right." Haiiro said as he directed chopsticks full of food at Sable's mouth. He was surprised when the brunette shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I am full. Arrigato."  
  
Haiiro shrugged and put down the bowl. He took up another bowl, scooped up some food from the pot that Aoi had used to cook, and started eating.  
  
Aoi sighed. He put down the food that Kitten was supposed to eat by her side.  
  
"Tell me when you are hungry." He said before joining the other two elementals.  
  
Kitten said nothing. She felt entirely miserable. She wanted Tasuki.  
  
Where was he, anyway?  
  
##########  
  
Dinner at Kamui's mansion was a solemn one. The meal was very nutritious and energy giving. Kamui had ordered them to be prepared for tomorrow's fight. They would need all the energy that they could get in order to defeat the celestial beings.  
  
Tasuki did not have any appetite at all. However, he forced himself to eat. He could not afford to lose tomorrow.  
  
//Where are you, Tasuki? Are you at Kamui's home?// The redhead dropped his chopsticks.  
  
//Kit?// He asked disbelievingly. Chichiri and Kamui looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
//Of course it is me, who else do you think it is? Baka.// Tasuki grinned. Never had he felt so glad to be insulted.  
  
"Is Kitten communicating with you through telepathy?" Kamui asked.  
  
Tasuki nodded, and Chichiri and Kamui continued eating. There was no stopping Tasuki once he got to talk to Kitten, and the two knew it. Tasuki picked up his chopsticks and ate. At the same time he communicated with Kitten. Occasionally, he would tell Kamui and Chichiri what Kitten said that he felt that they should know.  
  
//Kit, you must eat. At least for tomorrow.//  
  
Kitten had told him everything that had happened after Haiiro took them away. Tasuki was very relieved. From what he had heard, Aoi had kept his promise. If the blue-haired elemental was there, Tasuki would have hugged him for taking good care of Kitten, enemy or not.  
  
Time passed quickly for Tasuki, and the meal was over very soon. The trio separated to retreat to their own rooms to rest.  
  
//Tasuki?//  
  
//Yea?//  
  
//Do you have my clothes? The one that I was wearing this morning?//  
  
//Yeah.//  
  
//Look into the jeans pockets, will you?//  
  
Tasuki went onto Kitten's room; he had placed her clothing there. He took up the jeans and dug through the pockets. He came out with a small paper wrapped packet.  
  
//There is a packet inside.//  
  
//Yes.// he could practically see Kitten's smile. //Open it. It is for you.//  
  
Awkwardly, the redhead tore open the paper with jerky movements. He saw the medallion, and was touched.  
  
//Kirei, ne? Just like your eyes.//  
  
Tasuki smiled.  
  
//Hai, Kit. Arrigato. I will get you something when I get you back.//  
  
//Iie, it is alright. You do not have to get me anything. Just wear this tomorrow for me to see and I will be very happy.//  
  
Her faith in him was astounding. Tasuki felt himself getting slightly teary even as he put on the medallion. Thank Suzaku that Kitten was not here. She would tease him so.  
  
Tasuki was about to walk back to his room when he changed his mind. He sat back on Kitten's bed.  
  
//I know what you are doing!!// Kitten's voice was teasing. //Ne, Tasuki, everything will be alright. I believe in you. Stop getting all weepy and stuff. You are a bandit, you know?//  
  
Tasuki grinned.  
  
//Nani? What makes you think that I am crying? I am not an onna, you know? By the way,// he added slyly. //Just wanna let you know that I have decided to sleep on your bed tonight. Now that is something you can think about tonight.//  
  
He could practically imagine her boiling away, and he burst into laughter.  
  
//Ok,//Kitten said placidly, and Tasuki sobered instantly.  
  
Uh-oh, the woman must be up to something.  
  
//You can sleep on my bed,// her voice turned sweet. //But I also wanna tell you something; I am sleeping naked tonight, so sweet dreams.//  
  
Tasuki felt himself turning red.  
  
//NANI!!// he exploded. He just remembered that Kitten was all but naked when they had brought her away. //You are naked? What about the three elementals?// He felt like strangling Aoi now.  
  
Kitten laughed.  
  
//Aoi was kind enough to give me a blanket...// Kitten laughed harder. //Gotcha!!//  
  
Tasuki grumbled, but his heart was light.  
  
//It is late.// he said reluctantly.  
  
Kitten sighed.  
  
//Hai.//  
  
//Oyasumi, kirei...//  
  
Kitten smiled softly.  
  
//Hai, oyasumi...anata.//  
  
##########  
  
With that sappy grin still pasted to her face, Kitten opened her eyes to see four pairs of eyes looking at her.  
  
"Nani?" She asked defensively.  
  
Sable shook her head. She had a vague idea who Kitten was talking to. Only one person could make the blue-haired girl smile like that. She just wished that Kitten would not be so obvious about it. She did not think that three elementals would be very happy if they knew that the girls could communicate telepathically.  
  
The three men continued looking at Kitten queerly. Kitten, on the other hand, smiled cheerfully back at them.  
  
"You are right, Aoi. I am hungry now. Can you feed me? Arrigato," she asked.  
  
Aoi nodded and proceeded to do just that.  
  
Akai wondered what had changed the girl's demeanor so quickly.  
  
Haiiro had a vague idea what had happened but since there was no harm done, he decided to let it pass. It is not as if he could do anything to stop it.  
  
Kitten ate quickly and finished an entire bowl of food, much to Aoi's relief.  
  
After that, everyone settled down for the night. The three men were asleep within minutes but the girls had more problems sleeping.  
  
Firstly, they were being tied up. It was very uncomfortable to sleep in that position.  
  
Secondly, the implication of what was to come the next morning had sunk in deeply. The girls were worried, to say the least. There was a lot of 'what ifs' floating about in their minds. Each was lost in her own thoughts, and they did not communicate their worries to each other.  
  
It was a long time before either girl fell into slumber.  
  
Eheheh...So as for whom Aoi, Akai and Haiiro are...You are correct!! They are sent by Seiryu!!! ^^ Elemental celestial guardians, ne? I hope that the powers that those three controls do not sound too clichéd...*Sighs dreamily* You know what, fellas? I think that I am falling in love with my own OCs. Haiiro, Aoi and Akai are just so cool...Damn. Have to snap out of this daze. Maybe you are right, Nuriko no Mikos, we should start a paws_bells' OCs Fanclub. Heheh...  
  
And do you guys really think that I would kill off Kitten? Tasuki would whack me so if I dare touch his Kit. ^^ Added a large dollop of Kit/Tas WAFF too. I figured that I had not written anything mushy about them for quite awhile, so there you go. Hope that readers out there would like that.  
  
Again, a big thank you to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing this chapter. Domo arrigato.  
  
Lastly, to all readers, please review this chapter!! Thanks!! 


	26. Battle Royale

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Tatsu----Dragon  
  
Hebi----Snake  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 26-Battle Royale  
  
"Do you think that they will keep their promise and bring the girls here, no da?" Chichiri asked softly.  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"Hai. Celestial beings do not lie."  
  
Tasuki snorted.  
  
"Celestial beings are not supposed to be sneaky either, and yet that crazy lot all but kidnapped Kit and Sable."  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
It was barely dawn and the trio was at the mouth of the forest where the fight was supposed to be scheduled. Kamui, Chichiri and Tasuki had awakened two hours before the breaking of dawn to prepare for the inevitable battle.  
  
The redhead paced around the clearing like a caged tiger.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the place where we are supposed to meet?"  
  
Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Anou, Tasuki, we have been here for only fifteen minutes, no da."  
  
Tasuki glared at his counterparts. Chichiri was sitting cross-legged on the floor, conserving his energy, whereas Kamui was leaning against a tree, looking as cool as the summer breeze.  
  
"How can the two of you be so calm?"  
  
"Restrain yourself, Tasuki," was Kamui's reply. "Fighting the celestial elementals would require all of your strength."  
  
Tasuki growled in frustration but knew that the blonde was right. He quit pacing and plopped onto the ground beside Chichiri.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?"  
  
##########  
  
They were lost.  
  
Kitten could not believe it, but she had no choice but to come to terms with it when the group went passed the same clearing eight times.  
  
"I thought that celestial beings were efficient, and that that includes being direction-savvy too," the blue-haired girl muttered to Sable, who was beside her.  
  
Sable shushed the girl. It would not do if the elementals heard her comments.  
  
Kitten rolled her eyes as the brunette sighed and looked around her.  
  
Akai, Aoi and Haiiro were a few feet in front of them, and like typical men, they were trying their best to look confident and purposeful when in reality, they did not even know where the heck they were.  
  
##########  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Oi, the three musketeers in front? Do you really know where we are going or are we going to spend the entire day playing Merry-Go-Round?" Kitten was impatient.  
  
Aoi turned and smiled apologetically whereas Akai turned and snapped, "If you don't open your mouth, nobody will think that you are dumb!! Baka onna!!"  
  
Haiiro did not even bother. He continued walking.  
  
"Why don't you use kaze to lift you above the trees so that you can see where we are supposed to go?"  
  
Haiiro started. He glanced to his left to see the brunette walking beside him.  
  
"Aren't you going to join them?" he tilted his head to the trio behind him.  
  
Sable turned and winced.  
  
Akai and Kitten were quarrelling and Aoi was desperately trying to get them to calm down.  
  
"I think I'd rather miss." She turned back and found herself talking to air.  
  
"Nani? He disappeared so fast..." the brunette murmured as she felt wind. Remembering her earlier suggestion to the wind-master, she looked up just in time to see Haiiro jump back down to the ground gracefully. He straightened in one smooth motion and changed the direction where they were walking.  
  
"You are right; we were walking in the wrong direction." He said impassively as he begun walking on the new route.  
  
Sable sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...matte!! What about them?" The girl motioned to the group behind her.  
  
Haiiro shrugged.  
  
Sable's sweatdropped grew bigger.  
  
"Kit," she yelled at last. "We found the correct path!! Hayaku if you want to see Tasuki!!"  
  
Kitten snarled one last retort at Akai and stalked back to her friend.  
  
"What an ungentlemanly idiot," She muttered as she walked off with Sable.  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki was fuming.  
  
Two and a half hours had passed and yet the three baka, and most importantly, the girls, were not here yet.  
  
The redhead fingered his medallion.  
  
Somehow, the warm stone of the amber had managed to calm his worries.  
  
'Kit will be here. I will just have to wait for her arrival.'  
  
He quit touching the stone.  
  
Chichiri was, in all appearances, meditating. However, he was not really meditating as his worry for Sable had prevented him from concentrating on doing so.  
  
'Tasuki is right. What is taking them so long? It shouldn't take that long for them to reach here, no matter where they are.'  
  
Chichiri's anxious thoughts were interrupted when he heard rustlings and footsteps from behind the clearing.  
  
In one smooth motion, he stood up. Tasuki and Kamui were not far behind. The trio faced the source of the noise.  
  
"Stop walking behind me, you stupid head!! You are making me uncomfortable!!"  
  
Tasuki sighed. Never had that voice given him so much relief.  
  
Akai was deliberately tailing Kitten just to get a rise out of her.  
  
The fire elemental did not have to wait long.  
  
Tasuki watched as his newly-appeared kirei turned and smacked the redhead upside the head.  
  
Akai scowled at the girl and was about to do something to said girl when Haiiro reached out a hand and pulled the man a safe distance away from Kitten. With no choice, Akai settled on scowling and fuming at everyone.  
  
"Wait till I wipe the floor with her koi..." he muttered.  
  
The fire-master had not seen the trio yet.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, had heard every word the baka had uttered and his hackles rose in offense.  
  
"Bakayero..." The seishi hissed under his breath. Chichiri placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in silent restraint.  
  
He did not really have to do that, as amethyst eyes met tawny ones just then.  
  
Kitten waved at Tasuki.  
  
She was right; the medallion had done wonders in bringing out the magnificent amber of his eyes. They glowed with intensity.  
  
Kitten suddenly felt a mite self-conscious. She lowered her hand.  
  
Chichiri looked from Tasuki to Kitten and back again. The two of them were so wrapped up at seeing each other again that they had practically forgotten about everything else. He also sensed a Tamahome/Miaka moment coming up between the two and thus, hurriedly, tried to break the pair up. Now was simply not the time or place for things like these.  
  
However, before he could do or say anything, Aoi did the job for him.  
  
"Anou...konnichiwa!!" the water-master waved chibily at Kamui, Chichiri, and a dazed Tasuki, who had finally took time off looking at Kitten and was now staring at the reduced blue-haired man.  
  
In fact, everyone was now staring at the celestial being.  
  
With weird expressions on their faces.  
  
Did he not understand that they are here for a life and death battle, not for a hello-my-name-is-blah-blah-blah-and-what-is-yours-and-now-that-we- know-each-other-let's-go-for-a-picnic-lah-lah-lah session?  
  
Aoi sweatdropped at the amount of incredulity he got from the seven people in front of him.  
  
"Anou...don't you think that we should get to know a little bit more about each other first before we fight?" he offered.  
  
Tasuki glared at the man, all earlier signs of dazedness gone.  
  
"I already know enough of you three!! Anymore and my stomach is not going to take it!!"  
  
"Then let's stop talking and do what we are supposed to do, ne?"  
  
Tasuki stared at Haiiro. He had totally forgotten about the man who had been standing in a corner, all the while amusedly observing the scene unfolding before him.  
  
"I agree," Kamui said. "Let's finish this thing before it degenerates into something even more childish." He looked at the three paths that lead into different sections of the forest.  
  
"The person who finishes fighting first will return to this clearing to claim the girls." The blonde looked at Haiiro as he executed a mocking bow to indicate the path that he had chosen for them. "Shall we, Haiiro?"  
  
The wind-master smirked and swept past the Kutou official.  
  
"Let's go. I do hope that your fighting skills are as fancy as your court etiquette."  
  
Long, golden eyelashes swept down to conceal glacier-blue eyes.  
  
"I assure you that they are even better."  
  
The five watched the first pair disappear into the forest.  
  
Tasuki broke the silence next. Looking Akai straight in the eye, he pointed at one of the remaining paths before stalking in that direction, with Akai trailing shortly behind.  
  
Kitten was a trifle disappointed. He did not even say anything to her!!  
  
//Wait for me, kirei. I swear that I will return in time.// Kitten's heart warmed rapidly.  
  
//Hai, carrot top. Just make sure that you don't come back to me in pieces, ne?// Kitten paused, before whispering shyly. //Gambatte, anata.//  
  
Tasuki's only reply was a snort, but still, it was enough for the blue- haired girl.  
  
Aoi shrugged good-naturedly at Chichiri.  
  
"Guess that we are left with no choice again." The water elemental whistled cheerfully as he took the last path.  
  
Chichiri was about to start after the man when Sable stopped him.  
  
"Chichiri," the brunette began.  
  
"Hai, no da?"  
  
Sable's throat suddenly felt very dry.  
  
"Gambatte." She managed at last.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Wakatta, no da."  
  
The girls watched as the last of the men disappear into the forest.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Suzaku did not even bother to yell at Seiryu anymore. It was a waste of breath and time anyway.  
  
No, the phoenix god merely teleported to wherever the dragon god is and bopped him on the head.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Seiryu roared, apparently aggrieved. He had been receiving the attention of a beautiful servant girl before his brother's untimely visit.  
  
"YOU SLIME!!" The god of Konan screeched into his brother's ear. "You want to kill my seishi is it?!! HOW CAN YOU SEND THE CELESTIAL GUARDIANS AFTER THEM?!!" Suzaku hit his brother upside the head a few more times for good measure.  
  
Seiryu had enough of the abuse that was being inflicted on him.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" He growled. With regret, he dismissed the girl servant. Any mood for amorous activities had been driven away by his stupid brother anyway.  
  
Now, back to the problem at hand.  
  
The 'problem' in question was now sitting on a chair with arms-crossed and was busy glaring diligently at him.  
  
Seiryu could not take it anymore.  
  
He snapped.  
  
Suzaku watched with morbid fascination as his brother blew his top.  
  
He watched as Seiryu turned blue in the face and smoke start to float out of his ears.  
  
He watched as Seiryu popped into his beast form and start flying crazily around like a balloon whose air is escaping at a great speed.  
  
He watched as his brother opened those dangerously fanged jaws and spewed water straight down to Kutou.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I see that you are not fit to talk now, Seiryu." The phoenix god got up and prepared to leave Seiryu's domain. "You have too many pent-up emotions." Suzaku brightened. "Maybe you should get a pretty servant girl to help you release all those pent-up frustrations."  
  
Seiryu became madder, if that was possible.  
  
Directing a blast of water at Suzaku, he roared, "I WAS ABOUT TO DO JUST THAT WHEN YOU DROPPED IN ON ME!! BAKA!!"  
  
Suzaku had already disappeared.  
  
##########  
  
It was raining cats and dogs.  
  
The girls were ensconced miserably under the dubious shelter of an Angsana tree. Other than the thunderous sound of rain hitting the ground, the entire area was devoid of noise.  
  
It was eerie, considering the fact that three certain groups of people were seriously engaged in combat somewhere within the forest.  
  
"Man," Kitten muttered to no one in particular. "What the hell is Seiryu thinking? Raining down on us like that."  
  
Sable shook her head but did not answer. She was worried for Chichiri. The rain did not bode well for the seishi.  
  
'It is all my fault,' she berated herself. 'Kitten has her shape shifting power, but what about me? I have no power whatsoever. If I had any powers, I am sure that I could have somehow avoided capture from the elemental trio and Kitten and I could have escaped, and none of these would have happened.'  
  
Kitten glanced at Sable. The brunette was looking extremely vexed and guilty.  
  
Automatically, the blue-haired girl sidled over to her friend and nudged the girl with her shoulder.  
  
"Relax, Sab. Everything is going to be alright. You have to trust them, ne?"  
  
Sable looked at her friend before lowering her head into her hands.  
  
"Stop trying to cheer me up, Kit." Kitten heard her mumbled reply. "I know that I am the most worthless person in the entire group. All I do is make trouble for all of you. I am the weakest link among you all, and the three of you always have to expand extra energy looking out for me. I am useless!!"  
  
"Iie, Sab!!" The blue-haired girl shook her head in denial even as she used her hands to pull down Sable's . "You are not useless. Your magical power has not shown itself yet, but do you know what power you have that the three of us don't?"  
  
"Iie," Sable stared at Kitten, her curiosity aroused. "What?"  
  
Kitten smiled.  
  
"You are the supporting pillar of our group, baka." She cuffed her protesting friend on the head lightly. "You give us the emotional support that we require to fight on. You ARE an important part of us, no matter what you think."  
  
Sable's heart warmed over.  
  
"You are just comforting me," she grumbled uncharacteristically, but she was smiling inside.  
  
Kitten shook her head slightly.  
  
"Now, let's just trust the guys, okay?"  
  
The brunette nodded.  
  
"Hai, it is what we should do."  
  
##########  
  
"HI NO TATSU!!"  
  
Fire in the shape of the dragon erupted from Akai's hands. The fire dragon seemed to have a life of its own, and it twisted and writhed in the air after Tasuki.  
  
The redhead used his seishi speed to evade and confuse the beast. He did not have to do much after that; the fiery fiend dispersed under the relentless torrent of rain.  
  
"You might as well quit it, Red," Tasuki smirked. "this is what? The eighth time you sent your pet out? And other than the first time, which you caught me by surprise, I might add, the others have not even come close to touching me." The bandit seishi grinned. "Damn, but Seiryu must be very eager for me to win."  
  
"Shut up!!" Akai snarled. "You can't use your pretty fan too, so we are even. Besides, there are other methods of fighting."  
  
Tasuki understood where he was heading.  
  
"Enough talking, Red, it is boring me." The seishi fell into defense mode. "Or are you just too scared to face me?"  
  
That was enough.  
  
Akai growled and threw himself at the bandit and the duo started to immerse themselves in the age-old art of fist-fighting.  
  
##########  
  
'How coincidental that the person whom I have to fight controls the same element as Hikou.' Chichiri thought.  
  
'I fought Hikou for Kouran once and lost, and now, I will have to fight Aoi for Sable. Only this time,' the blue-haired seishi's eye's narrowed. 'I will win this round. I will not lose Sable.'  
  
"Shall we?" Aoi asked politely, as if he knew what Chichiri was thinking.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"After you." The water-master smiled slightly. "As you can see, it is a rainy day today." Normally dreamy violet eyes flashed dangerously, surprising Chichiri with its violence. "My turf."  
  
Chichiri nodded stiffly. Focusing slightly, he summoned a ki-ball and without seeming to aim, he threw it at Aoi. The celestial guardian conjured up a wall of water with little effort, thus diffusing the deadly hit of the ki-ball.  
  
Chichiri could not say that he was surprised; he had expected that.  
  
"Too slow." Aoi looked vicious then, a perfect contrast to his normally placid nature. "My turn."  
  
The seishi watched warily as the elemental raised a slender hand.  
  
"MIZU NO HEBI!!"  
  
Chichiri barely had time to teleport as ice serpents emerged from Aoi's palms and almost gut him in the abdomen.  
  
Chichiri reappeared on a tree branch. Again, he barely had time to react as water dripping from leaves turned instantaneously into deadly shards of ice.  
  
They almost skewered him.  
  
The seishi somersaulted to land gracefully on the ground. Chichiri took advantage of the momentum to direct another ki-ball at the water elemental.  
  
Aoi was caught unaware by the sudden blast. He dodged but the ki-blast had grazed him, as evidenced by the blood dripping from his shoulders.  
  
"Too slow." Chichiri murmured.  
  
Violet orbs turned dark before lightening to an almost normal amethyst hue.  
  
Aoi grinned as he gripped hold of the bloody shoulder.  
  
"I guess that we are even then. You hurt me, and I hurt you."  
  
Chichiri looked down in surprise. He had not realized that he had been hurt. Blood oozed from multiple cuts in his abdomen. They must have been caused by the ice in the tree.  
  
Swiftly, Chichiri took inventory of his injuries. They were still bleeding, but he could still go on.  
  
"I am alright," Chichiri told Aoi, even as he prepared for another inevitable onslaught. "Let's finish this."  
  
Aoi smiled.  
  
##########  
  
Kamui was facing what was probably the most serious fight in his life.  
  
'The man is as fast as the wind he controls.' Kamui thought with grudging admiration. 'It is almost impossible to be near enough to use the sword on him.'  
  
Indeed it was hard to fight Haiiro. In fact, all that Kamui had been doing ever since the start of fight was to dodge the wind-master's attacks.  
  
'I cannot be running all the time. I must find a way to get near him.'  
  
As predicted by the blonde, the air behind him suddenly crystallized into lethal blades and flung themselves at him. Kamui turned and used his sword to deflect the sharp weapons. Almost immediately, the deflected blades diffused back into wind.  
  
Sword raised, the blonde braced himself for more of those killing weapons.  
  
None came.  
  
"You disappoint me, Kamui of the imperial palace. But I do commend you for your excellent defense."  
  
The chief advisor turned slowly to face the silverish-haired man.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
Haiiro smirked.  
  
"Unlike what you think," The wind elemental flicked his hair back. "I do not get my kicks out of unfair fights. Since you have no sense of magic whatsoever," He sighed dramatically even as air came together once more to form a sword that fit his hand perfectly. "we will just have to use swordplay."  
  
Kamui shrugged, but his stance was tensed, every ready.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Haiiro smirked.  
  
"I do hope that you are worth all this trouble, Kamui."  
  
Golden eyebrows raised, Kamui asked, "Are we going to fight now, or are you going to stand there all day and harp on this topic?"  
  
Haiiro's smirk disappeared.  
  
All around him, the wind howled, an obvious indication of the wind-master's temper. He lunged at Kamui, but the chief advisor blocked the sword thrust easily.  
  
Blood thrummed in Kamui's veins as the fight continued. His attack and defense was smooth and coordinated. But then, so was Haiiro's.  
  
Kamui smiled thinly.  
  
This was proving to be a very interesting battle.  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki evaded a sudden uppercut from Akai and retaliated with a swift high- kick. The two men had been fighting for the past two hours already, and Tasuki was starting to show signs of exhaustion. The seishi was panting hard and his face was pale with exertion. He was now concentrating more on defense than attack.  
  
"Tired?" Akai grinned. As a celestial guardian, he was immortal. He had an inexhaustible amount of energy at his disposal.  
  
"You wish." Tasuki snarled. The bandit threw himself at the fire elemental.  
  
Akai dodged the attack effortlessly.  
  
'Damn it,' Tasuki thought as he gathered himself for another attack. 'The man is correct. I am not going to last long. I have to find a way to bring him down. But how? He has no weakness whatsoever.'  
  
Tasuki did not have time to think more as Akai struck suddenly.  
  
The auburn-haired man feinted an upper left before driving his fist into the seishi's stomach.  
  
The redhead felt the air 'whoosh' out of him even as he toppled.  
  
But Akai was not done yet. He waited until Tasuki was well past him before driving his elbow down on Tasuki's back.  
  
Akai smirked as he watched Tasuki crumple onto the muddy ground.  
  
Tasuki hit the ground painfully. He put his hands on the ground and tried to push himself up, but the strain proved to be too huge on his hands and they collapse from under him.  
  
"You might as well give up, Suzaku shichi seishi Tasuki." Akai squatted down beside the fallen redhead. "You know that you would never be able to beat a celestial guardian. You are a mere mortal after all. Admit defeat. I don't want to kill you."  
  
Tasuki hissed a swear word in reply.  
  
The fire elemental stood up again and shrugged.  
  
"Anyway," Akai said. "This match has already concluded itself. You are flat on the floor, ne?" He started to walk to the path that will lead him back to the girls. "Gotta go and claim the girls."  
  
"Matte."  
  
Akai turned at the hoarsely voice only to watch with disbelief as the bandit gritted his teeth and forcibly made himself stand up.  
  
"Matte," Tasuki said again. This time, his voice was stronger. Akai stared as Tasuki fell into a defensive posture. "This fight is not over yet. I am up again, aren't I?" He even managed a smirk.  
  
Akai shook his head. "You'd go through all that once more just for that blue-haired onna?"  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
The fire-master was confused.  
  
"Naze? Why do it? She is just a common girl among millions. There are others prettier than her. Why go through this pain again when you can easily replace her?"  
  
Tasuki spat on the ground.  
  
"None of your business, Red. Even if I were to tell you, you would never understand." He sneered. "We might as well cease this useless chatter and continue our fight."  
  
Akai shrugged again. "If you choose to die early, who am I to refuse you?" He walked back to the clearing.  
  
Tasuki watched Akai warily. His body still trembled from the effort of standing up again.  
  
Akai was about to attack when Tasuki lunged at him. Caught unaware, he staggered under their combined weight before hitting the ground.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Akai demanded as he tried to get Tasuki off him. The redhead was currently attached to Akai's waist. "Squash me to death? Get off me!!"  
  
"No." Came Tasuki's short reply.  
  
Akai was surprised to say the least. It took him a full thirty seconds to get over his shock. After said thirty seconds, he renewed his efforts to free himself by bashing Tasuki on the head and back.  
  
"Let *wham* me *wham* go!!* WHAM*"  
  
It suddenly dawned on the fire-elemental.  
  
"Damn it!!" he hissed as he hit Tasuki harder. "You cheat!! You are just stalling for time!! Let me go now, or I swear that I will kill you now!!"  
  
"Iie." The bandit gritted his teeth. "You are right. You are unbeatable, so I just have to make sure that you don't reach the girls first!!"  
  
Akai could not help but admire the man's determination. However, orders were orders and he could not refute them.  
  
"You give me no choice then." The celestial guardian said softly as he placed his palm on Tasuki's back.  
  
Tasuki tightened his hold on Akai.  
  
"HI NO TATSU!!"  
  
"Those were the last words that Tasuki heard before the world turned black.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten stiffened suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Sable asked.  
  
"Wakarinai. Something is not right. It is as if...as if a part of me is..." Kitten paled. "...gone."  
  
She had whispered the last word out.  
  
'Tasuki...'  
  
//TASUKI!!//  
  
No reply.  
  
Sable guessed as much as heard Kitten's cries.  
  
"Anou...Kit, daijoubu. Tasuki must be too busy fighting to answer you." Kitten did not look very convinced, and Sable thought of an idea. "Why don't you go the path that he took and take a look? I will go and check on the others, ne? I am sure that you will see Tasuki all hale and hearty."  
  
Kitten nodded shakily.  
  
"We will meet back here when we are done, okay?"  
  
Kitten was already gone.  
  
Sable immediately hurried to the remaining two paths.  
  
She prayed that all of them were all right.  
  
Man, I know that this chapter consists of nothing much except fight scenes, and oh, the elementals getting lost. Again. ^^ Eheheh...well, elementals are not perfect!! Lol. Damn, I got to admit, fighting scenes are just not my specialization. This is the hardest chapter that I had ever written!! I have to admire writers who write action stories.  
  
And from what I see from the reviews, there seem to be some struggle over who gets Aoi...lol. Gomen ne, readers, you are not going to drag me into this argument. I am going to stay neutral. I guess that Aoi is pretty much for everyone to share. ^^ I also read that some of you would like to see what Aoi would look like when he is angry...well, you saw it now!! QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What made him behave so? Have fun speculating!!  
  
Again, big thank you to my dear friend Nuriko no Mikos for beta editing this chapter. Domo arrigato!!  
  
Lastly, thanks to all my reviewers, both regular and new ones.  
  
Please review this chapter and tell me how it is!! Until next time, ja!! 


	27. Angel Of Grief

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Urusei----Shut up  
  
Okami----Wolf  
  
Nanda----What  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 27-Angel Of Grief  
  
Chichiri was alternating between throwing ki-blasts, using magic and teleporting from one place to another. In fact, he was getting so good at this attack-and-then-defend maneuver that he hardly got injured by Aoi's ice serpents anymore.  
  
However, the disadvantage of this move was that Aoi hardly got attacked by his blasts either. The water-master knew all the timing of his attacks and had evaded them smoothly, if not easily.  
  
'This battle is pointless,' Chichiri thought. 'What the two of us are doing is just wasting energy, and he knows it. Aoi is buying time, waiting for me to be weakened.'  
  
He had once heard from Taitsukun that the Celestial Guardians, being servants of the beast gods, are immortal, and that means that they have unlimited energy at their disposal.  
  
The Suzaku seishi cursed himself for not noticing the trick that Aoi had so neatly laid for him. He stared at Aoi.  
  
The water-elemental looked...wild. His eyes were a stormy violet and he had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. Chichiri was chilled to find that this Aoi was so much different from the normally calm and placid man that he usually was.  
  
"I have had enough of this joke of a fight, Suzaku seishi Chichiri," Aoi drawled in a coldly bored tone. Chichiri automatically went into defense mode, wincing slightly as he aggravated his abdomen wounds again.  
  
The lapis lazuli-haired man lifted a hand and directed it towards Chichiri.  
  
"It all ends here."  
  
Ki flared within the elemental and for a brief moment, he was surrounded by a bright blue aura.  
  
"MIZU NO HEBI!!"  
  
Chichiri was about to teleport away when suddenly, he felt it.  
  
A painful tug in his chest which rendered him motionless.  
  
Chichiri's eye widened as he clutched his upper body with his hands.  
  
This sense of foreboding...he had felt it before...when Nuri...  
  
'Shimatta.' Chichiri paled.  
  
'Tasuki.'  
  
Loud hisses startled him from his horrific thoughts and the seishi looked up in time to see the huge ice serpents shooting towards him.  
  
There was no time to react and Chichiri knew it.  
  
He closed his eye and braced himself for the deadly impact.  
  
The last thing that he heard was a huge crash.  
  
'Am I dead then?'  
  
##########  
  
Kitten was rushing along the path that Tasuki and Akai took.  
  
'Tasuki...Please be alright...'  
  
The blue-haired girl picked up speed, and reached the clearing in record time.  
  
What she saw there made her cover her mouth in horror.  
  
The entire clearing was charred black and smoking, despite the fact that heavy rain still poured down from the heavens above.  
  
"Tasuki..." The word came out in the form of a weakened whisper.  
  
There was no reply at first.  
  
Then, Kitten saw movement at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Hope rising within her, she turned hurriedly.  
  
Only to see Akai.  
  
The fire elemental got up shakily, looking slightly dazed. He looked at Kitten.  
  
Kitten felt her hopes dash to the ground.  
  
"Where is Tasuki?"  
  
Akai looked at the girl apologetically.  
  
He pointed to the other end of the clearing.  
  
Kitten's eyes followed the direction where he had pointed until they landed on the battered and unmoving figure of her koi.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Akai said hoarsely. "I...I was not given orders to kill him...just...Gomen nasai!!" He bowed his head. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"URUSEI!!"  
  
The blue-haired girl ran to Tasuki's side. She bit her lips hard to prevent herself from crying out.  
  
If not for his bruised face and tattered and charred clothes, Tasuki...Tasuki looked as if he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
As if he would wake up anytime and tease her for being such a bad-tempered kitty.  
  
Kitten knelt down shakily beside Tasuki. Carefully, as if Tasuki was a fragile doll; she brushed her hand against his errant fringe.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
It was heartbreaking to see the pair.  
  
A broken girl who looked as if her world was collapsing right before her eyes and her slumbering prince who would never wake up.  
  
Akai turned his head away from the sight.  
  
'It was my duty.' He hardened his resolve. 'I had no choice.'  
  
Kitten was numbed. She did not know what to do. All she knew was that Tasuki was...gone, and that Akai was the one who did it.  
  
Animals from the woodland sensed her distress and ventured out to comfort her.  
  
Rabbits, hawks, snakes, wolves, deers and so much more.  
  
They put aside their own differences and came together to console Kitten.  
  
Within minutes, all the creatures from the forest had gathered in the clearing.  
  
All was silent.  
  
Akai was amazed at the sight before him; he knew that the girl could change into all forms of animals, but had not known that she could summon them.  
  
A hare burrowed its head under Kitten's hand.  
  
//What do you want us to do, beloved? We are under your command.//  
  
Kitten stared blankly at the hare. Then her hands curled into fists. Throwing one last glance at Tasuki, the girl staggered slightly and got back to her feet. She was still not looking at Akai.  
  
With a finger, Kitten pointed to the fire-master.  
  
"You." She looked up then, and Akai was stunned to see...emptiness. Those normally expressive violet eyes were void with emotions. "I will never forgive you."  
  
With that, she released the blanket that had been covering her modesty and transformed.  
  
Akai stared.  
  
He was sure that he had never seen a creature like that in his whole existence.  
  
Kitten had still retained her human form, but had 'modified' her body.  
  
Strong, flapping, eagle wings appeared on her back, keeping her afloat in the air. Her eyesight was one of an eagle's; sharp and alert. Sinewy limbs extended themselves, making her even taller and she became even more streamlined. Sleek and powerful muscles graced her body. Dangerous wolf- like fangs and keen ears replaced her more useless ones. Hair lengthened and darkened till it was the exact hue of a raven's coat. Nails sharpened into claws and her skin thickened into impenetrable hide.  
  
In other words, Kitten had gone feral.  
  
The girl beast snarled.  
  
Akai's eyes widened and he stepped back a few steps.  
  
Kitten launched herself at Akai, and her speed took his breath away. One second she was five meters away from him, the next, she was in front of him, dealing him with a vicious swipe that sent him sprawling to the ground.  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You'd go through all that once more just for that blue-haired onna?"  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Naze? Why do it? She is just a common girl among millions. There are others prettier than her. Why go through this pain again when you can easily replace her?"  
  
"None of your business, Red. Even if I were to tell you, you would never understand."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Was this what Tasuki was talking about?  
  
Was the bond between the two so strong that Kitten was able to sense the moment something happened to Tasuki and had rushed here to look for him?  
  
Was it this bond that had changed her into this powerful being?  
  
The power of love?  
  
Akai wiped blood that flowed openly from the numerous deep wounds on his left cheek.  
  
He knew that he should probably summon his Dragon of Fire now to counterattack Kitten, but somehow, he could not make himself do it, even when he told himself that Kitten had most probably lost all sense of herself.  
  
'Damn guilt and stupid sense of chivalry.' He muttered as he got up to his feet to prepare to defend himself from Kitten's attack.  
  
##########  
  
'Am I dead then?'  
  
"No, you are most definitely not dead." A familiar voice told him irritably. "Though I do commend your efforts for trying."  
  
Chichiri's eye snapped open, and he found himself lying flat on the ground. Reflexes took over and he sprang quickly to his feet.  
  
He stared in disbelief at the man standing before him.  
  
"NANI!! What are you doing here, Kamui, no da?!!"  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes.  
  
"I believe that I was saving your ass."  
  
Chichiri turned slightly red behind his mask.  
  
"I know." He croaked uncharacteristically. "Thank you for that. But what I was asking is why are you here? Have you defeated Haiiro already, no da?"  
  
Just then, the said wind-master strolled nonchalantly through a suspiciously large hole in the bushes at the edge of the clearing.  
  
The silver-haired man was holding a sword, just as Kamui was.  
  
"Iie, Suzaku seishi Chichiri." Haiiro smirked. "We were halfway through until Kamui slipped and flew into a dense forest of bushes. It was then did we realize that the pair of you was at the other end. Oh, hello Aoi." He nodded at the lapis lazuli-haired man.  
  
"Sou ka, no da."  
  
A second look at Kamui confirmed Haiiro's recount. The chief advisor was disheveled, and his immaculate clothes were torn and tattered. There were also numerous scratches and abrasions on his arms and face.  
  
Kamui stared at Chichiri with annoyance.  
  
"What were you trying to do just now, Chichiri? Speeding up the outcome of the battle? I do hope that you still remember Sable and Kitten." It was obvious that Kamui was still miffed over Chichiri's near fatal stunt earlier.  
  
Chichiri recalled what had made him stop.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I was caught unaware." The seishi said loudly for the two celestial guardians to hear.  
  
//Something happened to Tasuki. I felt it. It was as if he was in mortal danger.// Chichiri's voice was anxious as he told Kamui what had really happened telepathically.  
  
The blonde merely nodded.  
  
//I don't think that we can do anything to help Tasuki now, so let's just concentrate on winning as quickly as possible first.//  
  
Chichiri gave an almost imperceptible nod.  
  
"Well, well." Aoi's tone was cold with dark amusement. "Now that all of us are here, why don't we join to fight together? I am sure that it would be fun." Aoi's eyes gleamed.  
  
Overhead, the rain fell mercilessly.  
  
Kamui looked slightly perturbed at Aoi's dangerous demeanor. He glanced at Chichiri but the seishi just shook his head. Even Haiiro looked astonished by Aoi's bizarre behavior.  
  
Kamui shrugged.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
//Are you okay with this, Chichiri?//  
  
//Hai. Aoi is very powerful, and let me tell you that Celestial Guardians have unlimited power.//  
  
Kamui nodded. So that explained why Haiiro was so powerful and quick on the uptake all the time.  
  
//So you are saying that if we want to have a chance at defeating these elementals, we have to strike quickly and do something to shock them or even anger them so that they would lose focus?//  
  
//Hai. We will have to work together if we are to pull this one off.//  
  
Despite the fact that both men were communicating telepathically, their faces remained outwardly implacable and their bodies were at the ever ready defense position.  
  
Haiiro was the last to agree to this doubles match and he walked to Aoi's side, though he did keep a safe distance from the water elemental.  
  
"So, as long as one of us is defeated, the game is over. Shall we?" Aoi asked politely.  
  
Chichiri and Kamui glanced at each other.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kamui rushed at Haiiro and Chichiri set his sights on Aoi.  
  
Haiiro was prepared for the impact of Kamui's sword on his, but was surprised when Kamui dodged at the very last moment and went past the wind elemental instead.  
  
Kamui missed!!  
  
'What the...'  
  
Suddenly, Haiiro felt a swoosh of air behind him, and his head suddenly felt a lot lighter than it once was.  
  
'No...Kamui wouldn't dare do what I think he has just done...'  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri rushed towards Aoi and skillfully avoided the deadly shards of ice that Aoi had directed at him. Upon reaching the elemental, Chichiri did the one thing that Aoi never expected him to do.  
  
He took his staff and started whacking Aoi over the head for a good number of times.  
  
"I don't *whack* know what *whack* the Suzaku *whack* had happened to *whack* you *whack*, no da. But I *whack* don't think *whack* that it is *whack* your nature to *whack* act so *whack* sinisterly, no da. *whack* Please snap out* whack* of it, *whack* no da. *whack*"  
  
Needless to say, that stunned Aoi for quite a moment and, taking advantage of this, Chichiri started reciting an incantation. Aoi's eyes widened as he recognized the spell. But it was too late. The spell was complete and Aoi froze over completely. It was a body binding spell, and Aoi could barely move.  
  
"Kisama!!" The water-master hissed furiously. He could not believe that the seishi would stoop as low as that. "Release me immediately!!"  
  
Chichiri popped out his mask and stared at Aoi.  
  
"Gomen ne, Aoi, no da. I hope that you do not blame me for this, but this battle is very important to me and I must win it as quickly as possible, no da."  
  
To Aoi's astonishment, the dratted seishi bowed oh-so-very-politely, as if they had been doing nothing for the past few hours except exchanging greetings.  
  
Chichiri straightened just as quickly as he had bowed and looked anxiously at Kamui's direction.  
  
'It's your call now, Kamui.'  
  
##########  
  
'No...Kamui wouldn't dare do what I think he had just done...'  
  
He did.  
  
No, in fact, Kamui had already done it.  
  
The wind elemental turned just in time to watch with mortification as his long, incredibly silky and smooth, beautiful silver hair drift gently to the ground. Automatically, Haiiro raised his hand to the back of his head to feel the uneven remnants of his hair.  
  
Kamui smirked.  
  
Haiiro's expression was priceless. The wind-master looked as if he was going to cry anytime soon. Kamui figured that the man might as well sit on the ground and weep over his severed locks.  
  
"You...you cut off my hair!!" That came out as a wail.  
  
Kamui raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, I had contemplated doing that ever since the start of our fight, Haiiro. I find it very distracting and it keeps smacking me in the face every time you move your head.  
  
"Do you know that it took me years to grow my hair this long?!!" Haiiro moaned. "And you...you just..." The man looked close to tears once more. "You just chopped it off like that!!"  
  
"Do you want me to say prayers for your deceased hair?" Kamui was very amused, to say the least.  
  
Haiiro did not find the entire thing humorous at all. Rage filled his senses, ringing in his eardrums until he could hardly hear properly.  
  
"You will pay for this, Kamui of the imperial court!!"  
  
The blonde clasped his sword tightly and positioned himself in front of Chichiri and Aoi.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to say last rites for your hair first?"  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!!" Haiiro snarled. "No more playing fair!!" The sword at his hand dissolved back into wind, and Haiiro raised his hands and pointed them at Kamui.  
  
"KAZE NO OKAMI!!"  
  
Kamui had expected that. Wind melded into a pack of huge wolves and they charged towards Kamui.  
  
The blonde feigned a look of fear as he turned and ran flat out towards Chichiri and Aoi. He stopped beside the seishi and the water elemental.  
  
Just as the wolves were about to reach the trio, Chichiri grabbed hold of Kamui and teleported the both of them to the relative safety of large tree trunk. There the duo watched as the wolves converged on Aoi, and exploded. Kamui saw Chichiri wince.  
  
"Don't worry about that baka. He is immortal."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
He knew that he had made no mistake. There was still Tasuki to worry about.  
  
Once the explosion settled, Chichiri teleported Kamui and himself back on the ground again.  
  
"We win." Kamui said expressionlessly.  
  
Haiiro looked disbelievingly at the duo.  
  
At last, he could not help but shake his head and admit defeat.  
  
"You guys are really united." The wind master smiled. "To be able to think of making use of our emotions and apply a dangerous combination attack like this. We did not even see it coming."  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"I apologize for your hair."  
  
Haiiro waved his hand. "Yare, yare, daijoubu. Short hair looks good on me, anyway, so there is really no harm done."  
  
Kamui did not know how to reply to that and so he turned to Chichiri.  
  
The seishi was not there. A sudden flash of movement enabled Kamui to spot the man again.  
  
Chichiri was undoing the spell for the body binding, not that Aoi would do anything untoward to him anyway. The impact of the blast had rendered the water-master unconscious.  
  
Kamui noticed that the thunderstorm that had lasted for the duration of the fight had finally ceased.  
  
Aoi felt a thundering headache pounding mercilessly in his head. He groaned and cracked open an eye.  
  
"Daijoubu desuka, Aoi, no da?"  
  
Aoi recognized the voice, and he nodded feebly. He also saw the man Kamui and Haiiro beside the seishi.  
  
"Hai. What happened?"  
  
Chichiri told Aoi what had happened, thinking that maybe the blast had disorientated the man.  
  
At the end of the recount, Kamui did not know who looked guiltier, Aoi or Chichiri.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Aoi!!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Chichiri!!"  
  
The two gaped at each other.  
  
"Why do you apologize, Aoi?" Haiiro asked.  
  
Aoi looked extremely sheepish.  
  
"You see, I have what you mortals would call 'split personalities.' What you guys just saw earlier was my evil half."  
  
Everyone was surprised, to say the least.  
  
"How come we never knew about it?" Haiiro asked.  
  
Aoi sat up then.  
  
"Anou...my other personality appears only when there is a thunderstorm or heavy rain. The great rush of elemental power that the rain has always brings out my other half."  
  
Haiiro nodded with understanding then.  
  
"So that's why you always avoid us whenever you know that there is a storm coming up."  
  
Aoi nodded again.  
  
"However, today's storm was totally unexpected. I supposed that Seiryu had something to do with it. So, gomen nasai, Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu, no da."  
  
"Now that everything is explained," Kamui walked to the clearing. "I think that we'd better go and look for Tasuki."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Hai. It was very weird. That feeling I had just now. It was just like when Nuriko died, but it was not really the same, no da. I don't know what happened to Tasuki."  
  
Chichiri stood up and Haiiro helped Aoi up. The two elementals leaned against each other for support.  
  
The group of four was about to leave the clearing when Sable tripped her way in. The look of panic on her face instantly dissolved to relief as she saw the group.  
  
"Chichiri, Kamui, something had happened to Tasuki!!" The brunette flung herself at Chichiri. Chichiri winced but did not push her away.  
  
He lifted a hand to comfort the girl.  
  
"What happened, no da?"  
  
Sable swallowed hard.  
  
"Kit...Kit felt something. Hayaku!!" Panicking, the girl tried to leave Chichiri's embrace but the seishi merely stopped her with a slight brush of his hand against her face. "We have to go and look for her. She is with Tasuki now."  
  
"Let's go then." Kamui said. He glanced at the pair. Sable was trembling from her exertions and even though Chichiri was injured, he still kept her close to him. "Can you try to communicate with Kitten?"  
  
Sable nodded and the group continued walking.  
  
//Kit? Are you there? Is Tasuki all right?//  
  
Sable waited for a while before frowning.  
  
"Something is wrong, Chichiri. There is no reply." The brunette worried.  
  
Just as she said that, she felt it.  
  
Sable gasped and loosen her hold on the seishi. She used her other hand to clutch her chest. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she panted harshly for breath.  
  
Distressed, Chichiri brought Sable even closer to his body.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Sable?" Although the blue-haired seishi was weak from blood lost, he supported Sable's weight. The group had stopped and was now gathered around Sable and Chichiri.  
  
It took the brunette a few minutes to compose herself.  
  
"What happened, Sable?" Kamui asked softly.  
  
"Wa...wakarinai." The girl said at last. "Suddenly, there was this feeling that just surged into me. The magnitude of its grief..." Sable shook slightly. "it was agonizing. I hope that I will never feel it again."  
  
Aoi shook his head slightly.  
  
"What had Akai done?"  
  
Haiiro shrugged.  
  
"Obviously more than we have."  
  
"All the more reason we should reach Kitten faster, if that emotion is what she is feeling now." Kamui muttered grimly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Chichiri was getting pale from the burden of keeping Sable upright.  
  
"Here, Sable, hold on to me, Chichiri is still wobbly from the fight." The blonde took Sable and Chichiri looked at him gratefully.  
  
He watched implacably as Sable looked at Chichiri and did not let go of his hand until he nodded his assurance at her.  
  
The group resumed their way to Tasuki, Kitten and Akai.  
  
##########  
  
Akai hissed as he hit the ground for the tenth time. The rain had long stopped, and the sun had appeared, thus making the clearing a hot and muddy place.  
  
Akai was soiled and bleeding and there were bite and scratch marks all over him. And yet, he still refused to use his powers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akai pushed himself to sit on the ground. It was the first time that Kitten had spoken ever since her transformation.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
Kitten snarled.  
  
"Don't fuck around with me!! Why don't you use your power!!"  
  
Akai forced himself to stand up. He smirked and spat out a mouthful of blood.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Kitten moved, and Akai found himself kissing the mud again.  
  
"Damn it, onna!!" The fire elemental yelled. "Stop shoving me to the ground!!"  
  
"Naze?" Kitten asked again.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" The man threw up his hands. "I will tell you. I don't fight onna and..."  
  
"And?" The girl asked dangerously.  
  
Akai looked solemnly at Kitten.  
  
"And Tasuki made me promise not to hurt you no matter what."  
  
Kitten stiffened.  
  
"URUSEI!!" The girl shook her head. "URUSEI!! You have no right to speak of Tasuki, so shut the fuck up!!"  
  
Kitten shook her head repeatedly and threw herself at Akai, claws extended.  
  
Akai knew there and then that Kitten was serious now, and he closed his eyes.  
  
'If injuring me will make her feel better, then so be it.'  
  
##########  
  
"URUSEI!! You have no right to speak of Tasuki, so shut the fuck up!!"  
  
The group arrived just in time to hear those words coming from...a beast?  
  
It took actually took them a minute to realize that the entity that was flying above Akai was Kitten.  
  
Sable gasped and tears leaked from her eyes. Her friend must have been so badly traumatized to change into such a creature. Every part of Kitten shouted the word 'Grief'.  
  
Everyone watched as Kitten prepared to attack Akai. But before she could reach the fire elemental, Haiiro summoned an impenetrable wall of wind to shield his friend. Kitten hit the wind shield repeatedly but to no avail. She snarled.  
  
Chichiri stared at the scene that was unfolding before him.  
  
Where was Tasuki?  
  
"There he is."  
  
Kamui, Sable and Chichiri started to walk to the other end of the clearing, where Tasuki laid motionless.  
  
Chichiri was about to kneel down beside his friend when Kitten spotted them.  
  
"Get away from him!!" She left Akai and flew to the trio whom was surrounding her koi.  
  
Chichiri and Kamui immediately turned and shoved Sable behind them.  
  
"Matte, Kitten, no da!!"  
  
The girl did not heed Chichiri's plea and with violent swipes, sent Chichiri and Kamui flying.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Aoi asked.  
  
"She's lost control." Was Akai's quiet reply. "I don't think that she recognizes anyone of us anymore."  
  
Kitten stared at Sable next.  
  
"Get away from Tasuki!!"  
  
Sable was still crying.  
  
"Kit...please don't be like that...You are hurting me..."  
  
Kitten looked emotionlessly at Sable.  
  
"I said, get away from him!!"  
  
Kitten bared her claws and swiped down, much to Kamui and Chichiri's horror.  
  
"IIE!!" Sable lifted a hand to stop the girl.  
  
Suddenly, a golden light appeared before the brunette's palm and flared brightly.  
  
'Nanda?'  
  
The light was warm, and it warmed Kitten's soul. The girl lurched slightly; the warmth was making her dizzy.  
  
'What is going on? What is that light? Why is it drawing me back to the surface? I don't want to go back. I don't want to. Going back means that I would have to face reality. Iie, please, no.'  
  
Kitten resisted even as the light pulled her back.  
  
//Kitten, you must stay strong. I am waiting for you, Kit. You are hurting me like this. Please come back. We promised to face this together, right?//  
  
Every one stared as Kitten's consciousness returned to her. Slowly, she changed back to her normal form and drifted into Sable's arms. The golden light disappeared from Sable's palm then. Chichiri immediately hurried up and covered Kitten with his cloak.  
  
Kitten opened her eyes, and she smiled sadly at the man before closing them again.  
  
"Gomen, minna."  
  
Eheheh...Fight scenes again for a great part of this chapter until the very last parts...Sable's powers are revealed!! I hope that you guys don't kill me...especially Tasuki lovers out there. Gomen ne? ^^ Nothing much to write, except to tell all of you that like Suzaku always said, "Everything happens for a reason.". To find out the reason, stay tuned for the next chappie!!^^  
  
Thanks to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing this chapter!!  
  
And lastly thanks to all my generous reviewers, both new and regulars!! Domo!!! Please review this chapter again, will ya? ^^ 


	28. Love Will Find A Way

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 28-Love Will Find A Way  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
The four gods stared into the mirror in shock. They had seen the fights.  
  
Genbu and Byakko immediately stared at Suzaku, who was, needless to say, turning rapidly pink. The older gods edged away from their youngest brother.  
  
Seiryu sighed.  
  
"You might as well go ahead and punch me now, brother. The wait is killing me."  
  
The phoenix turned to his dragon brother.  
  
Seiryu was surprised to see tears in Suzaku's eyes.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
Genbu and Byakko were equally shocked. Gods seldom, if ever, show emotions like grief and sorrow. But then, this was Suzaku, the god who hid in his domain and refused to come out for days whenever one of his seishi died.  
  
"Suzaku..." Seiryu started hesitatingly.  
  
"Brother." The god of Konan interjected before the dragon could say anything more.  
  
"Brother," Suzaku said again, the tears still in his crimson eyes. "Are you so eager to defeat me, then? Is this just another war game to you?" the winged god asked in a sorrowful whisper.  
  
Seiryu was at a loss for words.  
  
A game?  
  
Was what Suzaku said correct?  
  
Had he treated this as a game?  
  
A game that he planned to win no matter what?  
  
Even if it is at the cost of his brother's pain?  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Seiryu winced at the inane words that had just come out of his mouth. He looked at Suzaku.  
  
The kami gave no reaction whatsoever to Seiryu's apology.  
  
Suzaku merely gathered the last vestiges of his dignity around him like a cloak and wiped away the tears. He stood up regally, and prepared to leave the place.  
  
But before Suzaku disappeared fully, Seiryu heard his reply, and the fact that it came out in an anguished whisper made him feel even guiltier.  
  
"If Tasuki dies, may Taitsukun and Kitten forgive you. For I know that I never will."  
  
##########  
  
"Tasuki is not dead."  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kamui, who had made that comment.  
  
"Honto ni? Are you sure?" Akai asked hopefully.  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"He is alive, but barely so."  
  
"Demo I had felt our connection break. It was almost like when the other Suzaku seishi died."  
  
Everyone was still recovering from Kitten's berserk episode. Chichiri, with the supervision of an anxious Sable, was laying the unconscious girl on the ground. Aoi and Haiiro had gone over to check on the shaken and badly injured Akai.  
  
Kamui was looking at Tasuki, meaning to pay his respects to the fallen hero and also to plan for funeral arrangements. The man did not see it at first; the tell-tale sign of life that Tasuki was giving out. And when he did notice it, it had actually taken the blonde a few minutes to recognize the meaning behind the shallow, barely visible, up-and-down movements of Tasuki's ribcage. It was then that he had made the comment.  
  
Kamui felt the sudden urge to yell at someone, something that was totally uncharacteristic of him. 'Mingling with a group of idiots must have made me irrational,' he thought, wondering vaguely why the hell did the elemental guardian not check properly before he started going about telling one and all that the seishi was dead and causing everyone a lot of needless grief.  
  
"No...no one has ever survived my fire before, especially at such close proximity." Akai stammered, wide-eyed.  
  
Kamui realized that he had yelled at Akai after all. Mentally smacking his palm against his head, he turned around, knelt down, and started accessing the damage that had been inflicted on Tasuki.  
  
"We have to give him medical aid immediately. He is not going to last long here, especially when the wet weather is slowly robbing him of whatever body heat that he has left." The blonde turned to Chichiri, Aoi, Akai and Haiiro. "I don't think that either of you can use your powers, can you?"  
  
The four shook their heads wearily.  
  
Kamui started to berate himself silently for not bringing any physician or medical aid along.  
  
"What about me? Maybe I can help."  
  
The blonde started at the voice. Sable was beside him, her face determined.  
  
"Hai, Kamui, let her do it, no da. That's what her powers are for, anyway, no da."  
  
"You mean that Sable is a healer?" Aoi asked in curiosity.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"I think I recognized that golden light. It is a power for healing, no da. That's why it managed to seep through Kitten's grief and force her to return to sanity, no da." The blue-haired seishi looked at Sable with confidence. "You can do it, no da. Just concentrate and follow my instructions, no da."  
  
"Hai." Sable agreed grimly.  
  
"Put your hands over Tasuki's body and access how badly injured he is."  
  
Sable closed her eyes and did what she was told. The rest of the group watched as the golden light appeared from Sable's fingertips again. They enveloped Tasuki's body.  
  
"There are a few broken ribs, a fractured arm, a badly burnt back and a lot of minor cuts and bruises."  
  
"Sou ka." Chichiri said. "Now Sable, this is the hardest part. You have to concentrate very hard now. Think of nothing else except healing. Concentrate on easing the hurt. Can you do it?"  
  
An affirmative nod.  
  
"There you go then, nice and slow." Chichiri whispered hoarsely.  
  
Sable focused her thoughts and energy into healing Tasuki.  
  
At first, nothing happened.  
  
Then the glow surrounding Tasuki flared brightly and the amazed group watched the healing process. Lacerations and bruises mended themselves and faded away. Then the rib bones melded together, and the previously awkwardly positioned arm righted itself. Right after that, the golden light retreated from Tasuki's body first, before disappearing altogether at Sable's fingertips.  
  
Sable opened her eyes. She stared at Tasuki, then Chichiri.  
  
"Have I done it correctly?"  
  
Chichiri and Kamui were all over Tasuki, checking his vitals. At last the two nodded, and the brunette heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Sable was about to stand up and stretch when she remembered something. Hurriedly, she made her way to Chichiri's side. Supporting the man by his elbows, she inquired, "Daijoubu ka, Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri was about to assure the brunette when she placed her hands on his stomach wounds. The now-familiar light flared brightly for a few seconds before disappearing again. Chichiri felt the pain and discomfort disappear.  
  
"Domo, Sable."  
  
The girl flushed before moving away to see to Akai.  
  
Chichiri's eye softened as he traced her movements. He turned back to attend to Tasuki after awhile.  
  
The entire episode had lasted not more than a minute, but it had not gone unnoticed.  
  
Silver-blue eyes narrowed with thoughtfulness.  
  
"Kamui?"  
  
The man looked up to see Sable.  
  
"Hai." The blonde said neutrally.  
  
"Anou...are you hurt? Do you need healing?" The brunette blurted out.  
  
Kamui felt his lips quirk.  
  
"Iie, daijoubu. They are not very serious, just scratches here and there. There is no need for you to waste energy."  
  
Sable smiled, then gave an impish grin, totally surprising the man.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"Iie, Kamui, I am not trying to be selfless. I just want to use my powers. New toy syndrome."  
  
Kamui understood.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need my help?"  
  
Kamui shook his head.  
  
"Well, in that case, I think that I will go and look at Kit. I am just so glad that everyone is going to be all right."  
  
Kamui watched as Sable ran off to her friend's side.  
  
Without turning his head, he asked, "Sable always sees the bright side of things, no matter how dreary the situation is, doesn't she, Chichiri?"  
  
The seishi stiffened, and Kamui turned to face the man.  
  
"How did you know that I was watching, no da?"  
  
Kamui smirked.  
  
"That is what I would be doing if Sable was mine. Making sure that no one stole her from under me."  
  
Chichiri was about to nod in agreement when his words sunk in.  
  
"Kamui...you mean..." Chichiri tried again. "Are you sure..."  
  
The blonde allowed himself a secret smile before nodding.  
  
"Hai, I am sure."  
  
Chichiri did not know whether to look sorry or to let relief wash over him. He settled on being expressionless instead.  
  
"Naze?"  
  
Kamui sighed softly and looked at the sky. Where it had been gray and dark earlier, sunbeams now peeked out from white, fluffy clouds. The blonde sighed again. He had known that Chichiri would ask that question.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I am giving up?"  
  
Chichiri made no reply to that and Kamui knew that the man was not satisfied by his evading attempts.  
  
The chief advisor quit staring at the sky and switched his attention to Chichiri.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"She loves you, and I realized that it is something that I cannot change. It took me awhile to see that," Kamui smiled sadly at Chichiri. "and knowing Sable, she would be distressed if she knows that I am still after her hand in marriage when she loves only you."  
  
"So you are giving up."  
  
A nod.  
  
It was then that Chichiri realized.  
  
"You really love her."  
  
Kamui smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"It's so obvious, huh? You know, Chichiri," the man continued. "when I first saw how you tried so hard to push Sable away, I thought that you were an idiot to do so. But now, it turns out that I am the idiot."  
  
Chichiri knew without doubts that this sacrifice that Kamui made was for both him and Sable, and he was touched.  
  
"I will guard her with my life, Kamui."  
  
Kamui gave no reply, and there was silence for a while.  
  
"I know." He said at last. "I know that you'll protect her." Pinning the seishi with a steely gaze, he continued. "Make sure that she is happy, or I will step in."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"It is your right." The blue-haired seishi hesitated before continuing. "Thank you, friend."  
  
Kamui shook his head.  
  
"It felt right."  
  
##########  
  
Sable looked down with concern at the sleeping Kitten. The brunette had already healed the wounds of her friend.  
  
'Kit...her grief was so acute that it actually drove away all sense of logic. She will be glad to know that Tasuki is alive.'  
  
The girl used the hem of her shirt sleeve to wipe away dirt stains and perspiration from Kitten's face, and as she did that, she recalled the wild, anguished look that the blue-haired girl had on her face when she had transformed. Sable's fingers trembled at the thought, and she had to clench her teeth to keep from crying. Just then, a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sable. Kitten is going to be alright, just like Tasuki."  
  
The brunette turned to see the elementals standing behind her. Haiiro looked expressionless and Akai looked guilty. Aoi had his hand still on her shoulder and he looked regretful.  
  
Chichiri and Kamui came up then, with the blonde carrying the unconscious Tasuki.  
  
"Let's leave this place, no da. Thanks to you, I have the energy to teleport all of us to Kamui's house, no da." The blue-haired seishi bent down and scooped up Kitten with relative ease. "Come on, Kitten and Tasuki need their rest, no da."  
  
The brunette nodded and she followed the men.  
  
"Anou..." The trio turned back to look at the elementals. "After giving all of you so much trouble, I think that we should go our separate ways now." Aoi said.  
  
Chichiri and Sable looked at Kamui and caught his imperceptible nod.  
  
"Iie, no da." The seishi said, much to the surprise of the Celestial Guardians.  
  
"Hai." Sable interjected. "The three of you are too weak to go anywhere, and we don't blame you for doing what you were ordered to do. So, please follow us to Kamui's house too."  
  
The elementals stared at Kamui, and the blonde shrugged.  
  
"Welcome to Kutou."  
  
##########  
  
Kitten felt herself rising to the surface of consciousness. She had fought it for a long time, but it had prevailed.  
  
The first thing that grief-stricken hazed violet eyes saw was the ceiling.  
  
'Nanda? Where am I? I thought that we were at the forest?' She forced herself to remember the light that Sable had given out and apologizing to everyone before blacking out again.  
  
'I must be back in Kamui's house then. The fight is over already,' The girl turned to her side as tears tracked silently down her cheeks to pool on the pillow.  
  
'And Tasuki is dead.'  
  
More tears fell silently and Kitten felt her shoulders begin to wreck with suppressed sobs.  
  
'Anata...'  
  
Flashes of memories reeled through her mind like a silent movie. Their quarrels, laughter and all their time spent together. All too soon, it ended, coming to the scene where she saw Tasuki's lifeless body...  
  
'Is this my punishment then? For not believing in this world?'  
  
'By taking Tasuki away from me, is this what I deserved?'  
  
'Atashi wa...atashi wa...I did not even get to say goodbye...'  
  
Tears leaked from closed eyes and when they opened again, the violet orbs were dull and lifeless.  
  
'I want to go back to my world...to forget everything here...forget Tasuki...if I go back, then everything will not be real...'  
  
The doors creaked open then, and Kitten stiffened. She feigned sleep as she did not want to see anyone yet.  
  
Sable stepped cautiously into the room. Without even needing to use her powers, she knew without doubt that Kitten was awake.  
  
Sighing softly, she laid the tray of food that she had been carrying on the table and went to sit on the bed.  
  
"Kit, I know that you are awake." She stroked her friend's vibrant blue hair. "Come on, I brought food."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Kit, I can't talk to you if you are acting like this. I want you to sit up and face me."  
  
This time there was a response. The bed-ridden girl turned slowly, as she was suddenly very tired and weary of everything, and looked at Sable.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The brunette winced inwardly. Dead and direct.  
  
"Kit, listen to me," Sable urged. She had a vague idea that Kitten is going to shut down all her feelings soon, and that gave her a sense of great urgency. "Listen, Tasuki is not dead. Akai made a mistake and thought that Tasuki was dead. He is not dead, Kitten. He was never dead. Do you hear me?"  
  
Sable saw a painful flash of hope in her friend's eyes before it quickly died away. Kitten turned her head away.  
  
"You do not need to lie to me, Sab." Kitten said quietly. "I felt it. The connection between us just disappeared. I know that he is gone, Sab."  
  
Kitten curled into a fetal position. "Tasuki is gone. Please don't try to raise my hopes now only to dash them for me later." The tears leaked out again. "Onegai..."  
  
Sable could not take it. She had never seen Kitten like this before. Her best friend was always cheerful no matter what. Nothing could bring her mood down. But now Kitten was but a skeleton of her past self. A broken soul.  
  
With trembling hands, Sable griped Kitten by her shoulders and hauled the protesting girl up. She gave Kitten a few slight shakes.  
  
"Why I would I lie to you, Kit? Tasuki is not dead!! I healed him myself!!" He is in the room beside your even as we now speak!!"  
  
This time, the hope that flared in amethyst eyes did not fade. Kitten struggled to sit up by herself even as she held on tight to Sable.  
  
"Are you sure, Sab?" The girl asked hoarsely, desperation evident in her tone. "I am so afraid of believing you. If this is not true, I do not know if I can take it..."  
  
Tears blurred Sable's vision.  
  
"Iie," The brunette whispered. "I did not lie to you, my friend. Tasuki is really not dead."  
  
Before Sable could say anything more, the blue-haired girl had clambered to her feet and was stumbling unsteadily towards the door.  
  
"Matte, Kit!!" Sable hurried to the girl's side. "You should eat first before you go see Tasuki."  
  
Kitten looked at Sable.  
  
"I can't. Gomen ne, Sable, I can't." Amethyst eyes stared at forest green ones with determination. "I need to..." Kitten hesitated. "I need to see for myself."  
  
Sable held their stare for awhile before nodding.  
  
"I understand your feelings, Kit. But you must promise to eat after you see Tasuki."  
  
The brunette held open the door and directed her friend to the room that Tasuki was staying in. Kitten limped quickly out of the room, heedless of Sable's calls to be careful. She reached the room in record time and, with bated breath, pushed opened the doors.  
  
##########  
  
Sable watched as the blue-haired girl take in the sight of the sleeping figure of Tasuki lying on a bed just ten feet in front of her. The brunette watched as hesitant hope turned to joy as Kitten saw the reassuring up and down movements of Tasuki's chest.  
  
Not wanting to intrude on the privacy of the couple, but also not willing to leave Kitten alone, Sable opted to stay outside the room and observe quietly.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten walked slowly to the bed, tears of joy evident in her eyes.  
  
'He is alive.'  
  
She reached the bed and sat down by its side. Sable had not lied to her after all; she had healed all of Tasuki's wounds. Someone had also changed his clothes, for the clothes that the redhead was wearing now were clean and pristine. With shaking fingers, Kitten ran a hand through his fiery locks and placed the other on his chest to feel his comforting warmth.  
  
"Tasuki..." There was no reply, and Kitten gave a shaky smile for being foolish.  
  
'Of course he would not hear me, he is still unconscious.'  
  
An idea struck her then, and she decided to try it out. Although she was still weakened, and had to concentrate hard, Kitten decided to give it a try. She closed her eyes and connected her mind to Tasuki's.  
  
And gasped.  
  
##########  
  
Sable heard the gasp and rushed to the bedside.  
  
"Kit, daijoubu ka?!!"  
  
Sable watched frantically as a deathly pale Kitten panted harshly and tears waterfalled down her cheeks. It did not take the brunette long to realize that Kitten was getting hysterical.  
  
//Chichiri!! There is something wrong with Kit!! She is having a panic attack!! We are in Tasuki's room, hayaku!!//  
  
Sable broke the connection immediately, and placing both hands on Kitten's chest, she used her powers once again to calm the girl down.  
  
Sure enough, when the golden light faded away, Kitten was no longer panting that hard and her tears were abating.  
  
"Kit, daijoubu ka?" Sable asked softly. Kitten had not looked at Sable.  
  
"Kit?" Sable sat beside the girl.  
  
"I...I am alright now." Kitten whispered at last.  
  
"What happened just now?"  
  
Kitten did not reply at first, and Sable thought that Kitten had not heard her question. She was about to repeat the question when the girl spoke up.  
  
"I...I tried to awaken Tasuki by connecting our minds..."  
  
"And?" Sable pressed gently. Kitten was still not looking at her.  
  
"And..." Kitten looked up then, and Sable was stunned by the despair she found there. "I cannot find him."  
  
"He is not there."  
  
##########  
  
Chichiri, Kamui Aoi, Akai and Haiiro were in the breakfast room when Chichiri heard Sable's calls for help.  
  
//Chichiri!! There is something wrong with Kit!! She is having a panic attack!! We are in Tasuki's room, hayaku!!//  
  
The seishi was out of his chair and at the door within the second.  
  
"Hayaku!! Kitten is in trouble, no da!! They are in Tasuki's room!!"  
  
He did not have to say anymore, the group of five was off in the direction of Tasuki's room.  
  
In the space of three minutes, they reached the room.  
  
Just in time to hear Kitten say, "And he is not there.", and then, everyone watched as the blue-haired girl collapse against Sable in a dead faint.  
  
Chichiri advanced into the room first, followed closely by the others.  
  
"What happened, no da?"  
  
Sable looked helplessly at Chichiri.  
  
"Kit...Kit said that she tried to connect her mind with Tasuki's to awaken him but..." The girl hesitated.  
  
"But?" Kamui asked.  
  
Sable's face paled suddenly, as the true meaning of Kitten's words sank in.  
  
"But she could not find him." Sable turned her attention back to Chichiri. "Chichiri, can you try to establish a link with Tasuki's mind and confirm what Kitten had said?"  
  
Face grim, the seishi nodded, and he begun to do exactly what Sable had requested. As Chichiri was connecting himself to Tasuki's mind, Aoi and Akai volunteered to help carry Kitten back.  
  
Standing, Sable surrendered Kitten to the two and was about to follow them when a wave of queasiness hit her. Blinking furiously, the brunette shook her head in an attempt to clear her head, but somehow, it only made everything worse.  
  
Before she could do anything more, she felt hands pushing her down and voices commanding her to sit. It took a little while more before the queasiness went away, and when it did, Sable saw Kamui frowning down at her. A quick glance across the room told her that Akai and Aoi were back from putting Kitten back on her bed and that Chichiri was still in deep concentration.  
  
"All the healing that you have done today has made you weak. Your power saps your energy." Haiiro remarked from his corner.  
  
"You should rest." That was from Kamui, and turning, the blonde man summoned a servant to prepare some nutritious porridge for Sable.  
  
Sable wanted very much to protest but she knew that Kamui was right. She had overextended herself today.  
  
Just then, Chichiri snapped out of his meditation.  
  
Looking sadly at everyone, he nodded.  
  
"Kitten was correct; I did a thorough search and cannot find any trace of Tasuki's consciousness within his mind at all."  
  
"That explains why your seishi connection with Tasuki did not make a clean break unlike when the other seishi died."  
  
Chichiri stared at Aoi, who had made that observation.  
  
"What do you mean, no da?"  
  
The Celestial Guardians look at each other uncomfortably before Aoi continued.  
  
"It means that the Tasuki whom you see lying here is nothing but an empty shell."  
  
"He is gone."  
  
I hope that this chapter kinda answers the question of whether Tasuki is dead or alive...Eheheh...Please down kill me...^^ There are also some explanations as to why Chichiri did not feel a clean break in connection with Tasuki and that Sable does not have unlimited healing powers. Also hope that this chapter is not too boring for you guys!!  
  
Thanks to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!! Please help me review!! Domo.  
  
So, until the next time, ja ne!! 


	29. Promise

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 29-Promise  
  
It had been three weeks since the battle, and Seiryu had not sent any more challenges to them. Akai, Aoi and Haiiro were still staying under Kamui's roof, and they too had reported no orders from Seiryu.  
  
Sable was standing under the pavilion one afternoon, deep in thoughts, when Chichiri joined her.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Sable, no da?"  
  
The brunette turned around and smiled sadly at Chichiri. Chichiri stepped nearer to her, and instinctively, the girl burrowed into his arms.  
  
The couple stayed like this for quite sometime, content to be together. After awhile, Sable spoke.  
  
"I was thinking about how clever Seiryu is," Her voice came out muffled.  
  
Chichiri stared down at her.  
  
"Why clever?"  
  
Clear, forest green eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Chichiri," Delicate hands tightened their hold on his waist. "If Seiryu just sent people to fight us, it would have been easily dealt with. A piece of cake for us. But...but now, Tasuki is like that, and all that we can do is to pray for kami to help us. Pray for Seiryu to help us. Kitten has been acting all cheerful and normal, but...it is obvious that she is dying slowly inside, seeing Tasuki behave like that everyday. It has been three weeks and...and I am not sure how long we can take this strain."  
  
Chichiri pulled Sable closer to him. He understood what she meant. The feeling of utter helplessness, the inability to do anything except to watch his best friend suffer and having to put all his hopes and prayers on a god, and everyone knows that gods do not help people, especially the one who had designed to kill them all.  
  
However, Chichiri could not afford to let everyone go down in depression. Now that Tasuki is gone, he had to be strong, to be the support for the entire group. But for now, he buried his face in Sable's hair, and allowed himself to grief for his lost friend.  
  
'Come back to us soon, Tasuki.'  
  
##########  
  
Kitten was making her way to Tasuki's room, when she saw Akai. Abruptly, she stiffened slightly. Glancing around, she realized that there was no one else. The girl had been successfully avoiding the fire elemental for the past three weeks, but it seemed that her luck had finally run out today. Sighing softly, she relaxed and stared Akai straight in the face.  
  
"Hello, Akai. What do you want?"  
  
Akai looked awkwardly down the floor. He had also been unconsciously evading Kitten for the past few weeks, and when he finally realized what he was doing, he was very ashamed. Thus, he quickly made an effort to get Kitten alone. It did not take him long to comprehend that the girl was also trying as hard to avoid him, but now that he finally got her alone, he did not know what to say.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"I am sorry." Akai blurted out.  
  
Kitten continued staring at Akai. At last, Kitten lowered her eyelids. And sighed softly. When she opened those eyes again, Akai saw resignation there.  
  
"You are forgiven. It was not your fault anyway. You were ordered by Seiryu." Akai felt relief; he was certain that Kitten would never forgive him, but he had to try.  
  
'Arrigato." Kitten felt his sincere gratitude, and as she walked past him, she spoke again.  
  
"Make sure that I have not forgiven you for nothing."  
  
Akai stared at the retreating back of Kitten with wonder. Eyes filled with determination, he nodded.  
  
'Rest assured that I will never betray your trust.'  
  
##########  
  
Carrying a tray of food, Kitten knocked lightly on the door before entering.  
  
"Tasuki, I am coming in!!" Her voice was normal and cheery.  
  
The window was open and rays of sunbeam spilled into the room, making it look especially bright and cheerful. Kitten laid the tray on the table and went over to Tasuki's bedside.  
  
"Come on, Tasuki, wake up. I brought food."  
  
Kitten steeled herself for what is going to happen next.  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes, but the normally passionate amber hues were dull, and Kitten bit her lips and looked away. When she was in no danger of crying anymore, she turned back and helped Tasuki to a sitting position.  
  
It was evident that Tasuki could move. He could eat, drink, and relieve himself. But he would not speak, no matter how hard Kitten tried to make him.  
  
"I will feed you, ne, Tasuki?" She took a bowl of warm porridge in hand and lifting the spoon, nudged it against his lips. The redhead opened his mouth and took in the food. He chewed the food slowly and swallowed. It took half an hour for him to finish the entire bowl of porridge.  
  
After that, Kitten cleaned Tasuki up with a wet cloth and changed him into a new set of clothing, talking to him merrily all the time. She started massaging his limbs next, to improve his circulation.  
  
"Where do you think that we should go next, Tasuki? After we do Kutou, where do you think we should go next?" Kitten had finished rubbing his arms and feet and was now sitting by the bedside. "You can choose this time, if you only wake up."  
  
Tasuki gave no response, dead eyes staring into space.  
  
"Tasuki?" Her question came out as whimper. "You did not hear me at all, did you?" Tears filled her eyes then; tears that she had not allowed to fall for the past three weeks.  
  
"Please come back, anata. Onegai..." Kitten whispered brokenly. "I...I need you. Everyday I see you like this, it hurts me. Please come back."  
  
Kitten searched his eyes desperately, hoping to see some signs of recognition. Any sign of recognition. But the amber hues were blank as before, and her heart broke.  
  
Bleakly, Kitten laid her head against his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart. It calmed her a little.  
  
"Tasuki, do you remember how we met? I do. Do you?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What are you two doing hugging on top of the horse?!! You two okamas are so disgusting!! Get a room, will you?!! You just ruined my appetite! You guys are the remaining Suzaku seishi, right? Jeez, so all that internet rumors about you two being gay is true after all..."  
  
"Oi, woman! Watch whatcha saying okay?!! Chiri and I just teleported here with the fucking horse. Ain't our fault that we're in that position. At least we aren't under the horse!"  
  
"SURE it isn't your fault..."  
  
"You have fun by being sadistic?"  
  
"You shut up! No one is asking you, okama!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Little...little what? Huh, CARROT TOP!"  
  
"That's it! You're gonna pay! You bakayarou! REKKA SHIN..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitten smiled sadly.  
  
"Not exactly a great start to a relationship, huh?"  
  
Kitten need not look up, for she knew that if she did, all that she would see are lifeless eyes.  
  
And she could not bear that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"ITAI!! Tasuki no baka!! How dare you drop me like this? What kind of person are you?"  
  
"I won't even drop you if you weren't pounding on my head, stupid onna!! What did you think it was, a fucking drum?"  
  
"It might as well be; your head is as empty as a drum anyway!!"  
  
"Why you...I was kind enough to carry you back here and instead of thanking me, you insult me?!!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to carry me at all, period!!" Kitten shot back. "And you deserved that insult for 'claiming' me!! What did you think I was, your pet dog?!!"  
  
"A dog would be less troublesome than you!!"  
  
"Well, if that is so, then why don't you go marry one?!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That was fun, ne?"  
  
Tears leaked out from closed eyelids, and they stained the shirt fabric that was directly above Tasuki's heart. Somehow, the moment the wet warmth soaked the shirt and touched Tasuki's skin, his eyes flickered slightly. It was just a split second that those eyes reflected an emotion too fast to catch, before it turned blank again.  
  
"What about your promise, do you remember that too, Tasuki?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tasuki had grabbed Kitten then, and sealed her lips with a tender kiss. He poured all the love he felt for her into the kiss.  
  
Kitten froze, her mind going blank as waves and waves of emotions flooded her senses.  
  
After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Tasuki released her and stepped back. Without his support, the bemused Kitten swayed alarmingly.  
  
"I think you just got my answer, kirei. You do me great injustice by even suggesting that I'd leave you. That is the one thing I will never do willingly." The red-haired bandit whispered fiercely.  
  
"And you are not a coward, kirei; you are the strongest woman I have ever seen, and it is because of that that I fell in love with you. The little girl inside you will always be there, a reverberation of your past, a reminder of what you once were and what you are now. You must never forget that, and even if you do, I promise that I will be there to correct you, ne?"  
  
Kitten looked extremely overcome by emotions then, much to Tasuki's amusement.  
  
"Now, onna, can I take you into my arms already?"  
  
The blue-haired girl answered by throwing herself at him. She clutched tightly at this man whom she had come so close to losing. Tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
"Arrigato, Tasuki, for understanding."  
  
In response, Tasuki hugged Kitten to him tightly and buried his face in the sweet fragrance of her hair.  
  
"Iie...Kit, always remember that whatever happens, aishiteru."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You promised not to leave me," Kitten whispered quietly, the tears waterfalled quietly down her cheeks; she made no attempts to stop them anymore. "You promised. Are you breaking your promise now?"  
  
This time, the reaction was more obvious, but equally fleeting as the previous one. Blinded by tears, Kitten did not see the brief moment when amber eyes turned cloudy with grief, and the fingers that twitched slightly.  
  
'Kit...my Kit...wait for me. Please don't give up on me. I am trying...Please don't cry, kirei. Don't cry. I am here. I was always here all along. It is just that my body refuses to obey me; I can't move...but I am here. Don't give up on me, kirei. Aishiteru.'  
  
##########  
  
Sable was on her way to the breakfast room when Kamui suddenly appeared. He strode to her side and maintained his pace with her.  
  
"Hello, Kamui." Sable greeted the blonde. She was not really sure what to say to him. Ever since the day of the fight, the two were seldom alone and when they were, Sable always felt awkward.  
  
Kamui sensed her discomfort, and he smiled.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sable." He said in his deep voice. "I understand now."  
  
Sable stopped and tilted her head to look at him.  
  
"What do you understand?"  
  
"Your love for Chichiri."  
  
Sable retreated a few steps away from Kamui, and the blonde smiled again.  
  
"As I said, daijoubu. It took me awhile to see what had been in front of me all the time, so I don't blame you at all."  
  
Sable moved forward.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kamui. I was selfish, and I thought that you could make me forget Chichiri," the brunette whispered.  
  
Kamui shook his head slightly.  
  
"I thought that I could make you forget Chichiri too, but your heart was already his from the beginning. I see it now."  
  
"Gomen." Sable said again, looking at the floor with shame.  
  
"Iie." Sable looked up. Kamui was looking at the glorious sunset, and for a moment, Sable thought that she was seeing an angel. Golden hair, fair skin and beautiful features. All that is missing was a pair of wings. Kamui turned to face her. Silver-blue eyes met surprised green ones.  
  
'They are filled with...genuine gladness...' Sable wondered with awe.  
  
"Iie." Kamui repeated again. "Don't be sorry, for I know that I am not. I might not have your heart, but I know that I have the friendship of all of you, which is just as wonderful."  
  
Voice filled with conviction, Kamui continued.  
  
"To belong, to be a part something important. It was the dream that I always had. Yet, it had always stayed unfulfilled until now. I am very honored to be a part of your friendship circle." He moved to stand in front of Sable, and bending down, he kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you."  
  
Sable smiled at Kamui before surprising the man by throwing herself at him.  
  
"You are welcome, Kamui." Sable gave him a fierce hug. "My friend."  
  
Kamui's surprise changed to pleasure as he awkwardly gathered the petite brunette to him.  
  
At last, Sable moved away. Kamui expected to feel emptiness, but to his amazement, all that he felt was contentment, something that he seldom felt.  
  
"Well," Sable smiled. "I am going to meet Chichiri in the breakfast room now."  
  
Kamui waved her away, and after bidding the blonde farewell, the brunette scampered away. Kamui watched her until she disappeared from sight and for a brief moment, silver-blue eyes clouded over with sadness and regret before clearing again.  
  
'I wish you happiness, Sable. Be happy.'  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Seiryu could not believe his eyes.  
  
"What the hell does Kamui think he is doing?"  
  
Genbu and Byakko looked at each other. Suzaku was absent, for obvious reasons.  
  
"He obviously loves her, and yet he lets her go!!" Seiryu raged. "What is he thinking?"  
  
Byakko decided then that it was well past time that Seiryu learned an important lesson.  
  
"Seiryu," the tiger god interjected quietly. It got the dragon's attention.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you know why you lost to Suzaku in the first place?"  
  
Seiryu snarled, but Byakko ignored him.  
  
"It is because when you manipulate people, you did not take into consideration their feelings. Human beings behave in ways that even gods cannot predict."  
  
"But I read correctly this time!!" Seiryu muttered. "Kamui is in love with Sable!!"  
  
Byakko sighed.  
  
"Yes, Seiryu, I can see that. But do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you know what the meaning of love is?" Genbu answered for Byakko.  
  
Seiryu was confused now.  
  
"I may not be the god of love like Suzaku, but when my seishi Tatara and miko Suzuno fell in love with each other, I learnt something, and that is true love is selfless."  
  
"Yes," Genbu agreed. "Apparently, your Kamui loves Sable so much that he is willing to give her up so that she could be happy. Just like when Suzaku's Chichiri tried to push her away so that she would not get hurt by him, even when he loved her. That is true love. Do you understand? Never underestimate the humans. Their emotions fuel their actions."  
  
Seiryu nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'So true love is selfless.' Unexpectedly, Seiryu felt strangely envious of Kamui.  
  
'Throughout my entire existence, I have never felt an emotion like what Kamui is feeling now. And yet his age is but a tiny fraction of mine.'  
  
'Will I feel that way someday?'  
  
He did not have to be told that he had to love to be loved. That the first move must be his to make.  
  
Suddenly, Seiryu stood up.  
  
"Anou...where are you going, Seiryu?" Genbu asked.  
  
Seiryu nodded gravely at his brothers.  
  
"I am afraid that you have to excuse me. I believe that there is a long overdue trip to the mortal realm that I have to make."  
  
##########  
  
Kamui was about to make his way to his quarters when Aoi and Haiiro materialized beside him.  
  
"We saw what happened." Aoi said, admiration shining in his eyes. Haiiro nodded gruffly and Kamui saw grudging respect there.  
  
Kamui allowed himself a smirk.  
  
"You are not here to tell me this, are you?"  
  
Aoi and Haiiro looked at each other, and suddenly, Akai appeared around the corner and joined the trio. The auburn-haired man stood as far from Kamui as possible. It seemed that he was still not over the shouting episode yet.  
  
"No, we are not." Haiiro said at last. "We are actually here to tell you that our help will always be extended to you anytime."  
  
Akai and Aoi nodded in response.  
  
Kamui sighed. He had nothing against the elementals at all, and if he was not wrong, neither did Chichiri, Sable, Kitten and Tasuki.  
  
"If you want to apologize, I advise you to do it during meal times. Everyone will be there."  
  
Kamui walked away.  
  
Haiiro and Aoi's respect for the man went up a notch. Kamui had understood what they were trying to say, and in his own way, had told them that they are forgiven.  
  
Even though they were given orders to defeat the seishi and Kamui, Chichiri and Sable had still invited them to stay at Kamui's house to recuperate.  
  
Kitten had also understood that they were fulfilling orders and had not blamed them.  
  
Aoi looked at his two partners.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I would very much want to befriend them. People like them are rare, and I think that I would like to know them better."  
  
Haiiro nodded slightly and looked at Akai.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Akai grinned, remembering the promise that he had made to himself earlier.  
  
"I think that it is a great idea."  
  
##########  
  
It was nighttime, and everyone was gathered in the dinner area, with the exception of Kitten.  
  
"I take it that she is staying with Tasuki again?" Kamui asked.  
  
Sable nodded.  
  
"Hai. I will take her meal to her later."  
  
"Don't you think that it is a little unhealthy?" Haiiro asked. "The girl has been doing that ever since we returned from the fight."  
  
Sable shook her head.  
  
"It is what she wants, and at least she is eating. I am contented enough with that."  
  
"Itadakimasu!!"  
  
The group was about to dig in when the elementals stiffened.  
  
"Nandato?" Kamui stared at the trio.  
  
"He is coming." Akai whispered, face pale.  
  
"Who is coming?" Sable asked.  
  
Chichiri sighed. Not again.  
  
"Seiryu is coming, no da."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Everyone stared at each other as they came to one answer.  
  
Tasuki.  
  
They were off and out of the room in three seconds flat.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
"HE WHAT?!!" Suzaku turned to stare at his two elder brothers with incredulity pasted all over his face.  
  
"I think that he is going down to Kamui's."  
  
"And what is he planning to do? Finish what he has started?"  
  
Genbu and Byakko cringed. The venom in Suzaku's voice was enough to tell them that if the matter at hand, namely Tasuki, was not resolved properly, the vicious spat between Suzaku and Seiryu was most probably going to start all over again.  
  
It was an experience that both elder gods did not wish to repeat.  
  
"I don't care!! If he is going down, I am going down too!! I swear I will ki-blast him if he does anything to my seishi, that baka..." Suzaku's words trailed off as he teleported away.  
  
Genbu and Byakko stared at each other. Then Genbu shrugged.  
  
"There goes our entertainment. Let's go down too."  
  
Byakko agreed.  
  
"I think that we have to act as crowd control, in case a brawl really starts between the two."  
  
Both gods teleported.  
  
##########  
  
Kitten was feeding Tasuki again when she felt another presence in the room. The blue-haired girl was shocked when she discovered the identity of the person that had materialized in front of her but instinct took over quickly and she threw the bowl of food at Seiryu. The dragon god ducked easily and made to go near the bed.  
  
Kitten threw herself in front of Tasuki.  
  
"If you want to get to him, you have to go through me first." Kitten tossed the words at Seiryu defiantly.  
  
Seiryu saw fear in those amethyst eyes, but the girl stood firm.  
  
'True love is selfless.' The god is seeing another example of it now. What is it with this particular group of mortals that makes them love so deeply?  
  
Admiration for the girl grew.  
  
However, Seiryu did not stop. He strode onwards unhesitatingly. Kitten was not surprised; she had known that the kami would not be threatened by a mere obstacle such as her. Thus Kitten decided to make her move. Changing her hands into deadly eagle talons, she lunged at Seiryu.  
  
'What the...of all the things to do...' The dragon was taken aback at what Kitten was attempting. Attacking a god is a sure guarantee to death. But then that was not what he was here for; not his purpose, and thus, with a wave of his hand, an unseen hand grabbed Kitten and she was left hanging in mid-air.  
  
Unhindered, the god moved to stop by the bedside. He stared sardonically down at Tasuki for a long while before lowering his hand towards the prone seishi.  
  
"Iie!!" Seiryu stopped. Turning slightly, he turned to face Kitten.  
  
"Iie?" He asked softly.  
  
"Iie!! Please don't kill Tasuki." The girl said forcefully, trying desperately to fight the invisible bonds with no results. Resigned, she stopped struggling and stared at Seiryu with determination. "I will take his place."  
  
This was the third time that Seiryu was surprised by Kitten ever since he arrived here. Flicking his hand imperceptibly, the bonds lowered Kitten gently on the ground and released her. The girl staggered slightly but kept her balance. A gentle hand lifted her chin, and Kitten came face to face with Seiryu.  
  
"Do you mean what you said?" He demanded softly.  
  
Kitten nodded stiffly. "Hai. A life for a life. I'd trade my life for his."  
  
Seiryu stared at the girl for the longest time, but Kitten held her own. At last, the god broke eye contact and released her.  
  
"Che." He smirked. "You really meant to give your life so that he could live."  
  
Before Kitten could reply, the door burst open, and Kamui, Chichiri, Sable and the elementals spilled in.  
  
"You!!" Sable cried. "What are you doing here, Seiryu?!!"  
  
Chichiri and Kamui sank into defense positions whereas the elementals rushed deeper into the room to cover Kitten and Tasuki.  
  
Seiryu's smirk widened into a lazy smile.  
  
"Mou, Celestial Guardians, you were following my orders a few days ago. Switching sides so soon?"  
  
Aoi and Haiiro remained silent.  
  
"Gomen, Seiryu. But I made a promise to Kitten." Akai said at last.  
  
"What did you promise?" Kitten asked. She did not remember.  
  
Akai stared at her with resolve even as he went into a defensive pose.  
  
"I promised not to fail your expectations. You will not regret forgiving me."  
  
If Kitten was taken aback, she did not show it. Instead, she nodded.  
  
"Domo, Akai."  
  
Seiryu heard the hissing sound of a sword being withdrawn from its sheath. Turning, he saw Kamui, sword erect, ready for combat.  
  
The god was confused now.  
  
'Nanda? They were all under me a few days ago. All under my orders. But now, after meeting Suzaku's group, they are prepared to fight against me. Naze?'  
  
"Why do you fight against me, your god? What has Suzaku's group offered to you?"  
  
Aoi shook his head slightly.  
  
"Iie, Seiryu." He said in his gentle way. "We are not fighting you for personal gains. We are fighting you because we have no choice; we have to protect our friends."  
  
Chichiri, Sable and Kitten nodded to the elemental trio. It was an acknowledgement of friendship.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Never underestimate the humans. Their emotions fuel their actions."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Seiryu recalled Genbu's words and allowed himself a secret smile. He had underestimated them again.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Akai asked.  
  
Seiryu stared at them, and allowed the smile to grow into a smirk.  
  
"How touching, to fight for friends. What a concept. But then, I am not here to listen to your preaching," Reminded of Seiyu's original motive, everyone became alert.  
  
Heedless of the Celestial Guardians surrounding Tasuki, Seiryu strode back towards Tasuki.  
  
"I cannot let you hurt Tasuki!!" The elementals attacked. However, before they could even near Seiryu, they found themselves suspended in the air. The same applied to the other occupants of the room.  
  
"Imbeciles!!" Seiryu spat. "You forget that I am one of the four kami."  
  
Thus said, the dragon god sat himself by Tasuki's side and raised a slim hand over the seishi.  
  
"IIE!! SEIRYU!! I made a deal!! Onegai!!" Kitten was crying now. The rest tried to fight their bonds but they held firm.  
  
Seiryu did not heed Kitten's cries.  
  
Eyes bored, Seiryu muttered something under his breath, and blue light appeared from his finger tips to envelop Tasuki. Supported by the light, the seishi floated a few inches from the bed and...  
  
"MATTE!!"  
  
Suddenly the doors slammed opened again, this time to reveal Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko.  
  
...and the blue light intensified and seemed to pierce their way inside Tasuki. Kitten watched with anguish as Tasuki's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a semblance of pain before closing again. At the same time, his back was arched in an impossible angle. The blue light disappeared completely into Tasuki then, and the seishi fell back onto the bed.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Heheheh...please don't kill me. From what I quote from DreamFeathers' review, I had supposedly killed off Tasuki, bring him back to life, made him comatose and now supposedly killed him again. Lol. What fun I am having, tormenting and messing with your minds!! However, I promise not to drag this any further...there are a lot of readers who are very aggrieved with me now and I am sure that they have a LOT of bones to pick with me...Come on, admit it, did I make you cry this chappie? *grins* I know that I did, to some of you that is.  
  
But then, after torturing all of you for the past few chapters, I am kinda feeling a little guilty now. Yes, despite popular beliefs, rumors and accusations (in the review section that is), I do have a conscience and Tasuki IS my favorite bishounen in FY after all. So, I will say this now, the next chapter will conclude and explain most things. Stay for chapter 30 and I swear that you will not be disappointed. Afterall, I have already completed that chapter and thus I know what it is about...*evil grin* BUT, I will only post it next Saturday, as per normal. Lol, sucks to be a reader now. ^^  
  
Thanks to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing this chapter!! Domo!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Man, during the past few chapters of 'Tasuki's tragic accident', I have received quite a few reviews by reviewers I have never heard of before. *looks thoughtful* Torturing a character sure helps a writer to unearth a lot of mystery readers, ne? ^^ Anyway, thanks for all the reviews that had been posted to me, new reviewers or no. I really appreciated each and every one of your comments. As for those who were in an amusing 'little' fit about whether Tasuki lives or dies, all I can say is that my answer lies in chapter 30, which should be most satisfying for everyone.  
  
Until then, ja!! 


	30. A Deal With The Devil

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ = recall  
  
********** = dream sequence  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ = mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 30-A Deal With The Devil  
  
It was too late.  
  
Suzaku stared at his unmoving seishi for a long moment. Meanwhile, Seiryu released everyone and lowered them gently back onto the ground with a slight motion of his hand. The kami was about to stand up when he saw a huge red ki-ball flying his way. The dragon was not very surprised; he merely lifted both hands and made a ki-barrier to diffuse Suzaku's attack.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY SEISHI!!" Suzaku screeched at his brother even as he stomped towards said god. Everyone winced.  
  
Chichiri and the elementals watched with incredulity as their gods started a brawl right there in the room. Genbu and Byakko hurried in to stop the fight, but were very soon involved in the melee. Punches, kicks, yells and screeches were heard in the fray.  
  
Sable was trying desperately to support Kitten; the blue-haired girl's knees had buckled under her when Seiryu returned her to the ground.  
  
"Kit, pull yourself together!!" The brunette shook her friend. Kitten was looking dazed, and tears were still leaking from her eyes.  
  
Kamui, on the other hand, had gone over to Tasuki's side. Remembering the previous false alarm for Tasuki's supposed death, he was taking no chances this time. The blonde began methodically checking for any signs of life within the redhead seishi. Behind him, the chaos continued.  
  
Kitten had managed to force her legs to support her weight now; and she was standing at one corner of the room, blind and deaf to everything. All that she could see was the blue light that had pierced its way painfully into Tasuki, and the tortured expression of her koi. The scene replayed itself again and again in her mind.  
  
'Kirei...'  
  
Kitten paid no attention to the voice that had invaded her head.  
  
'Don't cry, kirei...'  
  
It was stronger this time, and Kitten took heed.  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'You know me, koibito.'  
  
Kitten's eyes widened.  
  
'Tasuki?' She could barely believe it. 'Tasuki, is that you?'  
  
'Who else? Baka.'  
  
The blue-haired girl wanted to laugh; it was the first time he had spoken for the past three weeks, but then she remembered, and she sobered.  
  
'Tasuki...does this...does this mean that you are...'  
  
'Dead?' The voiced teased softly.  
  
'H...Hai.'  
  
She heard Tasuki'd amused chuckle.  
  
'Che...you think too lowly of me, onna. I don't die that easy.'  
  
'Then...'  
  
'Look for yourself.' Tasuki's presence faded from her mind.  
  
Bewildered, Kitten started towards Tasuki's bedside, despite Sable's protests. The blue-haired girl stopped beside Kamui, who was shaking his head in amazement. Turning to Kitten, Kamui said, "I will be damned. He is not dead. If he isn't considered lucky, I don't know what is."  
  
Kitten threw a watery smile at Kamui. Eyes brimming with joy, she gently shook Tasuki awake. There was no need to connect their minds; Kitten already knew that Tasuki would wake up this time.  
  
"Come on Tasuki, you have slept enough."  
  
Sure enough, the seishi opened his eyes, and this time, those amber hues were fiercely alive. Kitten could not take it; she started crying.  
  
"What, you are unhappy that I am alive?" Tasuki mocked gently, his voice husky from lack of use. Serious eyes reflected all the love that he had for her.  
  
"I kept my promise, kirei." Tasuki said solemnly.  
  
Kitten merely shook her head and threw herself into his open arms.  
  
The waterworks really started then. Kitten bawled into Tasuki's chest and once in a while, she would fist up her hands and pound on his chest, payment for giving her so much emotional trauma.  
  
Tasuki, bless him, took everything stoically and hushed his koibito, hugging Kitten tightly to him and burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, whispering gruffly to her all the while.  
  
Kamui looked away; the couple deserved some privacy.  
  
Turning, he took in the pandemonium in front of him. It seemed that Sable was the only one to witness Tasuki's recovery, and she smiled happily at Kamui. The gods were still at it and Chichiri and the elementals were trying just as hard to separate said kami. Slightly irked, Kamui wondered why even the gods did not affirm something as important as death before starting to slug out each other, and under his roof too, of all the places. Deciding to end this farce once and for all, Kamui did what he had done the previous time the redhead was 'dead'.  
  
"Tasuki is not dead."  
  
Immediate results. Everyone froze at the announcement. Seiryu pushed away everyone who had doggy-piled him earlier and sniffing; he got to his feet and dusted off his armor.  
  
Genbu and Byakko scrambled up next, mortified to be seen in such undignified positions. Suzaku was the last to get up, and he stared at Tasuki, who was staring back at him with incredulity.  
  
"Suzaku?" Tasuki asked. "I thought that we were not going to see you anytime soon?"  
  
The phoenix recovered then, and putting on his snobby air, he looked at Seiryu.  
  
"Since Seiryu had decided to descend to the mortal realms, I had decided to follow him to see what he is doing." Suzaku examined Tasuki closely. "Are you sure that you are alright?"  
  
Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Hai, kami."  
  
Suzaku started muttering something about having cocky seishi, and Genbu and Byakko grinned at each other. Suzaku was not mad anymore; all was well again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seiryu stared at Tasuki.  
  
"Why what?" He asked the seishi haughtily.  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
That elicited a lot of reactions from the room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I thought that Seiryu wanted to kill you!!"  
  
"Seiryu? Help?"  
  
Tasuki maintained a determined stare at Seiryu, and at last, the god relented.  
  
"Iie, I did not do anything to save you, Suzaku seishi. Do I look like the type who goes around saving people?" Seiryu smirked.  
  
Turning to the group, he continued, "Tasuki's consciousness was never lost to him; when Akai used his Dragon of Fire on the seishi, the shock was too great for him, and his mind automatically locked away the conscious part of him. Sable might have healed all his external wounds, but she could not touch what is inside:" Seiryu tapped the side of his forehead. "His mind."  
  
"If all of you were to wait a little longer, say a decade or two," Everyone blanched, and Seiryu gave a wolfish grin. "Tasuki would have had gathered enough mental strength to free himself."  
  
"So what you did earlier was that you lent him your ki, so that he would have enough strength to free himself." Kamui concluded.  
  
Everyone stared at Seiryu; they had not known that he would be that giving.  
  
The god shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It was nothing very heroic; it did not even require a huge sacrifice on my part."  
  
Satisfied, Seiryu smirked. He turned to the elementals next.  
  
"As for the three of you, you may do what you want until I require your services again. I can't be bothered. I am willing to overlook this mission, but..." Blue eyes narrowed. "Make sure that you differentiate business and private affairs the next time. I do not care for failures."  
  
The Celestial Guardians nodded warily.  
  
"Arrigato, Seiryu. It might not be a huge sacrifice on your part, but it had brought me back." Tasuki said sincerely, albeit a little stiffly.  
  
Seiryu fidgeted; he did not react well to being thanked.  
  
"Save your thanks," The dragon god said scathingly. "If I let you die now, who is going to entertain me later?" Tasuki started to huff up with indignation, but Kitten stopped him from growling at the god. "Besides, I have not saved you just because I was feeling magnanimous; your koi had made a deal with me, in fact."  
  
Kitten paled slightly but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nani? What deal did you make with him, Kit?" Tasuki asked urgently. The girl disengaged herself from the redhead and stood up.  
  
Seiryu answered for Kitten.  
  
"A life for a life." He repeated Kitten's earlier words. "Her life for yours."  
  
Sable squeaked and Tasuki turned white. Suzaku started cursing, but knew that there was nothing much that he could do. Kitten had made the deal on her own will.  
  
The dragon god seemed to enjoy the reactions of the room's occupants. Beckoning to the girl, he purred. "Come, Kitten."  
  
Dried mouth, Kitten stumbled to Seiryu stiffly, despite Tasuki's attempt to anchor her to him.  
  
The dragon god grabbed hold of one of Kitten's hands, and abruptly, he said, "I am bringing her to my domain. I do not care to be entertainment for everyone here."  
  
Thus said, Seiryu, together with Kitten, disappeared, accompanied by Tasuki's howl of anguish.  
  
The remaining gods looked helplessly at Tasuki.  
  
The redhead was trying desperately to get out of bed, despite Kamui and Chichiri's efforts to hold him down.  
  
"Chichiri!! Use your spell to knock him out or something!!" Suzaku yelled.  
  
The blue-haired seishi nodded grimly and began chanting. Almost immediately, Tasuki's struggles ceased and he faded into oblivion soon after.  
  
Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Anou..." Suzaku looked down to see Sable by his side. "Will Kitten be alright?"  
  
Suzaku's silence was an answer by itself, and Sable bit her lips in distress. Immediately, Chichiri went over and pulled the brunette into his arms.  
  
Suzaku exchanged a glance with his elder brothers.  
  
"I will see what I can do." The phoenix promised before, he too, disappeared with his siblings.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
With hooded eyes, Seiryu stared at the blue-haired girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me now." Kitten said quietly. She knew without doubt that this was a heavenly domain; Seiryu's part of the domain, that is.  
  
Seiryu was surprised; most of the time, mortals who made pacts with him had very seldom fulfilled what they had promised. In the end, it was him who had to personally go after them. But this girl had not even tried to deny or bargain with him and for that reason alone, Seiryu decided that Kitten might be more interesting alive than dead.  
  
Kitten stared at Seiryu. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.  
  
'Why is he taking so long? The waiting is unbearable.'  
  
"Iie." Seiryu said at last.  
  
"Nani?" Kitten asked, dazed. The relief that she was feeling now was indescribable. "You mean that I need not fulfill my part of the bargain?"  
  
Seiryu smirked.  
  
"Think again."  
  
Kitten visibly deflated in front of the amused kami.  
  
'She would keep her promise even though she is afraid of me, of death.' Seiryu thought with wonder. He decided to stop toying with the girl then.  
  
"Think, girl, if I kill you now, then what about your other challenges from Genbu and Byakko? You are supposed to complete them."  
  
Kitten understood.  
  
"So I am living on borrowed time? Is that what you are telling me?"  
  
Seiryu shook his head again.  
  
"The deal that you made with me was 'your life for Tasuki's', am I correct?"  
  
A wary nod.  
  
"That does not mean that I have to kill you. I see no purpose in taking your life. Therefore I think that after you have completed all your challenges, you will stay in the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
The blue-haired girl was confused.  
  
"How will that fulfill my part of the deal?"  
  
Seiryu smiled sardonically.  
  
"Matte, I am not finished yet. As I said, you will stay in the Universe of the Four Gods, and then I will extract your part of the deal." Using his fingers, he lifted Kitten's chin so that he could look her in the eye. "Do you know what is it?"  
  
Mesmerized by those azure eyes, Kitten shook her head numbly.  
  
Seiryu smirked sensually and lowered his face so that they are mere inches apart before dropping the bomb.  
  
"You are to belong to me, body, heart and soul."  
  
##########  
  
Still in the realm of the gods...  
  
"Did you manage to enter Seiryu's domain?" Suzaku asked his brothers.  
  
Genbu and Byakko shook their heads unhappily.  
  
"We tried all ways to enter, and the result was just like yours. Seiryu had cast a barrier around his domain. There is nothing that we can do. We are being repelled."  
  
Suzaku hissed in helpless frustration and he began to pace around. The three gods were currently right outside Seiryu's territory.  
  
At last, Suzaku lost his temper. Turning to face the dragon's domain, he pounded his fists against the invisible barriers furiously.  
  
"SEIRYU DAMN YOU!! DISSPELL THE BARRIER AND RELEASE KITTEN NOW!!"  
  
##########  
  
Uhhh...in Seiryu's part of the realm of the gods...  
  
Kitten was so surprised by Seiryu's words that she reared back. The girl would have fell on her behind if not for the dragon god's hold on her.  
  
"Na...nani?" Kitten stammered.  
  
Seiryu looked sternly at Kitten.  
  
"This is my offer. If you do not take it, then I will go back down to the mortal realm and take..."  
  
"Hai, I will do it." Kitten agreed quickly.  
  
'Her love for the Suzaku seishi is absurdly strong.' Seiryu thought with mild irritation.  
  
Their faces still inches apart, Seiryu whispered, "That's good then, for you that is." Kitten watched with paralyzed suspense as Seiryu moved even closer, until their noses are almost touching. "Now, to seal the deal with a kiss."  
  
(A/N: AHHHH!!!! I NEED HELP NOW!! I AM SO VERY TEMPTED TO CHANGE MY RATING TO R....DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE BAKA SEIRYU COULD BE SO SEDUCTIVE!! MY TOES ARE CURLING!! .)  
  
Kitten whimpered as Seiryu caught her lips in a passionate lip-lock.  
  
Kitten stiffened and started pounding at the god to get him to let her go. However, Seiryu did not budge and Kitten gave up and sagged against the man. Her eyes fluttered close and...  
  
'Good,' Seiryu thought with satisfaction. 'She might as well relax and enjoy this.'  
  
...and a drop of tear leaked out from her closed lids.  
  
'Nani?' The dragon was so surprised by Kitten's tears that he ended the kiss immediately and withdrew from the girl.  
  
"Stop crying." Seiryu's voice was gruff.  
  
Sniffling, Kitten looked up. The god was a few feet away with his back facing her.  
  
Awkward silence, and then, suddenly, "SEIRYU DAMN YOU!! DISSPELL THE BARRIER AND RELEASE KITTEN NOW!!"  
  
The said god cringed inwardly at his brother's shrill voice. (A/N: Don't take me wrongly, but in my fic, Suzaku will have a wonderfully deep voice unless he is shrieking like a, pun fully unintended, chicken without its head. Come on, he is a phoenix, the shrill screeches comes with the entire package. ^^)  
  
"You may return now. They are looking for you already." Seiryu said brusquely even as he mentally removed the barrier. His brothers will be upon them soon. He turned to face the girl and took in her dazed amethyst eyes and kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Just remember our deal." He murmured softly this time.  
  
Sure enough, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu arrived right away. The phoenix rushed straight to Kitten and checked that she was alright. Byakko and Genbu merely took in Kitten's mussed hair and reddened lips and eyed Seiryu with interest.  
  
The dragon god feigned ignorance.  
  
Kitten assured Suzaku that she was perfectly unharmed and that Seiryu had decided to collect his debt some other time. She did not specify what Seiryu wanted, but Suzaku was contented with those answers. Throwing a dirty look at Seiryu, he prepared to teleport Kitten back to Kamui's mansion.  
  
Seiryu watched everything with a carefully feigned look of disinterest.  
  
Just as Kitten and Suzaku were about to disappear from sight, Kitten peeked at Seiryu and unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips. The three gods watched as the girl faded from sight together with their youngest brother.  
  
Almost immediately, Genbu and Byakko rounded on Seiryu.  
  
"Okay, what was that about?" Byakko demanded.  
  
"Yeah, Suzaku might have been a baka and missed the entire thing, but we didn't. Why did you kiss the girl?"  
  
Seiryu put on a look of extreme boredom and shrugged.  
  
"It was just a kiss to seal our deal."  
  
The two elder gods did not look very convinced.  
  
"Some kiss. It looked very passionate to me." Byakko hinted slyly. "Are you sure that's all it is about?"  
  
Seiryu turned away from his brothers and began walking away.  
  
"Inquisitive idiots..." He muttered loud enough for Genbu and Byakko to hear. "And yes, that's all to it."  
  
Azure eyes narrowed with resolve.  
  
'I won't allow for it to become anything more.'  
  
##########  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes and blinked. His internal clock told him that it was around one in the morning.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
The sleep had disoriented him, but it did not take him long to remember everything that had happened.  
  
"Shimatta. Kitten." The redhead started use his hands push himself up but one of his hands seemed to be weighed down by something. Turning, he looked at what was hindering him, and saw Kitten.  
  
He stared at the slumbering girl in confusion. She was sitting on a chair by his bed and had leaned over to rest her head on his hand.  
  
'I thought that Seiryu...'  
  
Just then, Kitten began to stir. Sleepy amethyst eyes stared at amber ones, before widening. Kitten shot up.  
  
"Tasuki!! You are awake!! Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The redhead nodded.  
  
"I thought that Seiryu took you?" Kitten looked away; and Tasuki knew that he was correct; it was not a dream.  
  
"Who got you back?"  
  
"Suzaku," came the soft whisper. "Seiryu allowed him to bring me back."  
  
"What about your deal?"  
  
Kitten looked back to Tasuki.  
  
"He will collect it later, after the challenges."  
  
Tasuki hesitated before asking the next question.  
  
"Is he going to kill you?"  
  
Kitten debated on lying to Tasuki, but honesty won out at last, and the girl shook her head.  
  
"Iie, he is not planning to kill me."  
  
Tasuki felt an impending sense of doom. Kitten was not telling him everything.  
  
"What did he want from you then?"  
  
Kitten refused to answer and was about to vacate the room when Tasuki gripped hold of her hand.  
  
"Kit," the seishi's voice was desperate. "Please tell me."  
  
Kitten stared at Tasuki for a long while. Then she caved in. Throwing herself at her koi, she felt her tears fall and in bits and pieces, she told him everything.  
  
Making soothing sounds, Tasuki hugged Kitten and listened. When Kitten was done, the redhead found himself shaking with repressed rage.  
  
The room was quiet except for Kitten's ragged breathing.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The blue-haired girl looked at Tasuki.  
  
"Are you...are you ashamed of me now?"  
  
All trace of anger fled, and Tasuki stared incredulous at Kitten.  
  
"Ashamed?" He asked her. "Why should I be ashamed of you? You, the little baka who loved me so much that you stupidly exchanged yourself for my life, you whom I love equally as much. I don't know who is the bigger baka, you or me. I am pissed off at you right now, but I will never be ashamed of you."  
  
Kitten nodded.  
  
"I..." She turned her face into his shirt, and Tasuki felt warm wetness soak the fabric. "I am so afraid that you'd think badly of me and leave me."  
  
"Baka." He whispered fiercely. "I told you before; leaving you is something that I would never do willingly. As for the deal with Seiryu, we will worry about it when the time comes. Together."  
  
Kitten held on tightly to Tasuki.  
  
"I am glad."  
  
Contented to be together again, the pair stayed close to each other. Silence dominated the room; the two of them found no need to break the peaceful solitude of the room and very soon, Kitten was lulled to sleep by the comforting warmth of Tasuki's body.  
  
Tasuki looked fondly at his sleeping koibito. It was obvious that she had lost a lot of weight, and that fatigue had made her pale. It was also obvious that there were dark smudges under her eyes. Tasuki mentally promised himself to fatten the girl up and also to make sure that she got lots of rest.  
  
'I have caused you to suffer so, kirei.' He stroked her shiny hair. 'Gomen ne, I will try to be a better koi to you from now on.'  
  
Tasuki wanted very much to watch over Kitten while she slept, but the day's events proved to be too exhausting even for him, and he fell reluctantly into slumber.  
  
Safe in each other's arms, the young couple had the first restful sleep in three weeks.  
  
You guys guessed it!! (Though I was pretty obvious) Tasuki is alive!! ^^ Of course, if I really did kill off Tasuki, what will happen to Kitten? Lotsa Tasuki/Kitten WAFF to give everyone a huge toothache!!  
  
And as for the 'deal with Seiryu' part, it was all I could do not to change the rating to R. My apologies for the A/N that I had inserted earlier. Gomen ne, I could not resist. ^^ *purrs* Seiryu is such a seductive character. After all, nothing is as sensual as a dragon, yes? *shivers in delight* Well, it might also be the hormones...^^  
  
Thanks to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing this chapter. Domo!!  
  
So readers, be sure to review to tell me what you think about this chapter. I need all the feedbacks that I can get. And until the next time, ja!! 


	31. The Parting Of Ways

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
//...// = telepathic conversation  
  
= at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 31-Parting of Ways  
  
Today was the day that they were leaving Kutou. It had been three weeks since Tasuki's recovery, and he was now strong enough to travel.  
  
"Damn it, onna, my poor body just recovered and now you are trying to injure it again!! What is the big deal of dragging me all over blondie's estate?!!"  
  
Kitten frowned at her koi and impatiently swiped away an errant strand of blue hair from her face.  
  
"Quit all that whining, Tasuki. We need to look for Chichiri and Sable. We are supposed to meet outside our rooms. Wonder where they are." The pretty brunette and the blue-haired seishi had become even closer after the fight with the elementals.  
  
At that, Tasuki gave a grin.  
  
"Wrong question, Kit. Not where they are, more like what they are doing."  
  
"What are they doing?" the girl was confused, but it quickly cleared when she caught onto Tasuki's meaning.  
  
"Oh...you hentai!!" She blushed and smacked the redhead upside the head. "That is none of our business, and I don't want to think about that. Your best friend and my best friend..." Kitten turned even redder.  
  
Tasuki nearly choked on his laughter when he saw Kitten's flustered expression. His koibito was such a joy to tease sometimes. She loved to act all tough and fierce, but turned into a blushing innocent whenever the conversation got too intimate.  
  
"Now what the hell are you thinking about?" Tasuki grinned. "I am just saying that Chichiri and Sable are in the dining room having breakfast with Kamui and the three stooges." Although Tasuki had not blamed the Celestial Guardians for the fight, he still felt that they had not been gentlemanly when they kidnapped the girls, and thus the nickname. "They passed me by earlier and wanted me to inform you."  
  
"Oh." Kitten felt very foolish now.  
  
"Now who is the hentai?" Tasuki could not help it; he laughed out loud.  
  
"You were the one who led me to believe otherwise!!" Amethyst eyes flashed with annoyance, and the pair begun making their way to said dining room.  
  
"You should know that Chichiri is not the kind of person who goes around doing stuff like that, even if the other party is his beloved Sable. Especially when the other party is his beloved Sable." Tasuki corrected himself and rolled his eyes.  
  
"The two of them are the classic examples of Till-death-do-us-part-and Till- marriage-we-shall-remain-virgins." He snorted at his own joke.  
  
"Wait till' I tell Chichiri." Kitten elbowed Tasuki as they neared the entrance of the dining room. "Some best friend you are."  
  
Tasuki halted her. "You won't tell, will ya?" the redhead shot her a puppy- eyed look and playfully nuzzled her neck with his nose.  
  
It was obvious that Sable and Chichiri were not the only ones who had gotten closer after Seiryu's challenge. During the past weeks, Tasuki had learnt that it was laughingly easy to make his koi lose her concentration. All that he got to do is to be in physical contact with her, be it a kiss or just a simple caress. Almost instantly, Kitten felt all her resolve and frustrations melt away to nothing.  
  
'Damn,' the girl thought. 'He always does that to me and I forget everything.'  
  
Tasuki saw the violet eyes soften and grinned boyishly.  
  
"I know you won't." Grabbing her hand, he was about to pull open the doors when she dug in her heels and stomped down on Tasuki's toes. The redhead roared in pain.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, onna?!!" He let go of her and grabbed his injured foot, glaring at her all the while. Kitten was not impressed; she sniffed and walked past him to push open the doors. Tasuki had gotten his way too often and his ego was starting to annoy her. It made her feel good that he would not be as egotistic now.  
  
"You are right, I won't tell, but that does not mean that I won't punish you for Sable and Chichiri." She grinned evilly.  
  
"Baka onna..." The redhead grumbled but otherwise followed Kitten into the room. Greetings were exchanged and the couple settled for breakfast.  
  
"So the four of you are going to Sairo next," Haiiro confirmed.  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
Akai nodded his approval.  
  
"That is a good choice; Byakko does not strike me as the type to go around scheming over much."  
  
"All the gods are not the type to go around 'scheming over much' compared to Seiryu." Tasuki grumbled as he reached across the table to pick some fruits.  
  
Aoi smiled gently.  
  
"That is certainly true."  
  
AT ANOTHER PLACE/TIME  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
"They are leaving for your domain today right, aniki?" Genbu asked cheerfully. "So what are you planning for Suzie's people?"  
  
Byakko had been looking at the mirror, observing the happenings in the mortal realms.  
  
Byakko shrugged. "Something unexpected, I think. Suzaku has been delirious with joy when they finally decided to leave Kutou. I swear, our littlest brother have been grossly underestimating us. Did he think that Seiryu is the only one who can scheme? What makes him think that the two of us can't? After all, we are the reason why they are having this quest." Golden eyes narrowed. "I must find something to really test the girls, to see how far they are willing to go for Suzaku's seishi."  
  
Genbu nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, what are you planning?"  
  
Suddenly, Byakko bounded up from his chair.  
  
"You shall see when the time comes. Now, I shall prepare. So, they think that I am not 'scheming' enough, huh?" With a toothy grin, he stalked away and faded into nothing.  
  
Genbu stared at the space where his brother had been earlier.  
  
Now what did the mortals say to put Byakko in such a weird mood?  
  
He shook his head and occupied the arm chair that the tiger had abandoned, eyes glued to the mirror.  
  
AT ANOTHER PLACE/TIME  
  
Tasuki glowered at his fruit.  
  
"Of course it is true. Dear kami, why is it that every time I come to Kutou, I end up nearly dead? I swear, that dragon seems to have something against me."  
  
"He saved you this time though." Akai reminded.  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air.  
  
Tasuki's eyes had darkened at that reminder. No one knew of the full extent of Kitten's deal except him, and by mutual agreement, the two of them had decided that it is for the best that everyone else is kept in the dark. The pair kept their mouths firmly shut no matter how hard the rest tried to pry the information out of them.  
  
"Did I say anything wrong?" the fire elemental asked, confused. Now everyone was interested. What had Akai said that had put Tasuki in such a bad mood?  
  
"Iie, nan demo nai." Kitten assured everyone. "Tasuki is just touchy about that subject. You know men and their pride. Nothing to worry about." She shot her koi a reassuring look, and although he did not completely relax, the amber hues did lighten slightly.  
  
However, the awkward atmosphere did not disappear.  
  
"Enough of all that small talk," Kamui interrupted smoothly, and turned to Chichiri. "Have you got all your things ready?"  
  
The blue-haired seishi nodded.  
  
"Hai, no da. We were ready a few days ago, but the only person not ready then was Tasuki. Now that he is healed, we can leave for Sairo right after breakfast, no da."  
  
"We will accompany you to the borders of Kutou," the elementals piped in.  
  
"Are you guys returning to the heavenly realm after that?" Sable asked, alight with curiosity.  
  
The trio shared a look.  
  
"No," Haiiro said at last. "I don't think that we are going back anytime soon. You all heard Seiryu; unless he has a mission for us, we are allowed to be anywhere. Furthermore, the mortal realm is infinitely more interesting than the heavenly realm, especially now that the four of you are running amok in the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
Akai nodded his agreement. "The heavenly realm is very monotonous and boring." He pulled a long face.  
  
"I was thinking." Aoi turned to Kamui. "Do you mind if we stayed here for a little while?"  
  
The blonde shrugged. "My house is certainly big enough to inhabit four people."  
  
"You house is big enough to inhabit the entire population of Kutou." Tasuki commented. "Honestly, I don't understand why you have this need to putter around in such a big house. Is that your insecurity talking?"  
  
Kamui was slightly annoyed by the fact that the redhead had gotten over his snit enough so as to add smart aleck comments to his sentence. As if sensing Kamui's irritation, Tasuki grinned unabashedly at the blonde.  
  
He ignored the impudent seishi and chose to observe the occupants of the dining room.  
  
Despite the fact that each of them had vastly different characteristics, the elementals managed to complement each other so well that it amazed Kamui. Aoi's gentleness and calmness balances out Akai's fidgety and flighty energy, whereas Haiiro's laconic personality remained neutral. It was strange; but the three Celestial Guardians looked perfectly at home in his manor. Unlike the childish seishi of a certain god that Kamui decided not to mention, the elementals were actually as intellectually proficient as they were in martial arts. Just yesterday, he had spent an enjoyable evening with the three of them, debating politics. He had no doubt about them staying under his roof; those three valued their honor and pride above anything else, and would never use backhanded tactics to repay kindness.  
  
Turning his gaze slightly to his left, he saw Kitten and Tasuki. They were squabbling again, and he was willing to bet that it was over the most mundane matter. Although the couple positively thrived on conflict, Kamui could see the love that they had for each other. How could he not, when it showed in their eyes every time they looked at each other? Of course, the fact that the girl had all but plastered herself to her koi when he was in coma and the fact that the man had fought equally as hard to awaken from his unconscious state had been a glaring indicator.  
  
'They don't look very loving now, though,' the blonde mused absently.  
  
In fact, Kitten looked as if she was going to do Tasuki in herself right now. Remembering the last time the two of them had gotten into a quarrel and had seen him observing them, Kamui quickly switched his attention to the last two occupants of the room. That experience was something that the blonde do not wish to repeat anytime soon. Tasuki and Kitten had demanded that he be the judge of their bicker when he did not even know what they were disputing about DESPITE the fact that he was present when the quarrel first started. At last, all it got him was one big headache. Thankfully, Sable had taken pity on him and had gotten him out of the melee. If Kamui was not in love with her then, her act of kindness would surely have induced the blonde to be so.  
  
Sable.  
  
He looked at the last couple. Sable and Chichiri made a very beautiful couple; they complemented each other, and most importantly, Chichiri was the only one who was able to put the smile in her eyes, and in turn, Sable was the only one who had accepted him, and loved him in spite of his past. They healed each other and even now, he saw them talking earnestly together. Kamui was surprised to realize that the jolting pain in his heart had lessened. Three weeks ago, whenever he saw the pair together, it had hurt like hell, a stabbing pain in the heart. But now, it was naught but a tiniest twinge; accompanied by so much happiness for his friends that he barely felt it anymore.  
  
"I really got to admire you. I don't think that I would be able to do what you do if I was in your shoes."  
  
Kamui flicked a glance at Haiiro, and for a long time, the blonde stared hard at the wind elemental, as if trying to gauge his intentions.  
  
"I had no choice." The blonde said at last.  
  
"You could just hold on to her and not let go."  
  
Kamui looked at the silver-haired man.  
  
"You think that love means possession." It was a statement of fact, not a question.  
  
The Celestial Guardian shrugged.  
  
"If I love a person, I won't let her go, no matter what."  
  
"Even when she is unhappy?" There was silence, and Kamui continued. "Sable loves Chichiri, and had I forced my hold on her, her affections for me would gradually change to hatred and misery." Metallic blue eyes clouded over, and cleared just as quickly. "It was for the best."  
  
"But you are miserable about your decision." Haiiro probed.  
  
Kamui picked up his cup of tea and swirled it lazily.  
  
"So I am."  
  
The silver-haired man shook his head.  
  
"You ARE crazy, you know."  
  
Again the blonde looked at Haiiro and gave the man an amused smile.  
  
"That was what I thought of Chichiri initially when he first pushed Sable away; I believed him mad to give up such a girl. But now that I know the reason why, I don't find it stupid anymore. One day, something like this will happen to you, and you will understand."  
  
The elemental snorted.  
  
"If love occurs, I will never let it, or HER, go."  
  
"I hope that you won't have to. But sometimes, you don't have a choice, do you?" Haiiro looked slightly disturbed by his choice of words and Kamui lifted his cup for a mock toast. "Look after Sable in my absence."  
  
The wind master was immediately affronted.  
  
"Of course I will look after her and the rest of the group too. Aoi, Akai and I treat all of them as friends. We would have looked out for them even if you had not requested it."  
  
"You know we will, Kamui." The blonde turned slightly at Aoi's words.  
  
"You are eavesdropping."  
  
"We did not know that this conversation is private," Akai retorted. "Oh, Aoi and I have been thinking; do you need us to make a visit around Kutou, sort of like an inspection? Since we are going out with the other group, we can help you monitor the towns and villages for any signs of unrest or disturbance. Do you want us to?"  
  
"If it isn't too demanding for you, I heard that there had been some rumors about a possible rebellion up north."  
  
"We will check that out for you." Aoi agreed.  
  
"Thank you, and be careful." Kamui returned carefully.  
  
Akai snorted.  
  
"We have powers, you know, and thus we can see and hear things that even your best informers cannot. It would be a piece of cake."  
  
Kamui lifted a blonde eyebrow. "It will be a piece of cake..." He paused deliberately for effect. "...Provided that you don't get lost first."  
  
The fire elemental sputtered, but Kamui continued blithely. "I think that it is for the best that I give you three your own maps each. Just in case."  
  
Akai was turning a dull red the same shade of his hair; Haiiro had his hands against his face, and Aoi was smiling embarrassedly. Everyone knew of the weakness of the Celestial Guardians. The occupants of the dining room laughed.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a sense of humor, Kamui," Tasuki remarked snidely.  
  
"Staying with a group of clowns for one month and a half has helped improved my disposition." Kamui returned the insult.  
  
"CLOWNS?!! You..." Tasuki was rapidly turning the same shade as Akai.  
  
Everyone laughed again, and Kitten told Tasuki to lighten up.  
  
Gradually the laughter ceased and Chichiri regarded Kamui seriously.  
  
"Kamui," The blue-haired seishi began formally. "I would like to thank you for all the help that you have given us the past month and a half, no da."  
  
Not used to gratitude, the blonde shrugged. "I was just fostering inter- country relations."  
  
Chichiri, however, shot him a look that told the others that Kamui had done more than that; he had been looking after them with the capabilities that only a good friend has.  
  
"We would have liked to stay longer," Sable continued softly. "But we have to leave for Sairo now."  
  
Kamui nodded and stood up. The others followed suit.  
  
"I believe that the servants have already put all your belongings on the pack mules outside in the courtyard. Let's go, shall we?"  
  
The large group of eight proceeded to the courtyard, and sure enough, everything was already packed and ready to go.  
  
"There are lunch and some dried food packed inside, compliment of the cooks. They should be able to last you for a few days or more."  
  
The group of seven nodded and there was an awkward silence.  
  
"I would have liked to accompany you to the border, but duty ties me to the palace," Kamui commented neutrally.  
  
"Iie," Kitten smiled at the blonde man. "Daijoubu, you have done more than we have expected of you. There is no need for you to feel bad about not seeing us off properly. You had been nothing but welcoming the moment we came to Kutou. Honestly, we have been expecting hostility and aggression when we first came here, right, Tasuki?"  
  
Not used to parting words, Tasuki nodded dutifully and added. "Rest assured that we will definitely come back for a visit when the challenges are all said and done."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"Just what do you mean by that?" The redhead bristled.  
  
A casual shrug.  
  
"I mean what I say."  
  
Tasuki turned to Chichiri, Sable and Kitten.  
  
"That's it," he announced loudly. "We are all coming back here for a long stay in Kamui's house after everything."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Kamui nodded his agreement. "Just make sure that you come back in one piece. I don't want your blood dirtying up my house again, and I sure as hell do not want all the gods to come all the way here to brawl over you too. It is too messy."  
  
Tasuki smirked. That was as far as Kamui was willing to admit that he cared for all of them.  
  
"Don't worry; there are other ways to mess up your perfect home. I will definitely show you how when I return."  
  
"Make sure you keep your promise then."  
  
The two men regarded each other for a long moment, and then Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Well, then, let's go, shall we?" Aoi smiled. "We should make good use of the light that the day provides."  
  
Akai and Haiiro were already setting out, the leads of the mules held between them. Chichiri and Sable fell in behind the two elementals and Aoi trailed behind the couple.  
  
"We will report back in a month or two's time." The elementals informed.  
  
"See you next time, Kamui!!" Sable and Chichiri waved.  
  
Kamui looked at the last pair who had still not departed.  
  
"What are you waiting for? The others are leaving."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "You forget that my seishi power is speed. Well, we are going, since you are so eager to kick us off." His smile faded and the redhead looked at the ground and scuffed his feet. "Hey, listen. You take care of yourself too, okay? It won't be fun if we come back to this mighty fancy house to realize that it has changed owners. I am going to be downright pissed if that happens."  
  
It is now the blonde's turn to smirk, and he did it naturally. "If you think that I am going to die that easy, you have another thing coming."  
  
Kitten stared from one man to the other and shook her head.  
  
Men. Why can't they just admit that they care?  
  
"Well, Kamui. We really have to go now. Stay healthy and sarcastic, okay?" Before the blonde had anytime to react, the blue-haired girl gave him a tight hug, much to her koi's displeasure. She released the man just as quickly and Kamui nodded curtly.  
  
Tasuki was fuming.  
  
"Why must you go around embracing men left and right everywhere we go?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'left and right'? They are friends, okay? And it is just a good luck hug, for kami's sake." With a wave in Kamui's general direction, the couple set off, squabbling away.  
  
"Oh? I don't see Sable hugging every man in sight!!"  
  
"I am more affectionate than her, that's why. Sable is more reserved."  
  
"Then why can't you be more reserved like her too?"  
  
Kamui shook his head. There they go again. He believed that they would return to him exactly the same way they left: Chichiri and Sable smiling, Tasuki and Kitten quarreling.  
  
And the best thing is, he would not have it any other way.  
  
The blonde chief advisor of Kutou watched as the groups disappear out of sight to merge with the horizon.  
  
"Gambatte, my friends. Until we meet again, gambatte."  
  
Okay, first things first. GOMEN NASAI!! Heheh...gomen for being late in the updating for one week. I am really sorry, as I was having a little of the dreaded writer's block. But I am okay now. Got over it already. In fact, I have already completed chapter 32 and it is over at my beta-editor's. Am starting on chapter 33 too.  
  
I know, I know. This chapter is not very interesting. It is just a wrap up of the Seiryu challenge as the group move on to Sairo. But I dare promise you that I have a most interesting challenge in mind from Byakkie-poo. glomps the tiger god  
  
Thanks to Nuriko no Mikos for beta-editing!! Domo, my friend. glomps her  
  
Please review, minna-san!! 


	32. A Bastard Child

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
...= telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 32-A Bastard Child  
  
"Ne Chichiri, when are we going to reach the capital?" Kitten whined. "It is so damned hot here!!"  
  
The blue-haired seishi sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou...soon, no da."  
  
"Soon? You have been saying that for the past two hours!!" Kitten looked incensed.  
  
"That's because you have been asking the same question for the past said hours." Tasuki commented dryly.  
  
The girl ignored her koi; it was just too hot to argue. Looking suspiciously at Chichiri, she asked. "Are you just trying to placate me? We are lost, right? I knew it!!" Kitten frowned. "What is wrong with men and directions?!! The Celestial Guardians are also like that. Can't you just admit that we are lost?" The girl was getting more and more agitated by the moment.  
  
Chichiri's sweatdrop grew bigger.  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"I am going to die!! I can't believe that I will die this way!!" Kitten was about to open her mouth to say something more when Sable shoved a bottle of water into her face and pushed her friend towards the back of the mules.  
  
"Eheheh...don't mind Kit, guys. She just needs some water. You know how it is," The brunette shrugged daintily. "She gets a little batty without her daily dose of water."  
  
The two seishi nodded warily and Sable pulled a protesting Kitten away from them.  
  
"What was that for?" The girl demanded after a healthy swig from the bottle.  
  
"Stop trying to irritate them, Kit." Sable was exasperated.  
  
"Who? Me?" Kitten batted large, amethyst eyes at her friend. Sable could not help but laugh.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"But I wasn't, honest!!"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes. "You know, for someone who is so adamant about not doing it, you sure are doing a great job at irritating them."  
  
The blue-haired girl grinned unrepentantly.  
  
"So? The art of annoying people is a gift. I'd like to think of it as my calling."  
  
"Some calling."  
  
Kitten pouted.  
  
"You under appreciate my ability." The girl was about to flounce back front to the guys when Sable stopped her.  
  
"Nani yo?!!"  
  
"Uh-uh, Kit. You are going to stay here until your hyperness runs out."  
  
"But...there is nothing to do here!! Ever since Aoi, Akai and Haiiro left us, it is so boring here!!"  
  
The brunette looked around. Kitten was correct. All around them were nothing but miles and miles of sand. They had parted ways with the Elemental Trio three days ago, at the border of Kutou. The immortals had wished the four of them good luck and had continued northwards while the others had headed west.  
  
"What about we talk instead, hmm, Kit? It had been quite awhile since we had a private conversation."  
  
Kitten looked interested.  
  
"We can talk about anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose that it is okay then, provided that I get to start to get the ball rolling."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So..." Kitten's face turned calculating, and Sable groaned inwardly.  
  
Sweet kami, what trouble had she invited this time?  
  
"What's up with you and Chichiri?"  
  
The brunette nearly dropped the bottle that she had been drinking from.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The blue-haired girl looked impatiently at her friend.  
  
"Come on, you know what I mean. We all know that Kamui stepped back and gave Chichiri a chance with you, but I don't know, something is not right."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sable stammered slightly.  
  
"Even Tasuki is confused now," Kitten continued as if she had not heard Sable's question. "Every time you are distressed or when Chichiri feels upset, the two of you will somehow sense it and look for the other for comfort or to be comforted. I think that those are the only times that you people act like a couple. Other than that, both of you will be acting as if you are nothing but friends. So what is between you two?" Kitten stared at her friend.  
  
"Wakarinai." Sable said softly at last. "All I know is that, I never meant for it to get so complicated. I do not even know how it got to be like this, and worse, I don't know what to do about it."  
  
Kitten regarded Sable sympathetically. She felt sorry for her friend. Chichiri had given Sable nothing but misery from the first time they met.  
  
Sable had helped shoulder the burden of Chichiri's past, but what had he given her in return?  
  
More grief.  
  
Sure, she and Tasuki had their own set of problems too, but throughout it all, she had been emotionally secure by the knowledge that the redhead loves her more than his own life. They had their share of happiness from the past few months, and for that, Kitten was content.  
  
Sable, on the other hand, was another different story. From the way the blue-haired seishi kept alternating between pushing her away and then wanting her back again, Kitten was really surprised that the brunette was able to take it for so long. Had it been her, she would have given up and moved on a long time ago.  
  
'But then,' Kitten thought. 'I am not the one in love with Chichiri. And Chichiri has his own problems to sort out.'  
  
"I don't know how to go on after this." Sable confided, breaking Kitten's thoughts. She did not know why she is telling all these to Kitten, but it had made her feel better. "I am afraid that if I go one step too fast, or do something wrong, he will push me away again."  
  
Sable looked so miserable that Kitten felt for her. She hugged Sable, and glad for the show of support, the girl hugged back.  
  
"Thank you." Sable said quietly.  
  
"Daijoubu," She murmured into her friend's brunette hair. "Everything will turn out just fine."  
  
Kitten shook her head and sighed. Men are so obtuse sometimes. She silently thanked the kami above that Tasuki does not carry as much emotional baggage as Chichiri does and that the redhead is too dense to even try to hide his emotions. It was weird; but Tasuki is predictable in his own unpredictable way. Kitten could always read him like an open book.  
  
Chichiri, however, is another different pot of fish.  
  
The older seishi had managed to confront his past, and just now, he had won Sable from Kamui. Now the only thing for him to do is to win back Sable's trust again. Sable loved Chichiri, but it was obvious to all that she was afraid that Chichiri would one day pull another stupid stunt and push her away again.  
  
'It must have been an emotionally draining,' Kitten thought. 'What is it like; to pin all your hopes and love on one person, and only to have him shatter them again and again, albeit the fact that it was unintentional?'  
  
She held Sable tighter, trying to will all her support to her friend. Suddenly, an idea struck Kitten, and she released the girl.  
  
"Sab, you are afraid that Chichiri will run the moment you do something wrong right?" The brunette nodded. "Then why don't you confront him? The two of you have been walking on egg shells around each other. Why don't you confront him and ask him what he really wants? No offense here, but I think that the two of you are looking very miserable around each other."  
  
"Confront him?" Sable remembered the last time that she had did that; and the grief that it had cost her that night had nearly brought her to her knees.  
  
"Yes, Sab. You must do it, since he is not planning to. Or are you just content to leave things this way?"  
  
The girl shook her head, and Kitten beamed.  
  
"There you go then; you also know that the situation cannot always remain like this. Who knows, maybe he is waiting for you to make the first move." Kitten's eyes narrowed then. "Wait a moment, Sab. That time when we were still at Kamui's house and Chichiri told you that he liked you, have you ever answered him back?"  
  
Sable shook her head, and immediately, comprehension dawned.  
  
"That's it!!" Kitten wanted to smack her head against her forehead. "You did not answer him at all; he is most probably thinking that you have rejected him, that all you want is his friendship. That is why he is not doing anything at all!!" The blue-haired girl crowed in victory. "Hah!! Kitten Akani, top-grade psychologist, solves another case yet again!!"  
  
Sable shook her head at her friend's antics. Was Kitten correct then? Is everything as simple as it seems? If it is, then she and Chichiri would have been agonizing over nothing then. Almost immediately, Sable felt the urge to run up to the blue-haired seishi and tell him of her own feelings. She blushed hotly just imagining Chichiri's reaction.  
  
"Ho!! What is this? A blush?!! What are you thinking, Sab?" Kitten asked her friend. "Ah, no need to tell me; I can guess. It involves our good ole' Chiri, ne?" The girl winked playfully.  
  
"You know," Kitten whispered conspiratorially. "I can help get Chichiri alone with you when we reach the capital of Sairo, you know? Then you can tell him your feelings, and...you know?" Kitten turned red herself.  
  
"KIT!! I am going to kill you!! What are you thinking?!!" Sable blustered.  
  
"Did I think wrongly then?" The blue-haired girl asked cheekily. Sable blushed harder.  
  
"Eheheh...I will leave you here to think about what you want to say to Chichiri later. I am going to the front now!!" Kitten skipped to the seishi and attached herself to Tasuki, who was loudly demanding for his koi to quit it as it was very hot. Predictably, Kitten ignored him and started to pester Chichiri by asking how long more they must travel before reaching Sairo.  
  
Sable watched with amusement as the blue-haired seishi sweatdropped and gave the girl the same answer that he had given her earlier, much to Kitten's displeasure.  
  
'A day with the seishi...' The brunette mused. 'Who would have thought that all of us would end up together? A few months ago, we were in our own world and they are in the Universe of the Four Gods, never thinking that our paths will ever cross. But now, Kit and Tasuki are together, and Chichiri and I...what do we have?'  
  
Sable's look of amusement earlier faded, and she frowned.  
  
'Chichiri and I...we have no status at all. Somewhere between friends and lovers?' Forest green eyes narrowed with determination. 'I will make our position together clear by today if that is the last thing that I do.'  
  
##########  
  
In the heavenly realms of Sairo...  
  
"Do you understand what you are supposed to do?"  
  
The veiled servant kneeling by the god of Sairo nodded grimly.  
  
"Hai, kami-sama."  
  
"Good." Byakko smiled a feral smile. "You have never failed me before, Saki. I hope that you won't start now."  
  
"Iie, Byakko-sama." The person said softly. "I understand your position. I won't fail you."  
  
The tiger god nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"In that case, I shall leave everything in your capable hands, girl." Byakko turned and faded away. "Got to look for Genbu now..."  
  
Saki waited till the tiger god is completely gone before climbing to her feet.  
  
"You make me do all your dirty work every time, Byakko."  
  
The words were uttered softly, but the bitterness behind them was unmistakable.  
  
There was no reply to that sentence, but Saki had expected that; Byakko had never bothered to linger long enough to exchange idle words with people he consider as servants. He just gave them their orders, and then left to pursue whatever that is occupying him.  
  
It had always been like that, for centuries and centuries, even before she came to work under him. Saki winced slightly at that memory.  
  
RECALL  
  
One hundred years ago...  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Here is the girl, kami-sama."  
  
Kaira remembered hands propelling her forwards to the throne-like room. Being a little girl of not more than ten years of age, she whimpered. The white-haired man sitting on the throne in front of her looked very tall, and big, even from afar.  
  
The little girl supposed that it was safe that he was not even looking at her.  
  
"Now, girl. Quit that noise." The man who had brought her in here chided her sharply. Kaira winced in fear. Pitiful looking tears threatened to flow from her eerie-looking golden eyes.  
  
'Okaa-san...Why did you leave me here?'  
  
"So, what happened to the mother?" Byakko asked the man, still ignoring the girl.  
  
The man fidgeted slightly.  
  
"You see, Byakko-sama, the woman is tired of rearing an illegitimate child all alone and thus, she decided to bring her here. The child's mother is getting married tomorrow, and her new husband does not like the idea of raising a bastard under his roof."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
Kaira was struck. Despite the fact that she was only eight, she understood what the man had said clearly.  
  
Okaa-san had abandoned her.  
  
Pain, hurt and sadness from the betrayal filled her young heart.  
  
'Doushite, kaa-san? I thought that I was your little girl? You said that you loved me, and that nothing can replace me? Kaa-san, what happened to all your promises?'  
  
"Fine, in that case, she may stay." Byakko said at last. "What is her name?"  
  
"Kaira, Kami-sama. The child's name is Kaira."  
  
The god wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
"Kaira? What an ugly name. From now on, she will be called Saki." Waving his hands, Byakko continued. "Now take her away, I have other things to do."  
  
Too shocked by what the man had revealed about her mother, Kaira had not resisted when the man herded her out of the room. Throughout the blur that had heralded her stay in the heavenly realms, one thing remained clear to Kaira.  
  
Never once had the tiger god laid eyes on the young girl.  
  
RECALL  
  
'But honestly,' an inner voice chided softly, bringing her back to reality. 'What had you expected then? That he welcomes you with wide open arms and loving words? You were nothing but a burden to him. A mistake that he has made and must now take responsibility. What makes you think that he will be nicer to you now? Sure, you did everything flawlessly,' the voice was cutting by now. Taunting. "All your missions were executed successfully. But so what? It is not worth shit to him.'  
  
At that thought, Saki ached. All she had ever wanted was acceptance. Was that so hard to get? Realizing the direction of her thoughts, the girl gritted her teeth and clamped the offending thoughts down.  
  
'Iie, Kaira died a long time ago. All emotions had died with her the moment she was accepted into the heavenly realms a hundred years ago. The girl who took over her, the girl Saki has no feelings whatsoever.' Golden eyes narrowed in determination. 'She cannot have any feelings. She CANNOT.'  
  
At last, convinced that she had successfully battled her past and won, the slender figure prepared for her journey to Sairo. She grabbed a tiny bag containing her necessary belongings and untied her veil.  
  
Pristine white hair waterfalled down her back.  
  
"I will never fail you, Byakko." Turning, Saki took a long last look at the heavenly realm before teleporting. However, her last few uttered words lingered in the air even after she was gone.  
  
"But what will happen the day I do, otou-sama?"  
  
##########  
  
"Man, I am beat!!" Kitten flopped onto the bed. They had reached the capital, and had immediately checked into the first decent inn that they saw. Chichiri had ordered for two rooms, and Sable and Kitten were sharing one, whereas the seishi were sharing the other.  
  
"Kit!!" Sable huffed, glaring at her friend all the while. "Can you help me help YOU carry YOUR luggage?!! Don't understand why you must take so many things here."  
  
"Eheheh..." The blue-haired girl grinned unrepentantly at the brunette. "Gomen ne..." She crawled reluctantly out of the bed and proceeded to haul her belongings into the room.  
  
When that was done and the room door shut, the two girls dropped themselves on the bed.  
  
"Shit..." Kitten mumbled. "One and a half months of merciless heat. I am going to die of heat exhaustion."  
  
"You are exaggerating, my friend. Though I have to admit that Sairo is desert country."  
  
"Enough of talking about the heat; it is making me feel even warmer. So, are you planning to confess your feelings tonight?" Kitten leered comically.  
  
"H...hai." The brunette stammered out, much to Kitten's surprise. She looked earnestly at the younger girl. "Will you help me, Kit?"  
  
"Help? How?"  
  
"You know, the way you told Tasuki you loved him?" Sable asked shyly. "The way you put it through to him must have been excellent. He accepted you straight away, right?"  
  
Kitten nodded enthusiastically and suddenly froze when she realized what Sable wanted her to do.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO CHICHIRI?!!"  
  
The brunette winced.  
  
"Of course not." She muttered. "I just want to hear what you say. Teach me."  
  
Kitten calmed down then. Sighing, she shook her head, and although she was younger than Sable, the girl could not resist ruffling the brunette's hair.  
  
"Aw...Sab, there is no fixed way as to how to confess your feelings. If you want to know, part of my 'declaration of love' involves throwing a piece of stone at Tasuki's head. I don't think that Chichiri would appreciate that." Kitten grinned, and Sable smiled. "Come to think of it, Tasuki was not very happy either. You should have seen his face then!!" The blue-haired girl laughed out lout.  
  
At last, the laughter subsided, and Kitten regarded her anxious friend seriously.  
  
"Really, Sab." The blue-haired girl told the brunette. "I know it sounds corny, but just say what your heart tells you to say. Tell him truthfully about how you feel. It is the thought that counts, after all."  
  
Sable nodded dubiously at that piece of advice. Kitten had told her nothing that she had not known.  
  
Kitten laid an arm over Sable's shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu. As I said, everything will turn out fine. Don't you worry too much; this route is what every lover has to struggle through alone. I can't help you much here, but I know that you will do just fine. After all, I did, didn't I?" Kitten wrinkled her nose, and Sable smiled.  
  
"Tell you what," Kitten looked at Sable. "Why don't you just do it tonight? Tell him tonight that is. I will keep Tasuki busy, while you two say what you need to say, sounds fine?"  
  
Eyes filled with determination, Sable nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. But for now, we rest..." A grumbling sound escaped from Kitten's stomach. "Or not...anou...I don't know about you, but HARAHETTA!!"  
  
Sable laughed as Kitten dragged her out of the bed and eventually, room.  
  
"Sab!! Hayaku!! I am very hungry, you know!! And we still have to look for Tasuki and Chichiri!!"  
  
"Hai, hai!!" Sable smiled at her impatient friend. She could hardly believe that this is the girl who had given her all that wise advice earlier. But all she knew for sure was this;  
  
'Tonight, everything will be made clear.'  
  
##########  
  
The girl known as Saki approached the inn that Suzaku's seishi and the two foreign girls are staying. As she neared the building, Saki's hand strayed into her pocket, fingering the packet that Byakko had given to her.  
  
RECALL  
  
"Just pour everything into the drink of the blue-haired seishi known as Chichiri."  
  
RECALL  
  
The white-haired girl had secretly observed the group of four ever since the girls had entered the Universe of the Four Gods. She admired the courage of the girls, and also the bravery and unitedness of the two Suzaku seishi.  
  
'But duty is duty, and I cannot refute the orders, especially when they are coming from Byakko.'  
  
Saki entered the building.  
  
"Hayaku, Tasuki!! I swear that you are being deliberately slow!! I am hungry, you know?!!"  
  
"If you weren't that hyper earlier on, you won't be hungry at all!!" A familiar redhead grumbled.  
  
Saki stiffened and craned her neck slightly to the right, and sure enough, the girls and the two seishi were at the dining quarters of the inn. She watched as the group seated themselves around one of the tables. It was dinner time, and the dining quarters were bustling. The waiters were busy, and the customers demanding.  
  
It was the perfect backdrop for Saki to execute her plan. The girl hid herself in the shadows, and with a muttered spell, she transformed herself to look like one of the serving staff.  
  
"May I take your orders?" She approached the table and asked the group.  
  
"Oh please." Kitten asked delightedly. "I want this and this and this..."  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
Saki dutifully took the orders.  
  
"I will be back with refreshments soon."  
  
The white-haired girl hurried into the kitchen and withdrew with a tray containing four cups of tea. Discreetly, Saki removed the packet of powder and sifted them into one of the cups.  
  
"Here you go!!" The girl distributed the refreshments left and right, leaving the last cup to Chichiri. She lingered around the table until the all four drank from their respective cups. Satisfied, Saki walked away and changed back into her original form.  
  
Now all that she got to do is to wait for the drug to take effect.  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Seiryu's eyes narrowed.  
  
What the hell does Byakko think he is doing?  
  
The dragon got up from his seat in one fluid move and was about to teleport to Byakko's domain to demand for some answers when Suzaku appeared.  
  
"Why is Byakko employing his daughter for?"  
  
Seiryu shrugged.  
  
"Beats me. It seems that he is really serious about proving the girls wrong, Suzie."  
  
The phoenix was so engrossed in his worries that he let that insult pass.  
  
Smirking slightly, Seiryu teleported from the room. It seemed that there is something that he must do.  
  
'Whatever are you planning, Byakko?'  
  
##########  
  
"Man, I am full." Kitten groaned.  
  
"Serves you right for being so greedy." Tasuki commented, earning a whack on the head from the said girl.  
  
He glared.  
  
Kitten was about to yell at her koi when she remembered her supposed mission.  
  
"Anou...Tasuki, I think that I want to take a walk around the city after such a huge meal. Can we go, onegai?" She batted ridiculously large amethyst eyes at the redhead.  
  
Tasuki snorted, but he did get up from his seat.  
  
"Quit it, Kit. It makes you look like some goldfish." Kitten opened her mouth to answer, but could not find a suitable answer, and so, she closed it again. Tasuki laughed. "Now, you really look like a goldfish, kirei."  
  
Kitten turned red and she started glaring furiously at Tasuki, but the fiery seishi merely turned to Chichiri.  
  
"Hey Chiri, ya heard Kit. She wants to go for a walk, and being the devoted koibito that I am," Tasuki exaggerated. "I am going to go with her. Ja na!!" With that, Tasuki left with Kitten in tow.  
  
Sable and Chichiri watched as the couple walked out of the inn and disappeared from sight.  
  
There was a long pause in silence then, as each was lost in thoughts.  
  
"So..." Sable managed awkwardly after awhile. "What are you thinking about, Chichiri?"  
  
The blue-haired seishi had been unusually quiet during dinner.  
  
There was no reply, and Sable repeated her question, albeit a little more concernedly this time.  
  
"Aa, nan demo nai, no da." Chichiri started, a little dazed looking.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There is a longer silence this time, as Sable gathered her courage to tell Chichiri of her feelings.  
  
"Anou...Chichiri, can I tell you something?"  
  
"A...aa." The blue-haired seishi sounded harsh, and Sable stared at him. As usual, the brunette can't see much as his face is hidden by the dratted mask.  
  
"I...I..." Sable stammered. "I think I like you very much, Chichiri." Her confession was like a load eased off her shoulders, and Sable felt relieved.  
  
The relief did not last long, however, as there was no reply from Chichiri.  
  
The silence stretched, and Sable became anxious and tensed.  
  
"Go away now, Sable." Chichiri said at last. He took off his mask, and there was a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Hahahah!! That is what I call a magnificent cliffhanger!! Betcha don't feel all that good towards me anymore. Heehee. Well, the plot thickens!! Byakko's bastard daughter appears!! And what next? Stay tuned to find out!! (Man I sound like some corny sitcom commentator --;;;)  
  
Hey minna-san!! Remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think!! Also, please forgive me for any spelling, tenses and grammatical errors that are in this chapter. Gomen nasai!!  
  
Until next time!! 


	33. Byakko's Challenge

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
...= telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Sayonara---Good bye  
  
Shi ne----die  
  
Aa----yeah  
  
Masaka----it cannot be  
  
Shibo no kusuri----Medicine of death. (A/N: The phrasing of the words is correct, I think. I made it up myself, so if there is anything wrong with it, please tell me. Domo!!)  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 33-Byakko's Challenge  
  
"Go away."  
  
Sable paled at Chichiri's words. Had she thought wrongly after all?  
  
"Sable!!" Chichiri's voice was sharp now, and very, very harsh. "Get away from me. NOW!!"  
  
Driven by the seishi's pointed words, Sable stumbled a few steps away from the man.  
  
"Go..." his voice softened, and he seemed to be involved in an internal struggle.  
  
"Chichiri?" Something was wrong. "Chichiri, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Agonized hazel eyes met confused, and slightly hurt forest green ones.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sable." Chichiri gave a pained smile. "But I need you to get...away from me now. Go...and get help."  
  
Understanding dawned.  
  
'Is Chichiri...under some kind of spell influence?'  
  
Moved by urgency, the brunette turned tail and fled out of the inn in search of Tasuki and Kitten for help. She was about to reach the entrance when a huge ki-ball came towards her from behind, barely missing her by a hair's breath. However, Sable had not escaped unscathed as the atomic force of the blast had thrown her backwards into a brick wall, rendering the girl half unconscious.  
  
That was when the chaos started.  
  
Panicked patrons scrambled over each other in attempts to exit the building as fast as possible. Within moments, the first level of the inn cleared of people, leaving only a still-dazed Sable propped up against the wall.  
  
"What...happened?"  
  
Sable opened her eyes and saw only blurred images. Gradually her eyesight cleared and the first thing that she saw was Chichiri. The Suzaku seishi did not look like he did earlier; hurt and in pain. In fact, he was perfectly normal, and was standing only a few meters away from her. The brunette was relieved that the man was not injured by whatever had happened earlier.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Chichiri?"  
  
There was no reply from the man, and Sable was even more confused.  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
In response, the blue-haired seishi moved nearer to the stunned brunette and bent down to her eye level. Sable watched surprised as Chichiri roughly pulled off his mask, tearing it in the process, and tossed it behind him. The girl's eyes followed the path of the discarded mask and watched as it landed nearby.  
  
"What's wrong, Chichiri?"  
  
Again there was no reply whatsoever and it was then that Sable lifted her eyes to meet his and...  
  
Forest-green eyes narrowed in bewilderment before they widened in fear. Sable gasped and tried to shrink into herself, away from Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri's iris was not hazel in color anymore. It is now an ominous blood- red, and at the moment, that scarlet eye was filled with malevolent intent.  
  
'This is not Chichiri,' her instincts warned wildly. 'Whoever this person is, he is not Chichiri!!'  
  
But a part of Sable was not convinced. The part that had fallen in love with Chichiri so very deeply was not convinced at all.  
  
"What happened to you?" The brunette asked the silent, watchful figure in front of her but to no avail. At last, Sable could not take it anymore; the malicious look that the seishi was giving her was scaring her badly. "Chichiri say something!! Onegai!!"  
  
At that frightened remark, Chichiri reacted. He raised a hand towards Sable, and the crimson eye softened until he looked unbearably tender. Caught unaware by the sudden change in temperament, Sable relaxed.  
  
"Chichiri?" The brunette asked tentatively, as if trying to confirm that this is the real Chichiri, and that what she had seen earlier was but a figment of her imagination.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Chichiri said at last, and it was pitched low, unlike his normal speech pattern. "Gomen ne, Sable."  
  
This time, the brunette knew for real. She frantically applied all her strength and pushed the seishi away from her and scrambled crazily to her feet. The girl was about to take off when a hand shot out and held on to her ankle, making her fall down painfully to the ground again.  
  
Sable winced painfully; the bruises from the blast earlier had been jolted by her fall, but still, the girl forced herself to sit up and quit acting hysterical. This was not the time for hysteria. She forced herself to think logically, to act for her life. She started backing away from the now- advancing man.  
  
"Who are you?!! You are not Chichiri; the Chichiri that I know does not speak like that!!" Sable demanded, allowing anger to override her fears. "You were the one who had thrown the ki-ball, right? What did you do with Chichiri?!!"  
  
Even as she was asking the question, Sable was calling for help.

TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION

Kit, Tasuki, anyone?!! Something is wrong!! Please, come back to the inn, Chichiri is...

TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION

Sable felt herself being backed up against a wall again. She gave an unconscious whimper as Chichiri approached her and lifted his hand towards her.  
  
"As I said before, gomen ne, Sable." The man's voice was loving and Sable flinched away, but it was too late. Chichiri's hand closed over her throat, and all at once, the tender look in the scarlet orb changed into one of blood lust.  
  
"Chichiri...please don't do this..." The emerald eyes were pleading but the man paid no heed.  
  
"Sayonara, Sable."  
  
The man applied a crushing pressure to her throat, and Sable felt pain; it was as if he was trying to break her neck. The brunette struggled forcefully but it was futile. Slowly, the edges around her vision started to blur and Sable felt herself turning blue. Just like that, she lost control of her consciousness. Just as she surrendered to the dark abyss, the last thing that she heard was his beloved voice.  
  
"Shi ne."  
  
##########  
  
In the Kutou imperial palace...  
  
"Kamui-sama, daijoubu ka?"  
  
The blonde advisor of snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his secretary.  
  
"Aa...daijoubu."  
  
'Strange,' Kamui thought as he started looking through and signing paperwork. 'My blood had been thrumming tonight, restless. Seiryu must be up to something again.'  
  
When the dragon god had bestowed some of his powers to Kamui, the bond between liege lord and vessel had been established. As a result, Kamui can literally feel some of Seiryu's emotions, which is agitation, in this case.  
  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION

Kit, Tasuki, anyone?!! Something is wrong!! Please, come back to the inn, Chichiri is...

TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION

Kamui jolted.  
  
'I swear that I just heard a plea, and it sounded just like Sable, which is impossible, unless...masaka, is she in trouble? Is that why Seiryu is feeling so restless? And if I can feel Seiryu's agitation, then the Celestial Guardians would most probably be feeling it too.'  
  
Worried, the blonde dismissed his secretary and prepared to head back to his house, where the immortals would most likely to appear if something was really wrong.  
  
##########  
  
Somewhere in the streets of Sairo...  
  
"Sou ka. So that was the reason why you wanted us out of there." Tasuki gave a mischievous grin. "You astound me with your deviousness. I never knew that you had it in you. Chichiri is not going to know what hit him until it is too late."  
  
Kitten elbowed her koi playfully.  
  
"Urusai. Of course I have to be the scheming one. If I left everything to be planned by a dense person like you, we would never get anything done!! Sweet kami, you did not even now that Sable and Chichiri had feelings for each other until we were about to leave for Kutou!!"  
  
The redhead flushed.  
  
"I don't notice lovey dovey stuff like that, okay? I don't even like it."  
  
The blue-haired girl smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? And here I was thinking that it was just you being dense as usual. Then what about this?" Kitten jumped up and tried to grab hold of the medallion that Tasuki was wearing. The one that Kitten had gave to him in Kutou. Tasuki sidestepped her attempt easily, being the seishi of speed and all.  
  
"If you don't do lovey dovey stuff, then you ought to return that to me!!" The girl yelled playfully, making another halfhearted attempt to take the medallion.  
  
This time, the seishi stood still, and allowed Kitten to grab hold of the necklace. Just as she was about to slip it off him, he grabbed her and held her tightly to him, much to the girl's embarrassment.  
  
"Tasuki no baka!! Lemme go!! For kami sake, we are in the middle of the street here!! We are blocking the way, and now, everybody is looking!!"  
  
"They are looking because you are making so much noise, onna."  
  
Kitten turned red and was about to protest when Tasuki bent down and shut her up with a kiss. Almost abruptly, the girl ceased her struggles and allowed herself to be absorbed in the kiss. Kitten closed her eyes and the world, the crowded street and its entire people ceased to exist. When the couple finally disengaged from each other, the girl was dazed and bemused.  
  
"How's that for a loving gesture?" The redhead smirked.  
  
Almost immediately, the girl popped out of her bubble of happiness and glared at her koi. She was about to open her mouth and say something to the gloating man when they heard it.  
  
Kit, Tasuki, anyone?!! Something is wrong!! Please, come back to the inn, Chichiri is...  
  
Both stiffened.  
  
"Anou...did you hear it?" Tasuki asked uneasily.  
  
Kitten nodded.  
  
"Shimatta!! Something must have happened!! We have to return to the inn; Sab and Chichiri seemed to be in danger!!"  
  
"Ikkou, Kit!!" Immediately, both of them turned and raced back to where they came from.  
  
##########  
  
Somewhere in the backwoods of Kutou...  
  
"Ne Haiiro, did you feel it?"  
  
The silver-haired elemental glanced at Aoi.  
  
"Feel what? The tension?"  
  
"Or the fact that Seiryu is coming to us right now?" Akai added.  
  
Aoi smiled sheepishly. His question had just been answered by his two friends.  
  
"Both, I suppose." The blue-haired water master glanced at the dour (on Haiiro) and glum (on Akai) faces of his companions. "Daijoubu. I don't think that Seiryu is going to make us do something to our friends now, will he?"  
  
At that, Haiiro and Akai looked even more morose.  
  
"What does he want us to do now?" Akai demanded, a little annoyed. "I hope that it is not too low and dirty."  
  
"Knowing Seiryu, it will most probably be another ridiculous mission." Haiiro commented rather casually.  
  
Aoi sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, I don't think that it will be that bad." The water master defended his god. "At least we can tell Kamui that the rumors about the rebellion have been successfully vanquished."  
  
Akai perked up a little at that. The rebellion had in actuality not been a rumor, but a fact, and as a result, the elemental trio had spent the past few days kicking butts, much to the fire master's satisfaction. They had just flushed out the last of the rebellion party this afternoon and had handed them to the local magistrate after a sound fight when they first felt Seiryu's agitation. And now that they felt the ki of their god coming nearer and nearer towards them, the Celestial Guardians are preparing themselves to accept the new mission that Seiryu would most probably have ready for them.  
  
"Damn and I was so looking forward to returning to Kamui's mansion for a good and long rest." Akai mumbled.  
  
"If you want that long a rest, then I shall take you back to the heavenly realms, where you can meditate for the next five hundred years."  
  
Akai jumped and the trio turned to see the dragon god right in front of them, resplendent in his usual armor.  
  
"Seiryu-sama." The three intoned and bowed respectfully.  
  
The god of Kutou nodded imperceptibly.  
  
"Your friends are in grave danger, especially the brunette girl." Seiryu commented casually. "It would be of your choice to go and see what is going on."  
  
The Celestial Guardians shot each other a look.  
  
Why was Seiryu telling them that? Wasn't he against Suzaku's people?  
  
"I do not find the need to explain my actions to the likes of you, but I am just looking out for my own."  
  
"Your own?" Akai mouthed, confused.  
  
"Kitten-san." Aoi reminded the auburn-haired man. "Kitten-san owes Seiryu- sama a favor."  
  
Haiiro immediately began to mutter some words and sure enough, a mini tornado came up. With practiced ease, the trio mounted the whirlwind.  
  
"I should also warn you that the enemy this time is from within." Seiryu remarked.  
  
The Celestial Guardians stared at their master and nodded.  
  
"We won't fail you." Aoi said. He added mentally. 'Or our friends.'  
  
With that, the Elementals set off for the capital of Sairo.  
  
'This should be interesting,' the dragon thought idly as he prepared to ascent the heavens again. 'Wonder how Suzaku is taking all the excitement?'  
  
##########  
  
In the realms of the gods...  
  
"BYAKKO!! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?!!"  
  
Said tiger god winced, and almost immediately, his older brother moved away from him. Genbu wanted to be a safe distance away when Suzaku came screeching down on Byakko, which is to be soon.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Suzaku stormed into sight and headed straight for his second brother.  
  
"How could you feed Chichiri with shibo no kusuri?!!"  
  
"Suzaku," Byakko started. "I believe that I can do what I please with them, seeing that they are all in my territory and such."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Wasn't that the deal that we made, Suzaku?"  
  
Suzaku was looking downright miserable. His brother had neatly boxed him into a corner and they both knew it.  
  
"Don't assume that since I am one of the elder god means that I will help your people in their challenge. After all, it is because of Genbu and I that Taitsukun had set this test."  
  
"Demo you used shibo no kusuri!! It is not fair!! They will die!!" Suzaku impassioned.  
  
"All is fair in love and war, aniki. Just as I thought, you are not taking this sudden turn of events well."  
  
(A/N: Sorry for this interruption. You know what? When I was typing the sentence above, 'All is fair in love and war', I was suddenly struck by irony. You see, Suzaku is the god of love right? And Seiryu is the god of war. How ironic that they were to fight each other in the real FY series. But love always triumphs in stories like these, and Suzaku won. So why is it that they say that all is fair in love and war? In the end, love always wins. The saying should be changed to, 'make love, not war', ne? But then, if you watched the movie Troy, it is because of love that a war is started...Arrrrgh!! All these sayings are driving me batty. Heheh, but then, these are just all my weird ramblings. Gomen ne!! Okay, onward with the story!!)  
  
Suzaku turned to see an amused Seiryu, who had just returned to the heavenly realms. He ignored the dragon and turned to Byakko instead, looking at the elder god with pleading eyes and hoping that the tiger would get his daughter to rescind the challenge.  
  
Byakko merely raised a slender hand in a command to get Suzaku to stop his beseeching.  
  
"It is of no use, Suzaku. No matter what you do, I won't give in. It is high time that you learn that not everything will go your way." The god of Sairo softened his tone then. "You have to understand that I need to be assured that these two couples would share a love strong enough to transcend time and space. I want to see for myself that the girls are worthy enough to stay in the Universe of the Four Gods, and if using shibo no kusuri is the only way for me to see that their love beats even that of my miko and seishi, Suzuno and Tatara, then I have no complains. Do you understand?"  
  
Suzaku wanted to yell at his brother and tell him, "Hell no!! I don't understand!!", but he understood all too well. He is, after all, the god of love.  
  
Suzaku nodded curtly at his white-haired brother.  
  
Byakko wanted to know if Sable and Kitten would love his seishi deeply enough for them to transcend even death, just like the Byakko no miko and seishi. The phoenix only hopes that they won't have to really die to find THAT out. It would sort of defeat the purpose of bringing them into the Universe of the Four Gods in the first place.  
  
"Suzie has finally calmed down some, I see." Seiryu commented.  
  
Genbu approached the trio hesitantly.  
  
"In that case, can we watch what is happening in the mortal realm now?"  
  
Suzaku nodded and Seiryu did the honors. The dragon conjured up a super- sized mirror and the mirror's surface rippled before revealing the events that are rapidly unfolding in the mortal domain of Sairo.  
  
As one, the four gods settled on the couches around the mirror and focused their attention onto the mirror.  
  
##########  
  
Back to the streets of Sairo...  
  
Kitten and Tasuki were fighting desperately to move against the crowds. The blue-haired girl kept her hold on the seishi tightly, as if afraid to lose him.  
  
"Did you hear what the people were saying, Tasuki?!" Kitten yelled above the roar of the crowd.  
  
The redhead nodded slightly.  
  
"Apparently, there was an explosion in the inn we were staying. Everyone is rushing to leave the vicinity."  
  
"What could have caused it, I wonder?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged.  
  
"Might be a challenge from Byakko. Yes, here we are!!" The pair skidded around a corner and saw the inn. The street in front of it was already empty, and it took on a haunted appearance. The couple rushed into the inn.  
  
"Chichiri, Sable!! Where are you?!!" It was then that Kitten saw the back of the blue-haired seishi. Chichiri was crouching against the wall. "Chichiri, there you are!! Is Sab hiding behind you?"  
  
There was no reply, and Tasuki frowned.  
  
"Oi, Chiri, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Shi ne."  
  
Tasuki's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Kitten. Did Chichiri just say 'die'? And where is Sable?  
  
Immediately, Kitten approached Chichiri, and the sight before her horrified her beyond words.  
  
"Chichiri!! What the hell are you doing?!! Let go of Sable!!" The blue- haired girl started to pry Chichiri's hands off Sable's neck. Tasuki was equally stunned.  
  
Why is Chichiri doing this? Unless...  
  
"Kit!! I don't think that he is Chichiri!! He must be an imposter!!"  
  
Kitten was desperate. Her best friend was dying right before her eyes and there is no way for her to stop it. "I don't care who the hell he is!! Just get him off her!! Sable is not gong to be able take this for long!!"  
  
Tasuki stared at his tessen. He could not use the holy fire as it would hurt Sable in the process, and his seishi power is speed. In other words, he is practically powerless...but Kitten on the other hand...  
  
Struck by an idea, Tasuki yelled at his koi. "Kit!! Wish for the power of a bear, like you did the first time, see if it possible!!"  
  
Luckily, the girl was not that hysterical and could see that Tasuki's suggestion made sense. Mustering up all her thoughts, Kitten transformed herself into a polar bear again. Once the transformation is complete, there was no difficulty in separating Chichiri from Sable.  
  
Is she okay?  
  
Kitten stared down at Sable, who is now safely ensconced in her furry arms. Without Chichiri to hinder her breathing, the unconscious girl was desperately gulping in deep breaths of air. Already, her color was turning for the better. Kitten could have cried in relief.  
  
Hai, Tasuki. I think that she will be okay. Thank kami that we got here in time.  
  
"Give her to me."  
  
Tasuki and Kitten (who is still in the form of a bear) turned to stare at Chichiri. Tasuki swore softly when he noted the color of Chichiri's eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The redhead stepped in front of the girls and took out his tessen. He sank into a defensive position. "What do you want with us, and what did you do to the real Chichiri?"  
  
The red-eyed man before the trio gave a mirthless smile and held out his right hand towards them.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" A huge, dark-red ki-ball, totally unlike the normal lighter hued ones that Chichiri uses, appeared from the man's extended hand.  
  
"I AM Chichiri, and now, hand over Sable or I will kill all of you."  
  
Cliffie!! Cliffie alert!! Lol. This is very fun. I love being an authoress. I can do what I want to my characters. cough torture cough Heheh...don't kill me, readers, for if you kill me off, I won't be able to continue my fic and poor Chichiri will be hanging around in this fic as the bad guy forever. You won't want that, do you? Lol.  
  
And as for the confusion of the last chapter, you readers are right. Saki is the illegitimate child of Byakko. She is actually half mortal and half god. You guessed it, for in my fic, Byakko apparently went down to earth for some 'fun'. Apparently he forgot about protection. And so, Saki is the end result. For some reason that I do not wish to disclose until in later chapters, Byakko actually treats his own daughter like a servant, no, actually not to that extent, but more like an employee. You can see that he actually values her not because of the fact that she is his own flesh and blood, but because of the fact that she has a 100% success rate in all her missions. And wait; don't hate poor ole Byakkie-poo first. At least wait until you hear his side of the story.  
  
You guys know what? I went to a comic shop today and was flipping through book 18 (the last volume that is) of Fushigi Yuugi. There were pics of the four gods in human forms there, and with the exception of Genbu, who by the way looks like a perverted man with a lecherous-looking handlebar mustache, the other three are so very bishounen!! I think that I am going to buy book 18 just for that alone. Lol.  
  
Please pardon the spelling, tenses and grammatical errors that are in this chapter. Gomen nasai!!  
  
Lastly, thanks to all my readers!! Please review!! Domo arrigatou.  
  
Until next time, folks!! 


	34. Three Stooges To The Rescue

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
...= telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 34- Three Stooges To The Rescue  
  
"I AM Chichiri, and now, hand over Sable or I will kill all of you."  
  
Kitten and Tasuki gaped at each other in shock. Chichiri would never have said something like that. Tasuki glared at the 'imposter'.  
  
"You are not Chichiri, and never will be. Cut the crap and let's fight." The redhead readied his tessen.  
  
His opponent smirked.  
  
"If you want to walk the path of death, who am I to stop you?" The ki-ball that had been floating from his path grew bigger in its size and intensity. Kitten changed back into her human form and draping an abandoned cloak around herself, she began to worry for Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, maybe we should just escape—"  
  
Chichiri released the ki-ball, and Tasuki recited the tessen's incantation...  
  
"REKKA SHI'EN!!"  
  
...and fire roared from the diamond fan...only to be engulfed by the ki-ball.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
How could it be? But there was no time to wonder, no time to act. Kitten and Tasuki watched with suspended horror as the energy ball gathered speed and force as it neared them. Instinctively, the redhead stepped back, turned around and proceeded to shield the girls with his body. Tasuki closed his eyes and waited for the impact when...  
  
...something dropped from the ceiling and flattened the trio to the ground. Overhead, the kit-ball flew past them and exploded against the wall nearby. Debris ricocheted through the inn.  
  
Kitten was confused and disorientated by the fall. Sable was still lying unconscious in her arms whereas Tasuki was wriggling to get free on top of her.  
  
What the hell had happened?  
  
"Shit you, Haiiro!! I know that we are immortals but you fucking landed us in the middle of a fucking cross fire!!"  
  
"If you are so particular, don't depend on me for transportation the next time around."  
  
Tasuki ceased his struggles. Those voices sounded familiar. They sounded like...  
  
"Akai, Haiiro!! What the hell are you guys doing here?!!" A surprised Tasuki questioned. "And can you guys get off? I have the onna under me."  
  
Said wind and fire elementals untangled themselves from the mess of bodies, arms and legs. Next they proceeded to help the others up.  
  
"I see that you guys are in trouble again, and we have not even left you for, what? Three days?"  
  
"Haiiro, Akai!! As much as I'd like for you to catch up with the others, I am having some trouble here. I need your help, now!!"  
  
That was Aoi, and Tasuki and Kitten watched as he conjured up a wall of water to prevent Chichiri from attacking them.  
  
"Now I understand why he said that 'the enemy is from within'." The silver- haired Celestial Guardian muttered.  
  
"Why...what do you mean?" Kitten asked.  
  
"We will explain later, but for now, we need to immobilize Chichiri." Akai and Haiiro made their way towards Aoi. Kitten laid Sable gently on the ground, and together with Tasuki, she approached the battle at hand.  
  
"I think that he is being fed with the shibo no kusuri, Haiiro!!" Aoi yelled over the din that Chichiri was making. The blue-haired seishi is currently throwing ki-blast after ki-blast at the water wall.  
  
The wind master nodded grimly.  
  
"The drug is making him even more powerful; it is amplifying his powers."  
  
"The two of you have to restrict him then; bind him with your powers. I can't because my fire will hurt him!!" Akai suggested. "I will distract him while you two concentrate on confining him!!"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
And the trio set into action. Aoi lowered the water wall and Akai sent blasts of fire at Chichiri, making him dodge here and there, and thus, rendering him unable to concentrate on his surroundings. Meanwhile, Aoi and Haiiro, taking advantage of the situation, closed in on the unaware seishi in opposite directions. When Chichiri finally realized what was going on; it was already too late. The blue-haired seishi found himself trapped between both wind and water elements. Chichiri snarled and tried to escape, and Aoi, already expecting this, sent a curious tendril of liquid into his mouth. The man struggled fruitlessly for the space of five seconds before the sleeping drug took effect. The duo waited till Chichiri was slumped over in unconsciousness before removing the traps.  
  
Tasuki and Kitten watched warily as the elemental trio approached the sleeping man and with a combined muttered spell, expertly bounded him up in intricately entwined bonds of water and wind.  
  
When that was done, Kitten asked, "What is shibo no kusuri?"  
  
The Celestial Guardians looked at each other before replying, "Why don't we find a place to seat down before we start? This is going to take some time."  
  
Tasuki nodded, and thus, the five people settled themselves around a table.  
  
"Okay, so what is this shibo no kusuri that you guys were talking about?" Tasuki asked this time.  
  
"Shibo no kusuri, also known as the Medicine of Death, is something like the kodoku that you mortals use, only that this drug is much more powerful and is only found in the godly realm. As you should know by now, the shibo no kusuri is most probably the challenge sent by the kami, Byakko. Chichiri must have been the one meant for the challenge as he is the only one among the four of you who have been fed with it." Aoi explained.  
  
Tasuki paled.  
  
"You mean that that man was really Chiri, not an imposter?" The redhead frowned. "But why is his eye a blood-red in color?"  
  
"It is a characteristic of the drug. Anyone influenced by the shibo no kusuri will have red pupils."  
  
"What is the effect of this drug? And can Chichiri fight it?" Kitten asked.  
  
"As Aoi said earlier, the drug resembles the kodoku, only that it is much more powerful. But the difference between the shibo no kusuri and the kodoku is that whereas the kodoku just plays around with your memory and alters your characteristics, the shibo no kusuri not only fulfils what the kodoku does but is also a killing drug." Haiiro commented.  
  
"What do you mean, 'killing'?" Is Chichiri gonna die?" Tasuki was panicked.  
  
Akai shook his head.  
  
"Iie. Chichiri will not die. The shibo no kurusi is a weapon used for murder. As you know, the gods control the life and death of every mortal in their separate domain. Normally the Books of Fate would have taken care of when and where a person will die and the gods would just go with the flow. However, there are occasional instances where a mortal, an example is the demon Tenkou, dabbles in the dark arts and somehow manages to evade that fate."  
  
Akai continued.  
  
"When that happens, the god would intervene. Since the kami cannot go around the mortal realms killing what should have died long ago, they will search out another mortal powerful enough to destroy that unnatural being instead, and feed that mortal with the shibo no kusuri. Once influenced by the drug, this mortal would be compelled to kill whoever the drug assigns him to; and his character and mindset would change in a way that his only priority is to destroy what he is commanded to annihilate. Once he is successful, the influence that the shibo no kusuri once had on his body would fade away, and this mortal would be his own self once more, with no recollection of what had happened during the time he is being controlled by the drug."  
  
There was a long pause in silence as everyone contemplated the situation.  
  
"Is there any way to break the influence of this drug then?" Kitten asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki was hopeful. "Tamahome did overcome the kodoku. If he can do it, Chiri can too."  
  
Aoi was about to open his mouth to reply to that when he was interrupted.  
  
"There is only way for the Suzaku seishi Chichiri to become himself again."  
  
The group of five turned.  
  
"Saki!!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are sent by Byakko, aren't you?"  
  
Tasuki stared at the interchange between the Celestial Guardians and the mysterious girl. She looked very familiar...is she not the one who had...  
  
"Che kuso!! You are the waitress who had served us!!" Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "You were the one who gave the drug to Chiri, didn't you?"  
  
The white-haired woman shrugged quietly.  
  
"I apologize for what I have done; I was under my father's orders."  
  
"You are Byakko's daughter?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
Saki smiled, and her smile was a bitter one.  
  
"I am Byakko's bastard, a child born out of wedlock."  
  
"You said something about being able to make Chichiri normal again?" Kitten asked persistently. "Can you tell us what it is?"  
  
Saki looked regretful.  
  
"As Akai have explained to you earlier, the shibo no kusuri is a killing drug. It is called the Medicine of Death because its only cure is death. Chichiri will just have to kill the person that Byakko had wanted him to."  
  
"And who is this person?" The blue-haired girl asked, suddenly very afraid of the answer.  
  
Uncanny golden eyes regarded amethyst ones with solemnity.  
  
"Chichiri will have to kill Sable."  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Suzaku would have danced the Macarena stark naked in front of all his siblings had he knew how. He would have hugged Seiryu had he not been afraid of getting dragon cooties. In other words, Suzaku would have done anything had he not been a god. But then, since he is a kami after all, he could not do much, having to observe godly protocols and all, which kind of sucked. Thus, the youngest of the four gods settled on glowing bright pink and beaming at his dragon brother instead.  
  
"Domo arrigatou, Seiryu, for sending the Celestial Guardians to help my seishi. Had you not done so, Sable, Tasuki and Kitten would not have even known what had hit them."  
  
Said god of Kutou refrained from staring at his younger brother for too long. It was a very weird feeling for your supposed arch rival to be suddenly beaming at you like he is your best friend in the world. It was giving Seiryu the shivers.  
  
"I thought that you were on our side, little brother." Byakko grunted in annoyance.  
  
The dragon shrugged.  
  
"I can't have you killing off Kitten; after all, she owes me a deal, so don't thank me, Suzie."  
  
Suzaku's happiness deflated a bit at that blatant reminder, but he still glowed pink enough to irritate his brothers.  
  
"Furthermore, Taitsukun had not set any rules saying that other gods can't interfere." Seiryu continued archly.  
  
Seiryu was right; and Byakko twitched with displeasure. The god of war smirked at his brother's frustration.  
  
"Hey, Byakko." Suzaku was examining the mirror very carefully. "What is it between you and your daughter? Saki seemed more and more unhappy nowadays, and is it only me, or is she becoming bitter too?"  
  
Being gods and being immortals and all, there are no need for them to procreate for heirs. Why create more trouble? One does not need an heir when one is going to live forever. Having a child might prove to be disadvantageous for the god as the child might try to take over the throne when he or she grows up. Thus of the four gods, Byakko was the only one with an offspring, and that was only because of carelessness on the tiger's part. However, despite this, each of the other three gods doted on their illegitimate niece in their own ways; Saki is, after all, their only kin with the exception of the Creator.  
  
Byakko shrugged.  
  
"Wakarinai. She has been slowly turning to this strange behavior ever since the girls came into our world. I don't know what to make of it." The tiger shrugged carelessly again. "Well, there is no need to worry about Saki at all; she can take care of herself. She always does. Let's return to this matter at hand instead, Genbu. We need to discuss what to do next, now that Seiryu is sticking his nose in."  
  
Thus said, the god of Sairo got up and left the central domain with the turtle god, leaving the younger ones behind.  
  
Suzaku stared after his brothers' departure. When they were fully gone, the phoenix sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
"Why can't Byakko sees what the rest of us are seeing? It is so obvious to all of us that Saki wants her father's affections, but Byakko didn't even notice her yearnings." Suzaku looked to Seiryu for input.  
  
The dragon looked blank.  
  
"That's none of my business." He said at last, much to the phoenix's annoyance. "I do not make it my life calling poking around the family affairs of others. That is YOUR job, Suzaku, god of sap."  
  
The Konan god puffed up in indignation.  
  
"Contrary to your beliefs, I am not a busybody; Saki is my beloved niece, and I am also part of her family. Therefore I get the right to be concerned. And love does not equate sap; get that through your thick- skulled dragon head, aniki!" Suzaku huffed, completely forgetting that Seiryu had helped him earlier. "Besides, if I am the god of sap, then you are most definitely the god of crap!!"  
  
Dead silence, as Seiryu literally turned blue in the face.  
  
Suzaku, upon seeing that scary facial expression on his brother, immediately subsided into wary silence. Seiryu was after all, his older brother, which meant that the dragon would be much stronger than him in many ways. If the two of them were to brawl now, there would be no doubt as to who would emerge the winner. It was by a stroke of pure luck, that and a huge dollop of love on his seishi and miko's part, that he won over Seiryu in the war. Suzaku was sure that the dragon was not very happy about that default victory and would like revenge. There is also the fact that the youngest god had been spending the last few years deliberately taunting and insulting Seiryu. Yes, Seiryu would probably enjoy his revenge.  
  
Which would most probably be very painful.  
  
And excruciating.  
  
And humiliating.  
  
Definitely humiliating.  
  
At that thought, Suzaku cringed inwardly and inched away from the dragon slowly. Fortunately for the phoenix, Seiryu did not seem to notice; on fact, he seemed to be taking the effort to control his temper. Morbidly fascinated, Suzaku quit his retreat and watched Seiryu with profound interest.  
  
The god of Kutou was clenching his jaws tightly and he looked as if he is forcefully swallowing down a barrelful curses and insults all at one go.  
  
And he is twitching crazily.  
  
Suzaku has never seen anything like that before; it was a new record for him; he had never made the dragon so mad before. Seiryu was always like his shogun, Nakago. Always cool and unruffled unless really riled. And even then, the worse that he would do is give you the evil eye. The cold reptile- like gaze that always gave Suzaku the willies. Partly concerned for the wellbeing of his brother and mostly for himself, Suzaku approached Seiryu timidly.  
  
"Seiryu? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The dragon god took one look at Suzaku's intimidated form and totally lost it. He exploded.  
  
Into huge gales of laughter.  
  
Suzaku looked on, clearly confused as Seiryu roared his head off. His aniki's laughter, although loud, sounded totally rusty and unused. Come to think of it, Suzaku never heard Seiryu laugh before. If that is the case, then Seiryu's life must have been very dreary indeed.  
  
Was Seiryu possessed then?  
  
The dragon actually stood by HIS side, when he was supposed to be supporting Genbu and Byakko. And he did not take offense when he insulted him; and even laughed!  
  
What is the world coming to?  
  
Suzaku shook his head gravely.  
  
Today is a day of many firsts indeed.  
  
##########  
  
'Matte yo. YOU are telling us that we have the dubious choice of either to let Chiri kill off Sable, or we save Sable's life instead and kill Chichiri, since there is no cure at all for the shibo no kusuri?" Tasuki demanded angrily. "Kill one friend to save another. What kind of fucking choice is that?!!"  
  
Saki regarded the redheaded seishi quietly. "Gomen ne, but that is the only way. There is no other cure. Between the two of them, only one will survive this challenge. The other has to die. This is their destiny."  
  
"Then let it be me."  
  
Again the entire group turned, and this time, they saw Sable. She was in a sitting position and it was obvious that she had heard enough to know what was going on.  
  
"Sable!!" Kitten cried. She rushed to her friend's side. "You don't know what you are talking about, so don't make any stupid decisions!!"  
  
But the brunette knew what was going on, and she looked bleakly at Kitten.  
  
"But Kit, you are wrong; I do know what is going on." Slowly the green-eyed girl got to her feet and approached Chichiri's tied-up form. The seishi was still unconscious. Gently, she stroked his cheek. "For him to be Chichiri again, I have to die under his hand."  
  
There was a long pause in silence as no one refuted Sable's answer.  
  
"There must be some other way." Kitten said at last. Eyes determined, she stared at Sable. "There MUST be some other way!!"  
  
As if struck by a bolt of inspiration, the blue-haired girl stiffened. By chance, Tasuki thought of the same thing that Kitten was thinking, and immediately, he shook his head firmly at the girl.  
  
"Iie, Kit. I will never let you do that and you know it. I will never let you go now that I have found you."  
  
But Kitten was not listening. Urgently, she turned to Saki.  
  
"I think that I have found a way to avert both of their destinies."  
  
"KIT!! Are you listening to me?!! I said that I will never let you go and I mean it!!" Tasuki's voice was desperate now. "Find some other way!!"  
  
Still, Kitten ignored the redhead, despite his frantic orders.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" The white-haired half-goddess asked. "Tell me and I will tell you if that will work."  
  
"Chichiri will not have to kill Sable, and we do not have to kill Chichiri," The blue-haired girl stared hard at Saki, before dropping the catch. "provided that Sable and I return to our own world and never step foot into the Universe of the Four Gods ever again."  
  
Lol. Another perfect cliffie!! I am getting so, so good at this. Hey guys, sorry for the one week delay in uploading this chapter. For the past two weeks, I was completely cut off from the internet world as I was changing my internet service provider. Gomen ne, minna-san for the long wait!! I will try to make sure that things like this will never, ever happen again.  
  
As for reviewers, fellow authoresses and friends whom I had told not to mail me, obviously you can now!! Thanks for all your endless patience and support; I will definitely find time to reply to each and everyone of your review comments!!  
  
Lastly, please forgive me for any tenses, grammar and spelling mistakes that I have in this chapter. Domo arrigatou!!  
  
Until next time, ja ne, fellas!! 


	35. The Heart's Anguish

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though. I also disclaim the poem that I have somewhere in the middle of this chapter. I had extracted it out from the manga, Saiyuki Reload 2. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I added it in because I thought that it kinda fitted Saki's feelings in that part of the chapter.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
...= telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Ami no baka----stupid bitch  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 35-The Heart's Anguish  
  
"Chichiri will not have to kill Sable, and we do not have to kill Chichiri," The blue-haired girl stared hard at Saki, before dropping the catch. "provided that Sable and I return to our own world and never step foot into the Universe of the Four Gods ever again."  
  
The elementals gaped at Kitten.  
  
"Are you serious?" Akai asked finally, breaking the stunned silence.  
  
"Actually that might work, you know." Aoi pondered thoughtfully. "Provided that we smooth out some itty bitty details."  
  
"You mean 'itty bitty details' like the fact that the girls still have Genbu's challenge to fulfill and that Kitten still has the deal with our Seiryu-sama going on?" Haiiro commented dryly.  
  
Aoi sighed.  
  
"I don't think that now is the time for sarcasm, Haiiro."  
  
"Yeah, Haiiro." Akai rolled his eyes. "You should use that brain of yours for some more beneficial feats."  
  
"So, Saki-san." Kitten interrupted quietly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I know what I think," Tasuki interrupted rudely. "The answer is no. I won't let you go back. What kind of half-cocked solution is that anyway?"  
  
Kitten frowned slightly at her koi, and reluctantly, the redhead subsided.  
  
"So, Saki-san, is my solution possible to consider?"  
  
"No Kit, don't. Your plan will affect the relationship between yourself and Tasuki." That was Sable; she had wearily stood up and was slowly approaching her friend.  
  
The blue-haired girl merely shook her head at her friend.  
  
"Sable no baka. Do you honestly think that Tasuki and I would be able to maintain our relationship like nothing has happened when both our best friends are suffering so?" Turning amethyst eyes at the redhead seishi, Kitten shook her head sadly.  
  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION  
  
Come on, Tasuki. Quit sulking already. You know as well as I do that both of us won't be happy together if we have to sacrifice our friends' happiness or worse, lives just to remain a couple. And don't you give me the crap that you don't care. I know that you do. Your loyalty to your friends and your impeccable sense of honor was what attracted me to you in the first place.  
  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION  
  
Tasuki looked pained. Indeed, torn between his loyalty towards his best friend and the love of his life, he was not sure what to do. For a long moment, he looked as if he was waging an internal battle against himself, and honor was winning, as usual. At last, with despairing eyes, he nodded grimly to the blue-haired girl. Kitten was right; both of them would not be able to take the guilt for being selfish and not helping their friends.  
  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION  
  
Demo Kit, there must be some other way. There must be. After all that we have been through, I refuse to believe that this is the way that it is going to end. But for now, I just have to agree to this stupid plan of yours. But I swear that I will find another way to overcome this equally stupid challenge. Damn it, when I die and finally meet Byakko, I will strangle him for forcing me to make such a difficult choice. Stupid tiger of Sairo...  
  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION  
  
Kitten sweatdropped at her koi's thoughts, but smiled inwardly. She was very glad that Tasuki was finally accepting the idea. She knew that the solution was not a really good one, but at least they had something to work on now.  
  
"Yeah, Sable." Tasuki muttered. He broke eye contact with Kitten; not trusting himself to even look at her. "The most important thing now is to help the two of you. Other things can wait."  
  
"Demo..." Sable wanted to tell Kitten and Tasuki that they need not have to go all out to help her and Chichiri, but Kitten stopped her before she could say it.  
  
"Daijoubu, Sab." The blue-haired girl put on a brave smile. It had hurt a lot when the redhead had turned away from her, but she knew that Tasuki was not trying purposely to hurt her; it was also a sore moment for him.  
  
"It is not as if we are going to leave right away. We still have to plan and find ways to make this solution possible. Tasuki and I..." Unbeknownst to Kitten, her expressive amethyst eyes darkened with sadness, and only Sable was near enough to see it. "Tasuki and I would still have some time together."  
  
Thus said, Kitten approached Tasuki and tentatively brushed her hand against his. Sure enough, the redhead reciprocated by catching hold of the said hand and holding on tightly to it. Warmed by the gesture, Kitten squeezed his tightly before relaxing.  
  
Saki stared at couple. Just because of friendship, they are prepared to let go of their only chance at love. Saki did not understand why anyone would do something like that. They love each other very much, didn't they? Struck by a sense of curiosity and a twinge of something a keen to envy, the white- haired half-goddess decided to try her best to help them out.  
  
"Their unselfish actions had surprised you too, huh?" Saki turned to see Seiryu's Elementals regarding her with amusement.  
  
Warily, the goddess merely stared at Haiiro, who had spoken earlier.  
  
"And makes you yearn to be a part of them." Akai seconded.  
  
"You are not the only one." Aoi smiled gently.  
  
"The three of you went against Seiryu just for these mortals." Saki commented softly. Tasuki, Sable and Kitten were still immersed in their own private conversation.  
  
"Are they worth this betrayal?"  
  
The white-haired girl was shocked when the trio agreed without hesitation.  
  
"Yes, they are worth it, Saki. And something tells me that you are going to join the club very soon." Akai remarked cheerfully.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' Saki thought wildly. 'Are the three of them being fed with kodoku or something?' The Elementals whom she had known before they undertook Seiryu's challenge were never this trusting. They weren't even big on friendship and loyalty. But the Guardians now...  
  
They have changed.  
  
Saki did not know that she had said those words aloud until Aoi nodded.  
  
"Now, Saki. I know that this is very unbelievable to you. I bet that you think that we are either crazy or being force-fed some mind-altering drugs. Both are not the case, I assure you." Aoi looked to his fellow elemental masters for agreement. "And furthermore, isn't change supposed to be good? Without change, won't life be boring?"  
  
Still, Saki was speechless.  
  
'Now when had they become so full of their own thoughts and ideas? In the past, they would just follow Seiryu's commands. Whatever the dragon tells them, they would do it. Saki used to think that the Elemental trio was nothing but Seiryu's puppets.'  
  
It seemed that she was wrong.  
  
This time, Akai bristled, and Aoi smiled a tad embarrassedly, and Saki knew that she had blurted her thoughts out again.  
  
"Anou...were we that bad last time?"  
  
Akai puffed up even more when the goddess shrugged offhandedly.  
  
Goddess or no goddess, she sure as hell is too honest for her own good!  
  
"Gomen." Saki apologized to her friends sincerely. "I did not mean to be insulting. I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
"I was surprised too, at first." Haiiro confessed quietly. "Surprised, but pleased."  
  
"Pleased?" The white-haired girl echoed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I am too, come to think of it." Akai remarked.  
  
"Naze?" Saki was confused.  
  
"You ask why?" Aoi was secretly amused again.  
  
"Because; thanks to the examples of our new friends here; we have finally gathered the courage to decide and do things for ourselves, and not just because of some orders from the ranks above. We have done it, Saki." As one, the trio answered the half-goddess.  
  
"When is it going to be your turn? You can't hide forever. You are your own person, Saki. When are you going to emerge from the shadows of your father?"  
  
'When is it going to be...my turn?'  
  
The answer was right in front of her.  
  
Now.  
  
##########  
  
POEM  
  
Be it... ...the wings that grants one freedom of flight The hand that gathers grains... No sacrifice's too great for sweet release... The heart from its shackled chains...  
  
POEM  
  
##########  
  
Now.  
  
All of a sudden, Saki was struck by the huge ramifications of what she had just decided to do.  
  
Sweet kami, she is going to listen to the elementals and help the girls.  
  
And in the process...betray her father.  
  
'If I am going to betray otou-sama,' The child of Byakko asked herself. "then why is it that I find that I do not care at all?'  
  
"Saki-san?" Kitten called out softly. "Anou...so what now?"  
  
Disturbed from her thoughts, the girl turned eerie golden eyes to stare at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Leaving the Universe of the Four Gods might be a great idea, but it is only a temporary solution."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitten asked.  
  
Saki was interrupted before she could answer.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Do you honestly think that the curse of the shibo no kusuri could be so easily averted?"  
  
Everyone stiffened and turned to the source of that voice.  
  
##########  
  
In the realms of the gods...  
  
"Whoa...did you see that, Seiryu? Did you, did you?"  
  
Said dragon refrained from rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Yes, Suzaku. I saw it." Then lowering his voice, the god muttered. "It is rather amazing that I got to see anything considering that YOU were hogging the mirror to yourself the entire time."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Iie, betsune." Seiryu wondered how on earth he got stuck here sharing a mirror with Suzaku, of all the people.  
  
"I can't believe that Ki-chan is gonna help me!!"  
  
Ki-chan indeed.  
  
The girl was, in Seiryu's opinion, too old to be regarded as a child anymore. After all, she is, what, one hundred year old already? In fact, it was all thanks to Suzaku's embarrassing nickname for their niece that Saki seldom came over to visit nowadays. Not that he would fault the girl. Seiryu snorted.  
  
Ki-chan indeed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Cannot believe that you are calling Saki Ki-chan that is."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" The phoenix frowned. "I see nothing wrong with an endearment for my niece."  
  
"Iie, Suzie, you are wrong. 'Ki-chan' is not an endearment; it is an embarrassment."  
  
Sure enough, Suzaku puffed up in indignation. But as quick as he was to anger, he was also as quick to get over it. After all, he had to learn to get over his anger quickly due to his strange affliction for changing into an infant if too enraged. Either that or find someone, namely a certain god of Kutou, to spend his anger on. Seiryu stared as his volatile brother calmed down.  
  
"Hey, Suzaku."  
  
"Nani?" Said god grumped.  
  
"I may not be an expert on matters of the heart as you do, birdie, but I do understand the art of emotional manipulation."  
  
"Oh, and am I supposed to be enlightened by this bit of outdated information?" Sharp sapphire blue eyes regarded clear red ones as Seiryu ignored Suzaku's jibes.  
  
"And I know for a fact that most parents would be more than ready to disown children whom had betrayed them."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then...  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'so'?!! I thought that you were concerned for Saki?" The dragon could not believe what he had just heard. "What kind of 'God of love' are you?"  
  
"Hey, if Ki-chan is willing to offer her help, I sure as heck am not going to turn it down!! After all, I need all the help that I can get; seeing that you, Byakko and Genbu are all against me!!" The phoenix defended himself huffily. "Besides, if Byakko really disowns Ki-chan, then I shall adopt her! I think that I can make her happier than Byakko can anyway. Wait a minute..."  
  
Suzaku looked amused then; as if he had some leverage over Seiryu. Which he did not have. Not ever. Not in this lifetime. Nuh-uh. Never. Seiryu glared hard at his aniki.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"If I do not know you well," Suzaku stalked nearer to his brother. "Which I do, unfortunately for you; I would say that you are worried for Ki-chan!!"  
  
Again, Seiryu barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His crowing brother is certainly as dense as a certain redhead seishi of his sometimes.  
  
"How...very observant of you, aniki." The god of Kutou replied with barely veiled sarcasm. "And here I was, thinking that you are trying very hard to patch up the relationship between Byakko and his daughter."  
  
"Well," Suzaku announced loftily. "You are right."  
  
"Right? By all means please enlightenment me. How can Byakko disowning Saki help in pulling them closer together; you answer me."  
  
"Anou...Come to think of it, I haven't work out the actual details yet." Suzaku remarked happily. "But I will be sure to inform you first thing when I get it all planned out."  
  
Seiryu looked incredulous.  
  
"You mean you have not planned anything out yet?" Being a big believer on preparation and strategies, the dragon was aghast that Suzaku was running around without a plan.  
  
"Uh...nope?"  
  
Seiryu turned literally blue. Suzaku could see that Seiryu was preparing to launch one of his 'Importance of Planning' speeches. He sighed. If there was one thing imperfect about the impeccable, perfect Seiryu, it is that the dragon is a major control freak. Even when they were young, Seiryu was already keeping planners and the likes of such. There was one thing that Suzaku could say; Seiryu was one boring kid.  
  
"Before you are going to start, aniki, I would have to ask you to stop. You know that I always start to zone out when you start your speeches." Suzaku waved his hand slightly.  
  
"Shit, how did my seishi ever lost to your half-cooked ones, I wonder?" Seiryu managed at last.  
  
"Honestly, if you wanted to know," The phoenix answered. "I never planned anything for my seishi. Throughout the entire happenings, I just sat aside and watched them."  
  
"I don't believe you. How could you even win me if you enter the battle unprepared?"  
  
"Because unlike war, which could be easily won by detailed preparation and strategy," Suzaku smiled; and Seiryu was struck suddenly by how wise his younger brother looked at that moment. "Love cannot be planned. It is unexpected; you can only follow it with your instincts, and see where it leads you to in the end. It is a blind ride all the way; that's what makes it so exciting."  
  
"I still don't see how everything is going to work out right."  
  
Suzaku heaved an aggrieved sigh. Well, what did he expect? That Seiryu could be so easily converted into not being a control-freak with just a few sentences? Fat hope. The phoenix reckoned that he would have to work harder on relaxing his stiff and unbending brother.  
  
"Won't it be boring if we planned everything for Saki and Byakko? And if it is planned, then it is not love. Furthermore, if father and daughter care for each other enough, then everything would turn out to be fine in the end. It is always like that, isn't it? Love always prevails. Besides, I think that separating them has the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' appeal."  
  
"Are you sure?" Seiryu was dubious.  
  
"Affirmative." Suzaku confirmed seriously. "The instincts of a God of Love."  
  
The dragon stared at Suzaku. When did annoying chicken became so wise and all-knowing and confident all of a sudden?  
  
"Of course, that is the excuse that I give everyone who thinks that I am not fulfilling my duties." Suzaku commented cheerfully, all semblance of seriousness gone. "Even if it fails, Ki-chan would still make me a good daughter."  
  
Major sweatdrop.  
  
He must be mad. Whatever had made him even think that Suzaku has became wise? He should have known; chicken would always be chicken.  
  
Brainless.  
  
Trust Suzaku to apply the 'make the best of everything' attitude in the wrong place.  
  
Hey...wait a moment...  
  
Good daughter?  
  
Not fulfilling duties?  
  
"EXCUSE?!!"  
  
##########  
  
"Don't be stupid. Do you honestly think that the curse of the shibo no kusuri could be so easily averted?"  
  
Everyone stiffened and turned to the source of that voice.  
  
"Chiri..."A veinpop appeared on Tasuki's forehead. "Just because you are my friend doesn't mean that I won't 'Rekka Shi'en' you to oblivion, so shut up and quit rubbing more salt into my wounds already."  
  
The blue-haired seishi ignored his friend's grumbling. Still hog-tied and left in a corner, Chichiri posed no threat to anyone.  
  
"But I stand correct. Do you think that the shibo no kusuri could be so easily averted? If Tamahome can leave the Universe of the Four Gods for the miko Miaka, so can I. It is just a matter of time and luck. But trust me," Chichiri stared hard at Sable. "I will fulfill what I set out to do."  
  
"Yeah. Normally, we would not mind you following Sable to the other world. But your reason for going there is entirely wrong!!" Kitten muttered.  
  
The seishi in question shrugged.  
  
"I will say this once, and never again; there is no cure for the shibo no kusuri. As long as it is in my blood, I will do anything to kill the girl." Turning to the elementals, Chichiri continued.  
  
"My apologies for not greeting you guys properly earlier on." Everyone was disconcerted when Chichiri was behaving like his usual self. "I was...preoccupied."  
  
Akai snorted.  
  
"Preoccupied killing your friends, huh? Poor thing, it must be hell of a busy job."  
  
Again, Chichiri ignored the jibe.  
  
"I take it that three of you would not be releasing your bonds on me anytime soon?"  
  
"Seeing that keeping you restrained has made you calm down a lot...try not in this century." The silver-haired elemental replied. "In fact, it occurred to me that keeping you tied up had made you almost sane. Almost."  
  
"Are you back to normal already then, Chichiri?" Cautiously, Kitten approached the immobile man.  
  
Blood red eye regarded her with sardonic amusement.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Anou...maybe not yet." The blue-haired girl stopped advancing towards Chichiri. The Chichiri whom she was looking at now was almost exactly the same as the old one, only that this Chichiri seemed more...sarcastic, and edgy. "Are you...are you still going after Sab?"  
  
At the mere mention of Sable's name, the change in Chichiri's expression was so sudden that it left the group stunned.  
  
"Do not speak of her name in my presence!!" Keeping hate-filled scarlet eye pinned to Sable's forest green ones at all times, the blue-haired seishi hissed. "You all very well knew that had I not been restrained by you immortals, I would have destroyed the bitch long ago!!"  
  
Sable paled. The animosity...that she was seeing in his eyes was something that the girl had never expected to witness in her entire life. Anguished, the brunette watched helplessly as Chichiri struggled furiously against his bonds.  
  
Tasuki could not take it anymore. The fact that such foul words were coming out from the mouth of his best friend was unacceptable to him. Striding to the bound man, the redhead seishi took a shoulder into each hand and shook Chichiri. Hard.  
  
"Come on, Chiri!! Wake up!! This is not you; you would never say things like this." Tasuki looked disbelieving, and hurt. "What happened to your promise to Kamui? What happened to protecting Sable with your life? Wake up!!"  
  
But Chichiri was blind and deaf to his friend's pleas. Bloodlust tainting his vision red, he did not see anything except for his artificial revulsion for Sable.  
  
It was pandemonium, and Aoi and Saki were probably the only ones who had seen Sable's distraught figure. Quickly, the water elemental saw fit to react to the brunette's distress.  
  
"Chichiri, you will control yourself now, or I will be forced to drug you again!!" Obviously, the sharply issued threat went quickly into the seishi's head like nothing can, and Chichiri calmed down a little.  
  
Saki went over to Sable.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Pale, the girl nodded shakily.  
  
"H...hai."  
  
"Are you sure?" Akai asked this time. "Cause you don't look too good to me."  
  
"I am alright."  
  
Chichiri sneered.  
  
"You won't be the moment I am out of this predicament, ami no baka."  
  
Tasuki thumped his fan lightly over the head of the blue-haired seishi.  
  
"Watch your words, Chiri. Amongst the two of us, only I can swear; you aren't supposed to."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Who set THAT rule?  
  
"Do you really hate me that much, Chichiri?"  
  
Everyone stiffened as Sable, despite the fact that the blue-haired seishi would kill her as soon as given the chance, approached Chichiri fearlessly.  
  
Said seishi refused to reply and instead, kept his eye mutinously at Sable's neck, where his finger imprints were still glaringly red and obvious.  
  
"Whatever you are thinking of doing now, Sable, don't." Kitten intercepted her friend's path easily. "Remember that Chichiri is under the shibo no kusuri influence. Whatever that he says or do now, he would regret when he finally fights off the drug."  
  
"Yeah, Sable." Tasuki approached the girl too, and he looked sympathetic. "Don't do anything that will give Chiri anymore to regret later."  
  
The brunette did not look too happy to be stopped by her friends, but after she forcefully reminded herself that they were on her side and acting for her good, although that still remains to be seen, Sable finally relaxed and nodded wearily.  
  
"Do what you want; I don't think that I care anymore." She turned away tiredly.  
  
Worried by Sable's sudden listlessness, Tasuki and Kitten exchanged anxious looks with the Elementals.  
  
Saki shook her head.  
  
"It's alright. I think that Sable-san just needs some time to accept everything."  
  
Kitten looked after the retreating back of her friend longingly. She wished that she could help, but knew that whatever that she say or do now would not help the brunette at all. Tasuki squeezed her shoulder slightly; a silent show of support and the blue-haired girl leaned into her koi's arms.  
  
"There is only so much that we can do, sacrifice. The rest is up to her and Chiri."  
  
Kitten nodded quietly.  
  
##########  
  
'There are so many things on my mind. What should I do now? What can I do to help him?'  
  
The thoughts raced through Sable's already confused mind like an out-of- control freight train. She walked out of the inn at a rapid speed, the need to clear her mind overriding everything else.  
  
What to do?  
  
Sable pondered long and hard over that question.  
  
If she and Kitten returned to their own world, then what about Tasuki? Sable had not missed the longing looks that they had sent each other, however discreet they were being. No friends of hers should ever sacrifice love just to help her out. Furthermore, Kitten never had a relationship back in their world, and Tasuki was the only one who had broke through all her emotional walls and barriers. The brunette highly doubted that Kitten would ever find another love like that again if they just returned back to their own world. Those two were literally a match made in heaven; and Sable would be a horrible friend to be the cause of their breakup.  
  
Furthermore, as Chichiri had pointed out; even if the girls had returned to their world, the shibo no kusuri would still not be dispelled. It really is just a matter of luck and chance before the blue-haired seishi find a way to get to their universe and execute the orders of the influence drug. Sable could not see herself living that way; always worried and tensed up for the rest of her life; wondering if the day she is living would the day that she dies under the hand of the man whom she loves at first sight.  
  
Another thing was that Sable felt partly responsible for Chichiri's present predicament. Had she not been obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi and the blue- haired seishi in the first place, then it would not have invoked a negative reaction from Kitten, and the girls would never have stepped step foot in the Universe of the Four Gods, and Chichiri and Tasuki would have been able to live out the rest of their lives in peace, not worrying about and entwined in the girls' problems. The brunette knew that she would never be in peace with her conscience if she just left this world as it is now, especially with Chichiri still like this. She had to fix this mess that she had created, no matter what is the cost.  
  
'In short,' Sable's mind whispered softly. 'Kitten's idea would never work. The only way to deal with this problem is not to hide, but to face it straight on, because no matter how fast you run, the past would catch up with you one day. It is just a matter of time.'  
  
"And I wouldn't want to run anyway." The brunette said softly to herself. "I would never hide from you, Chichiri, no matter what."  
  
'Chichiri...' At that thought, an image of the Suzaku seishi appeared in Sable's mind, and that Chichiri was the one she had always known deep inside her heart. The one she had fallen in love with. Maskless and smiling his gentle smile, he held out his hand to her, beckoning for her to be by his side forever.  
  
But things have changed now, and Sable knew that she would most probably never see him look at her that way ever again.  
  
RECALL  
  
"I AM Chichiri, and now, hand over Sable or I will kill all of you."  
  
"Do not speak of her name in my presence!! You all very well knew that had I not been restrained by you immortals, I would have destroyed the bitch long ago!!"  
  
"You won't be the moment I am out of this predicament, ami no baka."  
  
"Shi ne."  
  
RECALL  
  
All the memories of the past few hours flew through her head, replaying themselves again and again. Unbidden, tears leaked out from forest-green eyes. The brunette stopped walking and collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Chichiri..." Sable wept silently; with tears waterfalling off her alabaster cheeks and dripping pitifully off her chin. "I want you back. I can't take this anymore. Your hatred, your animosity. I will do anything to get you back."  
  
Tear-drenched green eyes sharpened in steely determination. "I will do anything to get you back." Sable repeated those words forcefully.  
  
Did her friends really think that life would be worth living if Chichiri would hate her for life? Did they really think that she would continue living her life to the fullest, all the while knowing that she was in actuality the only barrier that separates this shibo no kusuri-induced Chichiri from the real one?  
  
If they really think that was the case, then they were in for a big surprise. Mechanically, Sable reached her hands up to her face to clean away all her tears and fix her appearance. When that was done, the girl got to her feet slowly.  
  
Sable did not fear death; in fact, she felt that it might be sweet release compared to all the suffering that she had endured the past few hours.  
  
'Dying to save a loved one isn't that bad a reason to go see your Maker. Furthermore, I have no one to grieve for me back home, being an orphan and all. There are no obligations tying me down to the mortal realm.'  
  
Sable closed her eyes, at peace with her decision. Finally, all the confusion had cleared.  
  
'At least I can rest in peace, knowing that Chichiri is freed. This is all for the best. They say that life is like a stage, and everyone must play their part. So must I, it seems.'  
  
Thus assured, her thoughts unscrambled, the brunette took a deep, calming breath, and headed back towards the inn.  
  
It was time for her closing act.  
  
Firstly, there is one thing that I have to say. GOMEN NASAI!! I am really, really, sorry!! Fancy me telling you all that I will update at least once a week and not fulfilling my promise for the past two or so chapters!! pawsbells no baka!! hits head against computer screen Itai...gomen ne, minna-san...you all got to blame it on this WB of mine. (It's cleared now, so don't you worry that much!!) I hope that you understand my predicament.  
  
Another unfortunate thing is that, for the sake of myself and each and everyone one of you, I would like to inform all readers that from this chapter on, I would update only once every two weeks. However, on the rare occasion that I am overflowing with ideas, I might upload twice or even thrice in the span of said two weeks. Nevertheless, please do not expect miracles like THAT to happen all the time. I do not have the time and also have not molded the ideas that are floating in my head to my liking at this moment. You see, school is starting in one day's time and I do not think that I would have the time nor energy for once a week uploads. Please understand. Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate them. All of you may rest assured that I will NOT leave this story hanging. I will see TGWDB to the very end, so don't you all worry!! I won't dare disappoint my faithful, loyal readers like that, will I? winks playfully  
  
Lastly, I do hope that this chapter is not too boring; I wrote over 5000 words instead of the normal 3000/4000 words as an apology and also as a peace offering to you guys.;;; Whoo-hoo, Sable is finally showing some backbone!! Lol. Really, really hope that this chappie is not too angsty too. I suck at angst, so tell me what you think if you will. --;;;  
  
Well fellas, after this long after-note, you know the drill!! Read from you soon, and until next time, folks!! 


	36. Help Me Save Me

The Girl Who Didn't Believe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
...= telepathic conversation  
  
########## = at another place  
  
= recall  
  
= dream sequence  
  
= mirror projection  
  
A little translation here...  
  
Shiawase----Be happy  
  
That's all, minna-san!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 36-Help Me Save Me  
  
Chichiri....  
  
Chichiri...  
  
The blue-haired seishi turned at the sound.  
  
Long lashes parted to reveal huge green eyes filled with quiet joy.  
  
Atashi wa aishiteru...aishiteru honto, honto...  
  
Instinctively, Chichiri reached out to the girl.  
  
"Sable," the seishi husked. "Boku wa...I-"  
  
But before his hands could touch her dove-soft cheek, the brunette wrenched away from him, avoiding him like a plague. Instantly, the man snatched back his hand, as if it was the cause of her withdrawal.  
  
"Sable?" Chichiri asked uncertainly. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The girl had turned away; and her back faced him.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
'Iie, this is happening again. It always happens now...no...no-'  
  
Sable turned to face him, and Chichiri was anguished to see revulsion and disgust on her pretty face.  
  
"I said that I hate you." Keeping her voice low and venomous, the brunette began listing all of the seishi's faults.  
  
"You are so selfish; always wallowing in your own guilt. Do you think that your dead bitch of a fiancée and your just as dead lousy best friend would give a damn? You are such an idiot; you did not even see the relationship between your BEST friend and your FIANCEE even though it was happening right under your very nose. How blind is that? But I guess that you-"  
  
'Stop it, Sable!! Stop it!! I thought that you told me that everything was past already and should be forgotten? Stop it...onegai...'  
  
"-never cared about anything unless it concerns yourself, huh? Knowing the selfish bastard that you are, you must have been floating in your own little cloud, heedless of the misery of others. I wonder what Suzaku had ever seen in the likes of you. You think that ridiculous fool of a mask could hide your sin from the rest of the world?"  
  
Green eyes that had regarded him with over-flowing love just moments ago burned over in condescension, and almost immediately, the seishi found himself feeling more and more inadequate and unworthy.  
  
'I beg you, please stop now!!' His mind screamed; overloaded with painful memories that had been brought forth by the scathing insults. 'Anyone else criticizing my actions I can bear; but not you, Sable. Never you. Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
Chichiri felt himself clamming up, the emotions flowing rapidly out of his face, leaving behind a cold and expressionless countenance.  
  
"I think that you are a disgusting and pathetic being. You don't even deserve the gift of life, let alone me." The brunette gave a harsh laugh.  
  
"Did you really think that I am in love with you? Fat hope!! Why would I love an ugly and scarred gargoyle like you?" Green eyes narrowed, and out of no where, Sable produced a sharp knife and threw it onto the ground beside where he was standing. "Why don't you just do the world a favor by getting rid of garbage like yourself? It sure as hell would make me very happy."  
  
Chichiri felt like he was dying inside. His heart ripped apart and slowly bleeding to death.  
  
Did she really hate him that much? Desolately, the blue-haired seishi eyed the lethal weapon. If she really did, then maybe he wouldn't mind plunging this knife into his heart. Anything would feel better compared to this terrible heartache that he is experiencing now. Maybe it would be for the best. Maybe if he died, then she would be happier. Maybe if he gave up, then everything would finally pass, and she would not hate him anymore for all the hurt that he had inflicted on her.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Chichiri found himself reaching down and slowly picking up the weapon. Mesmerized by its shiny surface and lethal sharpness, Chichiri brought it nearer to have a closer look at it. Consecutively, he raised his other hand and slowly presented his wrist before the knife. He looked at the brunette then; and was disheartened to see Sable watching with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Go on," She urged. "I do not have all the time in the world, you know? Hayaku."  
  
Chichiri shut his eye.  
  
If this is what would give her back the smiles which he had unwittingly taken away from her when he had hurt her time and again...  
  
Then so be it.  
  
With a sigh, the seishi lowered the knife despite his mind's screams for him to stop.  
  
Under the close scrutiny of Sable, the dagger descended slowly till it rested on the smooth under flesh of Chihciri's wrist.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!!" The girl demanded angrily. "Che. I should have known that are too much of a coward to kill yourself. Scared of death, huh?"  
  
Chichiri only looked on expressionlessly at the brunette.  
  
"Boku wa...I guess that I just wanted to say goodbye." There were no reaction from the girl; only impatience, and Chichiri forced himself to continue, albeit a little shakily. "I just want to say that whatever you do, please be happy. Shiawase, Sable, whatever you do, I will always love you."  
  
The knife when down, slicing through arteries and veins.  
  
Dispassionately, the seishi watched as his life blood flew out of him. Wearily, he closed his eye and allowed himself to sink to the ground. Already, he felt his consciousness slipping.  
  
"Shiawase...Sable." Chichiri managed to force those last words from his suddenly thick and swollen tongue before he let go of his consciousness.  
  
But just before his world turned black, the seishi heard his salvation.  
  
"IIE!! CHICHIRI!! I DON'T HATE YOU!! Atashi wa aishiteru...aishiteru honto, honto..."  
  
##########  
  
Crimson eye snapped open.  
  
What the hell was that dream about?  
  
Chichiri growled in frustration. He had been getting the same dream over and over again for the past one week. It was obvious that the onna in his dreams was the same one whom he was supposed to kill.  
  
'Not that I could I actually do any thing to that annoying wretch,' the blue-haired seishi smirked humorlessly. 'seeing that I am being restrained by these dratted bonds and all...'  
  
For the past week, the Elementals had stayed with the girls and the Suzaku seishi as they had deemed their situation most worthy of their help, and the shibo no kusuri-induced Chichiri had been controlled from day one. He was always bound up in Elemental Magic and was being watched at all times. His fellow seishi and friend, Tasuki, always came over to talk to him everyday, and it seemed to the redhead that this Chichiri behaves exactly like the old one. It was confounding, and Tasuki always tried to use those sessions to persuade the older man to wake up from the effects of the drug. For the reason of confining Chichiri, the entire group had been moved to the more remote parts of Sairo; a small, near deserted village at the edge of the vast desert that makes up a large part of the tiger god's domain.  
  
It turns out that Chichiri usually behaved himself unless when put in the same room as Sable, and then, he will react. Violently. His aggression had upset the brunette at first, but gradually, she seemed almost immune to him, much to his frustrations. Sable would converse with him normally, as if he was not acting up like some crazed lunatic.  
  
He decided then that he hated her with a passion.  
  
But why this dream then?  
  
At that thought, Chichiri frowned harder.  
  
"My dream self is such an idiot, to have trusted a two-faced bitch like her." The seishi cannot understand why ever his other self would love this disgusting woman so much that he was willing to tolerate her abuse and would even willingly kill himself for her.  
  
But he did, for the life of him, he did understand why. For he remembered that part of the dream...  
  
The seishi's anger faded away.  
  
There was this part of the dream, the very last part...  
  
RECALL  
  
"IIE!! CHICHIRI!! I DON'T HATE YOU!! Atashi wa aishiteru...aishiteru honto, honto..."  
  
RECALL  
  
Chichiri shook his head furiously.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' his mind demanded. 'You are supposed to hate her, not think of reasons to like her!!'  
  
Chichiri did not remember much of his time spent with Sable; but the vague and fleeting images in his mind told him that he had not always spent his life hating her.  
  
'Demo...demo there is something about her that is very familiar...' His heart cried out for him to remember, and for a fleeting moment, the blood-red pupil dilated and its color shifted...  
  
There is nothing familiar!! You are born to hate her, and that is what you should do, stop thinking foolish thoughts!!  
  
The seishi jolted from his inner thoughts.  
  
'I hate her...' Murky scarlet eye sharpened with mercenary clarity as Chichiri's objective becomes clear to him again.  
  
"I hate her."  
  
##########  
  
In the realm of the gods...  
  
Byakko stared at the mirror screen with haughty satisfaction. For a moment there, the tiger had been given the scare of his life. For a moment, Byakko had thought that the seishi Chichiri was about to fight off the shibo no kusuri, something that no mortal had ever done. But Chichiri had almost done it, and it had been an unconscious effort too!  
  
Golden eyes narrowed.  
  
From now on, he is going to keep a closer watch on this puppet of his; although he had not fought against Suzaku directly, he knew something; the phoenix's seishi are a dangerous bunch, well known for going against all odds.  
  
"You know, aniki, I think that you are being too hard on them." Genbu raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Careful, Byakko, you are starting to treat this as more than just an amusing game."  
  
Byakko growled in frustration then; he threw his hands in the air and paced around in the most flighty manner.  
  
"Of course this is not a game!!" The god of Sairo roared, aggrieved. "It had not been a game since...since..." The white tiger turned red and sputtered to a furious stop.  
  
"Since your beloved, never-fail-me, always perfect daughter, Saki, decided to switch sides?" Genbu looked on with amused apprehension; he had never seen Byakko pitching such a huge fit before, and it was a morbidly interesting experience, so as to say.  
  
"Exactly!!" Byakko continued his tirade. "I cannot believe that Saki would do this to me. It must be Seiryu's Elementals who had led her astray, damn them."  
  
Genbu stared mouth agape at his brother. Then shaking his head, he muttered to himself. "Byakko really is the definition of 'Blind to the Obvious'."  
  
It was clear to everyone that Saki had left to help the other group as she have had enough of Byakko's inattention. Obvious to everyone but Byakko that is.  
  
"What are you saying?" Said tiger stopped in mid-rant to turn to look at the turtle.  
  
"Anou...iie, nan demo nai." Genbu replied quickly. "I am just thinking of our ridiculous circumstance."  
  
A white brow lifted.  
  
"Ridiculous?"  
  
"Yeah." Genbu had not taken noticed of Byakko's suddenly silky tone. "A few years back, it was Suzaku against Seiryu with us at the sideline; and now it is us older gods pitted against the younger ones."  
  
"Too BAD. It is their fault that they chose for it to be that way, not mine!!" The white tiger hissed venomously, startling Genbu with his viciousness.  
  
The oldest god merely rolled his eyes. Yup, that is Byakkie-poo all right, never could stand the thought of losing. A sore loser was what the god of Sairo really is, contrary to belief.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Genbu waved his hands airily. "Knowing your mood now, it would be impossible to ask of you to cut them some slack. Just make sure that you leave enough of them unscathed for me to play with later."  
  
##########  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Sab?"  
  
Kitten looked anxiously at her best friend. Sable had been behaving in the weirdest manner the past of this week, and it had been worrying the girl to no ends.  
  
Almost immediately, the brunette forcibly pasted a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu."  
  
"You sure, girlfriend? Cause I think that you look-" The blue-haired girl asked again.  
  
Sable's smiling façade cracked then.  
  
"Yes, damned it!! Why must you keep asking and asking the same thing everyday?!! I am so sick and tired of all your pity!!"  
  
Kitten jerked back in surprise.  
  
"Sable? But I don't pity you..."  
  
A long silence.  
  
"Gomen ne." The brunette whispered at last. "I...I didn't mean to..."  
  
Sable saw Kitten's sympathetic expression then. The brunette turned away.  
  
"Just...just leave me alone..." The blue-hair girl tried to touch her friend's shoulder then; but Sable flinched away. "Please."  
  
With a slightly hurt expression, Kitten withdrew her hand and dropped it slowly to her side.  
  
"Alright. But you know that I will always be here when you need to talk to someone."  
  
The brunette started to walk away. Just as she was about outside hearing distance, she whispered, "I will keep that in mind. Domo, Kit."  
  
Like that, Kitten stood there and watched until Sable disappeared from sight.  
  
"Sable..."  
  
The normally genki girl clenched her fist and laid it on her chest, directly above her heart, as if trying to ease the hurt.  
  
"Kit, daijoubu." Hands snaked around her slim waist and pulled her backwards to lean against a wide and slickly muscled chest. Instinctively, the blue-haired girl tucked her head under his chin and snuggled into his embrace for support.  
  
"Tasuki." She sighed, "I am such a bad friend, ne? I don't even know what to do to comfort her now."  
  
The redhead seishi pressed his lips against Kitten's temple. "Just be yourself, Kit. Sable needs to be alone right now. She needs to sort out her priority and the path that she must take for her future. Just let her be."  
  
Tasuki was right; and not for the first time, Kitten marveled secretly at how wise the normally dense seishi could be given the situation. Chotto matte yo. The blue-haired girl stiffened at her koi's words. Path? Priority? What did Tasuki mean? He did not mean that...did he?  
  
Tasuki was waiting for Kitten's reaction, something that he knew would happen, and when the girl stiffened, the seishi merely tightened his arms over her waist, anchoring her to him.  
  
"Demo!! Demo, Sab is...she cannot-" The girl was panicked.  
  
The bandit shook his head.  
  
"Her life, her choice, Kit. You cannot decide for her no matter what." Tasuki said quietly. There was no condemnation, no censure. Just a simple statement; learnt from experience.  
  
Kitten deflated then.  
  
"I will support her decision then." Her voice was small, but the conviction in it was strong. Tasuki had never felt prouder of his koi than now.  
  
"Good girl," the redhead whispered, voice rough with affection. "You just support her, and I will support you, okay?"  
  
Kitten closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The rest is up to Sable now.  
  
##########  
  
Sable walked slowly along the almost half-empty streets of the village, barely paying attention to the sights and the people there.  
  
Chichiri.  
  
The past one week had been sheer hell for the petite brunette. Pretending to be unaffected by the blue-haired seishi's insults had been very exhausting and emotionally draining. She had to endure Chichiri's scathing remarks and at the same time, also assure Tasuki, Kitten and the Elementals that she was perfectly fine.  
  
Almost immediately, Sable let her friendly façade fall, revealing a stricken and mentally burdened expression that no one should have.  
  
She was dying.  
  
Not outside, where it was obvious; but deep inside, where it mattered most.  
  
Chichiri was slowly but surely killing her inside, whether intentionally or not. Everyday, it was all that she could do not slit her wrist and just die. Just let go of everything, forget everything. Sable had once heard of a saying; 'Hold on to nothing, and nothing will hold you back.'  
  
"How true," she mused softly. "If only I can let go; if only I have never held on at the first place..."  
  
A thousand of 'if onlys', but they had came too late.  
  
"Daijoubu," The girl comforted herself.  
  
Soon, soon, her suffering would end, and everything would be put to rights again. All that she have to do for the moment now is to bide her time.  
  
Emerald eyes clouded with pain soon cleared with anguished determination.  
  
Soon.  
  
##########  
  
Hidden behind the safety of an old, faded building, Haiiro stared at Sable from a distance. The determined look on her face had all but confirmed his arising suspicions. Akai and Aoi had also suspected the same thing but the auburn-haired elemental had decided to overlook the obvious fact as it was getting too sensitive for his liking whereas the water elemental had been optimistically hoping that his qualms are unfounded.  
  
As usual, it was he, Haiiro, who had seen the reality. And it was up to him to make sure that no tragedy will happen in the near future.  
  
Saki, had merely appeared neutral about the entire thing; she knew what Sable is planning, but she is only a disinterested observer. Haiiro had questioned her, asking her if it was wise to leave things as it is now; and the white-haired goddess had merely replied that she had only agreed to help the Suzaku's seishi as a group; and whatever the individuals of said group decide to or not to do, she has no say nor control over them.  
  
In fact, that was the most cardinal rule of being a god; don't get involved. Don't get involved no matter what. To succeed as a deity, one must see things in the most general and unbiased view. One cannot interfere with the fates. Anything less is unacceptable. Anything less would mean would mean certain divine punishment- removal of rank and status in the heavenly realm and also transfer to live on earth as a mortal.  
  
'But I do not have to interfere physically,' the silver-haired man thought to himself as a brilliant idea presented itself to him. 'All I have to do is to be the catalyst which starts the chain of events. I won't be involved at all. I won't have any accidents under my watch.'  
  
Thus said, and with a determined light in his grey eyes, the wind elemental dissolved into a gust of wind and headed in the general direction of Kutou. (Read: or so he thinks; he lost the map.)  
  
##########  
  
At Mt. Taikyoku...  
  
Taitsukun glared at the mirror. She could hardly believe her eyes. After such a wonderful sibling reunion, her second eldest son had to go and mess everything up. Now her sons are split into two different camps again.  
  
The Creator sighed heavily. Another thing was the relationship between Byakko and his daughter. From the very beginning, the elderly woman had nagged her feline son to shower more attention upon her only grandchild, but the god of Sairo had never taken heed. And now, Saki had finally had enough and had switched sides.  
  
What a big headache. Taitsukun sighed again. Why can't she just have a normal, dysfunctional family? Her sons are now all acting like spoilt little five-year olds, and if she wasn't careful, this new spat could carry on to kami knows when, especially when Saki is also embroiled into the entire affair.  
  
It seemed to the old woman that she had no choice but to take action. And the first thing that she would do is to take care of Saki and Byakko's problem.  
  
But how?  
  
Suddenly, an idea hit her.  
  
'That might work,' The old woman thought. 'A little too unconventional for my taste, but why not?'  
  
Thus said, the Creator closed her eyes and muttered a long and ancient curse. So long unused was the spell that Taitsukun had almost forgotten of its existence. Almost immediately, a white wisp of smoke floated out of no where and disappeared just as quickly.  
  
The spell was complete.  
  
"I am counting on you now; don't you fail me. But then, come to think of it, you never do."  
  
The creator did a very scary thing then; she smiled. She remembered when the last time she had used said spell, and just the thought of it brought back fond memories. She did not know how on earth she had almost forgotten such a wonderfully reliable spell, but never mind, she is just going to get the Nyans Nyans to commit it to memory for her.  
  
Chuckling eerily to herself, the old goddess floated out of the mirror room. How would this new input of hers affect the challenges? It would be interesting to see what is going to happen next...  
  
Especially now with the spell which she had often used to discipline the children when they were young already in action...  
  
Heheh, I hereby end at this interesting note.  
  
Gomen ne, minna-san!! I really, really lost track of the time!! Phew, time sure flies when you are having fun! If it wasn't one of my supportive readers who had reminded me that my two weeks' grace is over, I won't even realize it!! Ne, minna, you guys must remember to tell me when I am late in uploading a chapter. And yeah, I am that forgetful. ;;; Anyway, I just started school two weeks ago in polytechnic. Diploma in Aerospace Electronics, that's what they call my course. I LOVE IT!!! Heheh, I love my classmates too. They totally rawk. Well, except one or two exceptions that is. Can you believe it? Of the entire class of 20, there are only two girls!! ME and another friend. Lol. Of course I have to call her a friend; we are going to be the only feminine support for each other for the next three years!! --;;; Heheh...I think that I am boring you guys with all my funny ramblings. Gomen ne again!! Just be sure to tell me when I am late again, ok?  
  
As for this chapter, I really apologize if it is a little too boring; hopefully, it is not to you readers out there. This chapter is mainly a prologue to what will happen next, and I guess that you guys already know what will happen, right? Sigh...the negative effects of writers' block is that we get too predictable. Guess I will just have to leave the main picture of this Byakko Challenge as it is and only change the smaller scenes then.   
  
Well, you know the drill, minna-san. Please review!! I wouldn't know what you think if you didn't. Domo!! 


	37. Swan's Song

_**The Girl Who Didn't Believe**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.

'…' thoughts

/…/ telepathic conversation

at another place

recall

dream sequence

mirror projection

A little translation here…

Shiawase----Be happy

That's all, minna-san! Enjoy!

**Chapter 37- Swan's Song **

In the realms of the gods…

Seiryu stopped and stiffened abruptly.

"Nandato, Seiryu?" His younger brother, Suzaku asked. The two kami were on their way to pay their monthly respect to their mother, the Creator Taiitsukun.

The blue-haired god flared his nostrils, taking in the scent. His azure eyes narrowed. Something was not right.

There was magic in there air; very powerful magic.

"Don't you sense it?" The dragon asked after a while.

Suzaku cocked his head in curiosity.

"Nani? Sense what?"

The dragon sweatdropped and rolled his eyes.

'How the hell did this fellow ever beat me?'

"What!"

"Concentrate, Suzie," Seiryu muttered in a seemingly bored manner. His posture, however, told a different story. The god was standing erect in his armor, limbs loose and ready for anything that might be coming at him.

The younger god frowned at his brother's command but decided to heed it, for once. Sighing, the phoenix shut his eyes and concentrated hard, and for a brief moment, the red kanji symbol appeared on his forehead before fading away slowly.

Almost immediately, though, his crimson orbs snapped open.

"You are right; there is something wrong!"

Seiryu resisted the urge to roll his eyes all over again.

"But what?" Suzaku frowned. "I can't seem to be able to source directly for the magic."

The dragon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not everything has to be found out by magic, Suzaku. One can use the powers of logic."

"Logic?"

"Oh gomen, I forgot that you didn't have any." The Kutou god smirked, and Suzaku started to puff up in indignation when he finally realized that he had just been insulted.

"Anyway," Seiryu cut in quickly, before the phoenix had a chance to perform another one of his ridiculously long hysterics. "Think; besides us four gods, who else might possess such a huge source of power?"

"Anou…" Suzaku pondered thoughtfully, totally forgetting about being offended. "who else, huh? That could have been Tenkou…but no, he is dead already, I think. We sealed him, right? Damned man is like cockroach, never dies no matter how hard you try to kill him. It is getting me all worked up again, come to think of it…"

The dragon's sweatdropped grew bigger. Now he knew why he was the God of War and Suzaku is the God of Love. The god of Konan would never survive one minute as a war god. Seiryu never knew of a person with as short an attention span as the phoenix. He got side-tracked so easily that it was almost laughable. The Kutou god was starting to regret using logic on Suzaku, because the bird had no logic whatsoever.

"So I was saying, 'You should just go to hell and stay there', and do you know what he said? Do you, do you?" The phoenix was still going on about Tenkou. "He said that-"

"Stop," Seiryu raised his hand and placed it palm up before Suzaku. "Stop already. We are not talking about Tenkou here, Suzie. He is sealed. We shouldn't be able to sense him at all. End of story. I do not need to know all of your encounters with him." The god of Konan sulked at that; but Seiryu continued on. "Now, who else possesses great powers?"

"Anou…Taiitsukun?"

Seiryu nodded. He had come to the same conclusion, but had not taken as much time as Suzaku had, of course.

But as for the reason why, he did not know. He would just have to brain-storm with Suzaku; something that Seiryu did not really look forward to.

"But what would okaa-sama use so much power for?" The phoenix was confused. "She hasn't used this much energy since we were…"

The answer hit both gods at the same time, and it hit them hard too. They stared at each other, mouths agape.

"It couldn't be, can it?" Suzaku squeaked after awhile.

Seiryu did not know, but everything that he had on this mystery clearly pointed to their startling conclusion. There was only one way to find out now, though.

"Ikkou hayaku," the dragon continued on, his strides turning from sensual and graceful to quick and purposeful. The phoenix hurried after his aniki. "It seems that we will just have to get the answer right from the horse's mouth."

"You are so dead, aniki." Suzaku muttered. "Wait till I tell okaa-sama that you called her a horse."

Seiryu sweatdropped again.

"That was a metaphor, idiot."

The phoenix sniffed.

"You still called her a horse."

Seiryu stopped. Leaning threateningly over his sibling, he hissed.

"Let me rephrase this in a more proper manner, dear brother," The last two words were phrased deliberately. "If mother hears a word of this, I am going to make sure that you spend the next one and a half months visiting Tenkou, in hell."

The phoenix stiffened.

"Why Tenkou? And why one and a half months?"

Seiryu feigned surprise.

"And whyever not? You are always talking about Tenkou. And did I forget to tell you why one and a half months?" Azure eyes narrowed. "That's because one and a half months is the time you need before you transform from chicken to phoenix."

"Chicken to phoe…oh." Suzaku paled. Although Suzaku had beat Seiryu in the war, the dragon was still more powerful than the phoenix. He would have no trouble fulfilling what he had promised.

The god of Konan gulped hard. He still remembered the last time Seiryu had turned him into an infant and tried to flush him down the latrine. And that was four years ago. Suzaku had no wish to repeat that. "Rest assured that whatever that you have said here would not be repeated anywhere else."

Seiryu smirked with satisfaction.

"Good." He continued on his way. "Let's go."

Suzaku wheezed a breath of relief. Seiryu sure has a way with words. Looking up, the phoenix god saw that his brother was already twenty meters away from him.

"Matte yo, Seiryu!"

Holding up the hems of his troublesome gown, the phoenix chased after the dragon, and both disintegrated into the air, headed for Mt. Taikyokyu.

**At another time/place**

At the Imperial palace of Kutou…

Kamui was very vexed; somewhere out there, something big was happening, but he did not know WHAT. The aura of power was very strong all around, and the blonde knew that this would somehow be most probably indirectly linked to Sable and the others.

Which most definitely spelt trouble.

Another thing was that the Elementals were late. Although the chief advisor had gotten news from the local magistrate up north that the rebellion group had been successfully and totally vanquished by three mysterious men, Kamui knew that the Celestial Guardians would, at the very least, contact him and report to him about their success. Unless…

Unless they got lost again; which was a very possible reason, considering the trio's erring sense of direction.

With a soft sigh of frustration, Kamui placed the sheets of proposal gently back onto the table and leaned back wearily. Sharing a bond with Seiryu had not always been a gift; the influx and outflow of powers were slowly but surely straining him to his limits.

'But then nobody asked you to accept it.' His mind responded dryly. 'Nothing is free, especially a gift from Seiryu of all the kami.'

Kamui smirked self-deprecatingly then.

'You know, the first sign of insanity is when you start talking to yourself.'

'Who said that I am a part of you?'

Azure eyes narrowed, and almost imperceptibly, the lean body tensed ever so slightly; ready to take on whatever situation that might be thrown at him.

That, was about all the visible reaction that the blonde had.

The voice in his mind snickered.

'You just can't relax, can you? The barriers around your mind are so high that even a powerful person would have trouble entering it. But since you share a bond with Seiryu-sama…'

'Haiiro. What are you doing inside my head?'

'Obviously; for some reason, I cannot be at the imperial palace physically.' Came the sarcastic remark.

'You must be lost then,' Kamui dismissed easily. 'Roughly where are you? I can dispatch some scouts to look for you.'

There was a long silence and the blonde chief advisor, after having to endure all the constant pressure of Seiryu's power and having to deal with incompetent and inexperienced court officials all day, finally snapped.

'Haiiro,' Kamui growled. 'You will tell me what the hell is going on now or I will kick you out of my mind and slam the doors shut on you.'

'You can't do that,' Haiiro challenged. 'You do not have the willpower to deny a Celestial Guardian.'

'Try me.'

There was a shorter lapse in silence after that.

'You are right; so what if I am lost,' the wind elemental's voice had the slightest sulk to it, and the charged atmosphere between the two men was diffused almost instantaneously. Kamui willed himself to relax.

'I am stranded somewhere in some forest I think,' Haiiro sounded casual. 'But this isn't about me.'

The blonde sat up straighter from his sprawl on the chair. 'It isn't?'

The silver-haired man turned serious.

"Sable is in grave danger."

**At another time/place**

"Are you sure that you will be alright by yourself, Sable-san?" Aoi asked softly.

The fire and water elementals, together with Kitten, Tasuki and the demi-goddess Saki, were preparing to set out to search for a missing Haiiro. The wind master had been missing since yesterday and had not answered any of Akai and Aoi's telepathic queries. It was getting more than a little worrying; considering that it was fast becoming a well known fact that Byakko was going on a full out war with Suzaku and Seiryu, and everyone who were connected to them.

They feared for the worst.

"Sable-san?" The blue-haired bishounen asked again; after receiving no answer from his first question.

The brunette nodded wordlessly then.

"I still think that one of us should stay here with Chichiri and Sab." Kitten inputted. "After all, who knows what might happen…"

"I will be alright, honto ni." The older girl cut off her friend before she could finish her sentence. "I am not so weak that I cannot protect myself anymore."

Awkward silence.

For the past few days, everybody had been tiptoeing delicately around the brunette for fear of disrupting her already fragile disposition.

Deliberately, Sable locked in all her emotions and forced herself to show no feelings whatsoever at the hurt look that Kitten showed.

_Gomen ne, Kit. You had to have a bad friend like me. I am sorry._

"Yeah, Sable's her own person, Kit. She can protect herself." Tasuki shifted his stance so that he was standing right behind his koi. A stout support. His amber eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the brunette though. The unspoken warning was there; and Sable heeded it.

_Hurt her any more and I will be forced to hurt you. _

Inwardly, Sable smiled sadly. 'At least I do not have to worry about you, my friend.'

"Actually Tasuki is right," Akai commented casually into the still uncomfortable silence. "Nothing would happen unless someone tampers with Chichiri's bonds, not that they can do much, seeing that Aoi's magic is very powerful. Besides, we would only be gone for a day or two, max. Things would be more uneventful then they seem."

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Hai." He added quietly.

Throughout it all, there was one person who had not said anything.

Saki.

The white-haired girl merely observed everything with uncanny, sharp golden eyes. It seemed that everyone were so busy trying to convince themselves that the inevitable would not happen that they had not seen that it was all starting to unravel.

Right here, right now.

Just then, the girl sensed a presence observing her. Without even sourcing, she knew that it was Aoi. Turning emotionless eyes to the Celestial Guardian, the demi-goddess regarded him unblinkingly, not one of her thoughts revealed in those mesmerizing golden orbs. After a few moments, however, Aoi got the hint and broke away from their eye contact.

Seiryu's elemental had been trying very hard to get her to deviate to their cause. For the past few weeks, ever since she had chosen to go against Otou-sama, Aoi had been trying his hardest to get her to help them, to get her to feel their emotions but to no avail.

She was simply too well trained, too cynical to feel anymore. All sentiments had been bled out of her a long time ago, and Saki preferred things this way. Detachment was the best way there was to survive, especially in the godly realms.

But now was not the time for this type of thoughts.

Now was Sable's time, and nobody had the right to take that away from her; particularly if she was going to sacrifice herself for the benefit of the entire group.

"Anou…the sooner we leave, the sooner we will return." Aoi remarked after a long silence from Akai's words. "So, shall we, minna-san?"

As one, the group agreed; and started to trudge off onto one of the numerous paths that leads from the village to goodness-knows-where. Sable had to force herself to turn away and not say anything; for fear of losing her already fragile composure right there and then. She was about to head back towards the house that they had been staying ever since Chichiri was 'changed' when she was called.

"Sab!" The older girl did not have anytime to react as almost immediately, a huge force collided into her and almost knocked her down. The brunette staggered slightly in an effort to regain her balance.

The 'huge force' was Kitten.

Amethyst eyes filled with friendship and sisterly love regarded stunned forest green ones.

"I don't know what you are planning to do but whatever it is, I want you to know that I will always support you and that no matter what, we will always be best friends." The younger girl said in a huge rush.

Sable was so startled by everything that she had not realized that her carefully made up mask had dropped, leaving her vulnerable, weary inner-self for all to see.

"Kit."

Kitten obviously thought that Sable was going to say something to reject her words and giving a fierce hug to the brunette, the girl retreated hurriedly to join the waiting group.

"Bye, Sab! Just always remember what I said!" Kitten waved to Sable and the group continued on their way.

The older girl stood at her spot and watched till the five figures disappear from sight.

Only then, did she let her tears fall.

"Kit…gomen…gomen ne."

**At another time/place**

Chichiri sat by his bed in the room that the elementals had confined him in. Normally, the blue-haired seishi would be content to just stay in the room and meditate.

But he was anything but normal now.

Chichiri had two sides now. The old him and the newer, more feral version of who he once was. Both shared the same body, mind and past. And both wanted total control of his life.

It was very confusing, actually; one wanted him to just put everything past him and destroy the girl who was causing him so much pain and trouble; whereas the other kept on urging him to remember his past with said girl, and how he would definitely regret if he did anything foolish now.

What to do? Who to believe?

He knew that he had to make a decision, and fast.

Instincts told him that once he chose either action, he would never be able to step away again. Already, it was all that he could do to control the more savage side of him. Had that wild side of him been given free reign over his body, removing the bonds Aoi had on him would have been done in the blink of an eye. It had been straining against Chichiri's leash on it all the time, as if to test his mental strength and dexterity and it would have been a great relief had he just let go. But yet, he still hesitated; the gentle, yet insistent voice inside his head filling him with second thoughts.

_Chiri, Chiri, you can't do this. You will regret when finally remember. Please trust this. Please don't do it. You will regret…_

'You think that you can resist me so easily then? My dear alter-ego?' Another voice sneered loudly inside his head. 'Your resistance is eroding away so quickly that it will be a matter of days before I get to do what I am supposed to do. Already, I cannot wait. Let's see what will happen then, shall we?'

Chichiri got so frustrated by the two different sides that he forcibly shut both out. He leant against the backboard of the bed and sighed heavily. Looking at his element-bound hands, the blue-haired seishi clenched his fists angrily.

'When will I be able to get back my freedom?'

It had seemed like so long since he was free to do what he wanted to do, but yet he knew only a two weeks had passed. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of his life?

'What do I do now?'

If he listened to his heart, he might have been stopped from doing something that he might regret later on; but he would be confined for the rest of his life. No freedom at all. But if he listened to his mind…

It was tempting, so very tempting, but…

Damned his heart. Damned his conscience for wanting him to fight as long as he could. Damn it all.

Chichiri clenched his fists tighter.

Just then, when he was agonizing over his circumstances, the doors slid open. Almost immediately, the man stilled all movements and raised his head, suddenly very alert to his surroundings.

A brunette head appeared from the doorway, and Chichiri begun to earnestly fight the huge wave of rage that flowed through him, courtesy of the shibo no kusuri. Though he had gotten better at overcoming the sudden bursts of fury that would beset him every time he was in the close proximity of Sable, it still took up a lot of energy and concentration; both that he could not afford to do without in his battle against temptation.

Totally unaware of the fierce internal struggle that was taking place within the room, within the seishi's body, Sable ventured further into the room. Even though her posture and movements indicated to him her deep weariness and exhaustion from the past few weeks, those emerald eyes told him another story. They looked lighter in spirits compared to the previous times that he had seen her.

'What does she wants now?', Chichiri wondered as he struggled against his other self.

Sable on the other hand, showed no expression nor did she offer any explanation for her visit. The brunette kept on walking till she reached Chichiri's side, and then she slowly sat down beside him.

'Break those bonds now.' His darker side hissed as its desperation grew in strength as her nearness. 'She is but a few inches away, kill her!'

Chichiri could barely keep his face from contorting in anguish; the effort he made from controlling that inner demon within him was eating away more energy than before. Chichiri's willpower had been getting weaker for the past few weeks; and today might be the day when it finally snapped.

Sable watched his pained features with an empty face. She had learned to curb her emotions these past few weeks, and besides, all her tears had been cried earlier, all her grief spent. Now with a clear mind, she could see that what she was going to do would be for the best for everyone.

His face was still twisted with hatred, and she ached to smooth that ugly expression away. Unbidden, her hand slowly rose up to his face, but he turned away before she could touch him.

"Don't touch me."

It was supposed to be just a warning, but it came out as a feral snarl.

Sable's hand paused for a moment, in the air where it might have touched him had he not turned his face away; and then she slowly brought her hand down to rest on her lap.

"It seems that you are always saying that to me, Chiri." It had truly been a long time since he heard her address him as such, and he turned back to look at her. "You really hate me a lot, huh?" Her voice was steady, and her smile betrayed no emotions.

Even his other self was curious now. Curious enough to quit fighting him. For the moment, that is.

What is she trying to do?

Sable lowered her gaze then, and turned slightly away to regard the setting sun outside. It cast a warm orange glow into the room, and Chichiri stared at her silhouette with quiet contemplation.

'If things were different, if the circumstances were different, if the fates allowed it…'

_I could have loved her. _

That revelation was a shock to his Shibo no Kusuri-induced half, and in typical fashion, he begun to deny it.

'Not true, that is not true. How the heck could I love a two-faced bitch like her?'

_You can, and you did. _

'No! I hate her. I have always hated her! I must kill her!'

_You lie. You loved her before. And whoever said that you must kill her anyway? _

'…I…I…No one.'

Suddenly there was consciousness.

'WHY do I have to kill her?'

**Atanother time/place**

In the realm of the gods…

"This is NOT happening again!" Byakko muttered in annoyance as he glared at the mirror. "How the hell could one mortal seishi keep on attempting to throw off the effects of the Shibo no Kusuri, and **_unconsciously _**too!"

Genbu stared at his younger brother with surprise. Why have he not seen it yet? Byakko isn't normally this dense. His anger at the two younger gods must have blinded his perception.

It was so obvious to the turtle god that it was Chichiri's base element that is at work here, and by all rights, this should already be enough for Byakko to call off the mind-altering drug.

Chichiri still remembers his deep affection for the brunette, and Genbu had the nagging suspicion that had Chichiri been unhindered by the bonds that Seiryu's elementals had enforced on him and allowed to kill Sable, he wouldn't be able to execute that task at all. Somewhere when the seishi was about to deliver the killing blow, he won't be able to do it. Genbu was sure of that.

But then, now that Byakko has decided that this is a personal battle to be won no matter what, and there really wasn't anything that Genbu could say to persuade him otherwise. Wisely, the green turtle god decided against saying anything. Instead he watched as Byakko attempted to focus his ki into Chichiri's mind through the mirror.

And judging from Byakko's increasingly frustrated expression, it was without success.

"Shikuso," The handsome god cursed. "Chichiri has regained too much of his consciousness already. But I think that if I go down to the mortal realms now, I might still be in time to make the Shibo no Kusuri work on him again."

Genbu's expression was surprise.

'Again?'

"Anou…Byakko, I don't want to intrude into this but," Genbu hurriedly cut in as Byakko prepared to teleport to the Sairo. "Don't you think that you are taking this too far?"

The tiger god stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"What do you mean by 'too far'?"

Genbu sighed.

"It means that you are treating this too seriously, ototo."

"Too seriously! You have not seen my 'serious' before, Genbu. This is not even it."

"Oh really." Genbu arched an eyebrow. "You weren't even this serious when your seishi and miko were in the Universe of the Four Gods. Face it, you are just pissed off that your beloved Saki switched sides."

The white tiger bristled at that, and Genbu knew that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Undaunted, he ploughed on.

"You know, if you showed a little more concern to your daughter, she would not have betrayed you…"

Byakko's face was set with fury, and those golden eyes were cold.

"No daughter of mine will betray me. I have no such daughter who will do that."

Genbu gawped at Byakko with shock. Nothing much ever surprised the eldest son of Taiitsukun, but this was a stunning revelation even to him.

"Byakko. Do you even know what you are talking about now?" Genbu's voice were lowered; hushed. "You are talking about disowning Saki."

There was no change of expression from the lithe, white-haired god as he started moving again in preparation for the teleport.

"Byakko?" Genbu prodded.

"As I said before; no daughter of mine will ever betray me." He began teleportation.

"Now are you coming with me or not?"

_**I am so, so sorry for not updating for so long. But now I am officially back, my WB gone (for the moment that is) and I have a great beta-reader on hand. Thanks a lot to my Kris imouto-chan for editing for me. I hope that this chapter should be enough for the moment. Expect the next chapter to be coming out in three or four days time. Enjoy, and please review so that I would know what you guys think.**_


	38. Interlude

_**The Girl Who Didn't Believe **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though. I would also like to re-disclaim the poem that I have somewhere in the middle of this chapter. I had extracted it out from the manga, Saiyuki Reload 2. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I added it in because I thought that it kinda fitted Saki's feelings in that part of the chapter. It is the same poem that had appeared on chapter 35.

'…' thoughts

/…/ telepathic conversation

at another place

recall

dream sequence

mirror projection

That's all, minna-san! Enjoy!

**Chapter 38- Interlude**

Back to the mortal realms…

'_Why_ do I have to kill her?'

A single red pupil tainted with hints of hazel was dark with confusion.

"…Why?"

The hints of hazel increased.

Chichiri touched his hand to his head gently and shut his eye. His head felt heavy and achy. What was going on?

Sable turned her head back to stare at Chichiri. The blue-haired seishi looked anguished now, the hatred that she had seen earlier gone. The brunette felt a little crack at the edge of her heart. She would rather that he looked at her with hatred, instead of looking so pained. She would do anything to end his apparent suffering.

"You…you just reminded me why I visited." Sable's tone was strangely impersonal, and Chichiri looked at her, but the girl had turned away again, missing the slight change of color in his eye.

"Under what terms will you finally be free from the hold of the Shibo no Kusuri?"

Chichiri might have regained some control of his head, but his mind was still mainly under the control of the powerful drug. The Shibo no Kusuri thrumming within his veins spoke before he could.

"Your death."

Sable smiled again, and it was just as empty as before. Chichiri decided that he never wanted to see that smile again.

"I know. But what are the terms? Must I die under your hand specifically? Or as long as I die…"

"As long as you are dead." The blue-haired seishi managed. Conversing with Sable about the circumstances of her would-be death was not the best thing to do. It was riling up his drug-tainted blood, and his adrenaline shot sky-high despite his efforts to curb it. Chichiri was getting primed for a kill.

Sable closed her eyes then. For a moment, there was silence, and she exuded an air of such peace that even Chichiri was starting to calm down.

Then, with her eyes still closed, the little brunette spoke.

"Does that mean that if I hung myself right here, right now, you would be free from the drug?"

Was she trying to test his patience?

Chichiri gritted his teeth as the Shibo no Kusuri reacted fiercely to that tempting image that she had just painted. It was all he could do not to let go and allow the drug to take full control of his body. If he did that, getting out of the bonds that Aoi and Haiiro had set up for him would be accomplished in just a matter of seconds. As it was, his eye had gone back to being a full blood red.

"Am I right?" Green eyes met red.

"Yes, damn it." The blue-haired seishi bit out. He was panting hard now, his control hanging by a thread.

"Sou desu." The brunette stood up then. "My curiosity is fulfilled now. Thank you."

She walked out of the room.

"Fucking vicious tease." Chichiri's other side hissed. He collapsed back onto the bed. "Chekuso. How could I have ever loved anything like that?"

"…have…loved…?"

* * *

AT ANOTHER PLACE

At Mt. Taikyoku…

"Nyan Nyan! Nyan Nyan welcomes the heavenly princes to Mt. Taikyoku! What can Nyan Nyan do for the two oujii-sama today?"

A cluster of the bubbly miniature fairies greeted the newly arrived gods enthusiastically.

"Present us to Okaa-sama." Seiryu ordered brusquely.

The Nyan Nyans weren't at all intimidated by the dragon's rude tone. Seiryu always spoke in that abrupt manner to them. Besides, it was rather hard to be intimidated by the person you used to change diapers for. The small army of Nyans Nyans smiled cheerfully, undaunted.

"Hai, Seiryu-sama! But before that would Seiryu-sama and Suzaku-sama like some refreshments? How about a bath? Or perhaps a meal? Nyan Nyan can help!"

In return for all the helpful suggestions, the God of War looked ready to blow his top. He was about to issue another order when his younger brother interrupted.

"Nyan Nyan, this is very urgent. Please present us to Okaa-sama immediately." For a rare instance, Suzaku's tone was just as forceful as his brother's, though he was still as unfailingly polite as ever.

Recognizing the sobriety in Suzaku's normally gentle red eyes, the Nyan Nyans took heed of the phoenix's words immediately, much to the blatant disgust of Seiryu.

"Hai, Suzaku-sama! Nyan Nyans will bring the two oujii-sama to Taiitsukun right away! Please follow Nyan Nyans!"

Suzaku smiled gratefully at the group of small fairies and some of them giggled excitedly before flouncing up front to lead the way.

Seiryu looked annoyed.

"You might as well turn off the charm now, Suzie. We don't need it anymore. It's disgusting."

Suzaku smirked at his brother, looking uncannily like said sibling for a moment.

"Why, jealous?" The phoenix taunted as they walked down the corridors. "Really aniki, you need to learn the art of diplomacy and tact. Orders and commands should only be used as a last resort. 'Make love, not war.'"

The dragon could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes. He managed to, however.

"And your point is?"

The red-haired god sniffed.

"My point is that you need not settle everything with aggression. That's what 'Make love, not war' means."

This time Seiryu did glare.

"You are the God of Love. I am the God of War. Explain again how this phrase could make sense in this instance. Are you saying that I should just give up being a war god, start wearing skirts like you and float around the heavenly realms in a constant state of absurd euphoria?"

Suzaku sputtered with indignation.

"See! There you go again! You are being deliberately obtuse. You are not seeing the big picture!" The phoenix looked at his attire critically. "And I do not wear skirts! This is a formal dress gown! It is perfectly normal to dress this way, and I resent that you make me sound as if I spend my days doing nothing!"

Seiryu rolled his eyes.

"Big picture? What big picture? There is no big picture. We are about as big as any picture can get. Is there anything more important than a god? No. You are so full of it, Suzaku. Tell you what, I won't force you to fill your planner all the way to the next five centuries, and in return you will spare me all these profound intellectual crap. I really don't have the patience to deal with this kind of things."

"Fine! I don't know why I'm wasting my breath anyway. If you want to miss the important side of things, it's your loss."

"Yes, yes, I know. My armor-shod heart weeps with torment for every important thing that I have missed. Really, you cannot imagine the mental anguish that I go through each time I think of my losses."

Suzaku looked sourly at his older brother as the Nyan Nyans led them into a huge hall.

"Just so you know, I don't appreciate your lousy attempt at humor. It was not funny at all."

"Good. I wasn't trying to make you laugh anyway."

"Why you slimy…"

"I thought that the two of you have already made peace with each other?" Taiitsukun suddenly interrupted from behind both gods.

Seiryu started slightly at the unforeseen intrusion, and relaxed almost immediately.

"Okaa-sama." The armored god bowed respectfully to his mother.

Suzaku was less manly in his reactions, though it proved to be very entertaining all the same. The phoenix jumped visibly and _squeaked _with surprise.

"Okaa-sama! You startled me. " The youngest god hurriedly regained his composure.

Seiryu smirked.

Taiitsukun looked suspiciously at her sons. For an unguarded moment, both of them sported identical expressions of grave urgency in their eyes. Then that moment passed, and the calm and unruffled god-like composure returned.

The Creator sighed.

"I suppose the two of you are here for answers?"

Suzaku executed a deep bow towards his parent.

"Hai, Okaa-sama. We came to pay our monthly respects as well."

Taiitsukun smiled at her youngest, and Seiryu muttered what sounded like 'boot-licker' under his breath.

"Very well, I shall tell you what the both of you want to know. What questions do you have for me?"

"Arigatou, okaa-sama." Both gods intoned politely. Suzaku addressed his aniki. "Seiryu, maybe you should do the asking. I am still trying to figure out what exactly happened."

The dragon wasn't very surprised by his brother's admission. Suzaku was barely managing to bumble along for the ride.

"Suzaku and I sensed some very powerful old magic on our way here, Taiitsukun. We thought that you might be the origin of its source."

The old woman nodded.

"And you will be correct on that assumption."

Both gods waited patiently for an explanation…

…and realized after a minute that they weren't going to get any.

"Anou…naze. Okaa-sama?" Suzaku questioned when the silence stretched too long. "You haven't needed to use such powers for a long time."

"Do you have to ask? Make a guess."

Again, the Creator smiled; a curious twitch of her lips that distorted her facial features even more than usual. Seiryu and Suzaku watched with morbid fascination. Just when they thought she couldn't look any worse…

Suddenly, comprehension dawned.

At least it dawned for Seiryu, that is. Suzaku was still being hypnotized by Taiitsukun's amazing display of facial gymnastics

"Since both Suzaku and I are clearly not the offending parties this time, I am left with the conclusion that you are planning all these for…"

Taiitsukun nodded.

"Excellent deduction, Seiryu. You always were the brilliant strategist."

Seiryu inclined his head slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you, Taiitsukun, but I do not understand the need to use such drastic measures."

Suzaku looked alternatively between his brother and his mother.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Both ignored the confused phoenix.

"What drastic measures? For who? Don't exclude me out of the conversation!" As usual, the family was talking above the befuddled youngest. Not wanting to be left out, Suzaku immediately did some rapid thinking and reasoning. "Are you perhaps talking about Byakko? Byakko did something wrong right? What did he do now?"

Taiitsukun looked approvingly at the God of Love.

"Associating with Seiryu is doing you lots of good, Suzaku. You are catching on fast."

Suzaku was not as modest at accepting praises as Seiryu. He beamed literally, and started to take on a pinkish glow of pleasure, annoying said dragon in the process. Seiryu looked exasperated. Taiitsukun shook her head at the display of halfhearted irritation before starting her explanations.

"Actually I was very reluctant to use this form of magic, until what I heard today changed my mind." Expression turning grave, she continued. "Byakko is going to disown Saki."

There was a stunned silence.

In the mortal realm, disownment of one's child was considered a very grave matter. A disowned child lives a life of disgrace; denied of his birthrights, scorned by his family members, and thrown out of the family home, never allowed to return again. He is to spend the remainder of his life isolated from his family members, and is expected to die without any kith or kin by his side.

The law of disownment was even worse in the heavenly realms, especially so if it was decreed by one of the four great kami of the Universe. Not only is the disowned repudiated from the family, at the same time, he will also be banished to the mortal realms and be forced to suffer three consecutive lifetimes of poverty and sufferings, be it in the form of man or beast.

In other words, it was as worse a punishment a god can mete out to a lesser god.

Seiryu turned to a still staggered Suzaku.

"I thought that you said, 'absence makes the heart grows fonder'?"

"I…I didn't think that Byakko would actually disown Ki-chan," the phoenix was still disbelieving. "Ki-chan has adored Byakko ever since childhood. I thought that sooner or later, Byakko would see that at well."

"You are wrong this time, God of Love. How can there be affection," The dragon stared hard at Suzaku, "when Byakko never saw Saki as his daughter from the beginning? From the start, Saki had always been nothing but a pawn to Byakko, and now that her uses are depleted, it's well past time to discard her."

Suzaku disagreed vehemently.

"How could you say something like that?" the younger god impassioned. "Byakko is not like that! He is not heartless! He understands what love is about… Suzuno and Tatara, Tokaki and Subaru…he brought them all together, didn't he?"

The god of Kutou shrugged, and Taiitsukun watched her sons argue the matter with solemnity.

"Yes, Byakko understands what love is about," Seiryu regarded Suzaku seriously. "But does he feel it? Does he feel affection for Saki, aniki?"

For that, Suzaku had no rebuke. Seiryu continued.

"You are the God of Love, and you should know even without me saying that knowing and feeling are two entirely unrelated things. Our brother might understand emotions, but he had never loved Saki as a daughter. He had valued her as an efficient assistant, and that's all. Face it, there are some things that you cannot change, Suzaku, no matter how well you embellish it."

The Creator looked on in silence as her youngest finally saw reason, and conceded defeat. Seiryu's words were true and just, and it seemed to Taiitsukun that Suzaku had not been the only one to have matured after all.

"You are right," The phoenix whispered after sometime. "Byakko…never saw Ki-chan as his daughter. All this time, I was just trying to pretend that everything was alright when it's not, that one day Ki-chan will finally be happy, that Byakko will realize that Ki-chan is his daughter and treat her as such. It had seemed like such a little thing then, and I thought that it wasn't really that important. I was selfish in thinking that everything will be alright as time passes by."

Suzaku's red eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"But it is the opposite, isn't it? Time didn't solve anything, all the problems and anger and resentment and everything just accumulated and accumulated and now, now," Suzaku breathed. "It is finally going to explode in our faces, isn't it?"

Suzaku looked very upset by this realization whereas Seiryu, on the other hand, was the very picture of acceptance. The wheel of destiny had already been set in motion. There was simply no use for regrets anymore.

"Just accept it, Suzaku. It's too late to change anything now."

"How can you say that?" Suzaku glared at nothing in particular. The phoenix was beginning to feel self-pity. "I am a lousy uncle. I have failed Ki-chan. I don't deserve to have a niece at all."

Seiryu was starting to lose patience with the currently lamenting god of Konan. Suzaku was getting too over-dramatic. Taiitsukun evidently felt the same way too, for both mother and son shared an exasperated look.

"Enough, Suzaku. You will cease this melodrama now." The Creator decided to interrupt. "Seiryu is right; nothing can be changed now. Perhaps this is Saki's fate. She had been aware of the consequences of her actions when she turned against her father."

"If that was the case," Suzaku questioned, "then why did she still do it?"

Had she wanted to be ejected from the heavenly realms then?

Understanding dawned.

Oh Saki…

_Be it…_

…_the wings that grants one freedom of flight_

_The hand that gathers grains…_

Seiryu and Taiitsukun watched, taken aback, as Suzaku suddenly underwent a three-sixty change in emotions. Where there had been sadness just moments ago, it was now replaced by tenacious determination.

Seiryu recognized that look immediately.

It was the same expression the phoenix wore on his face whenever he was about to charge into a potentially explosive situation. Seiryu shook his head and smirked. And damned if the bird doesn't always come out of each encounter victorious.

Who knows?

Things might just turn out alright this time too.

The dragon felt his tension dissolve.

"I have been a lousy uncle." Suzaku reiterated suddenly. "And I can't change anything about that now. I will just do what I can."

Taiitsukun didn't understand why Seiryu relaxed after seeing Suzaku's expression.

"And what are you planning to do?" She questioned.

Suzaku smiled firmly; his choice clear to him.

"Do you have to ask?" The phoenix repeated his mother's words back to her.

"We will be helping Saki realize her wish."

'We will free you, Ki-chan, just you wait and see.

Just you wait and see.'

_No sacrifice's too great for sweet release…_

_The heart from its shackled chains… _

* * *

_AT ANOTHER PLACE_

Back to the mortal realms…

"Where the hell can that damned vainpot be hiding?" Tasuki grumbled as the group traipsed around the area around their temporary living quarter for the fourth time in a row. "Sairo is a damned hot place for anyone to be walking about in the afternoon. Hell, Sairo is a damned hot place for anyone to walking about at all."

"I agree. I am going to massacre Haiiro when I find him for putting us through all these unnecessary trouble. Damn it, can't you do something, Aoi?" Akai commiserated irritably with Tasuki.

Kitten rolled her eyes. Both of them were so much alike, bluster and all.

"Aren't pyromaniacs supposed to be tolerant of heat?"

Almost immediately, Kitten felt two pairs of eyes staring irately at her. The girl rolled her eyes again. They were alike in their predictability too.

"Just because my choice of weapon is the tessen does not mean that I am tolerant to heat. Do you see me aiming the tessen at myself, onna?"

"Yeah! And furthermore, I am an Elemental of Seiryu. My base element is water! Mizu. Something which I happen to require a lot of right now."

Kitten stared back at Akai.

"I thought that you were an immortal."

The fire elemental puffed up.

"I am!"

"Then act like one, for god's sake." Kitten looked exasperated.

Tasuki laughed.

The blue-haired girl turned on her koi next.

"That wasn't even very funny, Tasuki."

Kit had just made herself two blood enemies.

Aoi smiled apologetically then, to diffuse the tension.

"Gomen, minna, I can't do anything much."

"Can't you just summon rain or something?" Tasuki complained as the group continued walking.

Exotically slanted amethyst eyes smiled again.

"I am afraid not. Sairo is a drought country, and it takes months for rain to come. If I force a storm for us now, there is going to be a famine for the next year and a half at least. It won't be fair to the people here."

"Cause and effect." Saki said softly. Despite the hot temperature, the white-haired girl still looked cool and ethereal compared to her traveling mates. "For everything that you do, for every path that you take, there is always a consequence that you must be prepared for."

Kitten stared at Saki. It was the first time that she had spoken ever since they left the Sable and Chichiri. The blue-haired girl wondered if the other girl was talking about herself and Byakko. Kitten had heard of the story of Saki and Byakko's relationship from the Celestial Guardians a few days ago, and she sympathized silently with the demi-goddess.

_To live with your father so near to you…and yet so far. _

_To always be the best in whatever you do...in the hopes of gaining his approval…but always failing. _

The blue-haired girl thought of how Saki must have had spent her childhood and winced. At the moment, she was very thankful that at least she had Sable with her in the orphanage. From what the Elementals told her, Saki did not even have anyone. What a sad childhood.

"Do not feel sorry for me, Kitten-san."

Amethyst eyes snapped up to meet brilliant gold ones.

"Anou...how…" The surprised mortal looked around her only to realize that Tasuki and the rest had already moved on front. She was officially alone with Byakko's daughter.

"Uh…gomen…?" Kitten squeaked. Saki was so beautiful and graceful that it intimidated the other girl a little. That, and accompanied by the fact that the other girl always appeared emotionless really unsettled Kitten.

Those eerily glowing golden eyes held their stare for a second longer before their owner finally looked away.

"Your expression told me what you were thinking, Kitten-san. Do you know that you are always unguarded when you are deep in thoughts? That is a weakness you must be careful of. People can take advantage of your emotions if they play their cards right." This time, when the demi-goddess looked at her again, her eyes were shuttered and weary.

Where the heck did she learn this kind of half-whacked theories?

Kitten gaped at the other girl incredulously until it suddenly occurred to her that Saki was only warning her based on the experiences gained from her life in the heavenly realms.

The incredulity changed to understanding.

Saki turned her back to Kitten. "I told you that I do not need to feel your pity, Kitten-san."

"But I am not." Kitten walked up front where she could look Saki in the face again. "I do not pity you, Saki-san."

The other girl remained quiet at this, and thusly encouraged, Kitten continued talking.

"You do not deserve pity." Saki started slightly at that unexpected answer, her molten eyes showing the slightest hint of surprise for the smallest moment before it was abruptly banked, all traces of it wiped clean. In its place was a silent demand for explanation.

Kitten held back a sigh of relief. So Saki was not as emotionally dead as she wants the others to think.

"I feel that you have done what anyone else would have done in order to survive as best as you could under those circumstances." Kitten continued. "And the fact that you are standing here now is a victory in itself. Pity you?" Respect shone in the girl's amethyst eyes. "I would rather admire your iron-willed resilience."

For a long moment, the demi-goddess was stunned. Was this mortal serious? Did she really mean what she said? Looking hard at the girl, Saki realized the truth.

She really _did_ mean it. There was no falsehood in her words.

For the first time in her life, Saki felt real. It was as if the heat of the outside world had finally been able to make a crack on the ice barrier that she had erected around herself, warming her in the process. She was still cold from past experiences, but this small flare…

It was a beginning.

Saki started.

Was this how the Elementals got won over?

More importantly, was she too starting to get wooed over?

Kitten felt very awkward. It was hard to match Saki stare for stare. The goddess's uncanny golden eyes seemed as though they could read each and every single one of her private thoughts. Just when Kitten was about to look away, Saki did it first.

"Thank you." The white-haired girl smiled. The smile looked a little awkward and rusty, as if it had not been used for a very long time, but still Kitten could not help but stare, because expressionless, Saki was beautiful. But when she smiled, it was an entirely different story.

She was simply _breathtaking_.

The goddess caught sight of Kitten's stumped expression. Almost immediately, the smile turned hesitant. "Kitten-san?"

Kitten recovered quickly and almost fell over herself reassuring the goddess.

"Aa…daijoubu! I was just surprised, that's all!"

Saki looked at the mortal girl enquiringly.

"I mean, this is the first time that I've seen you smile, Saki-san!" Kitten gave the older girl an easy-going grin. "You look even more beautiful when you smile. You smile too little." The blue-haired girl mock-lectured. "You should smile more often, Saki-san!"

Again Saki was taken aback by the sincere compliment. At that moment, it warmed her even more to know that Kitten was not saying all these just to get something out of her, a trait most common among the denizens of the heavenly realms. This was the first time that she was interacting in such a friendly, honest manner with anyone, and suddenly the demi-goddess felt very self-conscious.

Kitten had no idea what was going on in Saki's mind, but she began to worry that the goddess might have taken offense at her blatant candor.

"Anou…I am sorry if I have spoken too honestly. Please don't take any offe…"

"No, no. I am not angry, Kitten-san. I was just surprised that's all…" Saki hesitated awhile before speaking again. "You are the first person who have complimented me this way. I feel very…happy."

The goddess smiled again when she realized the truth in her own words. She knew straightaway that what she had before her was a rare chance at discovering something she never had before. Saki decided to take the plunge.

"Eh? Honto desuka? You don't say!" Kitten was amazed. "They must be blind up there!"

"Domo…" The goddess felt woefully inadequate, even as she had made a decision there and then. For Byakko's daughter, this was a giant step in learning to be herself. In the past, all the decision-making had been done for her by people around her. The servants, her father, and other attendants and gods…she was at a loss at what to do next.

"Um…I mean…that is…can I…"

"Can you call me Kit so that I can call you Saki as well?" Kitten smiled happily. "Adding a '–san' to everything feels so stilted and formal."

She understood, thought Saki, a feeling of relief and gratefulness welling through her. She knew what I wanted to say, and helped me say it when I cannot. Is this what friends do for each other?

At that moment, the demi-goddess realized that she had found something here in the mortal realms that she had never been able to find back home.

'After all, beggars can't be choosers.' Saki thought to herself. 'If I cannot get any affection from my father, then maybe it is time to let go. If I have no blood family to garner affection from, then I will just have to learn to make my own family. Friends…they can be my new family…can they not?'

Nodding, the white-haired girl allowed her smile to widen a little.

"Hai, Kit."

It was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

AT ANOTHER PLACE

In the heavenly realms…

"WE will be helping Saki realize her wish, aniki? We?"

Suzaku ignored Seiryu as they both ascended the heavens in search of Byakko. The phoenix thought to try to persuade his tiger brother one last time before going ahead with his plans. Hurrying ahead of Seiryu, he thought of what to say when he found Byakko.

"I never agreed to get involved with this family affair, Suzaku." Seiryu glided through the air at a lazy pace, content to tail his anxious brother.

"Good, because I am not asking you to." Suzaku replied distractedly. He was trying to locate Byakko's, or at least, Genbu's ki. "You are part of the family, so you are automatically involved. Aren't you lucky?"

Seiryu shot a sharp stare at Suzaku for that.

"You do know that we have already antagonized Byakko enough. This may very well prove to be the straw that breaks the camel's - or in this case, the tiger's - back."

Suzaku quit his futile attempts at locating his brothers for the moment. Turning to look at the dragon, he replied.

"Oh? And would you rather continue to be known as the useless, just-for-show uncle that we both have been guilty of for this past century? I am determined to break out of that mold this time. I am going to stand by our niece's side to show her my support even when her father does not. You should too, seeing that we are both closer to Saki's age compared to Byakko and Genbu."

Seiryu gave up. Suzaku did make some sense, though the dragon wasn't very convinced by it. He decided that he might as well just go along for the ride. Saki might very well need his help in escaping from Suzaku's well-intentioned but insane plots.

Suzaku continued. "I just realized that we've defeated the purpose in visiting Okaa-sama. We left Mt. Taikyoku without getting any straight answers out of mother. What was she planning to do by accumulating so much power anyway?"

Seiryu had realized that fact when they were about to leave Mt. Taikyoku, but had decided not to bring it up as Taiitsukun hadn't seemed very willing to share that information with her two youngest sons. The dragon shrugged.

"Who knows? We will find out sooner or later. At least we now know that the source was from her, and not some dangerous threat."

"You are right. Everything will reveal itself in time." The phoenix resumed his search. "This is weird. Where can they be? I can't seem to find them at all."

"Here, just let me do it, you are useless." Seiryu focused his ki and expanded it to encompass the entire heavenly realm.

He came up with no sign of the elder gods either. The God of War frowned.

"They are not here. I can't sense them as well."

"Then where can they be?" Suzaku questioned.

The answer had already occurred to Seiryu already. He sighed.

"Think, featherbrain. If they are not up, then they are…"

"…DOWN! Chekuso! Are we too late already!"

As one, both gods teleported in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Heh. I think that I am getting very good at cliffies. I can even write one without planning for it anymore! Lol. Really sorry that I took so long to update. Hope that this installment would satisfy you guys till the next one. Not gonna speculate much on when the next chapter is going to be out, other than the fact that I am already starting on it. Holidays are here, so I should be able to write more. hintshints Lol.**

**Lots of thanks to my imouto-chan, Kris, for beta-ing this lousy grammar-mistakes-inflicted fic, thanks a lot! huggles**

**Again I would like to express my _eternal_ gratitude to all the wonderful reviewers out there: Honestly, all your constant reviews kept me going when I was about to give up. I went through all the reviews roughly a week ago (Yes, all of them. I AM crazy aren't I?), and I was reminded by how many people that I have kept waiting the past few months. Haha, I am guilty, no questions about that, and the reviews were a major force of motivation when I wrote this chapter. Thank you again, everyone, for all your encouraging/hilarious/threatening/sweet messages. I love all of them!**

**Hope you guys will love this chapter.**

**Until the next time, ja!**


	39. The Beginning Of The End

_**The Girl Who Didn't Believe **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FY characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I do own Kitten and Sable though.

'…' thoughts

/…/ telepathic conversation

at another place

recall

dream sequence

mirror projection

That's all, minna-san! Enjoy!

**Chapter 39- The Beginning Of The End**

"You are pretty calm for someone whose koibito is in danger."

Kamui didn't even bother to look at the silver-haired elemental.

"If worrying would help Sable in her situation, I would. But it does not, so it would be a waste of effort on my part." The blonde turned his head to look at the idling Elemental. "You, on the other hand, can actively help improve Sable's situation by making sure that we don't get lost."

A vein-pop appeared on the Wind master's forehead.

"I get it. Stop rubbing my weakness in my face already." He turned back to control the wind direction. "There is nothing to worry about. We are ahead of schedule. We should reach Sairo in another couple of hours."

The mismatched pair was on their way to Sairo. After Kamui's scouts had managed to locate and retrieve Haiiro, the duo had immediately made use of the Celestial Guardian's power to travel to Byakko's domain. Combined with proper directions, the wind travel was infinitely faster than by foot or beast. They were making record pace.

Haiiro glanced at the blonde chief advisor of Kutou. The tall man was immaculately dressed, not one hair out of place. As usual, his attire was quietly tasteful yet practical and bespoke of great wealth. Looking at his face, Haiiro could easily understand why women would be attracted to Kamui. High cheekbones, sharp aristocratic features, long elegant nose and thin lips, Kamui would have looked like an ideal Adonis if not for the totally emotionless look in his eyes.

Haiiro snorted at his own fanciful illustration of Seiryu's vessel.

"Heh. You are mad, aren't you, Kamui? You are furious."

Blank blue-eyes slid to clash with interested grey ones.

"Don't bother concealing it anymore. I can sense your anger as clear as day. You are really like Seiryu, aren't you? No wonder he chose you to bestow his powers upon." There was no reply to Haiiro's statement, and the Elemental continued talking. "It's not Chichiri's fault, you know. The Shibo no Kusuri is a really powerful drug. Mere mortals cannot possibly overcome its effect. Even immortals like us would have that problem too."

Again there was no response, and Haiiro was beginning to wonder if the blonde was going to be an unresponsive block of wood for the rest of the journey when said blonde finally saw fit to speak.

"It doesn't matter the circumstances." Kamui stared at the distant sand dunes that surrounded Sairo. "A promise made must be a promise kept. Chichiri broke his promise, and he will have to make up for it."

Haiiro was incredulous.

"You are not planning to start the entire "Sable will be mine" thingy again, are you?"

The Wind master's disbelief amused the chief advisor, and Kamui smirked.

"I may be known as stubborn and tenacious at times, but I have my pride too. Another rejection would put a permanent dent in it."

"Dent huh? You don't say. I thought that things like these would be below the esteemed Kamui-sama." Haiiro grinned; then turned serious again. "What are you planning to do when we reach Sairo then? The situation with Chichiri should still be pretty stable at the moment."

Kamui shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows? We shall see when we get there."

* * *

"Then it's settled; tomorrow we shall return to Sable and Chichiri at first light." Aoi regarded everybody. "We have already spent the whole of today searching for Haiiro within the immediate vicinity of this village. If we cannot find him here, then chances are that we won't find him all. I suggest that we find somewhere safe to settle down for the night since it is already getting dark."

Tasuki, Akai, Kitten and Saki each made indications of agreement with the Water master's logic, and the group immediately started to keep an eye out for a suitable clearing where they can camp out comfortably for the night. Soon, an area was spotted and declared safe enough, and everyone fell into their respective duties of setting up camp; the girls started preparing dinner with the ingredients that they have; the guys went to work building a strong fire that would last throughout the night.

Kitten felt like she could fall asleep as she was; standing up. She was that exhausted. Like Aoi had mentioned, they had literally been searching _the whole day._

Among her companions, Kitten was the only 'normal' human. That meant that she had her limitations even when the others did not. Aoi and Akai are Elementals, and Saki a demi-goddess. Tasuki was human enough, but he is a seishi and therefore could not be considered 'normal' at all. The blue-haired girl knew that all she had to do was to just mention something about being fatigued and the rest would immediately readjust their paces, but she did not want to be a burden and slow down their progress. After all, the sooner they found the silver-haired Guardian, the sooner they could return to Sable, where she could watch over her dear emerald-eyed friend and prevent the brunette from doing anything dangerous.

And so Kitten had forced herself to bear with the punishing pace and not complain about it but in the end it was all for naught; a wild goose chase. Kitten was sincerely starting to regret her earlier resolution. Her limbs ached unbearably and her eyes watered with exhaustion.

Just a little bit more, she told herself, a little bit more till dinner and then I can die in peace already. But for now…

Kitten continued to work side by side with Saki, her actions sluggish but methodical.

The white-haired goddess noticed the fatigue in Kitten of course, and had been waiting for Kitten to say something. But she never did, much to the growing admiration of the goddess. The poor girl had been so obviously exhausted that even her fingers were trembling. Saki was surprised that Kitten had managed to hide her tiredness from all of them until now. This will not do. It was one thing to endure, but at a time when it is safe?

"You have done enough for today." The goddess deftly took the spoon that Kitten had been using away from her. "You should get some rest."

Kitten opened her mouth to protest. "But you have done the same amount as I did…"

"Precisely." Saki cut in. "You have done the same amount of work as I have, and you do not even possess a fraction of my strength. I should be ashamed of myself. I will definitely be able to handle the rest of the cooking. Go and rest. Tasuki, Akai and Aoi are almost done; I can ask them for help if I really cannot handle myself."

But still Kitten was hesitant.

"But…"

Saki sighed. There was only one way to get Kitten out of here, it seems. The goddess turned around and called for Tasuki despite Kitten's protests.

"Tasuki! Come here."

Sure enough, a certain fanged boy wandered up, together with Aoi.

"We are just done. What is going on?"

Saki motioned to the blue-haired girl. "Look at your koibito."

"Sweet Suzaku, what happened to you!" It seemed that the dense seishi had just realized how tired Kitten really was. She was deathly pale and her eyes were abnormally bright. "You look like death warmed over."

As exhausted as Kitten was, she was still able to shoot Tasuki a deadly glare.

"Thanks a lot. I feel so much better now. Now that everyone is here to comment on how horrible I look, I think that I will go lie down somewhere and just die in peace." Kitten walked towards one of the tents that the guys have just erected.

"That was not what I meant." Tasuki walked beside the girl easily. "Why didn't you say that you were tired and couldn't keep up with our pace?"

Aoi stared at Saki, who shrugged imperceptibly. The white-haired goddess turned back to her chores at hand. Aoi tried half-heartedly to help.

"You are changing, Saki." The Celestial Guardian commented after awhile of companionable silence. "And I think that it is a good kind of change."

Saki's hands stilled.

"You think so?"

Aoi nodded. "You aren't preoccupied with gaining Byakko's approval anymore, and you are finally getting to be more aware of your surroundings, of all the people around you." Amethyst eyes met golden ones. "_You are starting to open up to people, to us._"

Saki started at the sudden insight. She had not realized that in choosing to be immersed in the single act of winning her father's love, she had forsaken the life brimming around her. She had always thought that the ticket to happiness would be through her parent, but now she realized that it was not the case.

Love has to be given freely or it won't be worth anything at all.

'My god Saki, how blind can you get?' An inner voice chided the demi-goddess. 'You have been observing Kitten and Sable the moment they landed in this world and you still couldn't see what was clearly laid out in front of you. Haven't all the examples said something? Why couldn't you understand it sooner?'

But she had.

As the full extent of all her inner wants and feelings were revealed to her, Saki realized that her bitterness and dissatisfaction with her status in life had started shortly after the girls had entered the Universe of the Four Gods. It was obvious that her heart had recognized the genuine affection that the girls had when they looked at each other, or when they looked at their respective other halves. She had been blind then, but her heart was not. So it had stirred up all kinds of tumultuous emotions that she had not been able to understand until now. The bitterness then had sprung from envy, the dissatisfaction from the near dismal way that she had been living her life the past century.

But not anymore.

How can anyone love you if you do not love yourself?

Suddenly, it was as if someone had turned on the electric power that fed Saki's very soul. The bright hues hidden deep within golden eyes stirred; glimmered with life that were beforehand nonexistent; slender shoulders pulled back with intoxicating freedom as if all the weight of the world had finally been lifted off it; and the lithe body straightened with newfound confidence that were previously unknown.

It had been a slow awakening, but it was well worth the wait.

For this night, in this forested clearing, the white-haired goddess finally found the answers that she had been so desperately seeking her whole life. Saki could feel it; from now on, life is never going to be the same again.

The goddess embraced the change with raw fervor and delight.

Aoi saw the transformation happen from within Saki, and he couldn't help but feel proud of the younger immortal. Saki was still unable to fully display her emotions and feelings, but she was slowly learning, and it would be a matter of time before she did. At the moment, fierce, quiet joy lit up the youthful face and made it even more breathtaking than before, and the lapis lazuli-haired elemental beside her watched the celebrating goddess with a gentle smile on his face.

_Finally, you are growing up.

* * *

_

"Byakko, are you really sure of what you are going to do?" Genbu asked quietly as they both made the descent to Sairo. "You do know that you cannot unmake this decision after-"

"After I make it. I know." There were no emotions in the Tiger God's words and Genbu winced inwardly at the telling sign. If anything, Byakko was a proud person, and betrayal was something he considered unforgivable.

Genbu tried again.

"Anou…Saki is still young. She probably doesn't know that what she was doing was wrong. You should give her a chanc-"

"No."

Genbu gave up on being diplomatic.

"Damn it; you listen to me, Byakko." The Turtle God forced his younger sibling to a stop. "I won't allow you to disown Saki. This whole thing wasn't her fault. I am _asking _you not to do anything rash, but if you still insist on this ridiculous course of action, I won't stand aside and do nothing. Do not force my hand, aniki."

Byakko stiffened at the veiled threat. Golden eyes narrowed. The God of Sairo turned on his brother.

"Do not speak to me like I am the one at fault. I was not the one who had turned against my family." The Tiger hissed. "And I will not tolerate the knowledge of having a _traitor_ in the family. You ask me not to force your hand, so now I am telling you not to push me. Back off, _aniki_."

Genbu sucked in a deep breath. The molten fury in Byakko's words had confirmed Genbu's suspicions. This entire challenge was more than a game for Byakko now.

"She is your daughter. The only daughter you have, the only daughter you will ever have." The God of Hokkan sighed. "Can you really bear to disown her like that?"

Byakko paused, and for the slightest of moments, something flashed within eyes the color of aged gold. Then Byakko blinked, and it was gone. The god of Sairo looked at his older brother. "Do not attempt to change my mind anymore, Genbu. She had made her decision, and I won't change mine."

Genbu shook his head. When will Byakko learn that pride is a lousy substitute for family?

"Then I hope that you really know what you are doing, because I have no idea where this is going to take us."

Byakko looked straight ahead.

"I know what I am doing."

_Do you? Do you really?

* * *

_

Sairo is a country steeped with canyons and valleys, with ravines and gullies oft a common sight. Many a couple have been brought together by the stunning scenery, touched by the sheer wilderness and romanticism of the place. These natural wonders were what made Byakko's domain such a breathtaking place of desolate beauty.

Unfortunately, they also happened to be excellent locations for suicide.

The dangerously steep valleys and their dry and hard waterbed; the majestic cliffs with their fatally jagged bottoms; one would be assured of instant death if they were to step off any one of these deadly edges.

As it was, Sable was standing on one of these planes, feeling strangely detached as she stared at the magnificent view. For a moment, there was totally no sound at all, and the brunette felt as if time had stopped, as if she was all alone, closed off from the real world in this little bubble of time.

It would be like flying, if she were to jump from here.

Unbidden, Sable started to recall a long time ago when both Kitten and her were still young; she wasn't even past the age of fifteen then; they had both discussed the subject of death.

_"Ne, Sab." A ten year old Kit had asked her best friend. "If you were given a choice, how will you choose to die?"_

_The brunette had been startled. It had been an extremely somber topic for a ten-year old to ask, and the little blue-haired girl had asked it so seriously that it gave Sable perfect cause to be concerned._

_"Don't worry, Sab. I am just asking that's all." Kitten had hurriedly assured. "I don't know why, but this question just appeared in my head all of a sudden."_

_"Hmm…" Sable looked seriously at the younger girl. "I don't know how I will die, but I know for sure that I won't want to die violently."_

_"Violently?" Kitten frowned. "Like how?"_

_"Like how…? Let's see…" The older girl grinned mischievously. "Like getting run over by a train…or being beheaded in a guillotine…or being dismembered alive…"_

_The blue-haired girl turned green._

_"Dismembered…yuck! Sable no hidoi! That's gross; I am not going to ask you about these ever again!"_

That had ended their one and only conversation about death.

Now that she remembered that incident, it occurred to Sable that she had never gotten around to answering Kitten's question.

'Ah Kit, if I were given a choice, I would have never chosen death at all. There are so many things worth living for, and I would have wanted to experience each and every one of them.' As the brunette stood at the peak of the precipice, her eyes misted. 'But I have no choice, and neither do I have any regrets.'

Memories assailed Sable, and ghosted into images right before her eyes.

Her first meeting with Chichiri.

Talking to Chichiri, just enjoying his company.

Listening to his past, sharing his memories and shouldering each other's burdens.

Going through thick and thin together, braving all types of situation.

Chichiri telling her that he liked her.

His gentle smile and sweet character…

The crimson pupil and harsh voice.

The hate-filled accusations.

The ugly name-calling.

The violence. Dear god, the violence.

Sable was helpless from the past, and defenseless against the tears that were brought along with it. Salty liquid trailing heartbreakingly from porcelain cheeks, Sable gazed unseeingly into the distance.

'I'm sorry, Chichiri. But memories are all that I have left now. Please give me a little more time with them…

And then I will set you free.

I promise.'

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Tasuki, Akai, Aoi, Kitten and Saki dug into the simple fare that both Aoi and Saki had finished preparing just moments ago. The men ate with gusto, whereas the girls picked slowly at their food. Normally Kitten would have been just as enthusiastic as the guys in terms of food, but she was still feeling the effects of today's search despite a brief one hour nap earlier. Nevertheless, Tasuki was taking no chances. He fussed over her like a mother hen and made sure that she ate adequately by making little taunts at her that fired both her appetite AND her temper, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Just admit it, Kit." Tasuki teased lightly. "You are too weak to even finish your food. I doubt that you will be able to walk tomorrow. I think we might as well be prepared to take turns carrying you back tomorrow morning, weakling that you are."

Predictably, the amethyst-eyed girl saw red, tired or no.

"I am NOT weak! Who said that I cannot finish my food? I am so hungry now that I can even finish your food! Just wait and see, you stupid carrot-head!"

And so on and so forth, that was how dinner went. Needless to say, Kitten finished her food, much to the inward relief of the redhead seishi. Finally mealtime was over and Kitten proceeded to help Saki with the cleaning up. Saki was about to chase the blue-haired girl away when Tasuki struck again. Or rather, his ingenious big mouth.

"Heh, now you have done it, Kit. I have never seen anyone eat as much as you do. Are you really an onna? Maybe you are a pig in disguise instead?" The seishi snorted. "You ate so much just now that I bet that you won't be able to sleep."

Akai gaped at his fiery counterpart. The man is either really stupid, or really in love with loudmouthed onna. Maybe both. The fire Guardian was starting to form some semblance of respect for the Suzaku seishi. He decided that he would do Tasuki honor by digging a grave for him later when Kitten was done mutilating him.

Honestly, but calling a woman a pig?

Akai shook his head and retreated from the area. He was going to go look for a suitable grave site now.

All thoughts of helping clear the dishes flew out the proverbial window. Kitten shot Tasuki a glare so evil that it would have made Nakago shake in his boots.

"Eheheh…"

Aoi and Saki looked upon the scene with faint amusement.

The blue-haired girl looked like she wanted to kill something. A carrot-haired something. She opened her mouth as if to yell at Tasuki then promptly shut it again. Without another word, the girl turned around sharply and stalked off. Saki, Aoi and Tasuki watched her veer towards the direction of the tents when she suddenly paused. Abruptly Kitten did a u-turn and Tasuki watched warily as his koibito neared him again. His wariness increased when she stopped right in front of him.

"Wha-"

Small hands shot out and grabbed Tasuki by the collar. Eyes the color of topaz widened as he was abruptly jerked downwards and met with a passionate, if not slightly awkward kiss.

Whatever Tasuki was expecting, this was _not_ it. Not that he was going to complain, mind you. The redhead seishi got over his shock quickly, clasped his arms over Kitten's waist and happily took what was given to him. Nope, he was not going to look a gift Kitten in the mouth, especially when there are so many other things that one can do with said appendage.

…

Saki and Aoi watched with surprise at the young couple's ardor. Just when the both of them were about to feel like perverted voyeurs, the couple separated, slightly breathless. Kitten leaned her forehead against Tasuki's, trying to catch back her breath. Looking into amber eyes, she smiled tiredly.

"I know what you were trying to do just now, koishii," The girl addressed her beloved. "and I want you to know that I love you all the more for caring." She wrapped her own arms around his sleek physique and squeezed against him as tightly as she could before releasing. Kitten stepped back, forcing Tasuki to release her as well.

"I know that you are worried about me, Tas." Kitten tilted her head to a side to look at him. "Don't be. I will go rest now, ok?"

The Suzaku seishi did not know what to say. She was always surprising him at every turn. He nodded and she brushed her lips lightly against his.

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." He whispered back, staring at her with a tender look in his eyes.

Kitten turned to Saki and Aoi and gave them a brief nod in greeting before heading back to the tents, leaving a bemused Tasuki and two nonplussed immortals behind.

Humans.

Saki and Aoi looked at each other, then stood up from their respective seats and quietly gathered the plates. Together, the two of them strolled down to a nearby stream to wash the dishes. They met a returning Akai on the way.

"What the heck is that idiot doing, standing up there all alone and smiling to himself? Did the woman hit him too hard or something?" Akai squinted at Tasuki.

Aoi laughed softly.

"That you have to ask Tasuki yourself, Akai. I am afraid that Saki and I have seen more than we should."

By his side, Saki nodded.

Akai peered suspiciously at the both of them before resuming his walk back to the redhead seishi, no doubt planning to annoy all the details out of the blissfully daydreaming man.

The water master smiled gently to himself and glanced down at the demi-goddess walking sedately by his side.

"Tonight is a peaceful night, ne?"

Saki silently agreed.

* * *

'Tonight is the night.'

No.

'Don't deny it. The sooner you accept this, the better it will be for both of us. '

No.

'Tonight I will be free. _We_ will be free. What fun we will have then…'

No!

A single crimson eye burst open. Chichiri lurched up from his futon. The Suzaku seishi was shaking violently. The intricate wind and water bond strained against his limbs.

'Break the bond, Chiri.'

"…no…" Chichiri moaned with anguish. Perspiration beaded his forehead.

There was a pause.

'Don't force my hand, Chiri. Break the bond.'

"…No."

'You leave me no choice then.'

Pain.

Brutal, merciless pain.

It wracked through his body in waves. Again and again. Unrelenting.

A raw tortured cry echoed through his fogged mind. It took awhile for the blue-haired seishi to realize that it had been him who had emitted the awful sound. Droplets of sweat rolled off his face, dripped into his eye, matted his hair. His frame shuddered violently. Precious oxygen wheezed through tortured airway and badly bruised lungs.

'So? Ready to give up?'

"Never." He panted shakily, crimson pupil revealing a magnitude of pain no one should have been forced to endure.

'Never?'

A malicious chuckle.

'Never say never, Chiri. One last chance. Release us.'

"Never." He spat out hatefully this time.

'Fine. Fight me all you want. We both know who will win this one.'

'_Enjoy_.'

The screams were ripped from his throat this time.

They echoed the mountainside like those of a tortured, dying animal.

* * *

Whew. What an evil cliffy. Now let's all take a deep breath, relax and refrain from evil thoughts like killing the authoress.

Hehe, now would probably not be the best time to announce that I am alive and kicking, would it?

Thanks to all my reviewers who kept on encouraging me to continue this fic. Please do not worry that I will discontinue; I will definitely be seeing this fic to the end, I am not sure if you readers will survive the wait though. Lol.

You guys know the drill! Review!

Until then, this is your dastardly procrastinating authoress signing off!


End file.
